Les chaînes du passé
by Tryskele
Summary: Les enfants sont-ils prédisposés à suivre les traces de leurs parents ? James était-il préparé à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ? C'est une fanfiction terminée, je publierais un chapitre par jour, ou deux, tout dépend de mon humeur ! Et puis, il faut bien entretenir le suspense. Bonne lecture à tous !
1. Prologue : une nouvelle calamité

Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière l'horizon, parant le paysage d'une lumière dorée absolument fascinante. Sauf que personne n'était là pour admirer les couleurs chatoyantes déployées par l'astre lumineux. Puis, il disparut totalement du paysage, laissant la place à son amie la Lune. La température chuta d'un coup tandis qu'une légère brise se mit à souffler, faisant tanguer légèrement les arbres alentour. Le bruissement continu des feuilles troublait à peine la quiétude des lieux. À part cela, il n'y avait aucun son, pas même un piaillement d'oiseau. Ils avaient déserté les lieux depuis des années déjà. C'était un endroit maudit, qui glaçait le sang aux plus aventureux et lançait de mauvaises vibrations dans l'air. Les animaux évitaient ce coin de la forêt depuis des décennies. Certains de leurs congénères s'étaient retrouvés cloués à une porte ou alors mystérieusement assassinés, des années auparavant. Et la Nature n'oubliait pas. Elle ne pardonnait pas non plus. Aussi, la faune s'était retirée. Il n'y avait que la flore pour survivre en pareil milieu hostile.

Il y avait, au creux de cette forêt, une masure dans un état lamentable. Le bois qui composait la charpente avait pourri et la végétation avait beaucoup lutté pour recouvrir cette atrocité, afin de la cacher aux yeux du reste du monde. Pourtant, la ruine était toujours là, dressée fièrement, les murs tenant encore debout. Peut-être que la magie y était pour quelque chose, car l'endroit en était imprégné. Le monde sorcier évitait aussi l'endroit, comme s'il était repoussé plus loin par un quelconque enchantement. Cependant, cette nuit-là, on put voir une lumière trembloter à l'intérieur de la cahute dévastée, comme si une personne avait allumé une bougie. Quelqu'un avait violé l'interdiction de pénétrer dans les lieux. Quelqu'un avait osé braver le danger.

Soudain, un cri déchira le silence. Un hurlement aigu et perçant, où la douleur était clairement présente. Comme si quelqu'un était en train de mourir. Lorsque le cri cessa, le vent même arrêta de souffler. C'était comme si la Nature environnante retenait sa respiration tandis qu'elle attendait la suite des évènements. Un second gémissement se fit entendre, aussi long et aigu que le premier. Il venait à n'en pas douter de la masure. La nuit avait étendu son manteau sombre au-dehors. Quelques étoiles perçaient la voûte céleste, calmes et insensibles aux évènements tragiques qui se déroulaient à des années-lumière de leur éclat. Pourtant, un drame était en train d'éclore, une catastrophe qui allait peut-être replonger le monde dans le chaos, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se remettre de la précédente calamité. Cette dernière avait fait bien trop de morts. Ce bouleversement serait-il contenu à temps ? Quelqu'un oserait-il se mettre en travers de son chemin ? Comment le monde sorcier allait-il à nouveau faire face à ce malheur ?

Après quelques heures dans la nuit, les cris s'étaient tus. La faible lueur de la bougie avait frémi toute la nuit afin d'apporter un éclairage sur la situation, mais personne n'avait assisté au malheur. Hormis un homme. Celui-ci sortit de la masure abandonnée avec un étrange colis dans les bras. Puis, un nouveau cri, comme celui d'un bébé se fit entendre. Sans même se retourner, l'inconnu s'enfonça dans la forêt en souplesse, emmenant avec lui les pleurs, laissant à nouveau la vieille ruine à son silence et à sa sérénité au milieu des bois. La silhouette noire disparut rapidement. Les lieux retrouvèrent leur quiétude. La lumière tremblotante émanant des décombres s'éteignit lentement, plongeant à nouveau les environs dans l'obscurité. Les évènements qui s'étaient passés cette nuit-là ne firent aucun bruit. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. La masure était bien trop éloignée de la civilisation, isolée dans son cocon d'arbres. Les années avaient continué à s'écouler paisiblement.

Jusqu'à ce que…


	2. Histoire de nom

_15 ans plus tard, à quelques jours de la rentrée..._

\- Oui, je l'ai trouvée dans la Forêt interdite. Elle...  
\- Elle paraît jeune. Et sous-alimentée. Vous pensez qu'elle pourra se remettre ? C'est quand même très étrange toute cette...  
\- J'espère qu'elle se réveillera rapidement, j'aimerais lui poser...

...

\- Cela fait une journée qu'elle est inconsciente maintenant. Cela devient inquiétant, non ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, vu son état, elle devrait bientôt...  
\- On dirait qu'elle a marché des jours et des jours !  
\- Oui, elle est totalement déshydratée et amaigrie... Et vous voyez toutes ses égratignures ? C'est comme si...

...

\- D'après son physique, je pense qu'elle devrait avoir quinze ans environ. C'est difficile d'en être...  
\- Mais pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas détecté avant ? Et pourquoi elle...

Le reste se perdit dans un brouillard cotonneux. Tout était flou. Elle ne faisait que se réveiller un peu avant de s'évanouir à nouveau pour son plus grand malheur. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle se força à rester consciente. Elle s'accrocha aux voix qu'elle entendait non loin d'elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle sombra derechef dans le noir. Ce ne fut finalement que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle réussit enfin à émerger totalement. Elle cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière qui entrait à flots par les larges baies vitrées. Puis, lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle. La jeune fille se trouvait dans une vaste pièce aux murs blancs, remplie de lits vides aux draps immaculés et parfumés. Elle était elle-même couchée dans l'un d'eux, au fond de la salle, seule. Elle pouvait voir la porte tout au bout, de l'autre côté. Elle semblait si loin d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait au moins se mettre debout afin de l'atteindre. Mais au fait, comment était-elle arrivée là ? Et où était-elle ? Elle commença à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, l'angoisse montant dans sa poitrine. Elle devait savoir, elle devait sortir, elle devait fuir ! La jeune fille voulut repousser les draps de coton qui pesaient sur son corps, mais ses bras étaient lourds et le moindre mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain. La respiration saccadée, elle tira de plus belle sur le tissu qui semblait coincé sous le matelas, la retenant prisonnière.

\- Doucement Mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Un homme venait d'arriver en trottinant de son bureau, juste à côté de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais, remettant en doute ses paroles. Cependant la jeune fille cessa de se débattre et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller tout mou. Le quarantenaire s'approcha d'elle lentement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Olivier Galant et je suis l'infirmier de Poudlard. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Poudlard ?

Il attendait visiblement une réponse. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Compréhensif, il ne se découragea pas. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard vous a retrouvée dans la Forêt interdite, inconsciente. Vous vous souvenez ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée là ? Vous savez, c'est un endroit très dangereux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelle interdite !

Ses cheveux poivre et sel lui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage, lui donnaient un air sérieux, voire strict. Pourtant, l'étincelle dans ses yeux clairs donnait confiance à la jeune fille. Elle se décida donc à ouvrir la bouche pour murmurer :

\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Vous ne savez pas quoi ?  
\- Comment je suis arrivée ici. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'est la Forêt interdite. Ni même Poudlard. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien... Je ne sais plus rien ! Même pas mon prénom... Je... ne... sais... pas !

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis que l'évidence venait de la percuter. Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Juste un grand trou noir. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Comme si sa vie venait à peine de commencer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas visiblement ! L'infirmier s'approcha d'elle afin de poser sa grosse main sur son bras, en un geste de réconfort. Elle recula d'instinct, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- Doucement, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne ne vous fera de mal. Je vais prévenir la directrice de votre réveil sans plus tarder. Nous trouverons une solution, je vous le promets. Reposez-vous encore, en attendant.

Elle hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait, non sans un dernier regard vers elle. La jeune fille sentait bien qu'il l'observait jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la grande porte en bois de l'infirmerie. Comme s'il avait perçu son envie de fuir du début. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle avait constaté sa perte de mémoire, elle n'avait plus l'intention de filer à l'anglaise. Où aurait-elle pu aller ? Et comment ? Elle ne savait plus se débrouiller seule, elle ne connaissait pas ce monde, ni rien ni personne. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de faire ressurgir une image, un son ou même une odeur connue, n'importe quoi ! Elle serra fortement les paupières plusieurs minutes, quitte à voir des petites lueurs danser devant ses yeux. Mais, à part un commencement de migraine, elle ne se souvint de rien. De rage, elle frappa le matelas de son poing. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit la directrice pour entrer d'un pas vif, suivie de l'infirmier en blouse blanche. Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit et expliqua :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je pense que ce matelas ne vous a rien fait, inutile donc de le maltraiter. Je me présente, je suis la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Olivier m'a mise au courant de votre, disons, problème. Sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue ici en attendant le retour de votre mémoire. Nous ne manquons pas de place. Bien évidemment, nous ferons tout pour vous rendre vos souvenirs. Je suppose que vous n'avez eu aucune résurgence de votre mémoire ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, n'osant pas contrarier la femme sévère qui se dressait devant elle. Il fallait dire que la directrice en imposait, surtout à côté du gentil Olivier, qui avait une voix beaucoup plus douce et chaude. Cette dernière continua de son articulation sèche et autoritaire :

\- Lorsqu'Olivier m'a informée de votre problème, j'ai dépêché un hibou afin d'appeler Grant Mayne. C'est un très bon Legilimens, un spécialiste même. Il pourra peut-être vous aider à retrouver des souvenirs, voire plus encore. Surtout si on vous a jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Grant est un spécialiste des retours de mémoire après un tel maléfice. Je vous avertirai de sa réponse, que je pense positive de toute façon. Un défi ne lui fait pas peur. En attendant, reposez-vous, Olivier veillera bien sur vous, j'en suis sûre.

Et, sans même un au revoir, la directrice fit demi-tour et sortit de l'infirmerie, ses talons claquant sur le sol dallé de la pièce. La jeune fille avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations que venait de lui débiter McGonagall, aussi sa migraine augmenta encore d'un cran. Afin de la chasser, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil tant elle se sentait faible.

Après s'être reposée, la jeune fille avait eu tout le temps pour réfléchir, seule dans son lit. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que cette distraction pour le moment, le moindre mouvement étant difficile pour elle. D'après l'infirmier Galant, c'était parce qu'elle avait couru pendant des kilomètres avant de tomber d'inanition dans la forêt durant un jour ou deux. Sans boire ni manger. Il lui avait aussi assuré qu'elle serait rapidement rétablie, après un bon repos et de solides repas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui la tracassait. Elle repensait à certains termes de la directrice : elle avait dépêché un hibou, pour prévenir un Legilimens, et surtout, Poudlard ? Olivier lui avait bien évidemment expliqué ce qu'était Poudlard, la plus grande école de Sorcellerie. Ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière. Encore une fois, c'était l'infirmier qui lui avait raconté que lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici, la directrice lui avait lancé un sortilège afin de savoir si elle était une sorcière ou non. Si elle avait été Moldu, elle n'aurait pas pu rester bien sûr, et aurait été envoyée dans un hôpital Moldu afin d'y être soignée.

Aussi, elle avait obtenu la permission de séjourner au château, puisque le test avait été concluant. Et, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était spéciale. Non, pas plus intelligente que la moyenne ou encore une grande sportive. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'un pouvoir sommeillait en elle. La magie faisait partie de sa vie d'avant, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Donc, le terme hibou, qui lui avait paru étrange sur le moment, fut finalement facilement accepté et elle put évoluer dans ce monde en étant relativement à l'aise.

Il s'avéra que le Legilimens n'arriva que le lendemain. Entretemps, la jeune inconnue avait eu le temps de se restaurer un peu et elle avait même réussi à faire quelques pas avec l'aide de l'infirmier. Celui-ci affirmait qu'elle pourrait être sur pied dès le lendemain tant ses progrès étaient spectaculaires. Mais c'était ce Grant Mayne qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Elle avait hâte qu'il fasse céder les barrages qui bloquaient sa mémoire et de savoir, enfin, qui elle était. Aussi, elle l'accueillit avec fébrilité et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une masse l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'elle aperçu l'homme immense derrière le Legilimens, elle écarquilla les yeux et prit peur. Ce dernier avait des cheveux grisonnants et un sourire avenant. Comme Olivier, il mettait les gens en confiance malgré sa carrure. Il se présenta :

\- Je suis Hagrid. Tu ne te souviens pas, parce que tu étais inconsciente bien évidemment, donc tu ne te souviens pas. Enfin bref, je m'égare ! C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée dans la forêt pendant un de mes tours. Je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard, ainsi que professeur. Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux ! Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles et puis la directrice n'avait pas le temps de recevoir monsieur Grant, donc je me suis permis de me proposer afin de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Mais la directrice viendra dès que possible ! Et puis... Bon, je vais te laisser travailler. Je pense que tu as très envie de retrouver ta mémoire...

Le garde-chasse dut se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire un long monologue, car il rougit avant de se détourner. Il finit par s'assoir sur un tabouret minuscule par rapport à lui. Grant Mayne s'avança calmement au chevet de la jeune fille. C'était un homme entre deux âges, ses cheveux noirs noués souplement en catogan sur sa nuque. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire, la première qu'elle vit. Il se pencha vers elle. Puis, il sourit de toutes ses dents ou presque, la faisant sursauter. Puis, il expliqua :

\- La directrice vous a sans doute exposé la raison de ma venue. Aussi, comme notre très cher ami ici présent l'a fait remarqué, vous voulez peut-être récupérer au plus vite vos souvenirs disparus. La démarche est très simple : je vais placer mes mains de chaque côté de votre tête et vous allez vous détendre. Faites le calme absolu dans votre esprit et laissez-moi entrer. Je me charge du reste. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec ferveur, se redressant dans son lit afin d'être bien en face de son possible sauveur. Il se mit à sa hauteur, appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle hésita à faire de même, mais lorsqu'elle se vit dans le reflet de ses lunettes cerclées de fer, elle l'imita. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle se dit que cela devrait être facile, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien, pourtant elle eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser cet exploit. Trop de questions sans réponse se répercutaient sous son crâne, l'obligeant à les combattre pour s'apaiser un peu. La séance dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles la directrice arriva sans faire de bruit. Puis, brusquement, le Legilimens retira ses mains, se tournant vers la nouvelle venue en secouant la tête d'un air triste.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea la jeune inconnue avec angoisse.  
\- Il se passe, Mademoiselle, que vous n'avez pas reçu un sortilège d'Amnésie, ni même un autre que je maîtrise. Cela a été fait... par la magie noire.  
\- Non !  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien pour vous. Il n'y a qu'en connaissant le sortilège de base que je pourrai faire quelque chose, et encore, ce n'est pas sûr...  
\- Vous devez réessayer ! Vous devez recommencer, jusqu'à ce que ça marche et...  
\- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas à imposer quoi que ce soit à Grant, s'il dit qu'il ne peut rien faire, c'est qu'il ne peut rien faire, l'interrompit McGonagall d'une voix forte, merci Grant de t'être déplacé et d'avoir essayé. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution pour elle.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Minerva, tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de revenir entre ces murs. Au revoir Hagrid.

Le demi-géant salua la jeune fille non sans un mot de soutien et suivit le Legilimens dehors afin de le raccompagner à la sortie. La directrice par contre était restée et observait d'un air songeur la jeune élève toujours face à elle. Cette dernière fit la moue. Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ainsi ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, surtout devant cette femme intransigeante qui la détaillait du regard comme si elle avait des rayons X à la place des yeux. C'était comme si une force supérieure s'était emparée d'elle et avait agi contre son gré durant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes fatidiques.

\- Olivier m'a dit que vous faisiez de bons progrès et vous vous rétablissiez vite. Vous serez donc guérie pour la rentrée des classes, qui se fait la semaine prochaine. Êtes-vous d'accord pour intégrer l'école ?  
\- Oui Madame, répondit-elle sans hésiter une seule seconde.  
\- Bien. Au vu de votre âge, vous serez placée en cinquième année. Vous suivrez les cours du tronc commun avec les autres élèves. Sachez qu'en plus, ils ont des matières optionnelles, choisies lors de leur troisième année. Vous en serez dispensée. À la place, vous aurez des cours particuliers avec vos professeurs et moi-même, afin de combler un peu vos lacunes. Je vous ferai un emploi du temps sur-mesure. Enfin, vous intégrerez la maison Gryffondor, afin que je puisse garder un œil sur vous...

La fin de la dernière phrase avait été murmurée tellement bas que la jeune fille n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Mais elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et hocha la tête. Satisfaite, la directrice lui donna quelques consignes de base, comme le fait de mettre son réveil chaque matin, de bien se brosser les dents après chaque repas ou de lever le doigt en classe pour répondre au professeur. La nouvelle élève de Poudlard l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à la dernière phrase, où elle sursauta.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la fin. Vous voulez que je me choisisse un nom et un prénom ?  
\- Oui, je ne vais pas vous appeler Jane Doe tout de même. Vous avez la chance d'avoir une magnifique bibliothèque ici, je suis persuadée que vous trouverez votre bonheur parmi les livres et références. Demandez à Olivier de vous y conduire une fois que vous pourrez marcher seule. Puis, voyez avec la bibliothécaire, mademoiselle Delore : elle saura vous guider mieux que personne.

La jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre idée de prénom. Aussi, elle se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque le lendemain, avec Olivier. Ce dernier n'était pas sûr qu'elle réussisse à faire tout le chemin, puisque l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment à côté de la salle dédiée aux livres. Mais la volonté de recommencer à vivre l'avait fait tenir. Et puis, elle se sentait bien mieux grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmier. Ils toquèrent à la porte et une pétillante jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

\- Olivier ! Quel plaisir de te voir hors de ton antre ! Et vous, vous devez être la nouvelle ! La directrice McGonagall m'a prévenue de votre venue ! J'ai déjà sélectionné quelques livres de noms et puis, j'ai aussi fait une petite liste de mes prénoms favoris. Peut-être que cela vous aidera !

La bibliothécaire entraîna la nouvelle élève avec fougue, sous le regard inquiet d'Olivier, qui ne put s'empêcher de leur rappeler qu'en cas de besoin, il n'était pas loin. La jeune fille se laissa faire et bientôt, elle se retrouva affublée de divers noms et prénoms, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Daphné Delore, la bibliothécaire, ne cessait de sauter partout autour de la pauvre fille qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Tu sais, dit-elle en abandonnant sans plus de cérémonie le vouvoiement, ça fait six ans que je suis ici. Je suis tellement contente ! Avant, j'étais élève à Poudlard, j'adorais venir à la bibliothèque. Mais Madame Pince-sans-rire n'aimait pas qu'on fasse trop de bruit. Ça perturbe les autres étudiants, disait-elle de son horrible voix ! Elle m'énervait. Tiens, et pourquoi pas Célicéa ? C'est joli ça, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Euh... je... non, je ne crois pas que ça me corresponde, répondit-elle d'une voix basse. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant tant d'exubérance. Surtout que la bibliothécaire portait des vêtements colorés, rouges, jaunes et bleus et avait des cheveux turquoise, coiffés d'une façon tout à fait loufoque. Elle ne devait pas passer inaperçue dans la rue ! Elle jugea que le nom de famille n'était pas le plus important, peu de personnes hormis les professeurs, l'utiliseraient. Elle arrêta vite son choix sur Silver, qui voulait dire argent. Elle trouvait ce métal fort joli et la bibliothécaire l'approuva.

\- J'ai mes boucles d'oreille qui sont en argent, c'est vrai que ça rend vraiment ! C'est moins clinquant que l'or, mais c'est quand même un métal précieux ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur le prénom ! Moi, j'ai de la chance, j'adore mon prénom ! Daphné, c'est joli quand même... et Jobille ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça t'irait comme un gant ! Tiens, ça me fait penser à une histoire ! Ma mère, qui est anglaise, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu la chance de faire mes études à Poudlard, a perdu un gant un jour alors qu'il faisait...

La jeune bibliothécaire continua son anecdote d'une voix aiguë tout en passant d'un rayonnage à un autre pour prendre de nouveaux livres. La jeune fille, un peu embrouillée, ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait de nouveau mal à la tête et elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir d'ici et fuir cette folle. Elle fut tentée de feindre un malaise afin qu'Olivier, bien plus calme, ne vienne la chercher. Mais la volonté d'avoir un patronyme, afin d'avoir l'impression de revivre un peu, lui donna le courage de supporter cette illuminée, qui ne cessait de hurler en racontant ses histoires. Elle se concentra sur une liste de vieux noms et lisait les définitions qui les suivaient. Elle trouvait cela intéressant d'avoir un prénom qui voulait dire quelque chose. Soudain, elle tomba sur un mot qui l'arrêta net. Elle se sentait attirée par celui-là, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle déchiffra la signification en fronçant les sourcils : _du grec_ _ambrôsios, « immortel »_. Nourriture des Dieux. C'était bizarre comme explication. Pourtant, elle le sentait : elle pouvait s'appeler ainsi. Cela lui correspondait, sans savoir pourquoi, puisqu'elle ne se connaissait même pas. Elle leva la tête et le doigt toujours sur le prénom choisi, elle croisa le regard de Daphné. Cette dernière sembla comprendre le message, car elle s'approcha et demanda :

\- Alors, tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Ambroisine Silver.


	3. En route pour Poudlard

Le Poudlard Express attendait patiemment son flot d'élèves pour les mener vers la grande école de Sorcellerie, située en Écosse. Le chrome étincelait au soleil et un petit nuage de vapeur sortait de la cheminée, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Pourtant, il restait encore beaucoup d'étudiants sur les quais de la gare. Dont une certaine famille, qui étrangement, attirait les regards malgré les années passées.

\- Je suis vraiment trop contente de pouvoir enfin aller à Poudlard ! Dis maman, tu crois que je pourrai être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, comme James ?  
\- On ne voudra pas de toi dans notre équipe !  
\- James, soit plus sympa avec ta sœur. Lily, tu feras ce que tu voudras. Mais c'est très difficile d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, surtout en première année. Il n'y a que ton père pour faire ce genre d'exploit.

Ginny Potter adressa un clin d'œil à son mari qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire. La famille Potter avançait tranquillement jusqu'au train. Lily lâcha spontanément la main de sa mère avant de finalement se jeter dans ses bras. James leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira :

\- Par Dumbledore...  
\- James Sirius Potter, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jurer sur Dumbledore. C'était un grand homme, le réprimanda Harry.  
\- Oui papa, répondit James avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable. Autrement dit, aucune. Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas dupe concernant le manège de son fils. Ce dernier avait hérité l'esprit blagueur de son grand-père et le mépris du règlement de son père. Un mélange plus qu'explosif.  
\- On peut y aller ? demanda Albus.  
\- Oui, sinon, vous allez être en retard ! On vous attend pour Noël. Et surtout, travaillez bien !

La famille Potter se dit au revoir dans les embrassades et les câlins. James se faufila entre toutes ces démonstrations d'affection et entra dans un wagon, la valise roulante derrière lui. Il aimait sa famille bien évidemment, mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire des bisous sur les joues de tout le monde. Encore moins en public. Il chercha un compartiment vide ou bien une tête connue. Avec toute cette agitation sur le quai, il n'avait pu voir personne. Et soudain...

\- Sacha !  
\- James ! Je m'ennuyais un peu tout seul ! Allez, viens !

James entra dans le compartiment. Les deux garçons montèrent leurs valises dans les filets avant de se laisser choir sur un siège l'un en face de l'autre, juste à côté de la fenêtre. James était ravi de revoir l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Sacha Gladstone.

\- Ils sont où Fred et Pat' ?  
\- Dans le compartiment des préfets, tu te doutes bien !  
\- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Je ne me souvenais plus de cette farce des préfets. Je ne comprends vraiment pas le choix de la vieille McGo. Comme s'ils faisaient un bon exemple pour les autres !

Les deux acolytes rirent aux éclats. Il était de notoriété publique que James et ses amis étaient dans tous les coups fourrés, s'attirant bien des ennuis et des heures de retenue. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de recommencer, encore et encore. Ils entraient en cinquième année et la perspective de passer les BUSE à la fin de celle-ci ne semblait pas les émouvoir plus que ça. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient intelligents. Bref, rien ne pouvait leur faire peur ou leur résister. Du moins, le croyaient-ils.

\- Alors, tes vacances ?  
\- Plutôt bonnes, nous avons été à la mer pendant deux semaines, c'était cool.

James avait effectivement constaté que Sacha avait bronzé. Il était toujours aussi petit et légèrement enrobé, mais il paraissait plus sûr de lui. Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter tandis que le train démarrait. Au bout d'une bonne heure à parler presque exclusivement de Quidditch, les deux amis manquants arrivèrent enfin. Patsy Leegins fut la première à passer la porte avant de se jeter sur un siège en poussant un grand soupir. Frédéric Saddler ferma la marche et la porte du compartiment. Il s'assit avec plus de calme et de grâce que sa compagne du moment.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama James. Alors, c'était comment ?  
\- Horrible ! s'exclama Patsy d'un ton suraigu. Beaucoup de bla bla, pour au final pas grand-chose. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Devine quoi ! C'est cette horrible Wolton et son toutou Parker qui sont les préfets de Serdaigle.  
\- Oh non ! laissa tomber le jeune Potter. Sacha fit la grimace. Les quatre complices se regardèrent, consternés. Dès les premiers jours de leur scolarité, ils étaient devenus amis. Hélas, ils s'étaient fait des ennemis tout aussi promptement. Lindsay Wolton et Jeremy Parker en faisaient partie. Avec Shaun Halley, ils formaient un trio de Serdaigle sûrs de leurs capacités, et de surcroit, très intelligents. James les trouvait particulièrement hautains et dédaigneux, des traits de caractère qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. La guerre avait donc rapidement éclaté entre les deux groupes et elle avait perduré toutes ses années. Le chariot de friandises arriva à ce moment-là, coupant court à la discussion qui allait forcément suivre : quelle blague allaient-ils pouvoir faire à leurs ennemis en ce début d'année ?

\- Des Patacitrouilles, des Chocogrenouilles et... c'est quoi ça ? demanda James en montrant un drôle de bonbon rond et rouge qui sautait partout sur le chariot.  
\- C'est un Saut'Bon, une nouveauté qui a beaucoup de succès. Tu en veux mon garçon ?  
\- Allez, je vais essayer !  
\- Moi aussi, s'écria Patsy en tendant quelques Noises.  
La dégustation se fit dans un silence religieux, à peine troublé par le froissement des papiers déchirés. Puis, vint le moment de goûter au Saut'Bon qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans leur sachet.

\- Ce n'est pas un produit de ton oncle, par hasard ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers James.  
\- Ouais, peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à ça la dernière fois que je suis allé à la boutique de Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

James ouvrit le paquet. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les friandises, enfin libérées, s'éparpillèrent partout dans le compartiment, rebondissant partout et sur tout le monde. Patsy hurla tandis qu'un bonbon particulièrement coriace sauta sur pied. James se mit debout pour éviter une confiserie, Sacha se fit attaquer par une friandise particulièrement vicieuse, qui visa son œil droit et Fred se plaqua contre la porte pour échapper à la confusion. Les élèves ne surent que faire et ils continuèrent de se faire agresser par les petites boules rouges qui rebondissaient partout, du sol au plafond. James sortit sa baguette et tenta de geler un Saut'Bon pour l'empêcher de sauter. Mais à la place, il lança son sortilège sur Fred qui, ne pouvant plus bouger, ne put que le foudroyer du regard.

\- Mais t'es malade James, arrête ! Ils sont trop rapides ! râla Patsy, en jetant un contre-sortilège sur Fred, afin de le réchauffer.  
\- Par Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que cette invention de folie ?  
\- Et comment elle a fait la vendeuse pour que les bonbons sautent gentiment sur les rebords de son chariot ? Mais... Aïe !

Un bonbon venait de foncer dans le nez de Fred qui s'interrompit net. Sacha en eut marre de tout ce capharnaüm. Il traversa le compartiment en se prenant une avalanche de coups de la part des bonbons, mais il se jeta sur la fenêtre avec courage et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Les bonbons sautèrent un à un par l'ouverture et peu de temps après, le wagon redevint calme.

\- Merci Fred. Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla James en se laissant choir sur le siège. Ça va tout le monde ?

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête et de gros soupirs. L'année commençait bien. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser l'autre sachet, acheté par Patsy, fermé le temps de trouver un sortilège efficace. Puis, un fou rire les gagna. Fred eut droit à une imitation de lui recevant le bonbon dans le nez et Patsy récolta un trophée imaginaire pour le meilleur cri de la journée. Pourtant, rapidement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre sous le siège de James.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un bonbon ! soupira-t-il en se baissant. Il se faufila à moitié sous le siège, ne laissant voir que ses fesses. Sacha fit mine d'y donner un coup de pied et les rigolades repartirent de plus belle. Soudain, Patsy arrêta de rire subitement et chuchota à James rapidement :

\- Relève-toi, vite ! James, reviens, sors de là-dessous, il y a Eulalia qui est à notre porte !

On entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron et James sortit de dessous avec plein de poussière dans sa chevelure noire. À ce moment-là, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux grandes filles en tenue de sorcier, un écusson vert sur leur robe. La dénommée Eulalia fit une grimace et éternua lorsque James se frotta les cheveux pour en éliminer la poussière. Sa copine prit la parole :

\- Excusez-nous, nous cherchons le chat d'Eulalia, celui-ci s'est encore enfui. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?  
\- Si, il est sous le siège. C'était ça le bruit qu'on a entendu, pas un bonbon, ajouta-t-il pour ses amis.  
\- Pas un bonbon ? demanda Eulalia les yeux ronds.  
\- Une longue histoire, coupa Patsy, vous n'avez qu'à aller le chercher.

Les Gryffondor se poussèrent et les Serpentard réussirent à récupérer leur félin. Après un petit merci, elles sortirent aussi vite de là qu'elles étaient entrées. James se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira.

\- Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça.  
\- Attends, parce que tu lui parlais avant ? rigola Fred.  
\- Mais non, il ne fait que rougir et bégayer dès qu'il se trouve à moins de dix mètres d'elle, alors lui parler ! lança Patsy en s'esclaffant, suivie par ses comparses. Au début, James fut le seul à ne pas rire, mais il finit par suivre ses amis. Eulalia était une Serpentard d'un an plus jeune qu'eux qui attirait James depuis plus de deux ans. Mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à le lui avouer. Bien évidemment, c'était un sujet de conversation fort prisé par le groupe, qui se moquait de son incapacité à le lui dire. Enfin, au soulagement de James, la discussion reprit tranquillement, et il était question avant tout de farces contre leurs rivaux, de Quidditch et des dernières nouveautés dans leur vie.

Après quelques heures de voyage et un changement de tenue à la dernière minute, le Poudlard Express atteignit sa destination. Le groupe d'amis, connaissant le chemin par cœur, monta dans une calèche en continuant leur conversation. Ils entendirent au loin Hagrid sommer les premières années de le suivre. James eut une pensée pleine de tendresse pour sa petite sœur Lily, qui débarquait dans ce monde inconnu et qui allait passer sous le Choixpeau magique. Il se demanda dans quelle maison elle allait atterrir. À Gryffondor, comme lui et ses parents ? À Serpentard, comme leur frère Albus ? Ou peut-être à Serdaigle, comme leur cousine Rose ? À moins de terminer à Poufsouffle, comme leur cousin Fred ? Il lui tardait de connaître la réponse.

\- ... et même que Matthew Decross, c'est le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi James ?  
\- Si si, répondit vaguement l'intéressé, l'esprit toujours occupé.  
\- Laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il est sans cesse obnubilé par sa chère Eulalia, persifla Patsy. Redescends sur terre ou bouge-toi les fesses, elle ne restera pas éternellement célibataire.

James haussa les épaules et sortit d'un bond de la calèche qui venait de s'arrêter devant le château. Il était mal à l'aise avec les filles, ce n'était pas sa faute tout de même. Bon, un peu quand même, mais il s'était promis que cette année, ce serait la bonne ! Il l'inviterait à passer un après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Il la ferait rire avec les farces qu'il avait déjà faites, il lui offrirait un paquet de bonbons de chez Zonko et ils iraient admirer la Cabane Hurlante tous les deux. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Pendant son rêve éveillé, ses pas l'avaient porté automatiquement vers la Grande Salle où il s'était dirigé vers le fond, la dernière table, celle des Gryffondor. Son regard croisa celui d'Albus assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main. James lui répondit avec bonheur.

Les premières années firent enfin leur entrée, le directeur adjoint trottinant devant eux. Il fallait dire que Flitwick était aussi petit qu'eux, et il n'était pas rare de le confondre avec les futurs élèves. Il expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie et le Choixpeau magique fit sa chanson, rappelant les différentes qualités des maisons. Les premières années furent répartis trop lentement au goût de James, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Enfin, ce fut au tour de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'assit sur le tabouret et resta là durant de longues minutes. Des murmures parcoururent la salle tandis que la directrice McGonagall regardait sa montre avec intérêt.

\- Vous croyez que c'en est une ? murmura son frère à ses amis.  
\- Dans quinze secondes, oui, elle en sera une.  
\- Et dire que le dernier Chapeauflou date de plus de quarante ans maintenant ! C'est assez rare ! Je suis contente de pouvoir en voir une.  
\- Dans trois, deux, un... C'est officiel, ta sœur est une Chapeauflou ! Plus de cinq minutes !

Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la salle tandis que les joues de Lily rougirent sous le couvre-chef. Enfin, il scanda :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouge et or explosa de joie et Lily put les rejoindre. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que le Choixpeau avait bien pu lui raconter. La pauvre Lily fut rouge comme une pivoine et elle s'enferma dans le mutisme de peur de parler. La directrice rappela que la session n'était pas finie et les élèves se turent. La Répartition se termina enfin, au grand soulagement de James. McGonagall se leva et leur souhaita une bonne rentrée, puis un bon appétit. Les plats se chargèrent instantanément de mets savoureux et chaque étudiant eut plaisir à remplir son assiette. Les premières minutes furent très silencieuses dans la Grande Salle, chacun étant trop occupé par son estomac pour faire autre chose. Puis, au fur et à mesure, les langues se délièrent et le brouhaha se fit entendre. Il était question avant tout de Lily Potter, déjà célèbre par son nom et par son nouvel exploit, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver au château.

\- Comme si cela allait l'aider, soupira James en reprenant du jambon. Elle est assez timide à la maison, alors je n'imagine même pas ici !  
\- Il faudra aller lui demander ce que...  
\- Non ! On ne va rien faire du tout, coupa James, catégorique. Patsy, interrompue, referma la bouche et bouda dans son coin le reste du repas. Après un discours identique à celui de l'année dernière, la directrice enjoignit les étudiants à bien se reposer cette nuit, afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain matin, première journée de cours. Puis, elle suivit les Gryffondor jusqu'à leur tour, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait se passer et les potins voulaient qu'elle aille dire un mot à Lily en personne. Cependant, une fois arrivée dans leur salle commune, McGonagall chercha une élève parmi la foule. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle l'entraina devant l'assemblée. C'était une étudiante d'un certain âge déjà, pourtant James était certain de ne l'avoir jamais croisée dans les couloirs. Il fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec ses comparses qui haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'eux non plus ne la connaissaient pas. Ils eurent bientôt leur réponse.

\- Je vous présente Ambroisine Silver, une nouvelle Gryffondor. Si elle n'a pas passé l'épreuve du Choixpeau magique, c'est parce qu'elle a déjà quinze ans et entrera donc directement en cinquième année. Je vous demande de l'accueillir avec chaleur et surtout, d'être gentil avec elle. En effet, elle a perdu la mémoire. Aussi, elle n'a aucun point de repère, ni aucun passé. Je vous demande donc d'être compréhensif et de l'aider à s'intégrer à votre maison et à Poudlard. Je parle surtout à vous, les cinquièmes années. Un autre lit a été, bien sûr, ajouté au dortoir des filles de cinquième année, à son intention. Bonne soirée à tous et ne veillez pas trop tard.

Après un dernier regard circulaire pour être sûre d'avoir été bien comprise, la directrice tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune, laissant ses élèves un peu sous le choc. La plupart regardèrent la nouvelle Ambroisine avec curiosité. James la trouvait extrêmement bizarre. Elle semblait renfermée et sombre. Bref, elle ne donnait aucune envie de faire un pas vers elle. D'ailleurs, elle se fondit rapidement dans la foule et le jeune Potter la perdit des yeux. Plein de petits groupes se dispersèrent dans la pièce pendant que d'autres montèrent tout de suite dans leur dortoir. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant l'âtre quelques minutes. Patsy ouvrit la conversation, oubliant qu'elle devait bouder :

\- Vous en pensez quoi de cette Ambroisine ? Maintenant, on entre directement en cinquième année ?  
\- Elle vient peut-être d'une autre école, avança Frédéric, plus pragmatique.  
\- Ou alors, elle n'a jamais été à l'école. Le rêve !  
\- Arrête James, c'est important d'aller à l'école, on apprend plein de trucs utiles !  
\- Oui, comme des nouveaux sortilèges pour énerver Wolton ! balança Patsy avec un grand sourire.  
\- En attendant, c'est toi qui vas la voir de plus près, Patsy, puisqu'elle est dans ton dortoir.  
\- Tu nous feras un compte-rendu demain matin !  
\- C'est ça oui, elle va sûrement dormir. Ce sera très intéressant dis donc !

Les quatre amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes et puis décidèrent d'être sages aujourd'hui et d'aller se coucher. James souhaita bonne nuit à ses camarades, mais avant d'aller dans son dortoir, il passa dire un mot à sa petite sœur. Celle-ci avait trouvé une amie de première année et elles discutaient tranquillement toutes les deux. Il se retint de la questionner sur sa conversation avec le Choixpeau magique. À la place, il lui conseilla de ne pas trop tarder et la félicita d'être à Gryffondor. Elle rougit de plus belle et se jeta dans ses bras. Il grimaça, mais se laissa faire. Puis, il monta s'allonger. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit cependant. Il songeait à Ambroisine, qui semblait bien mystérieuse avec sa perte de mémoire. Il se posait bien des questions à son sujet. Il était d'un naturel curieux et ce passé sombre le titillait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James s'endormit en pensant à une autre fille qu'Eulalia.


	4. Premières frayeurs

La première journée de cours n'était pas la plus attendue par les élèves. Mais pour Ambroisine, c'était pire. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Voire même, pas bien dormi du tout. Plusieurs cauchemars l'avaient assailli, qu'elle avait associés à sa peur d'être entourée par autant d'élèves. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la "présentation" de McGonagall, la veille au soir. Tous les regards posés sur elle, toute cette curiosité qu'elle avait sentie à son encontre. Elle s'était sentie très gênée par cette façon de procédé et elle s'était rapidement éclipsée afin d'éviter de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait tiré les rideaux autour de son lit pour bien signifier aux autres occupantes du dortoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger. Heureusement, elles avaient compris le message, car personne ne vint l'importuner. Éveillée depuis un bon moment, Ambroisine se leva et profita de la salle de bain tranquillement. Il était encore très tôt, mais elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Il y aurait beaucoup moins de monde dans la Grande Salle, elle pourrait peut-être éviter d'adresser à la parole à quelqu'un ce matin. Une fois en cours, le silence imposé par les professeurs devrait lui suffirent pour être tranquille. Mais elle redoutait fortement les récréations ou les repas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait qu'un groupe de Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle qui paraissait très fatigué et quelques professeurs. La jeune Gryffondor s'assit à sa table, dos à la porte et s'empressa d'engloutir son petit déjeuner. L'infirmier lui avait conseillé de bien manger afin de reprendre du poids, car elle était encore très amaigrie par sa mésaventure. Soudain, une jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le banc en face d'elle. Ambroisine releva la tête, la bouche pleine d'un toast mouillé de chocolat au lait et détailla la nouvelle venue. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette, à peine caché par ses lunettes. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents : il y avait un écart entre les deux devant, apportant une touche d'exotisme à son sourire. Puis, cette belle blonde entama la conversation, comme si elles avaient déjà discuté ensemble :

\- Tiens, toi aussi tu trempes tes toasts dans ton chocolat ? Les garçons disent toujours que c'est ridicule et absurde, mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule ! J'avoue que ça apporte un moelleux au pain qui est tout à fait appréciable, non ? Et puis, ça donne un tel goût ! Même le chocolat est meilleur après ça ! Au fait, je m'appelle Patsy, je suis aussi en cinquième année, comme toi !

Ambroisine avait arrêté de mâcher et du chocolat chaud dégoulinait sur son menton. Elle s'en aperçut et s'essuya rapidement. Cette Patsy avait parlé très vite, d'une voix trop aiguë pour ses pauvres oreilles. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui parle. Ses derniers jours, les seuls dont elle se souvienne, elle les avait passés, la plupart du temps, dans son dortoir, seule, à lire des livres sur la magie, histoire de ne pas être trop lâchée en cours. Ambroisine finit de mâchonner en silence sa nourriture, sous le regard intéressé de Patsy. Pourtant, aucune réponse ne vint. Cependant, la blonde Gryffondor ne se laissa pas abattre et continua sur sa lancée, un toast à la main :

\- Tu verras, les cours, c'est cool. Le château, c'est même encore plus cool ! Et par Dumbledore, la bibliothèque, elle est au top ! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà rencontré Mademoiselle Delore, mais elle est génialissime ! Il lui est déjà arrivé de m'aider pour des devoirs, elle adore nous filer un coup de main !

Ambroisine trouvait la jeune fille complètement déjantée. Comme la fameuse bibliothécaire d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'était le château qui les avait rendus comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi, elle finirait par parler très vite avec une voix qui faisait mal aux tympans à ceux qui l'entouraient ? Elle se dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas finir ainsi. Elle devrait faire attention par la suite. Elle termina son petit déjeuner en silence, sous le regard inquisiteur de Patsy, qui trempait méthodiquement son pain dans son chocolat. Son sourire aux dents du bonheur avait disparu. Elle tenta une dernière fois de lancer la conversation, au grand dam d'Ambroisine :

\- Ton prénom, ça vient d'où ? Tu le connaissais d'avant ou on te l'a donné ? Je le trouve un peu long, on peut t'appeler Ambre ?

\- Non, je ne le connaissais pas, je l'ai choisi. Et pourquoi pas. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

Simple, rapide et efficace. Ambre s'éclipsa dès qu'elle eu fini d'avaler son chocolat chaud, laissant là Patsy, les yeux écarquillés. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un soupir de la part de sa camarade de maison, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se faufila entre les tables et sortit fissa de la Grande Salle. Il était bien trop tôt pour aller en cours, aussi elle se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Elle s'isola dans un coin, loin de Mademoiselle Delore et ses cheveux bleus électriques. Un hibou vint la trouver, afin de lui donner son emploi du temps peu de temps après. Elle allait commencer par un double cours de potion, en commun avec les Serpentard. Elle avait encore largement le temps d'arriver à l'heure, aussi, elle se replongea dans sa lecture, qui était des plus instructives.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers les cachots, où elle savait que les cours se déroulaient. Elle avait eu le château pour elle toute seule, elle l'avait donc parcouru en long, en large et en travers. La bibliothécaire lui avait même fait une visite guidée, lui évitant ainsi de se perdre maintenant et de devoir demander son chemin. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle fut la première, aussi elle s'assit au fond de la classe. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit. Les Serpentard ne furent pas surpris en entrant dans la salle. Peut-être avaient-ils été, eux aussi, informés de sa présence et de son existence. Elle pouvait sentir leur regard sur elle, mais aucun ne vint vers elle, ce dont elle se félicita. Puis, elle reconnut la blonde de ce matin. Elle était avec trois garçons. Ambre allait baisser les yeux afin de sortir ses affaires, mais son regard fut accrocher par un des amis de Patsy. D'apparence anodine, les cheveux noirs en bataille, de taille moyenne, il n'avait rien pour lui plaire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il s'installa sur sa droite, à deux rangées devant elle, avec un de ses amis. La salle fut complète. Il ne restait qu'une place de libre : à côté d'elle. Aussi, la dernière fille qui entra dans la salle dut s'y installer, mais à sa grimace, elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. Ambre ne lui en voulait pas : elle aussi, aurait préféré être toute seule.

Le professeur apparu enfin depuis une porte au fond de la salle de classe. Le silence tomba instantanément dans la pièce. Ambre, qui avait encore eu droit à un portrait détaillé de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, encore et toujours par mademoiselle Delore, su pourquoi les élèves étaient aussi attentifs tout à coup. Madame Dunch, la maîtresse des potions avait une conception bien à elle de l'enseignement. En effet, elle n'hésitait pas à lancer des sortilèges sur les étudiants dissipés. Sa réputation avait rapidement fait le reste. Mais elle était une excellente pédagogue une fois que l'on est attentif. Elle n'hésitait pas à passer entre les rangs afin de divulguer conseils et petits trucs en plus sur les potions. Le premier cours était consacré à quelques révisions des premières années afin de préparer les élèves aux BUSES, ce qui réjouit Ambre. Cependant, le cours ne fut pas de tout repos. Si pendant la première heure, le professeur Dunch ne faisait que poser des questions, la deuxième partie fut une tout autre histoire.

En effet, le professeur voulait savoir si les élèves avaient bien travaillé pendant leurs vacances, aussi, elle leur demanda de réaliser la potion de Volubilis qu'elle leur avait apprise l'année dernière. Rien de bien compliqué, avait-elle dit avec un grand sourire. Ambre regarda son chaudron avec amertume. Comme si elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa voisine du moment par contre avait bondi de sa chaise et était allée chercher tout ce qu'il lui fallait au fond de la classe à moitié en courant. La plupart des élèves regardaient à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir qu'un copain en sache plus que lui. Puis, petit à petit, tout le monde s'était retrouvé avec des ingrédients devant eux et les plus doués partageaient leur savoir avec leurs camarades. Veronica, la voisine de classe d'Ambre, coupait ses ingrédients et touillait sa potion d'un air supérieur. Elle l'agaçant prodigieusement avec son air hautain de miss-je-sais-tout.

Mais par-dessus tout, elle se sentait minable. Terriblement minable. Mais était-ce sa faute si elle n'avait aucun souvenir ? Était-ce sa faute si elle se retrouvait à devoir suivre des cours de cinquième année, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas le niveau pour être en première ? La jeune fille était abattue. Elle n'essayait même pas de tricher en copiant sur les autres : elle ne savait rien, elle assumait. À la place, son regard dériva sur les différents élèves. Beaucoup chuchotaient entre eux, en regardant le professeur du coin de l'œil pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre. Ambre regarda plus particulièrement Patsy et sa bande de copains. Ils riaient silencieusement tous les quatre, tout en ajoutant différents ingrédients dans leur potion. Comme s'ils savaient exactement quoi faire. Il y avait une réelle osmose entre eux, une complicité qui était visible et palpable. La jeune Gryffondor sentit comme un pincement au cœur.

C'est alors que le professeur apparut à côté d'elle, sans crier gare. Ambre sursauta et se retint de justesse de crier. Ses cheveux roux coupé très court se retrouvèrent sous le nez de la jeune élève qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui raconter. Elle espéra tout de même que la directrice avait informé le corps enseignant de ses petits problèmes de mémoire. Apparemment, ce fut le cas, car Madame Dunch posa des ingrédients sur la table d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Miss Silver, il serait dommage de gâcher une heure de potion. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes au courant pour votre… disons perte de mémoire, appelons un fléreur un fléreur. Donc, pour vous exceptionnellement, je vous autorise à prendre un livre de troisième année, à aller à la page 256 et de suivre scrupuleusement les explications. Ce sera un très bon entraînement. Et tous les ingrédients sont là.

Ambre soupira de soulagement et se dépêcha d'aller chercher le manuel dans une armoire au fond de la classe sur les conseils du professeur. Au moins, elle n'allait pas rester là, à ne rien faire. Concentrée à son maximum, elle respecta avec minutie les indications inscrites sur l'ouvrage. Si c'était assez humiliant de devoir suivre bêtement des explications comme une troisième année, la jeune fille voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas complètement idiote. Elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle releva la tête d'un coup et vit la petite bande de Gryffondor se dépêcher de se retourner, de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Visiblement, Patsy avait dû leur raconter leur conversation de ce matin. Ambre s'en fichait pas mal, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard en coin que lui avait jeté le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Bizarrement, elle sentait de drôles de choses en elle lorsqu'elle le voyait.

\- C'est vraiment pas mal Miss Silver, déclara le professeur en la faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. Si j'étais vous, je ferais trois tours de plus dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, pour voir avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient suivant, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. La jeune fille suivit ses conseils, ce qui eut comme conséquence de changer la couleur de la potion en un beau vert brillant, comme il était spécifié dans le livre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à jeter une pincée de corne de bicorne et elle aurait fini. Brusquement, un flash la traversa. Elle ne vit rien, mais ressentit une intense douleur dans la poitrine. Le souffle coupé, elle se replia sur sa chaise. Puis, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que c'était apparu. Ambre était sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Personne n'avait rien remarqué, apparemment. Tout le monde était plongé dans sa potion, espérant réussir. La jeune fille regarda sa mixture qui était d'un vert parfait, tel qu'il était décrit dans le livre. Le professeur la félicita et l'encouragea à continuer ses efforts. Elle était bouche bée. Sa voisine n'avait pas eu le même résultat. Cette dernière la fusilla du regard et chuchota :

\- Tss, tu as triché, c'est facile dans ses conditions !

Heureusement, la cloche sonna à ce moment-là, noyant la réponse d'Ambre dans un brouhaha de raclement de chaise et de rangement d'affaires. Le professeur leur demanda de préparer le cours suivant en lisant les cinq premières pages de leur manuel. Les plupart élèves avaient déjà disparu de la salle de classe pour aller au suivant. Veronica s'en alla la tête haute, vexée. Ambre rangea lentement ses affaires, blessée par les propos de la Gryffondor. Comme si c'était de sa faute si elle avait perdu la mémoire ! Et que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être traitée comme les autres ? Elle resta assise, méditant sur la méchanceté gratuite dont elle avait victime. De plus, il y avait une petite pause de dix minutes entre les deux cours, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec tous les élèves qui trainaient dans les couloirs afin de se rendre à leur prochain cours. Patsy et sa bande furent les derniers à quitter la classe.

Soudain, Ambre se leva d'un bond. Elle chercha sa baguette nouvellement acquise par les bons soins de la directrice quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes. Elle la pointa sur le dos du garçon qui s'appelait apparemment James Potter, puisqu'il avait été sermonné par le professeur durant le cours. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle baissa sa baguette. James sortit sans savoir qu'il venait d'échapper à un sortilège. Mais lequel ? Ambre n'en connaissait aucun, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir si elle était capable d'en lancer un. Elle n'avait même pas essayé. Elle avait trop peur de se rater. Elle se sentait suffisamment mal, inutile d'en rajouter. Elle se rassit lourdement, des questions tournoyant dans sa pauvre petite tête. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu lancer un sort à ce Potter ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Parce que c'était le premier et le seul qui lui avait fait cet effet-là. Même Patsy, qui était terriblement bizarre ou Veronica, avec ses paroles venimeuses, n'avaient réussi à déclencher cette réaction chez elle. Alors pourquoi ce jeune homme, qu'elle ne connaissait nullement, l'avait fait réagir ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas contrôlé son corps durant quelques secondes.

Elle se souvint subitement qu'elle avait déjà ressenti cela : le premier jour, lorsqu'elle avait répondu au Legilimens. Cette fois encore, elle avait eu la sensation de ne plus s'appartenir, de faire des choses contre sa volonté. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponse ! Est-ce que sa vie d'avant était responsable de ces étrangetés ? Et que voulait dire son flash de douleur qui l'avait pliée en deux ? Et est-ce que cela allait recommencer ? Ambre était en plein questionnement lorsque, pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit Madame Dunch face à elle.

\- Désolé de vous faire peur, encore, Miss Silver, mais je crois qu'il serait pour vous d'aller à votre cours suivant, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. L'avait-elle vu se lever avec sa baguette ? La jeune élève hocha la tête un peu paniquée, prit son sac à dos en vitesse et fendit la foule vers les serres pour aller à son cours de botanique.

La suite de la journée se passa sans incident, au grand soulagement de la Gryffondor. Pendant le repas de midi, Dana et Esther, les deux dernières compagnes de chambrées d'Ambre avaient bien cherché à sympathiser avec elle, mais elle les avait superbement ignorés. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire des amis. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle espéra que ses camarades le comprendraient vite. Après une énième sonnerie de la journée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle avait rendez-vous avec McGonagall juste après son cours, pendant que les cinquièmes années se dirigeaient vers leurs cours en option, pour faire le point avait-elle dit. Devant la gargouille qui gardait férocement ledit bureau, elle donna le mot de passe et grimpa sur la première marche de l'escalier magique. C'était deuxième fois qu'elle se rendait chez la directrice et elle prévoyait d'y retourner souvent dans l'année à cause de ses fameux cours de rattrapage. Ambre avait plus l'impression d'être étroitement surveillé, mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle frappa distraitement à la porte et entra dès qu'elle entendit son professeur le lui permettre.

La sorcière se leva et accueillit son élève toujours aussi dignement. L'élève était toujours aussi soufflée par la sagesse et l'autorité naturelle que dégageait son enseignante. Elle s'installa d'un côté du bureau tandis que McGonagall faisait pareil de l'autre.

\- Alors, comme c'est passée cette première journée de cours ?

Ambre se tortilla mal à l'aise. Elle songea à son cours de potion où elle avait dû suivre son livre contrairement à la classe, à son cours de botanique tout aussi catastrophique ou à celui de Sortilège qu'elle avait suivis de loin. Il n'y avait qu'en cours d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait semblé au même niveau que la classe, qui somnolait et donc n'écoutait rien. Cependant, elle tint sa langue et laissa tomber un simple :

\- Bien.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez. Je serais en contact permanent avec les professeurs sur votre cas de toute façon. Je suis là pour vous aider, je ne suis pas une ennemie, répondit la directrice d'un air plus doux.

\- J'essaie de suivre du mieux que je peux. Mais ce n'est pas évident. J'ai un tel retard.

\- Oui, je comprends. C'est pourquoi j'ai bien dit aux professeurs de faire attention à vous et de ne pas vous mettre en difficulté. Nous espérons plus que votre mémoire se réveille grâce aux cours et à tout ce que vous pouvez apprendre. Accrochez-vous !

La directrice semblait subitement plus humaine à la jeune Gryffondor. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle avait voulu lancer un sort à un élève ? Qu'elle avait eu un flash douloureux ? Qu'elle se comportant bizarrement ? Et si, en fait, elle était quelqu'un de dérangé, de déséquilibrée ou même pire, de dangereux ? Est-ce qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne reste pas amnésique, de recommencer une nouvelle vie ? La directrice continua de la questionner puis lui donna quelques conseils en cours, lui dévoilant même les intitulés des cours du lendemain, afin qu'elle travaille un peu dessus avant. Ambre la remercia et s'en alla, avec toujours autant de questions en tête. Elle avait préféré se taire. C'était lâche de sa part, mais c'était vraiment trop difficile pour elle de se confier, même si McGonagall avait vraiment tout fait pour.

Après un détour par la bibliothèque afin de potasser un peu les cours de demain, Ambre fit un repas rapide avant d'aller se coucher en vitesse. Hélas, dès qu'elle fut endormie, elle fit un terrible cauchemar. De nouveau la douleur vint la terrasser, la laissant haletante dans son lit. Cette fois, une image s'était superposée à cette sensation : un homme, tout de noir vêtu, pointant une baguette. Sur elle. Il était à l'origine de la douleur. De nouvelles questions firent automatiquement leur apparition dans l'esprit de la jeune fille : qui était-il ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal ainsi ? Était-il à l'origine de sa perte de mémoire ? Devait-elle le retrouver ou pas ? Ses camarades de dortoir arrivèrent une à une, coupant court à son questionnement. Après s'être tournée et retourné une bonne partie de la nuit, Ambre réussi à trouver un sommeil de nouveau agité.


	5. Farce ratée et sortilège surprise

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les cours avaient repris. Pour tout le monde, la routine s'était installée au château. Le cliquetis des couverts ne couvrait pas tout à fait la rumeur des conversations. Pourtant, la Grande Salle était étonnamment silencieuse ce midi. Au milieu de tous ses élèves, un groupe de Gryffondor était particulièrement calme. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes. Les quatre amis étaient penchés les uns vers les autres et chuchotaient précipitamment. Soudain, Sacha se laissa partir en arrière et déclara :

\- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça !  
\- Mais chuuuut ! Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Ils ne l'auraient pas volé ! répliqua hargneusement Patsy.  
James soupira. Il était difficile de les mettre d'accord ces deux-là. Sacha était beaucoup plus réservé et timide que l'hystérique et impulsive Patsy. Mais, pour cette fois, James était plus de l'avis de Sacha. Il fit partager son opinion et soutint son ami, ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille de la bande qui s'emporta encore une fois :

\- Mais vous n'êtes que des poules mouillées par Dumbledore ! Ils sont passés où mes potes, toujours prêts à faire payer Wolton et compagnie ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est bien trop sages ! Cette garce a encore enlevé des points à Gryffondor ce matin pour un motif injuste et...  
\- Arrête, coupa James, les premières années n'avaient pas à envoyer des Bombabouses dans le couloir devant tout le monde. Il faut vraiment être bête pour faire ça devant autant de témoins. Si on veut lancer une farce, il vaut faire ça discrètement.  
\- Et ça méritait vingt points de moins par élève peut-être ? Ce qui fait soixante points foutus en l'air par cette mégère qui fait sa loi dans les couloirs ! Mais pourquoi McGonagall l'a nommée préfète ? On se demande ! Elle savait que j'étais là et que j'allais tout voir... Elle me dégoûte.  
\- Calme-toi Pat', je trouve que cette blague est juste trop méchante. Je n'aime pas Lindsay Wolton et sa clique, mais il faut aussi imposer des limites, tempéra encore une fois James.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Monsieur le roi de la blague ? demanda agressivement la jeune fille.  
\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir et je te dirai.  
\- Je trouve que les enduire de potions indélébiles était une merveilleuse idée et que tu ne trouveras pas mieux. Ils seront tous bleus, comme des Schcraunfps... ou des Schroupfs... bref, des trucs de Moldus tout pourris, asséna Patsy, toujours aussi survoltée.  
\- On a dit non, alors laisse tomber Pat'. Tu es en minorité pour cette blague. Et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es préfète, tu te dois aussi de montrer l'exemple, intervint Frédéric calmement.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et partit en furie de la Grande Salle. Elle était probablement partie bouder à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune comme d'habitude. James fut reconnaissant à Fred d'avoir calmé le jeu, car Patsy avait souvent des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée. Elle manquait cruellement de tact, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. Elle était la plus fonceuse du groupe, celle qui agissait avant de réfléchir. James l'aimait beaucoup, mais il avait parfois du mal à la suivre. Heureusement, Fred pouvait la ramener à la raison en quelques mots. Le jeune Potter soupçonnait la jeune fille d'avoir un faible pour Frédéric et donc d'avoir peur de lui déplaire. Le groupe poursuivit son repas en silence, ce qui les changeait un peu. Puis, James eut la bonne surprise de voir son frère Albus s'assoir à la place laissée par la jeune fille.

\- Salut frérot, salut les mecs ! Eh bien, on peut dire qu'on a entendu votre copine jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Je peux vous conseiller d'oublier votre idée de potion indélébile parce que les Serdaigle n'en ont pas perdu une miette !  
\- Merci petit frère, mais si on se disputait, c'était justement parce qu'on ne voulait pas la faire.  
\- Je te donnais un conseil, rien de plus, lança son cadet avec un clin d'œil. Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais à la base, mais pour t'emprunter ton hibou, mon grand frère adoré !  
\- Ouais, c'est ça. Dans tes rêves !  
\- Allez, steuplaît ! J'ai une lettre pour papa et maman. D'ailleurs, si tu veux y ajouter un petit mot, je peux te passer le parchemin et une plume. Lily a déjà écrit quelques lignes !  
\- Non, mon hibou n'est pas à ta disposition. Tu n'as qu'à prendre un hibou de l'école. Imagine que j'en aie besoin pendant qu'il est parti remettre ta lettre ! Je serais bien embarrassé, protesta James en mettant un gros bout de fromage dans sa bouche.  
\- Mais t'es pas sympa ! Je te prête toujours mes affaires quand tu me les demandes !  
\- Ch'est parche que tu es trop bête pour dire non, ch'est tout, articula difficilement l'aîné sous l'œil amusé de ses amis, qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à demander un hibou à nos parents pour ton dernier anniversaire, au lieu d'un balai tout neuf. Surtout que tu en avais déjà un qui était très bien ! Tout ça pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et jouer contre moi...  
\- Mais c'était ton vieux balai dont j'avais hérité ! Il virait sans cesse à gauche, par ta faute en plus ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

Après quelques regards de Boursouflet battu de la part d'Albus, James accepta. Il prit même le parchemin pour ajouter un mot à ses parents et lui promit de donner la lettre à son hibou Jaws sitôt que c'était fait. Albus le remercia chaleureusement et repartit à sa table. L'aîné des Potter secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de refuser son hibou à son petit frère, il voulait juste l'embêter. Mais il avait l'impression que ça n'avait fait qu'amuser Albus. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter ce genre de gaminerie.

\- Tu n'en a pas marre de te disputer ? demanda Fred avec un grand sourire.  
\- Il sait que c'est pour rire. Et puis, tu peux dire, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des frères et sœurs, tu es fils unique, répliqua James en écrivant à ses parents à la suite de Lily. Il les rassura, leur assura que sa rentrée se passait bien et qu'il avait hâte de passer Noël avec eux. Puis, il se leva, suivi par ses amis. Il passa à côté de Lily et il vit qu'elle allait bien. Elle discutait avec sa meilleure amie, Holly Fox. Rassuré, James poursuivit sa route. Les trois garçons allèrent vers la volière en bavardant gaiement. Nullement inquiet pour Patsy, ils parlèrent des cours, des farces à faire à leurs ennemis puis la conversation dériva inévitablement vers la nouvelle venue à Poudlard.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé d'engager la conversation avec elle ? demanda James.  
\- Non, après ce qu'a raconté Patsy, je n'avais pas vraiment envie, confia Sacha.  
\- Et puis, j'ai eu beaucoup d'échos de la part d'autres Gryffondor : elle serait très grincheuse et antipathique. Elle ne donne pas du tout envie d'aller vers elle, poursuivit Fred d'un air docte.  
\- Oui tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas sa façon de faire : elle est tout le temps toute seule, elle a perdu la mémoire, elle ne sait même pas jeter un sort... C'est pitoyable.  
\- Elle est pitoyable tu veux dire, ajouta Fred.

James resta songeur. Ses amis n'appréciaient guère cette Ambroisine, surnommée Ambre par tout le monde désormais. Il se méfiait d'elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais, surtout, il se posait beaucoup de questions sur elle. Mais comment engager la conversation avec elle ? Elle était très renfermée et envoyait paître tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Clairement : elle détestait parler. Autant parler à un mur. James soupira et se concentra pour trouver son hibou. Heureusement, il le vit presque tout de suite. Après lui avoir donné un peu de biscottes précieusement conservées dans une serviette, James lui remit la lettre en toute confiance. Jaws s'envola avec flegme. Le jeune Potter le regarda s'envoler, l'esprit ailleurs. Il entendait ses deux amis parler Quidditch derrière lui, mais il ne s'immisça pas dans la conversation alors qu'il adorait parler de son sport favori d'habitude. Surtout que l'entraînement avait repris depuis peu. James était un Poursuiveur de son équipe depuis l'année dernière et il en était très fier.

Mais là, son esprit était tourné vers une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui avait fait irruption dans leur château deux semaines plus tôt. Qui était-elle et que venait-elle faire là ? À bien la regarder, elle n'était même pas belle : elle avait le teint pâle, presque maladif, des cheveux sans forme et elle était ridiculement petite pour son âge. Mais pourquoi repoussait-elle tout le monde comme ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être aidée ? James aussi avait eu quelques retours d'élèves de Gryffondor qui s'étaient cassé les dents à aller la voir. Dana par exemple, qui venait souvent les voir afin de parader devant Fred, avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour parler à Ambre. Sans succès. Du coup, après seulement quinze jours à Poudlard, plus personne ne voulait lui parler ou se mettre à côté d'elle en cours. C'était triste, songea James. Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté de se retrouver seul. Il adorait ses amis et passer du temps avec eux. Il se retourna et sourit en les voyant, toujours sur le Quidditch. Il en avait de la chance de les avoir rencontrés !

\- Bon, si on allait voir Patsy avant de filer en cours ? On commence par quoi, bibliothèque ou salle commune ? demanda Fred à la cantonade.  
\- Allons à la bibliothèque pour commencer, j'ai un livre à rendre, répondit Sacha.  
James hocha la tête et le trio se mit en route. Et effectivement, les garçons retrouvèrent leur amie dès le premier coup. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

\- Non, Ludivine, je ne t'aiderai pas à faire tes devoirs. Il faut aussi que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seule, déclara Patsy calmement.  
\- Oh allez, tu l'as déjà fait, tu le connais, tu pourrais me donner des petits trucs, je n'arrive pas à faire les quarante centimètres demandés !  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai déjà fait que je t'aiderai, je t'ai dit non ! Tu dois le faire seule.

La dénommée Ludivine soupira bruyamment et fit demi-tour. Aussi blonde que sa sœur et aussi colérique, elle se tourna vers la bibliothécaire, son devoir à la main. Patsy secoua la tête en la voyant faire. James le savait : elle adorait sa petite sœur, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué ! Les garçons s'installèrent autour d'elle. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant de courir en cours. La jeune fille semblait concentrer sur un livre. La connaissant, les garçons entamèrent la conversation :

\- Alors, on disait quoi sur la nouvelle déjà ?  
\- Ha oui, qu'elle était pas vraiment sympa, ajouta James, entrant dans le jeu de Fred.  
\- Non, vraiment, elle ne donne pas envie d'aller la voir, ajouta Sacha avec un sourire complice.

Patsy ne résista pas longtemps. Elle releva la tête de son livre et commenta :

\- Je la vois jamais les soirs. Il y a toujours le rideau de tiré autour de son lit. Esther les a ouverts une fois. Elle s'est fait hurler dessus ! Depuis, nous n'avons plus jamais essayé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas son comportement. On est quand même bien sympas avec elle, alors pourquoi elle nous rembarre comme ça ? Oh, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, vous venez les garçons ? C'est notre premier cours de pratique en Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce serait bête d'arriver en retard !

Le quatuor se rua dans les couloirs en s'esclaffant, comme si aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu. C'était ça la magie de l'amitié. Ils arrivèrent pile à temps pour leur cours. Le professeur Ratcliff venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle. Grand, les yeux bleus, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage. Ce dernier était professeur à Poudlard depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. James pensa aux précédents professeurs de cette matière. D'après son père, ce poste avait été maudit par le grand mage noir qu'il avait dû combattre. Il changeait d'enseignant tous les ans ! Le jeune homme se demanda bien comment il était possible de maudire le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Surtout qu'il aimait beaucoup le professeur Ratcliff qui était toujours d'excellente humeur. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu en changer. Le jeune Potter s'assit à côté de Sacha, tandis que Frédéric et Patsy se mirent juste devant eux. La leçon commença par de traditionnelles explications sur le sortilège qu'ils allaient faire pendant la deuxième partie de cours. Leur professeur parlait excessivement vite et les élèves peinaient à prendre des notes sur le sortilège de Stupéfixion et sur son contre-sortilège. Pourtant, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était très important pour eux d'apprendre cette formule en particulier, car elle pouvait tomber aux BUSE.

\- Certes, les examens sont encore loin. Vous avez encore toute l'année pour réviser. Mais attention : il faut commencer dès à présent à vous entraîner ! Et surtout, ne pas vous endormir sur vos lauriers ! Allez, maintenant que vous savez tout de ce sortilège, il est temps de vous mettre en binôme pour lancer ce sortilège ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous alliez vous entraîner sur moi ?

Les étudiants sourirent à la remarque de leur professeur. Ce dernier leur demanda de se lever. Puis, il écarta les tables et les chaises et fit apparaître des matelas par terre au centre de la pièce. Chaque binôme devait se placer derrière un matelas, se jeter le sortilège puis ils devaient réveiller leur camarade grâce à la formule Enervatum afin d'échanger leurs places. James se mit avec Sacha d'un rapide coup d'œil, leurs deux autres amis choisissant souvent de se mettre ensemble.

\- Prem's ! lança Sacha avant même que James ouvre la bouche.  
\- Ok, vas-y, pouffa James en se mettant devant un matelas. Il avait confiance en son ami, aussi c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il reçut le sortilège qui le plongea dans un état second. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, le temps que son camarade puisse lancer le contre-sortilège correctement.

\- Bien Monsieur Gladstone ! Attention à bien prononcer "Enervaaatum". C'est pour cela que vous avez eu du mal à ranimer monsieur Potter. Poursuivez ! Attention Miss Thorne, vous ne visez pas la bonne personne en tenant votre baguette ainsi !

Le professeur s'éloigna d'un pas rapide afin d'empêcher la bêtise de Dana Thorne qui gloussait en minaudant à deux pas de Frédéric, mettant son binôme en danger. James vit que cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Patsy, qui soupirait et avait le visage très fermé. Puis, il fit un tour de la classe. Il vit la nouvelle, Ambre, avec la tout aussi solitaire Veronica. Ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient guère. Mais la seconde avait plus tendance à traîner avec un groupe de filles de Serdaigle particulièrement odieux et qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Or, pour ce cours, il n'y avait que des Gryffondor.

\- Allez, à toi James ! Et, s'il te plaît, fais-moi tomber en arrière et sur le matelas ! Pas comme la dernière fois !  
\- Je ferais attention, s'esclaffa James à ce souvenir de quatrième année et à ce cours mémorable. En effet, à un autre cours de pratique, encore une fois en duo avec Sacha, il avait malencontreusement jeté le sortilège à l'épaule de son camarade qui s'était retrouvé à chuter à côté du matelas prévu par le professeur. Ce qui lui avait valu un court passage par l'infirmerie.  
\- Surtout, n'oublie pas, la formule, c'est "Enervaaatum" ! Je ne veux pas rester dans un état second moi !  
\- T'inquiète, je me débrouillerai mieux que toi, lui répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, James sentit un puissant maléfice le propulser avec célérité contre le mur de la classe. Il n'avait pas vu venir le coup, aussi sa tête heurta violemment les pierres du château. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que ce sortilège n'était pas celui vu en cours, qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	6. Nouvelle perte de contrôle

Peut-être était-il important. Peut-être était-il seulement symbolique. Ou alors, peut-être n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination ? Ambre ne savait pas et de colère, elle se tourna dans son lit d'un geste brusque. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour retrouver cette foutue mémoire ! De rage, une larme perla au coin de sa paupière, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche brutal. Elle devait se rendormir, il n'était même pas deux heures du matin. De plus, elle avait accumulé beaucoup de sommeil en retard. En effet, elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un énième cauchemar. Ils hantaient ses nuits, au point qu'elle ait même peur de s'endormir. Et toujours, un homme flou, une capuche sur la tête, la baguette en avant, qui lui faisait subir mille supplices et qui riait à gorge déployée de la voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Qui était-il, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux, espérant se concentrer afin d'amener un début de réponse. Mais rien ne vint, aucune image ne se matérialisa dans sa tête afin de la lui apporter. Elle était seule, irrémédiablement. Comment les élèves de Poudlard, bien sympathiques pourtant, pouvaient-ils espérer la comprendre ? Comment pourraient-ils même imaginer ce sentiment de ne plus s'appartenir, de n'être qu'une inconnue qui se regarde dans un miroir, qu'une âme vide qui se balade au milieu du château ? Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Bien sûr, ils avaient été nombreux à l'approcher, à lui dire qu'ils compatissaient et qu'ils voulaient l'aider. De la pitié ! Ils n'avaient que de la pitié pour elle et elle n'en voulait pas. Alors, elle s'était murée dans un silence salvateur, la seule chose qui l'avait aidée à ne pas devenir totalement folle.

De toute façon, ils n'étaient tous qu'une bande de jeunes écervelés, qui se faisaient des blagues et qui pensaient déjà tout savoir. Ambre, malgré sa perte de mémoire, sentait étrangement qu'elle n'appartenait pas tout à fait à la même catégorie qu'eux. C'était un sentiment insolite, difficile à définir, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de grand ou de fou dans sa jeune vie. Mais quoi ? C'était là que demeurait tout le mystère. C'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Quelqu'un avait peut-être voulu l'éliminer après sa grande action. Mais il avait failli. Peut-être le savait-il. Peut-être même, était-elle en danger. Ou alors, elle délirait totalement et elle n'était qu'une banale adolescente comme les autres. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi un tel acte de magie noire pour lui faire perdre la mémoire ? Ambre soupira et finit par se lever. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de tourner sans cesse dans son lit sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui revienne. Emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, elle descendit en silence dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et se cala confortablement. Elle regardait les braises dans la cheminée qui finissaient de se consumer, lentement. Elle pouvait distinguer une forme sur le canapé en face d'elle. Un simple chat qui faisait une sieste réparatrice avant de repartir à la chasse à la souris. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'être un chat. Au moins, sa vie n'aurait pas contenu autant de soucis. Puis, tout en douceur et sans s'en rendre compte, Ambre finit par glisser dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille continua son manège. Enfermée à la bibliothèque, elle lisait encore et encore dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait beaucoup de retard à rattraper et elle trouvait cela fascinant de découvrir tout ce monde. Elle aimait apprendre, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Plus de connaissances amenaient plus de pouvoirs pensait-elle avec satisfaction. Puis, dès qu'elle devait se rendre en cours, elle marchait très vite dans les couloirs en longeant les murs. Grâce à ses grognements et ses silences, la plupart des élèves la laissaient désormais tranquille. Mais, elle restait prudente. Dana et Esther, les deux inséparables amies de son dortoir, n'avaient pas encore totalement renoncé à lui parler, malgré les mots balancés lors de l'incident des rideaux ouverts autour du lit. Puis, des repas très rapides, pris sur un coin de table ou emportés dans la salle commune, même si c'était interdit. Bizarrement, faire des choses qui n'étaient pas autorisées ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Une qualité qu'auraient appréciée les Serpentard, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se questionnait sur sa Répartition, si elle avait réellement sa place à Gryffondor et ce qu'aurait finalement dit le Choixpeau magique. Hélas, la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre. Et elle ne se voyait pas demander l'autorisation à la directrice, malgré le fait qu'elle la voyait presque tous les deux jours depuis la rentrée.

Puis, vinrent les cours de l'après-midi. C'était parfois pénible d'aller en cours pour elle. En effet, ses cauchemars se manifestaient désormais aussi de jour. Elle semblait comme ailleurs, absente, absorbée par un rêve éveillé extrêmement douloureux. Puis, les professeurs la rappelaient à l'ordre, pensant qu'elle rêvassait en cours et ne les écoutait pas. Elle voulait suivre, mais c'était de plus en plus dur de résister à ces visions qui s'imposaient durement à son esprit. Surtout que cette fois, c'était un cours pratique, le premier de l'année en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle allait devoir suivre pour ne pas passer pour une idiote, comme d'habitude. Ambre n'était pas particulièrement emballée par ce cours d'exercice, contrairement aux autres élèves. Depuis le début, elle avait toujours évité d'utiliser sa baguette et à part un ou deux sorts mineurs lancés devant McGonagall et sur l'insistance de celle-ci, elle avait toujours réussi à esquiver les exercices pratiques. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment le choix. En effet, après un long monologue difficile à suivre, le professeur Ratcliff écarta les tables et leur demanda de se mettre en binôme. Chose dont elle avait horreur, puisque cela impliquait de parler. Et surtout, plus personne ne voulait se mettre avec elle. Aussi, la jeune fille dut, une nouvelle fois, faire équipe avec l'orgueilleuse Veronica, qui ne trouvait pas non plus de partenaire.

\- Bon allez, qu'on en finisse ! C'est moi qui commence ! aboya la Gryffondor en poussant Ambre près du matelas. Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire malgré tout, cette dernière rétorqua :  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas par toi ? Je n'ai pas du tout confiance !  
\- Mais moi non plus j'ai pas confiance en toi. T'es qu'une imbécile en plus, qui ne sait rien, qui n'a pas de mémoire. Sauf que moi, ça fait plus longtemps que toi que je suis ici, j'ai de l'ancienneté !  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, il n'y a aucun rapport entre ce cours et ton ancienneté. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire assommer par une petite gourgandine dans ton genre.  
\- Une gourgandine ?  
\- Ouais, tu préfères pouffiasse ? rétorqua Ambre devant l'air outré de sa malheureuse partenaire.  
\- Tu n'es qu'une...  
\- Hum hum, Mesdemoiselles, je sais que vous vous appréciez grandement et vous aurez tout le temps de vous le dire après le cours, mais il serait peut-être temps de le jeter ce sortilège. Tous les binômes ont déjà inversé leurs rôles, il faudrait peut-être vous secouer un peu. Miss Silver, commencez s'il vous plaît. Et plus vite que cela, c'est un sort très important, surtout pour vos BUSE !

Le professeur s'éloignait déjà tout en finissant sa phrase plus fortement, afin que toute la classe l'entende. Ambre regarda autour d'elle et effectivement tout le monde avait déjà changé de place. Veronica la foudroya du regard, ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune fille. Celle-ci regardait James qui s'apprêtait à essayer de lancer ce sortilège à son acolyte. Il semblait tellement heureux, détendu et content d'être là. Un immense sourire flottait sur son visage et il riait d'une blague lancée par Sacha Gladstone. Il irradiait d'innocence, d'insouciance et de nonchalance. Pourquoi lui, était-il entouré d'amis, avait-il sa mémoire, était-il normal ? Pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait cette stupide perte de mémoire qui lui pourrissait la vie ? Ambre vit rouge face à toute cette injustice. Un éclair de haine pure la traversa et sans savoir pourquoi, elle leva sa baguette. Non pas vers Veronica, sa binôme, mais vers James. Pourquoi lui ? Elle ne savait pas, mais c'était lui qu'elle devait viser et personne d'autre. Ils avaient tous leur mémoire, ils étaient tous normaux, mais c'est James Potter qui lui inspirait des sentiments. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Sauf à cet instant. Elle pouvait sentir toute cette agressivité dirigée clairement contre lui. Puis, sans même réfléchir, elle prononça le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Lashlabask !

Un puissant rayon doré, composé d'étincelles brûlantes, vint percuter James en pleine poitrine afin de le catapulter contre le mur de la classe. Cela dut être un impact violent, car il perdit connaissance sur le champ et retomba au sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Tout le monde s'arrêta, plus personne ne parla. On pouvait presque entendre un Billywig voler dans les airs. Ambre sentit la tension redescendre d'un coup dans son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha sa baguette magique, comme si elle s'était brûlée avec. Les élèves étaient choqués, paralysés et ne savaient comment réagir. Patsy fut la première à aller voir son ami en courant. Elle vit qu'il respirait et qu'il n'était pas blessé. Rassurée par son sort, elle se tourna vers Ambre et hurla :

\- Nan, mais t'es pas bien ! Faut te faire soigner ma vieille parce que là, t'es vraiment...  
\- Stop ! Miss Leegins, je vous prierai d'emmener monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur, à l'aide d'un sortilège jeté négligemment, fit léviter son élève inconscient et ouvrit la porte afin de les laisser passer. Bouillonnante de colère, Patsy pointa sa baguette sur James et sortit au pas de charge.

\- Quant aux autres, je vous demanderai de ne pas pratiquer le sort de Stupéfixion dans les couloirs. C'est un sortilège qui peut être dangereux et il n'est donc pas à utiliser à mauvais escient. Je compte sur vous et sur votre bon sens. Vous pouvez tous sortir, sauf miss Silver, s'il vous plaît.

Tous les élèves reprirent leurs affaires en silence, tout en lançant des regards noirs à Ambre. Au moins, cette fois, il n'y avait plus de pitié dans leurs yeux, songea la jeune fille avec amertume. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le professeur se mit devant la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches. Il déclara d'une voix posée, mais autoritaire :

\- Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? James Potter n'était même pas votre binôme, il ne vous a pas parlé, ni agressé que je sache. Et enfin, comment connaissez-vous ce maléfice ? Vous savez qu'il n'est pas enseigné avant la septième année ?

Ambre le regarda d'un air triste et secoua la tête. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait même pas lu cette formule, que personne ne lui avait appris et qu'elle ne savait même pas d'où elle la tenait ? Comment lui expliquer que son corps, pendant quelques secondes, ne lui avait plus appartenu et qu'elle avait agi par instinct ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle fixa ses chaussures, se triturant les mains, ne sachant que dire. Le professeur Ratcliff soupira et reprit :

\- Vous allez avoir un mois de retenue miss Silver. Et nous allons voir la directrice tout de suite. Je pense que vous serez plus en confiance avec elle qu'avec moi, vous la connaissez mieux. Venez avec moi.

Il ramassa la baguette de son élève et sortit de sa classe, Ambre sur ses talons. Certains élèves de Gryffondor les attendaient à la sortie de la pièce. Mais à la vue du professeur, ils firent demi-tour en vitesse. La jeune fille vit les trois amis de James dans le lot, leurs baguettes en avant. Elle pouvait voir la haine dans leur attitude. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle saurait se défendre en cas d'attaque, maintenant, elle en était persuadée. Elle suivit son professeur d'un pas d'automate dans les couloirs du château. Elle réfléchissait. Était-elle une mauvaise personne pour connaître ce genre de maléfice ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était du côté du mal qu'elle se voyait souffrir dans ses cauchemars ? Est-ce qu'elle devait finalement retrouver la mémoire ? Enfin, elle arriva devant l'immense gargouille qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal donna le mot de passe et la laissa grimper sur la première marche tournoyante, prenant place derrière elle. La jeune fille se retrouva une fois de plus dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle y allait bien trop souvent à son goût. Monsieur Ratcliff, qui l'avait suivie, entra à son tour et fit un brossage rapide de la situation. Il donna la baguette fautive à la directrice qui était restée assise derrière son bureau. Puis il sortit, laissant Ambre s'expliquer avec la directrice en tête-à-tête. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air neutre, faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts, laissant le silence planer et s'étirer entre elles. La jeune élève se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer, mais comment ? Elle avait beau tourner et retourner ses explications dans sa tête, cela ne lui semblait pas du tout crédible, même pour elle. Alors pour la directrice ?

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire, souffla McGonagall, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Après un long combat intérieur, elle se lança. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.  
\- Je ne sais pas professeur, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne connaissais pas cette formule avant de la jeter et que je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai lancée. C'est comme... C'est comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus, qu'il agissait tout seul, sans ma volonté.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle regarda la directrice en coin, de peur que celle-ci n'éclate de rire à sa révélation. Même si elle n'avait jamais vu McGonagall avec ne serait-ce qu'un début de sourire. Pourtant, celle-ci ne haussa même pas un sourcil, ne tiqua pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, oubliant momentanément son élève. Puis, elle se tourna vers un tableau à sa droite. Celui-ci représentait un grand homme avec une barbe blanche, endormi. La directrice lui demanda de s'éveiller et lui posa une question :

\- Albus, avez-vous jamais entendu pareille chose ?  
\- Hélas non Minerva, répondit-il, la voix encore tout ensommeillée. Mais j'ai bien envie de croire cette jeune fille, nous avons vu bien pire dans cette école. Souvenez-vous Ginny Weasley qui était contrôlée par un journal intime.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle, en se tournant derechef vers son élève. Bien Miss Silver, cet acte ne peut rester impuni pour les élèves, vous aurez donc un mois de retenue, comme l'a annoncé votre professeur. Mais vous les ferez avec moi, j'aimerais tenter diverses expériences sur votre mémoire bloquée. Sachez que j'ai interrogé les meilleurs spécialistes en la matière durant ces deux semaines et peut-être y a-t-il une solution à vos soucis de mémoire. En tout cas, j'ai bon espoir. Peut-être trouverons-nous pourquoi vous perdez le contrôle ainsi. Je veux vous aider, soyez-en sûre. Par contre, j'aimerais aussi que vous alliez présenter vos excuses à monsieur Potter. Vous l'avez attaqué sans raison, c'est tout de même le minimum que d'aller s'enquérir de sa santé et de se faire pardonner. Allons-y tout de suite.

La directrice se leva prestement et sortit de son bureau, Ambre sur les talons.


	7. Excuses gênantes et explications

Olivier Galant repartit dans son bureau. Après avoir examiné James Potter, il avait conclu qu'il avait une simple bosse à l'arrière du crâne et qu'il serait apte à retourner en cours dès le lendemain matin. Ce qui n'avait pas forcément plu à l'élève, qui avait plus ou moins espéré rester un peu plus à l'infirmerie qu'une nuit.

\- Non, désolé monsieur Potter. Je vous garde pour la nuit, au cas où, mais il n'y a pas de raison de rater une seule heure de cours demain. Surtout que vous êtes en cinquième année, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire.  
Le jeune homme avait fait la moue mais il n'y avait rien à redire. Il s'était allongé confortablement et il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui lui avait lancé ce sortilège, qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il n'avait pas vu d'où le sort avait été jeté, donc il n'avait pas d'indice à se mettre sous la dent. De plus, il n'y avait pas de Serdaigle avec eux en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui auraient été des cibles parfaites pour ces accusations. Il comptait beaucoup sur ses amis pour l'éclairer. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : les cinquièmes années profitèrent d'un trou dans leur emploi du temps pour aller voir leur ami à l'infirmerie.

\- James !  
Patsy se précipita à son chevet, comme s'il avait été un grand blessé de guerre. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu gêné par tant de dramatisation de la part de la Gryffondor. Certes, elle était toujours ainsi, mais d'habitude, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle devenait hystérique. Elle lui prit la main, comme s'il était mourant. Heureusement, Sacha et Frédéric furent plus distants, se contentant de prendre un peu de ses nouvelles.

\- Bah, ça va. Je me suis réveillé presque tout de suite à l'infirmerie, d'après monsieur Galant, donc c'est un très bon signe. Il me garde pour la nuit, mais je pourrai assister aux cours de demain sans problème.  
\- C'est pas de chance.  
\- Ouais, tu l'as dit. Pour une fois que je me fais assommer, j'aurais au moins pu me faire plus mal afin de rater quelques cours. Surtout ceux du professeur Londubat de demain matin !  
\- Ne dis pas ça, couina Patsy, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Calme-toi Patsy, tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien, raisonna Fred en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se redressa alors, un étrange rictus sur le visage. Au moins, elle avait arrêté de regarder James comme s'il était déjà enterré, ce qui le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. À la place, il demanda :  
\- Au fait, c'est qui le fou qui m'a fait ça ?

Le trio se regarda et ce fut Sacha qui répondit :  
\- C'est la nouvelle, Ambroisine.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Enfin, je crois. Vous avez essayé de lui parler pour savoir ?  
Nouveau silence. Fred haussa les épaules et déclara :  
\- On lui dira de toute façon, alors autant le faire maintenant. On a voulu te venger et lui lancer un sort à elle aussi, mais elle suivait le prof. Ils allaient voir la directrice apparemment. Elle a écopé d'un mois de retenue. C'est pas assez...  
\- Vous vouliez me venger ? Il ne faut surtout pas, vous auriez des ennuis.  
\- Parce que cela nous arrête d'habitude ? lança Patsy les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes. Elle a touché à la famille, ça ne se fait pas.  
\- Pat' à raison, renchérit Fred. Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, on a un dernier cours de Sortilèges cet après-midi. J'espère qu'on croisera cette chère Ambre sur notre chemin...

Le petit groupe s'éloigna du lit de James. Ce dernier se faisait du souci pour eux. Ils avaient certes, déjà eu bon nombre de retenues, de points en moins et d'autres blâmes en tout genre, mais il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il serait la cause de leur prochaine punition. Il devait trouver un argument assez solide pour les dissuader de faire une bêtise. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, pensa-t-il en se calant contre son oreiller. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. S'imaginant que ses amis revenaient pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide pour lui, il se tourna et accueillit les nouvelles arrivantes avec un grand sourire. Mais, celui-ci se fana bien vite sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la directrice de l'école. Elle était accompagnée par celle qui l'avait attaqué sans raison : Ambre Silver, l'amnésique. Peut-être aurait-il des réponses à ses questions ? Il attendit et lorsque les deux femmes furent à côté de son lit, McGonagall fit un rapide et presque discret signe de tête à Ambre. Celle-ci vint à côté de James et il put entendre sa voix pour la première fois :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Elle semblait sincère. En tout cas, James voulait qu'elle soit sincère aussi, il la crut. Il balbutia, un peu gêné par la situation :

\- Très bien... euh... bah merci. Euh non, pas merci de m'avoir fait mal, merci de t'être excusée euh... Enfin bref, ça va, je serai sorti de l'infirmerie très rapidement d'après l'infirmier !

La présence de la directrice ne l'aidait vraiment pas ! Pourtant, il avait une foule de questions à poser à la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-il faire ? Cette dernière semblait tout aussi embarrassée que lui, car elle regardait un point sur le sol et son pied tapotait avec cadence. Le silence se fit pesant, sans que personne ne sache quoi dire. Enfin, la directrice McGonagall se décida :

\- Bien, monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour faire passer le mot à tout le monde. Vous n'avez plus de grief envers miss Silver, ajouta-t-elle avec gravité, ce à quoi il répondit en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Parfait ! Miss Silver, je vous attends donc demain soir pour votre première retenue. Monsieur Potter, rétablissez-vous bien, je ne tolérerai pas de retard dans mes salles de cours, même par quelqu'un sortant de l'infirmerie.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit la sortie d'un pas calme et majestueux. James admirait beaucoup sa directrice qu'il trouvait stricte, mais juste. Il se tourna vers Ambre qui avait suivi McGonagall des yeux et semblait vouloir l'imiter. Aussi, James attrapa son bras promptement afin de la retenir. La jeune fille s'écarta et rompit le contact entre eux avec brusquerie, comme si elle avait eu mal. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme pouvait presque percevoir de la douleur dans ses yeux marron. Lui avait-il fait mal par ce simple contact ? Elle lui demanda presque hargneusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je me suis excusée !  
\- Attends ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, même si toi apparemment tu te le permets, plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ce qui ne la fit pas rire, car elle le foudroya encore plus du regard, si c'était possible. James reprit avec un peu plus de sérieux :  
\- Bon, voilà, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait ou dit de mal, je ne t'ai même jamais parlé ! Enfin, sauf si tu me reproches ça, mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses tout pour encourager la discussion avec toi !  
\- C'est un problème pour toi ? lui rétorqua-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.  
\- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu m'as attaqué.  
\- Je me suis excusée et je ne recommencerai plus, si ça peut te rassurer.

James soupira d'exaspération. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, il le voyait bien. Le James blagueur s'envola l'espace d'un instant. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Le jeune homme tenait à avoir des explications sur le pourquoi de son agression. Il se redressa vivement dans son lit. Un peu trop rapidement puisqu'il vit trente-six chandelles et quelques points noirs devant les yeux. Il se stabilisa avec difficulté. Il commençait à avoir un léger mal de tête. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, vaincu. Malgré tout, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé pour l'aider alors qu'il semblait clairement en difficulté. Le jeune homme fit une nouvelle tentative afin d'être au même niveau qu'elle et réussit. Il la trouvait vraiment égoïste comme fille. Que pouvait-il bien lui avoir fait pour ne mériter aucune aide, aucun soutien de sa part ? Certes, il ne la connaissait pas, mais quand on voit un inconnu dans la rue en train de tomber, on va lui porter secours ! C'était un réflexe, en tout cas pour James. Il se retint de lui crier dessus. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien. À la place, il parla d'un ton placide et direct :

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir pourquoi tu m'as attaqué. Et ne me parle pas de tes excuses, je m'en contrefiche. Juste : pourquoi ?

Elle hésitait visiblement. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de James qui faisait preuve d'une patience exemplaire, du moins, le jugea-t-il, car il n'était pas forcément réputé pour posséder cette qualité. Il croisa les bras, mais il était prêt à lui sauter dessus si elle faisait mine de vouloir s'enfuir. Il tenait à avoir la réponse. Elle dut le sentir, car elle finit par lâcher :

\- La réponse ne va pas te plaire.  
\- Dis quand même. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il avec un peu plus de douceur.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai attaqué, c'est...  
\- C'est trop facile de dire ça !  
\- Laisse-moi finir ! hurla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai attaqué toi, spécifiquement. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'étais en colère de voir tout le monde réussir, rire ou tout simplement être normal pendant que moi, je suis coincée, sans mémoire ni repère ! J'étais en colère et j'ai agi... impulsivement, sans réfléchir, comme si mon corps ne répondait plus et bougeait tout seul, de son propre chef. Je ne connaissais pas cette formule, elle m'est venue sur le coup. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
\- D'accord.

Elle releva la tête, posant de grands yeux interrogatifs sur lui. Il avait du mal à la croire, mais il n'aurait pas d'autres explications, donc il se contenta de ceci, pour le moment. Un grand fracas se fit entendre : quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte avec force. James vit une petite tête rousse courir entre les lits et venir vers lui.

\- Jamesounet ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda sa petite sœur avec inquiétude.  
\- Hey frérot, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à l'infirmerie ? ajouta Albus avec un grand sourire, démenti par l'accent anxieux de sa voix.  
\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir ? renchérit Lily. James leur donna de ses nouvelles et les rassura. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. La rumeur avait rapidement circulé dans le château sur le fait qu'une élève avait attaqué James Potter, le célèbre fils de Harry Potter le héros, le Survivant.  
\- Qui t'a attaqué ? Une élève de Gryffondor ? interrogea Albus.  
\- C'est...

James se tourna vers l'endroit où Ambre s'était tenue, mais elle avait pris la poudre de Cheminette pendant le tumulte causé par ses frère et sœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait fait pareil à sa place. Il répondit donc :

\- Je ne sais pas en fait. Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir. J'ai été assommé et je me suis réveillé seulement ici, à l'infirmerie.  
\- Ah, c'est dommage. Personne n'a pu te renseigner ? questionna candidement la petite dernière. Son frère secoua la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi il protégeait son attaquante. Surtout qu'ils seraient sûrement au courant par la suite, tout se savait à Poudlard, il n'y avait guère de secret. Son père lui avait déjà dit qu'à son époque déjà, tout se savait tout de suite. Même lorsqu'il avait été prendre la Pierre philosophale sous le nez de Voldemort, tous les élèves l'avaient su rapidement. Après le passage de Lily et Albus, James vit passer ses nombreux cousins, qui vinrent prendre aussi de ses nouvelles. Il rassura tout le monde, leur fit la même réponse sur son attaquante et fit de grands sourires. Mais dans sa tête, beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient. Ambre l'avait intrigué avec cette histoire de ne pas savoir ou sa colère presque justifiée. Mais ce qui déconcertait le plus le jeune homme, c'était ses dires sur le fait que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle était déjà tellement mystérieuse avec sa perte de mémoire ! James se fit la promesse d'en découvrir plus sur elle, de voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade d'hostilité et de solitude. Parce qu'il devait y avoir plus d'un secret, pensa-t-il. Et que ça devait être très intéressant à découvrir. Il aimait les mystères et il aimait encore plus les percer à jour. Il devait tenir ça de son père, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Ses amis revinrent le voir. Il leur expliqua la venue d'Ambre, ses excuses sincères et leur répéta de ne surtout pas le venger.

\- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, ajouta-t-il d'un air nonchalant, calculé.  
\- Mouais, bon d'accord, abdiqua Sacha. Hein, on est d'accord ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Sacha, le moins courageux du groupe, devait être ravi de ce revirement de situation, pensa James. Il était loyal et aurait suivi ses amis jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le devait, mais il aurait trouvé un moyen pour les en dissuader d'abord. Pourtant, James redoutait plus un acte impulsif de la seule fille du groupe, Patsy. Au moindre signe d'Ambre, à la moindre petite contrariété de sa part face au groupe, et la jeune Gryffondor lui sauterait dessus, baguette à la main ou non. Après lui avoir laissé les cours qu'il avait loupé, ses amis repartirent à la salle commune. Les deux préfets devaient assurer leur ronde. James se retrouva enfin seul, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées qui dérivèrent inconsciemment vers Eulalia. Elle n'était pas venue le voir, alors qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander l'impossible. La jeune fille ne devait même pas connaître son prénom. Et la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui, c'était ses fesses sortant de dessous les sièges du Poudlard Express. Rien qui ne lui donne envie de le revoir donc. James ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

La nuit se passa correctement pour le jeune Potter. Comme prévu, il retourna en cours dès le lendemain matin. Quelques jours passèrent, tranquillement pour tous les élèves. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor reprit leurs bonnes habitudes, de rire et de blagues en tout genre. Pourtant, le jeune Potter ne cessait d'observer la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci, comme toujours, était toute seule, se fondait dans la masse, n'apparaissait que peu de temps au repas ou dans la salle commune. Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait dérobée à son père quelques années auparavant, il pouvait voir qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Et loin de tout le monde, même de mademoiselle Delore, ce qui était un peu un exploit au vu du caractère enjoué et généreux de la bibliothécaire. Il l'observait aussi en cours, du coin de l'œil. Elle était très concentrée sur ce que disait le professeur, engrangeant un maximum de connaissances dans son cerveau vierge de toute autre pensée parasite. Mais parfois, il pouvait voir son regard lointain, comme si elle était en transe. Un souvenir qui lui revenait ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le savoir, pour être un bon Legilimens ! Parfois, elle revenait à elle quelques secondes plus tard, comme si de rien n'était. D'autres fois, c'était le professeur qui la surprenait en train de ne pas écouter en cours et qui l'apostrophait durement. Et de temps en temps, elle sortait de son rêve éveillé par une grimace de douleur, qui étonnait au plus haut point le jeune Potter. Souffrait-elle réellement ou voyait-elle quelque chose de tellement atroce que c'en était douloureux ? Tous ses faits et gestes le surprenaient beaucoup et éveillaient en lui une curiosité dévorante. Il devait comprendre ce qui se passait, il devait résoudre cette énigme. Par tous les moyens. James guetta avec impatience le moment où il pourrait agir, afin de l'approcher sans trop l'effrayer. Et il avait une petite idée derrière la tête.


	8. Tests et Magouilles

Septembre était passé beaucoup trop vite pour la plupart des élèves qui entraient en douceur dans les cours. Si les professeurs avaient été tendres avec eux en ce premier mois de l'année, ils avaient durci leur discours en octobre. L'automne était arrivé, les arbres avaient perdu leur beau feuillage vert pour se teinter de rouge et d'ocre avant de finalement perdre leurs attributs aux rafales de vent qui les secouaient. Les élèves s'étaient efforcés de suivre les cours avec assiduité et concentration. Enfin, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. James Potter et sa bande n'avaient récolté que trois retenues en ce début d'année, ce qui était peu, comparé à d'habitude. Mais ils s'étaient vengés avec classe de leurs ennemis de Serdaigle, qui les avaient collés au mur par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle, un soir de fin octobre. Et les quatre Gryffondor n'avaient rien regretté de leur punition extrêmement sévère de la directrice, qui voulait en faire un exemple et tenter d'arrêter ces farces qui devenaient extrêmes. Mais il était évident qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là.

Avec novembre, les premières neiges étaient arrivées avec douceur. Les flocons n'étaient pas encore assez nombreux pour blanchir le paysage et les températures assez douces pour la saison avaient eu raison de ces petites chutes de neige. Cependant, les élèves s'abstenaient désormais de sortir dans le Parc, préférant la délicieuse chaleur réconfortante du feu de cheminée de leur salle commune. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Ambre et la contraignait à encore plus de discrétion et d'astuce pour les éviter. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Par ailleurs, elle se sentait de plus en plus observée et suivie. Par qui et pourquoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout cette attitude qui la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle était sans cesse sur ses gardes, regardant à droite et à gauche qui pouvait bien le faire. Et comme toujours, elle ne voyait rien, juste des élèves qui désormais l'évitaient comme un Doxy. Ce qu'elle appréciait grandement.

Elle avait terminé ses retenues, qui comme la directrice l'avait annoncé, avaient avant tout servi à faire des tests sur sa mémoire et à continuer les cours de soutien. Car elle avait beau lire et apprendre plus que les autres élèves, elle était toujours en retard. Malheureusement, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal avec les exercices pratiques et les devoirs. Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour s'accrocher et donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle avait beaucoup misé sur les solutions dont McGonagall lui avait parlé. Elle se souvint de la toute dernière idée que la directrice avait eu, lors de l'ultime retenue dans son bureau. Il fallait dire qu'ici, Ambre se sentait bien. Il était à l'image de son occupante : simple et strict. Il pouvait aussi être accueillant quand il le fallait. Il n'y avait pas de fioriture, juste un simple bureau, très imposant en chêne et des tableaux aux murs. Il y avait toujours une montagne de papiers devant elle, mais rangés dans un ordre bien précis. McGonagall devait s'y retrouver, car il ne lui fallait jamais plus de deux secondes pour retrouver une feuille dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, avait-elle prévenu d'un ton doux et calme. Mais il y a des chances pour que ça réussisse, contrairement au reste. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Impatiente, la jeune fille joua avec ses mains. C'était sa dernière chance pour le moment et elle le savait. Elle voulait que cela réussisse. Elle vit la directrice disparaître dans une pièce attenante au bureau et en revenir avec une immense pierre entre les mains. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas être très lourde, elle ne peinait visiblement pas à la porter. Puis, elle avait posé l'objet sur le bureau. Une lumière blanche en émanait et projetait ses reflets sur le visage de McGonagall penchée au-dessus. Elle semblait regarder dedans, comme dans un miroir. Ambre, curieuse, s'approcha et vit une espèce de bassine en pierre grise, avec de petits symboles tout autour du rebord. À l'intérieur, une matière indéfinissable flottait, à moitié faite d'eau et à moitié faite d'air. Cela semblait être un très vieil objet. Il désarçonna la jeune fille qui le voyait pourtant pour la première fois. Allait-elle réellement retrouver ses souvenirs grâce à cet étrange objet ?

\- C'est une Pensine. Nous l'utilisons lorsque nous avons trop de souvenirs dans notre mémoire. Il suffit de placer sa baguette contre notre tempe et d'extraire ce que nous ne voulons pas garder. Cela nous permet de faire le vide un peu, de nous reposer avant de replonger dedans, plus tard, quand nous le voulons. C'est extrêmement rare et précieux. Il m'a été confié par un vieil ami, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard au cadre contenant un homme barbu en train de dormir.  
\- Mais comment cet objet pourrait-il m'être utile ? Je n'ai justement aucun souvenir à mettre dedans ! explosa Ambre, à la limite de l'exaspération. Elle en aurait pleuré tant l'idée lui semblait ridicule. Elle ne comprenait pas où la directrice voulait en venir et cette attente était insupportable. Des jours, des semaines qu'elle était dans le noir complet, sans que rien, mis à part des cauchemars horribles ne viennent l'aider. Elle était à bout, ce que sembla comprendre la directrice, car elle ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, elle perçut toute la détresse de son élève. Elle mit une main douce et légère sur son épaule. Un simple geste d'affection, juste pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule contrairement à tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser. La tension baissa d'un cran chez Ambre, qui sentit un certain calme s'installer en elle. Puis, McGonagall reprit :

\- En fait, vos souvenirs ne se sont pas évaporés. Ils sont là. Ils sont toujours dans votre tête. Ils sont juste bloqués par un puissant barrage de magie noire. Le tout, c'est de réussir à le détruire. Ou alors, de passer sur les côtés. Ce que j'espère faire avec la Pensine. Vous allez faire comme si vouliez déposer un souvenir dedans, un souvenir antérieur à Poudlard et vous le déposerez dedans. Si vous y arrivez, nous irons le visiter ensemble. Cela constituera un premier point de départ. Peut-être même que cela déclenchera d'autres souvenirs, ce qui pourrait vous débloquer complètement. Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Calmée, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Le raisonnement paraissait juste. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Encouragée par la directrice, qui fit une démonstration en retirant un souvenir de sa tête, Ambre posa sa baguette contre sa tempe. Elle se concentra sur ce néant qui était dans sa tête, sur cette obscurité qui la noyait. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir attrapé un souvenir de sa vie antérieure, elle écarta la baguette en bois d'if de sa tête. Elle avait attrapé un filament ! Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle vit d'ailleurs le grand sourire de McGonagall, qui la conforta dans sa déduction. Elle voulut l'extraire complètement de son crâne afin de le plonger dans la Pensine et connaître enfin une partie de sa vie. Pourtant, sa main ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Mais plus elle faisait ça et plus son souvenir lui résistait. Un atroce mal de crâne la fit grimacer. Elle voulait son souvenir, elle voulait savoir ! Elle s'échina sur le filament toujours relié à sa tête. Il ne bougea pas. Elle souffrait de plus en plus. La directrice vint vers elle et elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle avait sa vie là, entre ses mains, elle pouvait savoir. Pourtant, elle cria de douleur et lâcha sa baguette, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Le souvenir avait disparu dès qu'elle avait perdu le lien avec sa baguette. La directrice s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Ambre pouvait à nouveau l'entendre. Mais elle n'avait qu'envie : pleurer. Non pas parce qu'elle avait mal, mais parce qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de réussir. Sa frustration était à son apogée.

\- Je suis désolée, déclara sombrement McGonagall. Il semblerait que la magie noire vous empêche de le faire. Par contre, fait étrange, les filaments de souvenirs sont d'ordinaire brumeux, gris, car souvent, la mémoire nous joue des tours et est, par conséquent, floue. Or, votre filament était d'un noir de jais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je demanderai à Grant Mayne, le Legilimens qui était venu vous examiner la première fois. Peut-être pourra-t-il me répondre sur ce phénomène. Allez Miss Silver, vos souvenirs ne sont pas bien loin, vous allez y arriver.

La jeune fille aurait aimé en être aussi sûre. Avec l'aide de la directrice, elle se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Le monde tournait un peu autour d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau et mangea un peu de chocolat donné par la directrice. Pourtant, Ambre était abattue. Elle avait été si proche du but ! Elle regarda la Pensine d'un œil noir, comme si c'était cet objet qui était à l'origine de son malheur. Elle croqua dans le chocolat qui lui remonta un peu le moral. La tête cessa de lui tourner et elle pu se remettre debout. La directrice McGonagall la regarda avec surprise et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Je veux réessayer.  
\- Il en est hors de question. Nous avons vu la douleur que cela vous inflige. Nous trouverons autre chose. En attendant, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Retournez dans votre salle commune.

La directrice avait rangé la Pensine, au grand désarroi d'Ambre. Depuis, la monotonie s'était installée pour la jeune fille. Cours, repas, encore des cours et devoirs. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle devenait encore plus grincheuse que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Elle lançait de terribles regards noirs sur les premières années qui faisaient trop de bruit à la bibliothèque et qui osaient la déconcentrer. Le premier qui faisait même mine de venir dans sa direction se voyait menacer d'une baguette magique. Pourtant, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole, pas même les deux inséparables Dana et Esther. Pourtant, cette routine fut bousculée lors d'un cours de sortilège, dispensé par l'infatigable professeur Flitwick.

\- Nous avons vu lors de notre dernier cours que le sortilège "Episkey" soigne les hémorragies nasales. Maintenant, nous allons voir une autre formule pour soigner les brûlures d'estomac, autre mal souvent rencontré après un bon repas. Il se peut que, dans un mois, vous ayez besoin de ce sortilège. Les repas de Noël étant souvent trop lourds et trop copieux. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler diététique ! Bien, qui peut me dire qui est l'inventeur de ce sortilège ?

Aucune main ne se leva dans la classe. Chacun observait son voisin ou un coin de la salle pour éviter d'être interrogé. Le professeur de sortilège soupira. Il reprit :

\- Personne ne s'est donné la peine d'ouvrir son livre et de lire la page cinquante-cinq, comme je vous l'avais demandé au dernier cours ?

Nouveau gros silence parmi les élèves.

\- Nous devons cette formule à la grande Léane Rowley, une Médicomage très savante et très intelligente. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard, elle était à Serdaigle, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle était prédisposée à faire de grandes choses. Très rapidement, elle a fait son entrée à Ste Mangouste. Elle a été l'une des plus jeunes à devenir Médicomage tant elle avait des facilités avec les sortilèges et en particulier ceux de guérison. Elle a hélas disparu sans laisser de trace il y a plus de seize ans maintenant, alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. C'était vraiment une perte atroce pour le monde des sorciers.

Le professeur se retint de verser une petite larme. Ambre pouvait même entendre les trémolos dans sa voix. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Flitwick avait toujours été très sentimental. Mais, il se ressaisit vite et continua :

\- Elle a, malgré tout, laissé derrière elle trois sortilèges de son invention, dont celui pour soigner les brûlures d'estomac. La formule est "Gastrokey". Répétez après moi. "Gaaastrokey".

Les élèves répétèrent en chœur, soulagés d'avoir échappé à une punition pour leur oubli. L'heure se déroula sans encombre, ils s'entraînèrent à lancer ce sortilège qui heureusement, ne faisait que donner une sensation de bien-être dans l'estomac quand on le lançait sans avoir mal. Comme on pouvait se le lancer à soi-même, Ambre n'eut pas besoin de se mettre avec quelqu'un, ce qui l'enchanta. Mais à la fin de l'heure, Flitwick leur demanda de nouveau de prendre des notes. Après avoir repris plumes et parchemins, les Gryffondor et Serpentard se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient apprendre d'autre sur cette singulière femme. Pourtant, les élèves eurent une grande surprise en entendant Flitwick hausser le ton et dire :

\- Puisque vous n'avez pas fait ce que je vous avais demandé, vous allez devoir me rendre un devoir. Il sera à faire en groupe de deux ou trois maximum et devra faire plus de quatre-vingts centimètres de parchemin !

Les étudiants ouvrirent la bouche en grand. Autant ? Jamais ils ne pourraient faire quatre-vingts centimètres ! Mais avant que quiconque ait pu manifester, le petit professeur continua sur sa lancée :

\- Vous auriez dû réfléchir avant et faire ce que je vous demandais et ce n'était pas grand-chose. Lire une biographie, cela vous aurait pris cinq minutes hier soir. Maintenant, je veux un devoir impeccable sur les deux autres sortilèges de Léane Rowley. Quels sont-ils, à quoi servent-ils et comment ont-ils été inventés. Je veux que vous me donniez le maximum d'informations. Ils n'étaient pas prévus au programme, mais c'est tout aussi bien qu'on les traite, ils peuvent aussi vous être utiles dans la vie de tous les jours. Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre d'accord pour les groupes et vous viendrez me voir pour me dire avec qui vous vous mettez avant de sortir. Vous pouvez y aller.

S'ensuivit un véritable capharnaüm. Tout le monde se tournait vers son voisin, vers un ami de l'autre côté de la classe afin de savoir si celui-ci voudrait bien faire ce devoir avec lui. Les bons élèves furent particulièrement plébiscités. Bien entendu, personne ne se tourna vers Ambre, qui feignit de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle espéra que chacun trouve son petit groupe et qu'on la laisse tranquille afin qu'elle puisse faire ce devoir toute seule. Elle était aussi en solitaire et elle pourrait chercher sa documentation tranquillement à la bibliothèque, aidée par mademoiselle Delore même. Puis, petit à petit, les groupes se firent et s'en allèrent au fur et à mesure de la salle de classe. Quelques disputes éclatèrent ça et là, la jeune fille pouvait même entendre Patsy et sa voix haut perchée s'étonner d'un fait, mais elle ne put en comprendre le sens. Puis, cette dernière quitta précipitamment la pièce, suivie par son petit groupe, James en dernier. La jeune fille était persuadée d'avoir vu un regard vers elle de sa part, suivit par un petit sourire satisfait. Enfin, lorsque le dernier élève s'en alla, elle s'approcha du professeur.

\- Puis-je être toute seule pour faire ce devoir ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Mais Miss Silver, vous avez déjà un partenaire de travail. James Potter est venu me dire que vous étiez d'accord pour être en duo avec lui.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais, il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Je ne veux pas être...  
\- Allons, cessez ces gamineries. Les groupes sont faits, il n'y a rien à redire. Voyez cela avec lui.

Le professeur l'ignora et partit, la plantant là, comme si la discussion était close. La jeune Gryffondor fulminait. Elle sortit de la salle de classe en trombe. Elle n'avait pas parcouru un couloir au pas de charge qu'une voix l'arrêta dans son dos.

\- Eh bien Silver, tu vas où d'un pas aussi rapide ?  
\- Potter !

C'était bien lui, seul, adossé au mur. Il la regardait avec le même rictus que tout à l'heure. Elle avait envie de l'écrabouiller contre le mur encore. Mais cette fois, elle le ferait en toute conscience. Pour qui se prenait-il pour décider à sa place ? Il la devança pourtant :

\- Je me suis dit que personne ne se mettrait avec toi alors je me suis vaillamment dévoué. On est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas !  
\- C'est courageux de ta part, railla-t-elle sur le point d'exploser.  
\- Merci, c'est trop d'honneur. N'applaudis pas, ça me gênerait. Et si nous commencions tout de suite ? Il va nous en falloir du temps pour arriver aux quatre-vingts centimètres demandés, surtout si tu veux m'écharper à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Elle se retint à grand-peine de le noyer sous un flot d'injures. À la place, elle se questionna. Pourquoi était-elle aussi agressive avec lui ? Ce n'était certes, pas très gentil de sa part de lui avoir imposé ce choix. Mais sans lui, elle aurait été toute seule, comme d'habitude. Ou alors, elle aurait rejoint un binôme qui n'aurait pas voulu d'elle. Est-ce que ce n'était pas mieux ainsi ? James avait sciemment accepté de se joindre à elle. Ce qui était une première à Poudlard pour la jeune fille. Elle soupira, excédée. Elle ne se comprenait pas des fois. Elle semblait si paradoxale dans ses choix, si complexe qu'elle-même avait du mal à suivre. Voyait qu'elle rendait les armes, le jeune homme reprit :

\- Nous avons une heure avant le prochain cours de Botanique. On devrait aller à la bibliothèque commencer nos recherches. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe, qu'elle n'avait pas d'ailleurs, mais accepta sa proposition. Les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque, tout en se regardant en chien de faïence.


	9. La bibliothèque des confidences

Cela avait été beaucoup trop facile. James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire, tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs presque vides de son école, sur les talons d'Ambre. Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque rapidement, sans échanger la moindre parole. Le jeune Potter lâcha son sac à côté d'une table et commença à errer dans les rayonnages, en laissant son regard se perdre parmi les centaines de livres. La jeune fille soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en l'observant. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur sa nuque. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de chercher, sans trop savoir quoi d'ailleurs. Il attendait qu'un éclair bleu turquoise arrive afin de le mettre sur la voie. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- James Potter ! Je suis contente de te voir ici, ça fait un bail. Tiens, tu n'es pas avec ta petite bande ?  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Delore. J'ai un devoir à rendre avec Ambre.  
\- Ah, bonjour Ambroisine ! Je te vois souvent à la bibliothèque, répliqua-t-elle avec sa franchise habituelle.  
\- On doit faire un long parchemin sur les sortilèges inventés par une certaine Léane Rowley.  
\- Ah oui, on voit Gastrokey en cinquième année ! Mais, je ne me souvenais pas qu'on voyait les autres, s'étonna la bibliothécaire, toujours aussi curieuse.  
\- C'est que la classe n'a pas assuré, alors le professeur Flitwick nous a punis, je dirais. Et il nous a donné ce devoir.  
\- Ah je vois ! Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre.  
\- Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le faisait en fait, expliqua James avec nonchalance.

La bibliothécaire et le jeune homme se parlaient comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances. James l'appréciait beaucoup, car elle avait un caractère enjoué et explosif. Tout le contraire de sa binôme de travail en somme. Et il en prenait vraiment conscience en voyant mademoiselle Delore, toute guillerette devant lui et Ambre, sombre et renfermée à leur table. Puis, la bibliothécaire l'emmena dans le bon rayonnage et lui donna trois livres, qui étaient les plus renseignés sur le sujet d'après elle. Et elle avait toujours raison bien sûr.

\- Tu verras, tu devrais pouvoir faire les quatre-vingts centimètres demandés facilement avec ça !  
\- Merci Mademoiselle Delore !  
\- De rien, lui répondit-elle, toujours aussi contente d'aider les élèves. Puis, elle se précipita vers un groupe de deuxième année qui semblait tout aussi perdu. Ou plutôt, qui faisait semblant d'être perdu. Depuis le temps, tout le monde connaissait le secret afin d'appâter la bibliothécaire infatigable qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche.

Il prit les livres et repartit vers Ambre qui attendait, toujours aussi impénétrable. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fracasser cette muraille qu'elle avait érigée contre le monde entier. Et percer ses secrets à jour, évidemment. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir de gratter toute cette carapace et il allait commencer immédiatement. Il déposa les livres et s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, adossée à sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regardait fixement, comme s'il était une espèce d'Acromentule particulièrement répugnante. Sans se démonter, il lui tendit un livre et expliqua :

\- D'après la bibliothécaire, on devrait trouver notre bonheur là-dedans. Tu n'as qu'à lire celui-là, pendant que moi, je regarde dans un autre. Et on voit toutes les informations qu'on peut récolter.

Sans un mot, mais avec un énorme soupir, elle lui prit le livre des mains et plongea dedans, comme si elle voulait l'oublier. Les premières minutes furent très silencieuses, chacun était plongé dans son travail. Mais James n'arrêtait pas de lire et de relire le même paragraphe sans en comprendre le sens. Il avait autre chose en tête et la première était : comment faire pour engager le dialogue avec elle ? Il devait faire dans la diplomatie, sinon il allait se retrouver avec le livre dans la figure. Autant éviter d'en arriver là. Puis, elle commença à prendre des notes sur un parchemin. Apparemment, elle n'était même pas prête à partager les informations trouvées avec lui. Elle se la jouait solitaire. Esquissant un sourire, James fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et tourna les pages de son livre afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il devait briser ce silence. Et quoi de mieux que le partage de renseignements ?

\- Tiens, j'ai la formule d'un des sortilèges qu'on doit...  
\- Oui, je l'ai trouvée aussi, répondit-elle du tac au tac, d'un ton froid et dur.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu pourrais me le dire, qu'on ne cherche pas tous les deux la même chose, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur l'autre sortilège. On mettra en commun à la fin et voilà.  
\- Bof, ce n'est pas très amusant comme système.  
\- Parce qu'un devoir peut être amusant ? questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.  
\- Bah, tant qu'à faire, autant en faire une chose amusante, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne serait que du sérieux ici ? Il faut vivre, il faut se détendre un peu Silver.

Elle abaissa son livre et le regarda d'un air songeur. James se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Il avait mis précisément le doigt sur un point sensible : il ne l'avait jamais vue s'amuser, rire ou bien même, tout simplement sourire. Peut-être qu'elle serait plus belle avec. Parce qu'il avait beau la regarder, elle avait toujours le même teint cireux, trop pâle, genre vampire. Elle avait des cheveux emmêlés, comme si elle ne prenait pas la peine de se coiffer ou encore des cernes sous les yeux. Qu'avait-elle traversé comme épreuve pour être dans cet état ?

\- Non.  
\- Quoi, non ? questionna James qui, perdu dans ses pensées, avait oublié de quoi ils parlaient.  
\- Non, on doit rester sérieux, finir ce devoir rapidement afin de...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Mais le jeune homme voyait clair dans son jeu. Il lui fit un grand sourire et continua à sa place :

\- Afin de te débarrasser de moi tout aussi rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de remettre le livre devant son visage pour se dérober à sa vue. Le jeune Potter commença à en rire. De plus en plus fort. Bientôt, il se tint les côtes tellement il en avait mal de rire. Elle était tellement transparente, il était si simple de lire en elle. Elle était bien trop prévisible pour lui, qui l'avait observée pendant des semaines. Soudain, elle repoussa le livre et lui demanda cruellement :

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que Patsy hurlait tout à l'heure. Pas trop déçu de n'avoir pas pu rester avec tes copains ?  
\- Non, ils sont tous les trois, ils sont bien un peu sans moi, répliqua-t-il non sans une pointe de suffisance. Elle essayait de le déstabiliser, mais ça ne marcherait pas, se jura-t-il. Elle reprit sa lecture, peu désireuse d'entretenir la conversation. Pas de souci, songea le jeune homme. Il pouvait tenir un monologue avec son hibou, il pouvait faire de même avec elle. Et quoi de mieux que de parler de sa passion : le Quidditch !

\- Tu vas assister au premier match de Quidditch de la saison ? C'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! Ça va être du sport !  
\- Non, répondit-elle sans même lever le nez de sa lecture.  
\- Savais-tu que je fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?  
\- Hum, glorieux Potter, ironisa-t-elle.  
\- Oui, merci, mais ma modestie naturelle m'empêche de me vanter trop souvent. Tu ne te demandes pas à quel poste je joue ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ce n'est pas très sympa. Mais je vais te le dire quand même, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
\- Non, merci, ce genre d'information ne me...  
\- Je suis Poursuiveur, comme ma maman, en fait !

Un grognement lui répondit. Aucun sourire, aucun échange, la demoiselle semblait difficile à dérider. James se décida à se concentrer un peu sur le devoir et entreprit de prendre quelques notes sur ce qu'il avait trouvé et tant pis si elle avait trouvé pareil. C'était bien trop amusant de la taquiner. Mais alors qu'il posa sa plume sur le parchemin, il entendit sa compagne du moment respirer avec précipitation et retenir un petit cri. Il leva les yeux : elle avait lâché le livre et se tenait à la table comme à une bouée. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait voir que ses globes oculaires faisaient de rapides mouvements derrière ses paupières, comme si elle rêvait. Et au vu de sa grimace, c'était même plutôt un cauchemar.

\- Silver ? Silver ! Hé Ambre !

Il se leva et vint à côté d'elle afin de la secouer. Pourtant, elle ne se réveilla pas, continuant de souffrir. Il pouvait le savoir à cause de sa respiration, qui était saccadée et difficile. Il continua de la secouer afin de la sortir de là. Mais, la jeune fille ne revint à elle que quelques secondes plus tard. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis, ses grands yeux fatigués se posèrent sur lui et ils recommencèrent à lancer des éclairs. Elle le repoussa, comme toujours. James ne comprenait pas, aussi il se laissa faire et fit deux pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, comme elle semblait le vouloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait par tant de souffrance et de colère.  
\- Rien.  
\- Menteuse ! J'ai bien vu cette douleur, je ne suis pas fou. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il un peu plus violemment.  
\- Je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est plus simple comme réponse ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas plus simple. Même si au moins là, tu es honnête, répondit-il avec un peu plus de douceur.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-elle en prenant son sac et en se levant d'un bond.

Mais James ne se fit pas distancer. Laissant toutes ses affaires sur la table, il se lança à sa poursuite sous le regard étonné de la bibliothécaire qui venait sans doute voir pourquoi ils faisaient autant de bruit. Le jeune homme rattrapa Ambre dans le couloir et se planta devant elle. Elle s'arrêta pour éviter de le toucher, mais continua de fixer le sol.

\- Dis-moi.

Un long silence lui répondit. Elle tremblait devant lui, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. Il voulait certes, connaître ses secrets, mais maintenant, il voulait aussi l'aider. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il le voulait ! Il continua, avec toute la délicatesse et la bienveillance dont il était capable :

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule, si tu le veux bien. Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu ne le regretteras pas, c'est...  
\- J'ai vu un homme, coupa-t-elle, un homme, toujours le même.

Elle semblait si vulnérable et épuisée à cet instant. James l'encouragea à continuer sans la brusquer, comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Il avait découvert une jeune fille fragile sous la couche de dureté qu'elle s'était forgée. Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, il eut peur qu'elle ne s'arrête là dans ses confidences. Mais, finalement, elle poursuivit d'une voix faible :

\- Je ne vois pas son visage. Il est comme flou. Il tend sa baguette vers moi. J'ai mal. Je ne peux pas me défaire de son emprise. Il me tient en son pouvoir. Ce sont mes visions d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent.  
\- Pourquoi différent ?  
\- Je voyais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je voyais une demeure très propre, très belle et luxueuse. Blanche. C'était une espèce de salon blanc, comme du marbre. C'était si beau, que toute cette cruauté était encore plus impure jetée ici. Surtout que cette fois, l'homme était à côté de moi. Et il... m'encourageait. C'est moi qui tenais la baguette. C'est moi. C'était moi qui faisais du mal à un homme...

Elle termina sa confidence dans un sanglot et se cacha le visage avec ses mains. James, touché, avança la main, mais se retint à temps de la toucher. Il savait comme elle détestait cela. Puis, elle parut se ressaisir d'un coup. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent net. Elle le foudroya du regard. James crut avoir affaire à une deuxième personne tout à coup. La jeune fille faible et sensible avait de nouveau disparu derrière ce masque de rigidité et de violence dont elle faisait preuve à son encontre.

\- Cesse de me manipuler pour que je te dise tous mes secrets. Tu n'es qu'un fouineur, un empêcheur de tourner en rond et je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui cracha-t-elle dessus. Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut dans le couloir. Pétrifié, le jeune Potter resta là quelques secondes. Elle semblait quelque peu instable, pensa-t-il en retournant à la bibliothèque chercher ses affaires. Il emprunta le livre qu'il était en train de lire, laissant les deux autres au cas où ses amis voudraient faire les recherches aussi rapidement. Puis, il retourna à sa salle commune.

Il y trouva ses trois amis en train de chuchoter entre eux. Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré, mais Patsy lui jeta un regard noir. C'était son jour, songea-t-il avec amertume. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse les ennuis là où ils sont, lui avait dit un jour son père. Il avait toujours cru que c'était des paroles vides, mais elles prenaient tout son sens désormais. S'il n'avait pas voulu connaître Ambre, il n'aurait pas eu à s'expliquer avec ses amis. Heureusement, les garçons paraissaient un peu plus contents de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle ? Pourquoi, parmi toutes les personnes de classe, il a fallu que tu la choisisses, elle ?

La jeune fille insista très fortement sur le elle, ce qui déplut à James. Certes, Ambre l'avait agressé, mais c'était au début de l'année, elle s'était tenue très sagement depuis. Il en fit la remarque à Patsy qui prit la mouche encore une fois :

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant, elle ne fait rien pour engager la conversation. Elle est tout le temps toute seule, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ?  
\- Et justement, ça ne t'intrigue pas ? demanda James, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle ne veut voir personne ? Moi, je suis curieux et crois-moi, j'en ai appris suffisamment sur elle pour continuer à vouloir la voir.  
\- Et tes amis alors ? s'étonna Patsy, tu n'y penses plus à tes amis ? On est là hein !  
\- Mais si je pense à vous, la preuve, me voilà !  
\- Mais tu nous laisses tomber pour ce fichu devoir !  
\- Vous êtes trois brillants cerveaux, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien, reprit James avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille soupira et sortit en trombe de la salle commune. Les garçons se regardèrent et lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils avaient un cours de Botanique avec le professeur Londubat. La conversation se fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de leur amie si sauvage.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu appris de si spécial sur cette chère Ambre ? questionna Fred.  
\- Elle a d'épouvantables visions si tu veux savoir. Tu te souviens, elle se fait souvent reprendre en classe parce qu'elle rêve et semble ne pas écouter. En fait, c'est qu'elle doit revivre des bribes de son passé. Et ce n'est pas rose, crois-moi.

Les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête. Au moment de passer par le trou de leur salle commune, ils virent un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage. Fred, le plus grand de la troupe s'avança et revint pour leur dire que c'était la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers les serres de botanique, se réjouissant de pouvoir refaire leur stock de bonbons et de farces au village, oubliant momentanément la nouvelle Gryffondor. Ils s'installèrent à la table où Patsy s'était déjà assise. Elle ne leur dit rien, ne les regarda même pas. James commençait à en avoir marre de son comportement égoïste et très immature. Mais comment lui faire comprendre gentiment ? Parce qu'à côté de ça, elle était très gentille, loyale et serviable, il l'aimait beaucoup malgré tout. Comme une sœur, un peu agaçante, mais une petite sœur à protéger malgré tout. Le cours du professeur Londubat se déroula bien. Ils apprirent à reconnaître une Ordinélia d'une banale marguerite.

\- Regardez comme la corolle est plus ouverte, plus expressive que la marguerite. C'est pour cette simple et bonne raison que cette fleur est magique et extrêmement puissante ! Savez-vous dans quelle potion nous utilisons le pollen d'une Ordinélia ? demanda le professeur.  
\- Dans la potion de Jalou, qui détend les muscles et élimine les migraines, répondit une Poufsouffle après avoir levé la main.  
\- Très bien, cinq points pour votre maison. Donc, comme le disait miss Warde, le pollen est utilisé pour la décontraction musculaire. Quel risque cela peut-il entraîner si on surdose cet ingrédient ? Miss Silver, dites-le-moi si je ne vous intéresse pas.

James se tourna vers la jeune fille qui revint à elle et baissa les yeux devant la remarque du professeur. Elle venait sûrement d'avoir une nouvelle vision de cauchemar, pensa le jeune homme. Il compatissait pour elle. Que pouvait-il faire ? Pouvait-il, pendant quelque temps, lui faire oublier ces soucis ? Mais comment ? Et surtout, le laisserait-elle faire ? Elle était aussi difficile et dangereuse à approcher qu'un loup-garou.

\- Bien, voici une rangée de pots devant vous. Pour commencer, vous allez me dire lesquels sont des Ordinélias et lesquels sont des marguerites. Monsieur Potter, celui-ci ?  
\- Une Ordinélia, répondit-il, sûr de lui.  
\- Très bien ! Et celui-là monsieur Peyton ?

James réfléchissait encore et encore. Il aimait beaucoup le professeur Londubat, qui venait souvent voir ses parents d'ailleurs, mais ce cours-ci n'était pas le plus intéressant. Comme si une simple fleur pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Enfin, plutôt quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait aucune solution pour le moment. Finalement, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. James alla se laver les mains, puisqu'ils avaient passé la dernière partie de l'heure à soigner et rempoter les Ordinélias sous l'œil attentif de leur professeur. Il suivit ses amis afin de rentrer au château et profiter de leur soirée, bien méritée. Marchant devant eux, une silhouette solitaire. Soudain, James eut une inspiration subite et bien malgré lui, il s'entendit dire :

\- Hey Ambre ! Tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ?


	10. Il était là-bas

\- Hey Ambre ! Tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-lard avec moi ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta net. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Par contre, elle était certaine d'avoir reconnu la voix qui venait de déblatérer ce genre de bêtise. C'était évidemment James Potter. Mais ses doutes furent de courte durée, car elle entendit aussi un grand cri hystérique. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule Gryffondor pour réagir ainsi : Patsy. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. James Potter venait donc de l'inviter à Pré-au-lard. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et réfléchit. Devait-elle perdre son temps et répondre ? C'était sans doute une boutade lancée par le jeune Gryffondor, une façon pour lui de prouver sa valeur ou même pire, un pari qu'il avait fait avec un de ses amis. Puis, elle se retourna lentement et changea d'avis sur sa dernière idée. Les quatre amis s'étaient immobilisés juste derrière elle. Patsy regardait le jeune homme, choquée, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce dernier avait viré au rouge cramoisi et contemplait ses chaussures d'un air très intéressé. Sacha contenait difficilement un fou rire tandis que Frédéric avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Gryffondor pour la calmer avant qu'elle n'explose. En bref, le tableau aurait était presque comique pour Ambre si elle n'avait pas été la première concernée par cette hilarité. Finalement, elle répondit par une autre question :

\- Pourquoi ?

Sacha ricana de plus belle tandis que Patsy semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais Frédéric la retint et prétexta un devoir à faire pour entraîner les trois Gryffondor plus loin. James faillit les suivre, car il leur emboîta le pas, mais il dut se souvenir d'Ambre, car il s'arrêta aussi sec. Il se tordit les mains dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement pourquoi il avait lancé cette invitation aussi incongrue qu'inattendue. Et qui avait tout autant désarçonné la nouvelle venue. Mais elle préféra attendre qu'il réponde. Peut-être avait-il une réponse persuasive ? Peut-être se laisserait-elle convaincre ? Il semblait chercher ses mots et le silence s'éternisa. Elle soupira et s'en voulut d'avoir cru l'intéresser un peu. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour en grognant. Elle se trouvait particulièrement stupide. Pourtant, au bout de deux pas, elle vit James à ses côtés.

\- Tu es un peu isolée à Poudlard.

\- C'est un euphémisme ? rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive en continuant son chemin.

\- Aussi, j'aimerais te sortir un peu de cette solitude, poursuivit James comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Tu as besoin de t'amuser, de voir autre chose. Le monde est vaste en dehors de ses murs, pourtant, tu ne le connais même pas ! Allez, viens, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Il fit de même. Ils se trouvaient là, tous les deux, face à face. Elle pouvait voir ses iris marron, qui semblaient rieurs, mais pas moqueurs pour le coup. Elle se trouva fort déconvenue et ne sut que dire. Elle était captivée par ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard : un réel intérêt, une impatience même dans la réponse qui tardait, une joie de vivre toujours présente et beaucoup de gentillesse. Ils se tinrent immobiles pendant de longues secondes, ou peut-être était-ce des minutes. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu. Il était si proche. Et pourtant, si lointain. Ce fut elle qui détourna le regard en premier. Et pourtant, elle lui répondit :

\- D'accord.

Puis, elle s'éclipsa. La fin de la semaine passa lentement. James et elle durent se revoir à cause de leur devoir, mais elle avait tellement avancé toute seule dans son coin, qu'en une heure, ils avaient achevé les quatre-vingts centimètres de parchemin souhaités par le professeur. Le jeune Potter eut l'air déçu d'ailleurs au moment où ils se séparèrent, ce qu'Ambre eut du mal à comprendre. Se pouvait-il qu'il en vienne à apprécier sa compagnie ? Elle était pourtant ignoble avec lui, cherchant toujours à le vexer et à le faire monter sur ses grands hippogriffes. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, il souriait à ses piques, lui en envoyait d'autres en réponse ou l'ignorait tout simplement. Elle ne comprenait pas. On aurait dit que plus elle était odieuse avec lui et plus il aimait ça. Il devait être un peu dérangé. Mais malgré ça, elle avait hâte d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Était-elle aussi dérangée que lui ? Elle commençait sérieusement à le penser.

Mais les problèmes ne vinrent pas là, mais d'un certain papier. Une autorisation. Ambre apprit qu'il lui fallait une autorisation signée de la part d'un parent ou tuteur pour pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Comme elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre, elle se retrouvait dans une impasse. Lors d'un cours avec McGonagall, elle lui en fit part. La directrice ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire et de marmonner :

\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée miss Silver, mais je ne suis pas votre tutrice, comme aucun de vos professeurs d'ailleurs. Nous ne pouvons donc pas signer votre formulaire. Je suis désolée. Et puis, c'est plus sage de rester ici, en sécurité au château.

\- Mais je veux voir le monde extérieur !

\- Vous voulez, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé votre mémoire et qu'on découvre enfin ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est plus sûr pour vous de rester ici. Fin de la discussion.

\- Mais professeur…

\- J'ai dit, fin de la discussion. Vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune.

Ambre parcourut les couloirs d'une humeur massacrante.

Aussi, une fois à la salle commune, elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil à côté d'une cheminée. Elle était lasse et triste. Elle avait fini par adhérer au point de vue de ce Potter et il lui avait fait miroiter une journée gaie, loin de ces murs et de ses cauchemars. Elle aurait tant voulu être normale, être comme tout le monde, au moins quelques heures ! Tout ça n'était pas possible à cause d'un fichu papier ! Pendant que tout le monde serait à Pré-au-lard en train de s'amuser, elle resterait là avec les premières et deuxièmes années qui comme elle, seraient coincées ici. Les petits morveux, ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit et qu'elle voulait éviter le plus. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Se cloîtrer à la bibliothèque ? Ou dans son dortoir ? Elle devrait prendre quelques livres et s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Mais avant tout, elle allait devoir le dire à James. Mais comment faire pour aller vers lui ? Surtout qu'il serait comme toujours, entouré par sa horde d'amis. Ambre soupira et monta se coucher sans avoir de solution à son problème.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa sans anicroche pour la jeune fille, mais elle ne trouva aucune occasion pour parler au jeune Potter. Elle l'avait surveillé, afin de guetter la moindre opportunité et c'était bien la première qu'elle observait quelqu'un à ce point. Elle le vit, discutant avec ses amis, riant à leurs plaisanteries. Elle l'avait vu parler à sa petite sœur, la réconforter et l'aider. Il avait aussi été à la table des Serpentard pendant le repas de midi afin de voir son petit frère. Pendant les cours, il était très attentif, prenait beaucoup de notes et répondait souvent aux professeurs et correctement la plupart du temps. Bref, elle avait vu quelqu'un de sociable, intelligent et intéressé par les gens. Quelqu'un de vivant, de simple, mais toujours jovial et dynamique. Elle avait été perturbée de constater à quel point elle était différente de lui. Différente des autres. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Encore une fois, elle avait été seule dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée à ruminer des pensées sombres. La jeune fille s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi indiscrète et d'avoir joué les espions, surtout pour rien. Soudain, une silhouette vint s'asseoir devant le feu, à même le sol.

\- Salut Ambre !

C'était James bien évidemment. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser lui adresser la parole chez les Gryffondor. Au moins, elle pourrait lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à Pré-au-lard avec lui. Ainsi, elle arrêterait de le suivre bêtement des yeux partout où il allait. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu vas bien ? J'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant notre petite virée de demain ! J'ai vaguement senti que tu avais quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

\- Comment …?

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de sentir ton regard sur moi toute la journée. Alors, vas-y, dis-moi.

Il était perspicace ! Ou alors, elle n'était pas une si bonne espionne qu'elle avait pu le croire. Elle tourna la tête et vit Patsy la foudroyer du regard, Fred et Sacha autour d'elle, parlant ensemble. James suivit son regard et haussa les épaules tout en commentant :

\- Ouais, elle n'est pas très contente que je traîne avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui va me dicter ma conduite. Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as, ou je retourne avec mes copains ?

\- Oui, non, attends. Ce n'est pas facile.

Il hocha la tête et attendit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'un côté, elle avait envie de l'étrangler pour effacer cette arrogance qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard et de l'autre, elle voulait juste parler avec lui, en toute sincérité. Elle prit une grande respiration et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Je ne pourrai pas aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi demain.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, perdant son sourire.

\- Parce qu'il faut une autorisation écrite d'un tuteur ou d'un parent pour s'y rendre. Je n'en ai pas.

\- Fais signer ça par la directrice, c'est la haute autorité ici !

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé. Elle ne veut pas. Et elle a fait passer le mot aux autres professeurs. Elle dit que je suis plus en sécurité ici.

Ambre se laissa choir contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ça y est, c'était dit. Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle entendit James pouffer de rire. Voilà, il était heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas venir. La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Stupide, elle avait été stupide ! Elle parcourut la salle commune en grandes enjambées et commença à monter les marches. Mais elle sentit sa main être capturée par une autre et puis son corps se retourna violemment. C'était James qui l'avait rattrapée de justesse. Elle se dégagea et il la laissa faire. Il ne souriait plus maintenant, il avait un masque très sérieux. Il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

\- Pourquoi tu riais ?

\- Ben, parce que c'est risible. Comme si McGonagall allait empêcher quelqu'un de sortir. Surtout si tu es avec moi. Laisse tomber les papiers, j'ai un autre moyen que la voie officielle pour aller à Pré-au-lard !

\- Lequel ?

Tu verras. Tu verras, avait-il répondu avec son air joyeux et innocent. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain, soit samedi, le jour de la sortie au deuxième étage en début d'après-midi. Ambre tournait en rond dans le couloir, sans savoir comment il allait réussir son tour de passe-passe. Il était quatorze heures et il était déjà en retard. Elle fulminait. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il ne viendrait pas. Pire, il irait avec ses amis et la laisserait poireauter ici. Elle ne lui donna pas une minute de plus et fit demi-tour.

\- Bah alors, tu n'as aucune patience ? demanda une voix, bien trop reconnaissable au goût d'Ambre.

\- Tu es en retard, jeta-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- De même pas deux minutes, répondit-il du tac au tac avec un clin d'œil. Allez, viens, c'est de ce côté, ajouta-t-il en partant dans l'autre sens. La Gryffondor lui emboîta le pas, non sans soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Elle se retint de l'étrangler et le vit s'arrêter devant une statue bien étrange. Elle représentait une sorcière bossue et borgne de surcroît. La pauvre n'avait pas dû connaître une vie enviable. James s'approcha pourtant de la statue et tapota dessus avec sa baguette. Il murmura une formule et la bosse roula sur le côté. Ambre, paniquée, fit un bond en arrière. Un couloir sombre était caché derrière la sorcière borgne. James, sûr de lui, se tourna vers sa camarade, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

\- Après toi, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer dans le gouffre noir.

\- Sans façon.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur.

\- C'est juste que je ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas très rassurant, marmonna-t-elle en se tenant les bras comme si elle avait froid. James secoua la tête et s'engagea dans le tunnel, baguette en avant afin de s'éclairer. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Ambre finit par le suivre. Il faisait aussi sombre que dans un chaudron et la jeune fille peinait à suivre le rythme soutenu de son compagnon. La pente douce du tunnel ne l'aidait pas non plus à marcher tranquillement. Sans cesse sur le qui-vive, Ambre marchait lentement en se demandant où ils allaient atterrir. Pourvu que James sache réellement ce qu'il faisait ! Ce dont elle doutait désormais.

\- Tu es sûr de l'endroit où on va ?

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

Elle avait pu percevoir le ton moqueur qu'il avait employé. Et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ambre resserra les pans de la cape qu'elle avait prise, sur conseil de James. Puis, le tunnel parut remonter à la surface. Ambre supposa qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur peine. James mit un doigt sur sa bouche, éteignit sa baguette et poussa une sorte de trappe au plafond. Il monta une volée de marches et fit signe à la Gryffondor de le suivre. Elle passa par l'étroite ouverture et se retrouva dans une cave. À en juger par les caisses de bonbons, ce devait être une confiserie. Le jeune homme observa un instant les alentours, puis il grimpa avec célérité les nouvelles marches, entraînant à sa suite sa compagne du moment. Ambre se laissa faire tant elle était impressionnée. Elle regarda son complice avec un réel intérêt, avec peut-être un brin d'admiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi surprise par un élève et aussi agréablement. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, noyés dans un flot d'élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-lard. Alors qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas le droit d'être là ! Quelle chance ! Elle s'autorisa un de ses rares sourires en détaillant la boutique. Comme elle l'avait deviné, ils étaient entourés par des bonbons de toutes sortes. James, enchanté, prit quelques sachets de divers produits.

Après les petites emplettes du garçon, ils sortirent dans la rue. Ambre voyait pour la première fois autre chose que les murs de l'école. Elle regarda avec envie la rue bondée, les sorciers et sorcières qui allaient et venaient, s'apostrophant les uns les autres et faisant leurs achats. Elle détailla avec surprise tous les commerces de la rue : un pub, un magasin de farces et attrapes, une poste… il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Hypnotisée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle resta plantée là, tournant sur elle-même pour tout voir. Là un couple d'inconnus qui s'enlaçait, là-bas un homme pressé qui bousculait une femme outrée et ici une vieille femme qui souriait en lisant la [i]Gazette du Sorcier[/i]. En bref, elle voyait la vie autrement que comme des cours et des successions de jours sombres. James la laissa seule quelques instants, comme s'il comprenait. Puis, il se rappela à son bon souvenir :

\- Que veux-tu aller voir ?

\- Je euh… je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas.

\- Il n'y a pas un magasin qui te donne envie ?

Ambre tourna la tête en entendant une pluie de bruits provenir d'un magasin haut en couleurs. On pouvait lire sur l'enseigne "Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux". Elle le désigna du doigt et James approuva son choix d'un signe de tête. Ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans la boutique. James lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, comme s'il venait là souvent. Elle s'en étonna et il lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

\- Un des frères de ma mère est le fondateur du magasin. Ils ont commencé par une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis, ça a tellement bien marché qu'ils ont décidé de créer d'autres magasins.

\- Ils ?

\- Oui, ils étaient deux à la base, des jumeaux. Fred a été tué lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Ha, désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne l'ai pas connu du coup. Mais George, mon oncle m'en parle souvent. Il a eu du mal à s'en remettre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a appelé son fils Fred. Enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour ça ! C'est un magasin joyeux, on ne devrait pas parler de ça !

James attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et l'agita sous le nez de sa voisine qui éternua. Puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant écho à l'agitation qui régnait dans la boutique. Après de nouveaux achats et un cadeau fait à Ambre, ils sortirent à nouveau dans la fraîcheur de la rue. Ambre le remercia une nouvelle fois en voyant sa plume changer de couleur dès qu'elle la secouait.

\- Bah, c'est rien, c'est qu'un gadget.

\- Mais tu es la première personne à m'avoir fait un cadeau. Alors merci.

La réplique eut le don de clouer le bec à James. Ambre ne le remarqua pas cependant, trop perturbée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se dirigea vers la taverne qui occupait la place centrale du village. Tous les étudiants ou presque étaient en train de s'y regrouper. James et elle s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la salle. James vanta les mérites de la Bièraubeurre, la spécialité locale. Puis, il se proposa, plein d'entrain, pour aller en commander à la gérante du bar. Ambre le laissa faire, il semblait tout à son aise ici. En attendant, elle observa la salle. Elle repéra dans un autre coin les amis de James, en pleine conversation. Patsy lança sur elle un regard pénétrant et la jeune fille détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle passait une trop bonne journée pour se disputer ou écouter le mépris de la Gryffondor. Ambre reconnut plusieurs autres têtes, de toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

James revint avec les chopes. Il en posa une devant elle, mais il avait la mine si sombre, si fermée qu'Ambre s'en inquiéta tout de suite. Ses amis lui avaient-ils fait une remarque méchante parce qu'il était avec elle et non avec eux ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas eux. Enfin, Patsy me fera sûrement une scène plus tard, mais j'ai l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse dans ce cas ?

James haussa les sourcils. La jeune fille se tortilla sur sa chaise. Voilà qu'elle devenait aimable avec lui. Elle grimaça et lança d'un ton brusque :

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non, attends, calme-toi, tu es tellement rarement comme ça… je veux dire, c'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Que tu t'intéresses à moi. C'est étrange.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : oublie.

\- Arrête, tu ne vas pas recommencer. On passe une bonne journée non ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air vague. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : oui. Il s'était plié en quatre pour l'amener ici, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas pu seule, à lui faire plaisir et à lui faire oublier le quotidien, qu'elle avait envie de s'intéresser à lui en retour. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle hocha finalement la tête et lui posa une nouvelle fois la question. Il se rembrunit aussitôt et son regard se perdit dans un coin de la salle. Ambre suivit la direction de son regard et vit une jolie Serpentard qui bavardait avec son amie comme si de rien n'était.

\- Là-bas, c'est Eulalia, commença-t-il. C'est une gentille fille… pour résumer, je l'aime bien. Mais lorsque j'attendais nos boissons, j'étais suffisamment proche d'elles pour les entendre. Et elles ont parlé de nous.

\- De nous ?

\- Ouais. Je veux dire, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec elle, mais je viens d'entendre qu'elle nous pense ensemble. Elle nous a vu rire au magasin de mon oncle. Et les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard : tout le monde sait que nous avons fait un devoir ensemble. Beaucoup pensent que nous sommes en couple. Et comme elle nous a vu traîner ensemble…

\- Elle en déduit que les rumeurs étaient vraies et donc tu as perdu tes chances de sortir avec elle parce que je suis une folle, compléta Ambre.

Il se tourna vers elle brusquement. Il soupira et elle pouvait voir des éclairs dans ses yeux. Elle avait touché un point sensible, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, ce fut un autre point qui avait retenu l'attention de James car il murmura entre ses dents, comme prêt à exploser :

\- Tu vas arrêter de te dévaloriser comme ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer à dire ce genre d'âneries et…

\- Oh non ?

\- Quoi oh non ?

Mais il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Ambre plongea sous la table et rampa vers la sortie. Il la suivit au pas de course et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sortie ventre à terre ?

\- J'ai vu le professeur Flitwick entrer dans la taverne ! Il devait être au courant que je ne devrais pas être là. On ferait mieux de rentrer…

\- Bon, d'accord, on va rentrer, lui annonça-t-il, laissant ainsi de côté leur amorce de dispute. Mais Ambre vit bien qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ça. Ils se pressèrent vers Honeydukes, espérant ne croiser aucun autre professeur lorsqu'Ambre l'aperçut. Elle s'arrêta net dans la rue. James pivota et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fixait un point à l'horizon, à côté d'une maison les yeux exorbités. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. C'était lui, c'était lui, se répétait-elle en boucle. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas d'automate, comme attirée par un aimant. James essaya bien de la secouer, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Cependant, un homme, visiblement très pressé la bouscula sans s'excuser. Elle perdit le contact visuel avec l'homme en noir qui se tenait caché à côté de la petite bâtisse. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, il n'y avait plus personne. Déçue, elle serra les dents et lâcha un juron bien senti qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? questionna une nouvelle fois James.

\- Je l'ai vu. L'homme de mes cauchemars. Il était là-bas.


	11. Quidditch et souvenirs

Le vacarme était encore atténué par les murs des vestiaires. Mais très bientôt, James pourra entendre les milliers de gorges pousser des cris de folie afin d'encourager leur équipe. Sa jambe était agitée de tic nerveux, comme d'habitude. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi angoissé, surtout pour un match de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il faisait pourtant ! Il finit de faire ses lacets tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conseils de son capitaine. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe, il connaissait le discours par cœur. Il n'avait pas réussi à égaler son père, et entrer dans l'équipe lors de sa première année, mais il avait fait mieux que sa mère, puisqu'il avait été fait poursuiveur durant sa deuxième année. Un coup de chance même puisque le poursuiveur habituel avait été blessé juste avant le deuxième match. Et James avait été particulièrement doué pendant celui-ci, aussi il avait été préféré à ce grand dadais de Cole. Ce dernier n'avait pas aimé être mis sur le banc de touche à cause d'un deuxième année tout gringalet, mais ces amis avaient été là pour le défendre et le soutenir. Comme le capitaine de l'époque d'ailleurs. Maintenant, il était un atout indiscutable dans l'équipe, et s'ils n'avaient pas gagné chaque année, ça avait été d'un cheveu à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, ils avaient perdu l'année dernière, ce qu'Alexandra Shiveley, leur capitaine et Poursuiveuse, se permit de remettre sur le tapis, une nouvelle fois :

\- Il nous faut la coupe ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'année dernière nous avons échoué qu'il faut faire de même cette année ! Alors, on va tous se défoncer…

\- Et défoncer les autres… poursuivit Lukas Gisborne, l'attrapeur, avec un grand sourire.

\- Et gagner les matchs les uns après les autres, compléta James, avec un clin d'œil, car les phrases étaient les mêmes que celles de l'année dernière.

\- Je vois que ça vous fait rire. Pourtant, nous avons perdu l'année dernière ! Et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ! Je veux gagner tous les matchs, c'est entendu ?

Alexandra continua son monologue, commençant à réciter les faiblesses de chaque membre de l'équipe adverse. Mais James ne l'écoutait plus : il avait correctement fait ses devoirs et connaissait chaque Poursuiveurs Serpentard. Même le nouveau, Cohen, qui était une véritable star chez les verts et argents. Les Gryffondor le soupçonnaient d'avoir acheté sa place par sa popularité. Mais James était loin de ses préoccupations purement sportives. Il repensait à la semaine dernière. À sa fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Ambre. Une semaine s'était écoulée déjà. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis cette désastreuse aventure. Elle n'aurait pas voulu de toute façon. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Aussi, il repensait souvent à ce qui était arrivé. Ils passaient une bonne journée, au début : il n'avait jamais vu Ambre de cette manière. Aussi détendue et accessible. Mais à la fin, c'était très bizarre. Il se souvint avec netteté des dernières phrases d'Ambre, celles qui avaient tout fait déraper :

\- Je l'ai vu. L'homme de mes cauchemars. Il était là-bas.

Il revoyait aussi la jeune fille partir en courant vers la petite bâtisse toute simple qui faisait l'angle de la rue et tourner autour comme une folle. Il l'avait accompagné au pas de course bien sûr, mais il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Ambre avait commencé à fouiller les alentours, mais la journée étant déjà bien avancée, James l'avait alors incité à rentrer.

\- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer ! Il était là ! C'est mon passé, ma mémoire ! Laisse-moi !

\- C'était sans doute quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup tout simplement et…

\- Non ! Il me regardait. Moi ! Il me regardait comme s'il me connaissait !

Il lui avait alors agrippé le bras afin de l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à Honeyduke. Elle s'était débattue et avait filé entre les maisons avec rapidité. Il l'avait rattrapé en quelques enjambées : il était plus grand et bien mieux entraîné qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance de le semer. James l'avait attrapé par le bras encore une fois, mais sans crier gare, elle l'avait renversé avec une puissance inouïe. Baguette à la main, elle s'était détournée et avait continué de chercher, les yeux révulsés. Elle lui avait jeté un sort, encore une fois ! James dut mettre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir.

\- Hey, Potter ! Tu me dis si je te dérange ! On a un match à gagner !

\- Oui, j'arrive Shiveley ! Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme si on allait à la guerre.

\- Si, nous allons à la guerre, comme celle de quatorze dix-huit ! Ils étaient courageux, nos soldats ! Ils sont allé prêtés main forte aux français et ils sont morts pour la gloire et la patrie ! Et nous allons faire pareil ! Pour la gloire et la patrie ! s'exclama Alexandra Shiveley avec de grands airs.

\- La guerre de quatorze dix-huit ? C'est quoi ça encore ? demanda un de leur coéquipier qui s'était attardé.

\- T'occupe, c'est un truc de Moldu, indiqua la capitaine en leur faisant signe de venir.

James se leva, prit son balai et suivit ses compagnons Gryffondor en secouant la tête. La foule les acclama lorsqu'ils sortirent des vestiaires. Il en oublia instantanément Ambre et ses problèmes. Le froid mordant de cette fin de mois de novembre le réveilla d'un coup. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il savoura cet instant de félicité. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Peut-être ferait-il comme sa mère plus tard, Poursuiveur un moment, avant de trouver une autre voie. Il n'avait pas encore décidé. Et puis, il avait encore le temps ! Au sifflet du professeur et arbitre Emerson, il grimpa sur son balai et se propulsa dans les airs. Quelle sensation enivrante ! L'air frais lui emplit les poumons et le vent s'infiltra dans sa cape. Il fit une première fois le tour du terrain pour prendre ses marques sur son vieux Faucon Millénium. Deux ans déjà qu'il l'avait, depuis, il avait eu le temps de faire quelques réglages plutôt sympas dessus. Rien de très correct, mais pas non plus illégal. C'était ça qui était drôle ! Enfin, Emerson lâcha le Vif d'Or et les Cognards avant de lancer le Souaffle en l'air. Le match avait commencé ! James s'élança avec précision et récupéra le Souaffle que son coéquipier venait de catapulter. Il fit un passement de balai, une vrille, avant de jeter la balle vers un Gryffondor. Il venait de voir un de ses adversaires lui foncer dessus, mais il l'esquiva de justesse. Il reprit le Souaffle avant de le lancer avec précision dans un anneau des Serpentard. Le gardien se mua avec lenteur, aussi une explosion de joie se fit entendre dans les gradins rouge et or.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! annonça la voix du commentateur. Et les Serpentard reprennent directement le Souaffle. Cohen passe à Davy qui évite Shiveley avec aisance, mais c'est Gryffondor qui reprend le Souaffle avec Potter. Oh, joli coup de batte de la part de Whitewood, qui oblige Potter à lâcher le Souaffle ! Les Serpentard repartent vers les buts de Gryffondor !

James n'avait pas vu le Cognard foncé sur lui. Mécontent d'avoir dû abandonner la précieuse balle rouge, il repartit en sens inverse pour prêter main-forte à son équipe. Il vit passer le Vif d'Or, mais ne put rien faire. C'était rare qu'il le croise, mais c'était toujours frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'attraper. Il continua son chemin, évita un autre Cognard et reprit le Souaffle après le but des Serpentard. En deux temps trois mouvements, il était repartit et avait marqué tout de suite après. Son équipe avait repris l'avantage. Sa capitaine exultait, les motivant pour faire encore plus. James parvint à reprendre le Souaffle lorsqu'il la vit. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, dans la masse des élèves présents, il avait réussi à la localiser avec autant de facilité. D'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à voir grand-chose en dehors du match, profitant de certains temps morts pour essayer de repérer ses amis ou même Eulalia. Mais comment avait-il fait pour voir Ambre aussi facilement ? Il ne la cherchait pas spécialement en plus. Comme si un lien existait entre eux.

Il se vit de nouveau derrière elle à Pré-au-Lard, l'appelant avec désespoir. Le soir tombait et l'heure était venue de rentrer. Mais Ambre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait un objectif en tête et rien de ce qu'il dirait n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Une nouvelle fois il l'avait rejoint. En effet, elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la rue vide, une immense tristesse sur le visage.

\- Je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu James…

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ému, le garçon voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle semblait tellement anéantie, comme si tous ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler avec cet homme qu'elle avait cru voir. Hélas, Ambre recula, ne le laissant pas faire. Elle le fusilla du regard, comme d'habitude, et lui cracha au visage :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Aide-moi à chercher plutôt !

\- Arrête ! Tu as dû l'imaginer, à force de le voir dans tes rêves, tu crois le voir partout. Il faut rentrer maintenant, il fait presque nuit, tous les élèves sont déjà rentrés. Si on nous voit dehors, surtout toi, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis…

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir des ennuis comme tu dis ! rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse qu'il ne comprenne pas. Pourtant, il avait envie de la comprendre !

\- Ça suffit maintenant, je veux bien prendre des risques, mais pas des risques idiots ! Il faut rentrer tant qu'il est encore temps !

Il voulut la forcer à faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans la confiserie, mais elle se déroba et courut dans l'autre sens comme une folle. James ne perdit même pas son temps à discuter encore avec elle. Il sortit sa baguette avec célérité et lui lança un sortilège afin de la paralyser. Ambre s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue à cette heure-ci.

\- Désolé ma belle, même si au final, tu as toujours un sort d'avance sur moi, dit-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et repartit pour Poudlard. Le chemin fut long et périlleux avec son précieux chargement. Mais il parvint à se glisser dans le magasin sans attirer l'attention et à faire le chemin pour rentrer. Il dut s'arrêter souvent en cours de route, essouffler de courir aussi vite ainsi charger, mais il n'avait que ça à faire. Alors il avançait, pas après pas et il vit ses efforts récompensés. Il venait enfin de rentrer dans les murs protecteurs du château. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : revenir dans la Salle Commune sans que personne ne les aperçoive. Car il aurait du mal à expliquer pourquoi il avait Ambre endormie dans ses bras.

\- Et Gryffondor marque un cinquième buts ! Les Serpentard sont un peu à la traîne, mais on ne doute pas qu'ils vont remonter le score !

James secoua la tête. Les commentaires étaient assurés par une Serdaigle qui était à la botte de sa pire ennemie, pas étonnant qu'elle fasse des remarques déplacées. Mais déjà, il n'écoutait plus et fonça de plus belle sur Cohen et lui chipa le Souaffle avec toute son efficacité coutumière. Il fit faire demi-tour à son Faucon Millénium, zigzagua entre les balais adversaires, fit une passe, Shiveley lui rendit le ballon et il put marquer son troisième but personnel. Le stade se remplit à nouveau d'allégresse dans la tribune nord, où étaient installés les Gryffondor. Le match continua ainsi, les deux équipes étant très douées, aussi elles donnaient un spectacle de qualité. Surtout qu'avec les années, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier malgré leur différence. Aucune faute n'était à déplorer, ni aucun geste déplacé. James aimait beaucoup jouer contre eux. Pas comme les Serdaigle : décidé à gagner sur tous les tableaux, ils avaient à cœur à les battre à plates coutures, comme toutes les autres maisons.

\- Et Gryffondor repart à l'attaque. Il faut bien avouer que Potter est doué le Souaffle à la main. Il doit bien être le seul de son équipe à savoir manier à peu près correctement cette balle. Mais on ne doute pas que les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard reprendront bientôt l'avantage.

James serra les dents. Il savait ses coéquipiers aussi bons que lui et entendre ses commentaires désobligeants le révoltait. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, car le public se mit à huer et siffler. Mais il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondor qui se faisaient entendre, une bonne partie des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle se joignaient à eux pour exprimer leur mécontentement. Il n'y avait que les Serdaigle pour rire de ce genre de plaisanterie. Du temps de son père, c'était les verts et argents qui avaient un problème avec toutes les autres maisons. C'était bizarre comme les choses évoluaient et changeaient. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Soudain, les Attrapeurs plongèrent de concert. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle et les coéquipiers encourageant leur propre Attrapeur. Ils virevoltèrent un instant côte à côté, tendirent le bras...

\- Et la victoire pour Gryffondor !

Les rouges et or exultaient. James congratula son équipe, un large sourire sur le visage et il fit le tour du stade avec eux. Pourtant, son regard errait parmi les élèves. Et il la vit à nouveau : elle avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Durant une fraction de seconde, il put lire la colère et la haine dans son regard. Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. En effet, il se souvint encore exactitude les mots qu'elle lui avait lancés lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée une semaine plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Potter !

\- Je suis rentré avec toi.

\- Je devais rester là-bas. Je voulais chercher ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me diriger ainsi ! C'est ma vie, ma mémoire qui est en jeu, pas la tienne !

James s'était surtout félicité de n'avoir croisé personne. L'heure du diner les avait beaucoup aidés, la plupart des élèves étant dans la Grande Salle en train de manger. Les professeurs aussi d'ailleurs. Aussi, il avait pu poser Ambre dans un fauteuil de leur Salle Commune sans avoir à expliquer la situation et avait attendu un peu qu'elle se réveille. Et elle avait tout de suite crié en se levant. Comme il s'y attendait.

\- Calme-toi. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Tu as sans doute rêvé…

\- Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Je ne fais que de rêver de tout ça ! Comment peux-tu comprendre ? Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Je te déteste !

Elle hurlait tant et si bien que les premiers élèves qui avaient fini de manger firent demi-tour et retournèrent dans les couloirs. James ne savait plus où se mettre. Il pensait avoir agi pour son bien. Il baissa les yeux devant tant de fureur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais bizarrement, face à Ambre, il n'avait plus le courage de se battre. Il ne comprenait pas, comment aurait-il pu se défendre ? Il ne put que regarder ses chaussures sans rien dire, espérant que la tempête se calme. Mais elle continua, impitoyable :

\- Tu as tout gâché ! J'aurais pu avoir des réponses. C'était sans doute mon unique chance. Et tu as tout gâché. Tout ! Je pensais… j'ai pensé pendant un moment être normal. Mais je ne pourrais pas être normal sans ma mémoire. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou te parler James Potter !

Puis elle monta dans son dortoir sous les yeux médusés des amis de James qui venaient d'arriver. Patsy faillit la suivre, mais le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il vint vers elle et lui glissa :

\- Laisse-la. Elle a ses raisons. Fais-le pour moi.

La jeune fille soupira, mais finit par grimacer et acquiesça. Fred posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune Potter et Sacha lui fit un sourire contrit. Personne ne chercha à en savoir plus. Ils ne disaient rien, mais ils étaient là. Aucune parole n'aurait été plus forte que cela. Cette union, cette amitié plus solide que tout. Le jeune Potter en profita un instant, heureux d'avoir des amis aussi compréhensifs malgré les épreuves. Il soupira et monta dans son dortoir lui aussi. Il avait besoin d'être seul un peu. Et tant pis pour le diner. Il avait l'estomac trop noué de toute façon. Il était allé se coucher ce soir-là, triste comme les pierres.

\- Vive notre équipe ! Vive les Gryffondor ! scandèrent les élèves parés de rouge et d'or dans leur Salle Commune. Ils acclamèrent les héros du jour, leur équipe de Quidditch qui avait réussi leur premier match de la saison. James faisait semblant de participer à l'allégresse générale, à recevoir les compliments sur sa façon de jouer ou à serrer quelques mains tout en mangeant bonbons, gâteaux et goyave. Il se demanda comment un fruit aussi exotique avait fini dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. La fête organisée était très réussie. Mais il manquait Ambre. Cette dernière avait disparu dans son dortoir dès la fin du match. Comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Patsy lui avait dit qu'elle restait dans son lit, les rideaux tirés dès qu'elle n'était pas en cours. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et aucune fille n'avait cherché à le savoir. Aucune n'était suicidaire !

Les cours reprirent leur droit dès lundi matin. Les Gryffondor, qui avaient bien profité de leur week-end pour faire les fous, étaient assoupis en cours et particulièrement inattentifs. James avait, lui, d'autres soucis en tête. Il se tenait légèrement sur ses gardes, au cas où Ambre aurait voulu lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais en même temps, il avait à cœur d'apaiser les tensions. Et il voulait aller la voir pour s'expliquer avec elle, comprendre son raisonnement et faire la paix avec elle. Mais elle l'esquivait avec brio et ses tentatives furent toutes un cuisant échec. Ses amis parurent remarquer son comportement un peu bizarre, car ils le laissèrent tranquille. Même Patsy arrêta de la critiquer. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui aborda le sujet jeudi midi, alors que James venait une nouvelle fois d'arriver après eux à la Grande Salle, l'air penaud.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas réussi ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Personne ne résiste à ton charme, l'amadoua-t-elle.

\- Merci, mais j'ai quelques doutes là. Elle avait l'air tellement furieuse.

\- Ouais, on a vu, répliqua Fred en mastiquant ses pommes de terre, mais tu es tellement têtu que tu l'auras à l'usure.

\- Sinon, on peut la tenir pendant que tu lui parles, lui suggéra avec malice le discret Sacha.

\- C'est sympa les mecs, mais si je lui refais un coup foireux, elle risque de vouloir me tuer. Au sens propre du terme. Souvenez-vous ce qu'elle m'a fait lors de notre premier cours de pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Oh oui, on n'a pas oublié. Mais on veille sur toi, ajouta doucement Patsy.

James fut submergé par l'émotion. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi il s'accrochait à cette fille bizarre, mais qu'importe, ils le soutenaient quoiqu'il arrive. Même Patsy avait dû remarquer son air triste pour lui dire ce genre de chose. Il apprécia l'instant et fit un grand sourire à ses amis tout en entamant son repas. La conversation dévia lentement sur des sujets plus légers, comme les vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas.

\- Je vais rentrer chez mes parents, leur annonça Sacha, mes trois grands frères rentrent pour Noël. Ce sera la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard qu'on sera tous réunis. Mes parents veulent profiter de l'occasion.

\- Je rentre aussi, comme chaque année. C'est soit ça, soit je rentre pendant les prochaines vacances. Mais je préfère passer les fêtes en famille, déclara Frédéric en mangeant un bout de gâteau.

\- Bon, si vous rentrez tous, je vais le faire aussi, soupira Patsy, qui n'avait aucune envie de rester coincée avec sa sœur durant deux semaines. James ne se posait pas la question : la famille, s'était sacrée. Même s'il avait voulu rester pour avoir tout le loisir de croiser Ambre tranquillement dans une Salle Commune quasiment vide et de pouvoir se réconcilier avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas se dérober cette année. Tant pis, il espéra réussir avant de partir. Sinon, ce sera pour l'année prochaine. Car il avait bien l'intention de se réconcilier avec la sauvage Ambre.

Cette dernière arriva dans la Grande Salle à ce moment-là. Elle devait bien se nourrir un peu quand même. Le silence se fit un peu lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, mais les conversations reprirent rapidement. Elle s'assit à l'écart des Gryffondor, mangeant rapidement et cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà décampé. Plusieurs élèves la suivirent des yeux, un étonnement bien visible sur leurs visages. Mais James savait parfaitement pourquoi elle faisait cela : elle voulait l'éviter lui. Et uniquement lui.

\- Eh bien, ça, c'est du rapide, commenta faiblement Patsy en entamant avec délice son dessert.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette chère Ambre cherche à éviter quelqu'un, ajouta Fred avec un grand sourire.

Son ami voulait plaisanter, James le savait bien, mais cette remarque le poignarda en plein cœur. Il avait beau le savoir et agir en conséquence, il ressentit une brûlure à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Et tout ça en si peu de temps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une fille facile ni même une fille gentille, mais il se dégageait d'elle une sensibilité et une fragilité qui éveillait en lui des envies de chevalier blanc voulant la protéger. Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? James abandonna son repas et partit à la suite d'Ambre. Ses amis le regardèrent partir sans réagir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, elle l'attendait. Elle était là.

\- Ambre…

\- Non. La ferme Potter. Je sais bien que tu veux me parler et que tu m'attends à la fin de chaque cours pour me coincer. Mais ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois n'était pas suffisamment clair ? Alors attend je recommence : je ne veux plus te parler, alors oublis moi ! cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Sa voix résonna contre les pierres. Tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle avaient dû l'entendre et les professeurs avec. Et elle tourna les talons brusquement. James resta paralysé, sans rien faire. Vivement les vacances qu'il aille se ressourcer avec sa famille et qu'il oublie cette fille un peu.

Pourtant, il savait intérieurement que ce n'était pas fini. Peut-être une sensation, un flash de l'avenir, mais il se sentait toujours aussi attiré par elle. Comme un lien invisible qui les retenait et qui jouait avec eux. Des chaînes dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Puis, un flot d'élèves apparu à la porte, afin de voir le malheureux James Potter. Ce dernier s'en alla en soupirant. Les étudiants n'avaient que ça à faire : colporter les potins, être à l'affut du moindre scandale. Il maudit les murs pas très épais de ce vieux château et se prépara pour son prochain cours.

Le mois de décembre se passa très vite pour James qui n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de se réconcilier avec Ambre. Aussi il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir patienter pendant les deux semaines de vacances avant de lui reparler. Autant dire une torture pour lui. Il repartit avec presque tous les élèves dans le Poudlard Express, laissant Ambre presque toute seule au château avec les professeurs. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire durant ses quinze jours ?


	12. Vacances au calme

Le château était très calme. La neige avait recouvert les toits et le paysage était d'une blancheur immaculée. Ambre observait l'horizon depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle avait la chance de l'avoir pour elle toute seule, aussi elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le décidait. Et pour le moment, elle profitait d'un instant de calme. Toute cette neige l'apaisait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être une réminiscence de sa vie passée. Aussi, elle passait beaucoup de temps à la contempler ou à regarder les flocons tomber sans bruit. L'herbe verte n'était plus qu'un amas de poudreuse et les arbres ployaient sous le poids de la neige. C'était si beau, si pur et tellement tranquille. La jeune fille soupira et se détourna du paysage gelé. Elle devait aller prendre son déjeuner, son estomac criait famine. Elle déambula nonchalamment dans les couloirs vides et silencieux. Il n'y avait plus que quelques élèves répartis dans les quatre maisons, autrement dit, elle était plutôt tranquille. Elle ne croisait plus personne et cette quiétude la satisfaisait grandement. Comme à ses premiers jours dans le château. Sauf que maintenant, elle avait besoin de réponses.

Depuis quatre mois, elle errait dans l'obscurité de sa mémoire, se débattant avec un passé qui la fuyait pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Elle avait eu une petite lueur avec cet homme à Pré-au-lard. Un minuscule lien avec son passé, mais contrairement à Potter, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il l'avait regardée, elle, il l'avait suivie des yeux. Il était là pour elle. Mais il avait fallu que Potter mette son nez dans ses affaires et qu'il la ramène à Poudlard. Ou en prison, c'était pareil. Désormais, Ambre ne faisait que cogiter sur la façon de sortir à nouveau du château. Elle voulait retrouver cet homme, coûte que coûte. Dans la Grande Salle, elle eut le déplaisir de voir que les quatre tables qui étaient attribuées à chaque maison n'étaient toujours pas réapparues. Depuis le début des vacances, qui avaient commencé trois jours auparavant, les professeurs leur avaient annoncé que, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine en tout, ils n'avaient qu'à tous manger ensemble, pour faire connaissance. Il y avait toujours la table des professeurs pour les surveiller, mais Ambre devait passer ses repas en compagnie des autres élèves des autres maisons. Déjà qu'elle ne supportait pas les Gryffondor, cela la révoltait encore plus qu'elle soit obligée de partager ses repas avec des inconnus. Elle qui avait tant espéré pouvoir être enfin tranquille !

\- Allons miss Silver, il faut vous intégrer, avait gentiment fait valoir la directrice, lors de leur dernier entretien, qui s'était déroulé le samedi juste avant les vacances.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Parce qu'ils ne me comprennent pas ! avait-elle jeté rageusement.  
\- Peut-être que vous ne leur avez pas donné la chance de vous comprendre. Mettez-vous un peu à leur place, ils sont tout aussi perdus que vous, surtout face à vous et à votre colère. Tous les professeurs ont pu le remarquer : vous êtes totalement isolée. À part ce devoir fait avec James Potter en Sortilèges, où il s'était spontanément mis avec vous, les professeurs doivent vous placer de force avec quelqu'un, lors des travaux de groupe. Et encore, à contrecœur des deux parties, puisque ni votre partenaire, ni vous, n'êtes satisfaits du résultat. Ai-je tort ?  
Le long silence qui avait suivi la tirade avait parlé pour la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche jusqu'à ce que la directrice McGonagall la renvoie dans son dortoir en soupirant. Ambre se rendait bien compte qu'elle dépassait les bornes et que la directrice de Poudlard ne voulait que l'aider. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle devait se rebeller contre l'autorité et tant pis pour l'insolence. Mais de fait, elle avait dû s'asseoir comme tout le monde, à la même table, sous le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall et des autres professeurs.

\- C'est bientôt Noël ! Vous pensez avoir quoi comme cadeau ? demanda une fille sur la droite d'Ambre à toute la tablée.  
\- J'espère avoir mon nouveau balai ! Le mien commence vraiment à se faire vieux, répondit un garçon assez âgé en bout de table, en avalant généreusement un bout de bœuf.  
\- Et moi, le Divin Destin, c'est un livre très poussé sur la pratique de la divination ! Cela m'aidera surement, puisque j'ai le troisième œil ! assura une fille, qui d'après son blason, était à Serpentard. Ambre ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, comme d'habitude, tout en mangeant le plus rapidement possible. Sauf que cette fois, la fille qui se disait douée pour la divination se tourna vers Ambre et lui demanda ce qu'elle espérait recevoir pour Noël d'un ton joyeux.  
\- Rien.  
C'était net et précis. Coupant et glacial. La Serpentard tiqua au ton froid et sans réplique autant que sur la réponse. Elle haussa les sourcils et voulut en savoir plus :  
\- Comment ça, rien ? C'est triste de passer des fêtes sans...  
\- Lâche-moi la baguette !

Ambre se leva sèchement sans même finir la part de gâteau qu'elle venait de se servir. Puis, elle quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris des élèves et des professeurs. Ils devaient la connaitre depuis le temps, par Merlin ! Elle s'enfuit dans les couloirs glacials, ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive. Elle croisa bien sûr un fantôme ou deux, mais comme les élèves, elle n'avait aucune envie de leur faire la conversation. Elle alla se réfugier dans son dortoir, là où personne ne la suivrait. Elle prit un livre qu'elle avait commencé depuis quelque temps déjà. Celui-ci s'intitulait L'Histoire de Poudlard. Ce dernier lui avait révélé des choses fascinantes sur le château qui lui tenait lieu de cage dorée. Mais plus encore, elle était en train de lire les évènements qui s'étaient passés il y avait peu de temps. Un certain Harry Potter avait arpenté les murs de cette école. Le très célèbre Harry Potter à la cicatrice, le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce Harry avait-il un lien de parenté avec James ? Ambre l'ignorait. Après tout, c'était un nom de famille plutôt répandu, c'était sans doute une coïncidence. Ou peut-être pas. Elle ne le saurait pas de toute façon, elle n'avait toujours pas l'intention de lui parler de nouveau. Mais toute cette histoire autour d'un Mage Noir et des Mangemorts, de la guerre et de cette lutte entre le bien et le mal la fascinait, lui parlait. Aussi, elle reprit sa lecture avec passion.

Elle passa son après-midi à lire, sans se déconcentrer. Elle apprit alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ses sbires l'appelait, avait été réduit à néant par le Survivant lorsque ce dernier n'était qu'un bébé. Comment un puissant sorcier avait-il pu être détruit par un tout petit bébé sans défense ? Mais, alors que le sort de la mort s'était retourné contre son auteur, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait finalement survécu grâce à la magie noire. Aucun indice sur ce qui l'avait fait survivre n'était donné évidemment, ce qui contraria quelque peu la jeune fille. Non pas qu'elle veuille faire de la magie noire. Quoique, pour retrouver la mémoire, elle se sentait prête à tout. Mais elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Après tout, il valait mieux être la plus informée possible. Elle poursuivit sa lecture, découvrit que les sorciers connurent une ère de paix pendant presque quinze années, mais que le puissant Mage Noir retrouva son corps et sa puissance.

"Son plus fidèle allié le retrouva et parvint à lui fabriquer un corps grâce à une ancienne magie. Puis, pendant un an, son Maître et lui parvinrent à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet. Seul Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, alors directeur de Poudlard, s'élevèrent contre eux, jurant au monde entier qu'Il était de retour. Mais personne ne les crut, les faisant passer pour des fous auprès de la communauté sorcière. Ce ne fut qu'après une lutte acharnée au ministère de la Magie, que Voldemort recommença à faire régner la terreur sur toute l'Angleterre."

Le ministère de la Magie... Ambre ferma un instant les yeux. Un flash lumineux la terrassa. Elle se sentit tomber, de plus en plus. L'obscurité la cernait. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Et toujours cette sensation affreuse de chuter, sans rien pour l'arrêter. Elle voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme si elle n'avait plus de voix, plus de corps. Puis, le monde redevint stable. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une grande salle. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine, avec au milieu, des statues en or. Il y avait dessus deux sorciers, un homme et une femme d'une très grande beauté, un centaure, un elfe de maison et un gobelin. Elle avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, ce n'était que faste et luxe : des lambris en bois sombre et verni au mur, un sol au parquet ciré et entretenu et enfin un plafond magique incrusté de symboles dorés sans cesse en mouvement. Tout ce clinquant donna envie de vomir à Ambre. Mais elle reconnaissait bien là l'Atrium du ministère de la Magie. Comment elle le savait et comment elle s'était retrouvée là, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle sentait que c'était sa mémoire qui se débloquait un peu. Tant pis si cela paraissait étrange et pas vraiment à elle, c'était des souvenirs et c'était mieux que rien.

Soudain, un mouvement eut lieu juste devant elle. Des ombres se mouvaient distinctement tout près. Un combat avait lieu, elle pouvait entendre les échos de voix et les lumières des sortilèges qui éclaboussaient les murs de mille couleurs. Elle voulut aller voir qui se battait ainsi. Pourtant, tout était flou, comme un souvenir mal enregistré. Ou plutôt, comme si elle regardait la scène sous l'eau. Elle voyait des silhouettes plus ou moins grandes en train de s'envoyer sortilège sur sortilège, le vent qui mugissait autour d'elle ou encore les statues bouger afin de prendre part à la bataille en cours. Mais elle ne vit pas les adversaires. Elle cria, espérant se faire entendre. Hélas, elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice. Puis, un rayon de couleur verte la traversa. Le bruit déjà ténu se tut subitement. Ambre chuta en arrière au ralenti. Tout n'était que lumière et ombre, que blanc et noir, que soleil et nuit. Enfin, elle tomba de nouveau à la renverse sans rencontrer le sol, à l'infini. Une chute longue et douloureuse qui la propulsa à nouveau dans son corps.

La jeune fille était allongée sur le sol de son dortoir lorsqu'elle se redressa d'un coup, comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Ambre porta la main à son visage, à ses cheveux, comme si elle se redécouvrait une nouvelle fois. Elle avait une impression bizarre de ne plus être tout à fait la même. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un moment. L'expérience l'avait profondément bouleversée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était partie pendant un long moment. Pourtant, le soleil de décembre était encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever et à regarder par la fenêtre. Plutôt que de reprendre sa lecture, elle fila à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait emprunter des livres qui parleraient de cette époque sombre qui semblait lui parler. Hélas, elle avait peur d'affronter mademoiselle Delore et ses longs discours enflammés. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle était la seule élève à être assez folle pour aller à la bibliothèque pendant les vacances, aussi la bibliothécaire, qui était en train de faire du rangement, sauta sur elle, toute excitée.

\- Ah, Ambre ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu parler toutes les deux ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Au fait, vous avez eu une bonne note à votre devoir avec James ? Les livres que je vous avais indiqués vous avaient été utiles ? débita mademoiselle Delore sans reprendre son souffle, avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui, une bonne note, merci, répondit l'élève, sans joie.  
\- Ah, c'est vraiment super ça ! Tu as besoin d'autres choses pour un devoir ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je suis à ton service, il n'y a pas bousculade ici, même dans le château d'ailleurs, c'est si triste les vacances, tout le monde s'en va ! Enfin, lorsque j'étais élève ici, je partais aussi chez mes parents, surtout pour les vacances de Noël, c'est important de passer les fêtes en famille, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ambre leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa parler tout en furetant dans les étagères. La jeune fille se dit que la bibliothécaire allait bien s'arrêter de parler d'elle-même ! Pourtant, elle avait un débit de parole incroyable et elle continuait de discourir, passant d'un sujet à un autre, parfois sans qu'il y ait de lien logique entre les deux. Enfin Ambre trouva un livre qui pouvait peut-être lui convenir. Elle le prit et lut le résumé tandis que la bibliothécaire aux cheveux turquoise déblatérait sur sa vie.  
\- Enfin, j'avais eu deux hiboux en même temps lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, mes amis me piquaient toujours l'autre, du coup, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il était à moi. Ah tiens, tu es intéressée par Harry Potter ? Tu sais que James est son premier fils ?

Curieuse, Ambre se tourna vers la bibliothécaire et lui certifia qu'elle ne savait pas, même si elle s'en doutait.  
\- Oui, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Tu verras surement une photo de Harry dans ce livre, tu pourras comparer. La même tignasse, le même air et le même goût pour les bêtises ! Tu veux que je te conseille ? Je dois avoir un livre ou deux pas mal sur la guerre entre Harry Potter et Voldemort de ce côté, je vais te le chercher.  
Enfin, un peu de silence, pensa la jeune fille en regardant s'éloigner Daphné Delore. Elle tourna et retourna le livre entre les mains en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comme elle l'avait déduit, James était le fils du Survivant. Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Non, elle n'avait toujours plus envie de le voir. Mais elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse guerre et sur ses opposants.  
\- Voici quelques ouvrages qui devraient t'en apprendre plus sur cette époque sombre. C'est un sujet qui a beaucoup passionné et fait couler beaucoup d'encre et...  
\- Oui, merci mademoiselle Delore, coupa Ambre en tournant les talons avec les livres empruntés. Ceux-ci sous les bras, elle retourna avec célérité dans sa chambre et commença sa lecture.

Les vacances se poursuivirent calmement pour la jeune Gryffondor. Plus personne n'osa lui parler, aussi elle passa ses repas seule dans son coin, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle termina ses devoirs rapidement et passa le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Tout cela la fascinait. Hélas, elle n'eut aucun autre flash. D'un côté, cela la soulageait, car cela avait été une expérience déplaisante et terriblement angoissante. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était déçue. C'était une partie de son passé qui lui avait été révélé, et elle n'en comprenait pas la signification. Sorties de leur contexte, sa visite et la bataille dans le ministère ne voulaient rien dire. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Avait-elle participé ? Et surtout quand ? Ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir était la pire des sensations. Alors elle lisait, espérant et redoutant un nouveau souvenir.

Puis, les élèves revinrent à Poudlard le dernier dimanche des vacances. La salle commune redevint bruyante, chacun montrant à ses amis tous les cadeaux reçus à Noël. Le dortoir n'était plus un havre de paix et Ambre se retrancha encore une fois derrière ses rideaux rouges. Elle avait aperçu James Potter et sa clique. Il leur avait montré, tout excité, une étrange boule lumineuse qui avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Surement un cadeau de sa famille. Ambre ressentit un pincement de jalousie. Lui, il avait une famille. Lui, il avait eu un Noël, des cadeaux, des fous rires et un dîner préparé par sa mère. Lui, il avait une vie normale, qui n'était pas rongée par des fragments de souvenirs douloureux, sans queue ni tête. Lui, il était James Potter, fils du Survivant. Il n'était pas Ambre, une fille sans famille pour la rechercher, sans mémoire. Sans rien, ni personne.

La jeune fille grimaça et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. De rage, elle envoya les livres contre le mur. Heureusement, le dortoir était pour le moment vide, personne ne vit son accès de fureur. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait se battre, retrouver son passé, avancer. Et pour cela, elle devait sortir de ce château. Elle avait beaucoup étudié le problème durant les vacances, mais aucune solution n'était applicable. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir tout simplement du château, elle était surveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas passer par la Forêt interdite, celle-ci était réputée dangereuse et surtout, on n'en voyait pas la fin. Enfin, Ambre ne pouvait pas passer par la statue de la sorcière borgne du deuxième étage qu'elle avait déjà emprunté avec James pour aller à Pré-au-lard, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour aller dans ce tunnel !

Mais Potter le savait lui. Il était beaucoup de choses agaçantes, mais surtout, il savait comment sortir de Poudlard. Il lui avait prouvé en allant à Pré-au-lard avec elle. Elle devait lui demander... non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle le détestait. Et puis, il n'accepterait surement pas. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de nombreuses fois après leur mésaventure. Elle l'avait toujours rejeté et pire encore. Elle lui avait crié dessus, elle l'avait envoyé balader comme un malpropre.

\- T'es foutue, souffla-t-elle en soupirant. Jamais il ne voudra te donner un coup de main. À moins que... non.  
Ambre secoua la tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière tentative ratée de la part de James pour venir la voir, juste avant les vacances. Il avait, encore une fois, voulu lui parler. Elle n'avait rien dit. Pire, elle l'avait laissé s'humilier devant les autres élèves. Il bégayait comme un dingue, voulant lui parler, mais sans en dire trop pour éviter que les élèves présents ne comprennent ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était emmêlé dans ses explications, devenant rouge pivoine. Et elle, plutôt que de l'aider, elle l'avait planté là, sans un mot et était retournée dans son dortoir. Seule. Toujours seule. Mais maintenant, elle avait besoin d'aide. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et ce fameux quelqu'un n'était surement pas décidé à l'aider. Et ça, parler aux autres, elle ne savait pas faire. S'excuser, encore moins. Ce ne devait pas être dans sa nature, car rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait mal. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Ambre jura entre ses dents de sa mauvaise fortune. Elle était minable, vraiment minable !

Les cours reprirent leur place dans l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille et des élèves de Poudlard. Ambre était toujours aussi isolée, voire plus. Maintenant, elle n'attirait même plus la sympathie des autres maisons, les élèves étant restés pendant les vacances ayant fait leur rapport à ceux qui étaient partis. Tout le monde la craignait comme la peste et on chuchotait beaucoup sur son passage. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille : tant qu'on lui fichait la paix, elle était bien. Elle avait un objectif désormais : se réconcilier avec Potter et avoir accès aux informations qui l'intéressaient. À savoir, sortir au plus vite de ce château. Sauf que la première partie du plan ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu. À aucun moment, il ne tourna la tête vers elle. C'était comme si elle n'existait plus pour lui. Il ne vint pas la voir pour s'excuser encore une fois. Elle était prête pourtant ! Elle accepterait cette fois ! C'était sûr ! Elle était obligée, alors elle le ferait, elle serait amie avec lui et ils sortiraient de nouveau du château et là, elle pourrait enfin vivre sa vie comme l'entendait, suivre son propre chemin. Plongée dans ses réflexions, Ambre ne vit pas tout de suite qu'un groupe était devant elle. Eux non plus ne l'avaient pas vue.

\- Et il t'a dit ça ?  
La jeune fille s'immobilisa d'un coup sec. Elle avait reconnu cette voix tout de suite : Patsy.  
\- Ouais. Il en a marre d'elle. Il a pris une bonne résolution : plus d'Ambre ! C'est fini, il va enfin arrêter de se torturer pour elle et l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes !  
La Gryffondor jubilait, Ambre pouvait l'entendre à sa voix qui montait dans les aigus. Elle s'adossa sur un mur afin de mieux se cacher et écouter la suite.  
\- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. On va pouvoir récupérer notre James joyeux ! Parce que là, c'était franchement la grosse déprime. J'espère qu'il va essayer de sortir avec Eulalia. Depuis le temps qu'il l'aime en secret sans qu'elle ne prête attention à lui.  
\- On devrait l'aider ! Ça lui fera plaisir et ça lui remonterait le moral encore plus, ajouta son copain, surement Sacha.  
\- Très bonne idée ! Allez, c'est parti pour l'opération séduction ! Avec la Saint Valentin le mois prochain, ça devrait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes, déclara Patsy, enjouée.  
\- À condition que cela ne se finisse pas comme Roméo et Juliette, déclara Fred.  
\- Qui ? On les connait ? demanda Patsy qui n'avait aucune culture moldue.

Tandis que Fred explosait de rire, le groupe partit plus loin, commençant à échafauder des théories et des plans afin de mettre le couple enfin ensemble. Ambre ne les écoutait plus : elle n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose de leur discours. James ne reviendrait pas vers elle cette fois-ci. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur glacial. La vérité venait de la frapper. Elle était seule, irrémédiablement seule. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle était déçue par cette perspective.


	13. Blague et bagarre

Patsy pouffa en silence. Fred lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais plutôt que de la faire taire, elle continua de plus belle. Sacha lui fit les gros yeux et mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour indiquer à la jeune fille de faire moins de bruit. Pourtant, celle-ci n'y arrivait pas. James leva les yeux au ciel, mais il préféra se concentrer sur le sortilège qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Ses amis ne le savaient pas, mais cela lui faisait du bien de les avoir autour de lui, en train de rire et de faire une bêtise. Car c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer : une énorme bêtise. Mais pour rien au monde James n'aurait voulu rater ça. Depuis le début d'année, ils avaient été sages. Bien trop sages. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils avaient laissé les Serdaigle en paix bien trop longtemps, alors que ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas privés pour leur faire des petits coups en douce. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, mais James savait que c'était eux. Il fallait qu'ils payent. Et puis, il s'était trop détourné de ses amis au profit d'Ambre. Cette fille lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle l'humilie, le rabaisse et l'attaque. Il avait été gentil avec elle, particulièrement patient même, alors que ce n'était clairement pas sa qualité première. Mais qu'importe, c'était fini maintenant. Il avait pris une seule résolution en ce début d'année et il avait bien l'intention de s'y tenir : plus d'Ambre.

\- Alors, tu as fini ? chuchota Fred.  
\- Oui, c'est bon ! On peut y aller, répondit James avec un grand sourire.  
Les quatre amis allèrent se cacher derrière un mur en silence. Le couloir était vide à cette heure de la soirée. Mais, grâce aux fonctions de préfet de Patsy et de Fred, les Gryffondor savaient que Lindsay Wolton et Jeremy Parker, leurs homologues de Serdaigle, allaient passer par ici d'ici peu de temps. James sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et souffla l'incantation afin de suivre la trace de leurs ennemis. Quelle brillante idée il avait eue de piquer la carte à son père ! C'était vraiment plus simple ainsi. Il remercia dans le secret de ses pensées les créateurs de cette carte, dont son grand-père, et chercha les petits points Wolton et Parker sur la carte. Une fois repérés, lui et ses amis les suivirent à la trace et ils constatèrent avec délice qu'ils venaient tout droit dans leur piège. Alors que le trio se réjouissait dans divers murmures surexcités, James chercha un tout autre point.

Elle était dans son dortoir et elle ne bougeait pas. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Ambre n'était qu'un point sur la carte, pourtant, il pensait à elle. Comment s'étaient passées ses vacances ? Cela avait dû être terrible pour elle d'être toute seule pendant les fêtes. Il ne pouvait se l'imaginer, ayant une famille nombreuse et aimante autour de lui. Patsy toqua sur son épaule. James releva vivement la tête. Les deux Serdaigle venaient d'arriver.  
\- C'est le moment fatidique, chuchota Fred d'un air grave.

Soudain, un hurlement aigu s'éleva dans le couloir, suivi d'un autre plus grave quelques secondes après. C'était eux ! Le quatuor éclata de rire contre le mur où il s'était réfugié. Ravis de leur exploit, les Gryffondor allèrent voir leurs pauvres victimes. Wolton et Parker étaient pris au piège dans une énorme toile d'araignée qui couvrait le couloir entier mais qui était presque invisible. Une jambe en l'air et le bras dans une position inconfortable, Lindsay Wolton les injuriait avec force et beaucoup de cris. Son compatriote n'avait pas meilleure allure : il avait tout simplement la tête en bas. Comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position, ils ne le surent pas, mais James et ses camarades ne se privèrent pas de rire encore et encore, sans se cacher ou même regarder autour d'eux. D'habitude prudents, cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien trop fiers de leur coup pour se mettre en sécurité. Ils jubilaient. Furieuse, la préfète de Serdaigle continuait de vociférer.  
\- Vous n'avez trouvé que ça comme plan foireux ? Détachez-nous, bande d'incapables ! Dépêchez-vous !  
\- Elle a dit s'il vous plaît ? plaisanta Patsy en s'esclaffant de plus belle.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas avoir entendu de mot magique, répondit James en entrant dans son jeu.  
\- Vous êtes pitoyables ! balança sans trop de verve Jeremy, qui commençait à devenir rouge.  
\- Pas autant que vous ! C'était trop facile de vous piéger, vous faites toujours les mêmes rondes, autour de notre salle commune, afin de coincer le plus de Gryffondor possible. Avouez !  
\- Même pas en rêve ! Nous faisons notre job de préfet et t'es jalouse qu'on soit meilleurs que toi, Leegins ! Arrêtez cet enchantement tout de suite !  
\- On lui dit que la fête n'est pas finie ? demanda innocemment Sacha.

La Serdaigle ouvrit grand les yeux. Qui dit toile d'araignée, dit...  
\- Araignééééééée ! Haaaaa ! Non ! S'il vous plaît, non !  
La pauvre Wolton se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais l'énorme araignée venait lentement vers elle. Quant à Jeremy, il ne bougeait même plus. James n'arrivait même plus à respirer tant il rigolait. Patsy était assise par terre, car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus tant elle riait. Quant aux deux autres garçons, ils se tenaient les côtes en éclatant de rire bruyamment. Puis le sort cessa. La grosse tarentule disparut et les deux préfets de Serdaigle se retrouvèrent les fesses sur les pierres froides. Les Gryffondor arrêtèrent de rire bêtement et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Devant leur stupéfaction, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas eux qui venaient d'arrêter la farce.  
\- Alors jeunes gens, on se croit drôles ?  
La bande d'amis se retourna et découvrit Patricia Dunch, leur professeur de potions. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment envie de rire désormais. Lindsay en profita pour rapidement se relever et faire valoir son point de vue :  
\- Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont osé nous faire professeur ? C'était de la torture, tout simplement ! C'était vraiment affreux, ils devraient être punis sévèrement !  
\- Bien sûr miss Wolton. Vous devriez emmener votre ami à l'infirmerie, juste au cas où, répondit leur professeur simplement, sans quitter les Gryffondor du regard.  
\- Mais madame, ils...  
\- Tout de suite, miss Wolton.

Les deux préfets de Serdaigle partirent, la tête haute pour Lindsay mais avec une démarche hésitante pour le pauvre Jérémy. Le professeur de potions attendit patiemment qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour faire demi-tour.  
\- Suivez-moi, leur dit-elle sans élever la voix.  
Se sachant coincés, les quatre amis suivirent leur professeur. James eut l'intelligence de cacher la carte du Maraudeur entre deux vieilles pierres du château avant de suivre le cortège. Il irait la récupérer plus tard, lorsque la tempête serait passée. Parce qu'il savait très bien où ils allaient : dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison. Qui se trouvait être aussi leur professeur de potions. Une fois dans les cachots sombres et glacials, madame Dunch leur présenta des sièges face à son bureau. Puis, précautionneusement, comme s'ils allaient discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, elle s'assit en douceur derrière son imposant bureau. Puis, elle leur demanda simplement :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?  
Elle n'avait même pas hurlé. Son ton calme et froid leur fit l'effet d'une gifle. James se tassa sur la chaise et n'osa pas la regarder en face. Ses amis étaient comme lui, à regarder leurs chaussures tout en bougeant le moins possible. Un long silence suivit la question du professeur. Celle-ci reprit alors :  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne ? Vous représentez Gryffondor, les courageux ! Et vous, vous faites des coups bas, vous osez faire de mauvaises blagues dans les couloirs la nuit, alors qu'il est normalement interdit de sortir de vos salles communes à cette heure-ci ! Vous quatre, dont deux préfets ! Bravo ! Belle image de Gryffondor ! Les règles n'ont pas été inventées pour vous ennuyer, elles ont toutes un intérêt utile, croyez-moi !

Elle soupira et se leva. Les quatre amis se firent encore plus petits sur leurs chaises, si c'était encore possible. Madame Dunch passa derrière son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fit entrer le professeur Flitwick, le directeur de Serdaigle.  
\- Puisque vos élèves ont été agressés, il m'a semblé judicieux de vous appeler Filius.  
\- Merci Patricia. Ce sont eux les coupables ?  
\- Oui, ils ont été pris en flagrant délit. Ils rigolaient bêtement devant leur stupide blague lorsque je suis intervenue.  
\- Mes élèves sont déjà venus me voir pour se plaindre. Je leur ai dit que les coupables auraient une sanction exemplaire, déclara le directeur de Serdaigle sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Ils seront collés tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin du mois et ils auront cinquante points de moins chacun. Enfin, j'enverrai un courrier à leurs parents afin de leur expliquer en détail les exploits de leurs progénitures. Cela vous semble-t-il juste Filius ? demanda aimablement Madame Dunch.  
\- Cela me convient. Bonne nuit à tous.  
Le professeur de sortilèges sortit de la salle de classe. James n'osait même plus respirer. Comment allait-il faire pour ses entraînements de Quidditch ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, il l'avait cherché quand même. Aussi, il la boucla et repartit dans sa salle commune une fois que leur directrice leur eût expliqué ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pendant leurs heures de colle.

\- Faire du ménage, du tri et du rangement, râla Patsy lorsqu'ils furent bien à l'abri dans leur salle commune.  
\- C'est la faute de Wolton, si elle n'avait pas crié aussi fort, on ne se serait pas fait prendre, renchérit Fred.  
\- Comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça à mes parents ? marmonna Sacha, le plus affecté du groupe.  
\- Faut bien s'amuser un peu dans la vie, répondit la jeune Gryffondor en réponse à ce dernier.  
\- Tu ne connais pas mes parents. Mes trois grands frères sont sortis de Poudlard avec les honneurs : un préfet, un intello avec que des Optimal à ses ASPIC et un Gardien de Quidditch. Moi, je ne suis qu'un loser, débita Sacha d'un ton morne.  
\- Mais non, tu es très intelligent toi aussi, tu auras tous tes BUSE et ASPIC, tu verras, essaya de le réconforter Patsy.  
Mais James n'avait jamais compris à quel point son ami était malheureux de cette situation. Il savait Sacha moins courageux qu'eux, et sans doute moins prêt à faire des blagues qu'eux, mais il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme était aussi triste. Peut-être devraient-ils se calmer un peu et réviser un peu plus. James se promit de faire un effort, au moins pour Sacha, qui était un véritable ami.

L'ambiance était calme dans la salle commune. Les élèves révisaient ou terminaient leurs devoirs. Certains commençaient déjà à monter dans leurs dortoirs en vue d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mérité. Les quatre terreurs se remettaient de leurs heures de colle amplement méritées. Puis ils montèrent aussi se coucher.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez spéciaux pour le petit groupe : les Gryffondor avaient eu vent de leur farce ratée et des conséquences qu'elle avait eues. Quelques-uns avaient râlé pour la perte de tous les points si difficilement engrangés. Mais la plupart, qui détestaient tout autant les orgueilleux Serdaigle ainsi que leur tyrannique préfète, avaient chaudement félicité les quatre coupables. Ils avaient dû raconter leur exploit des centaines de fois, exagérant les positions grotesques des Serdaigle ainsi que leurs cris de terreur. James était à nouveau au centre de l'attention de tous et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Une seule personne n'était pas venue le voir pourtant, ni pour l'accabler au sujet des points perdus ou pour le congratuler. Ambre. Elle faisait des passages éclair dans son champ de vision, elle apparaissait en cours et disparaissait le reste du temps. Cependant, il avait une drôle d'impression à son sujet. Comme si elle le regardait plus que d'habitude. Comme si elle essayait de lui envoyer un message subliminal qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne devait pas s'occuper d'elle, il se l'était promis, il l'avait promis à ses parents.

\- James, tout va bien ?  
Sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre la veille de Noël. Il s'y était enfermé et était resté une bonne partie de la journée allongé sur son lit, le regard triste. Ginny avait compris que son fils n'allait pas bien. Une mère, ça comprend toujours tout.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ? l'avait-elle encouragé calmement, en s'asseyant à côté de lui en douceur.  
\- Non. C'est... compliqué, avait-il lâché en soupirant.  
Alors, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était restée là, avec lui. Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux d'un geste maternel et tendre. Comme lorsqu'il était petit et malade. Il s'était calmé et il avait réfléchi. La solution était là, sous ses yeux, depuis le début. Pourquoi se mettre dans cet état pour elle ? Pourquoi se faire du mal alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme ? Aucune raison ne l'avait poussé vers elle, aucune raison logique en tout cas. Alors il était descendu avec le reste de sa famille et il avait ri, il avait parlé avec sa famille et il avait fêté Noël, simplement. Sans se prendre la tête. Et cela lui avait fait du bien. Loin d'elle, il avait réussi à revivre, à reprendre son souffle. Cela lui avait semblé facile sur le coup. Il s'était même demandé pourquoi il avait été aussi bête à s'entêter ainsi. Mais c'était tout lui ça : rester fixer sur une idée, même si ce n'est pas la bonne. Alors il avait promis. Ses parents n'en avaient rien su, mais sa mère lui avait fait un discret signe de la tête après le repas. Elle avait compris. Parce qu'une mère, ça sait toujours tout.

Les heures de colle étaient pénibles, comme ils s'y attendaient. Madame Dunch avait voulu en faire un exemple. Rangement et ménage dans les salles de cours, dans l'infirmerie ou encore dans la salle des trophées. Et tout ça, sans magie bien sûr ! James avait eu moins de temps pour s'entraîner, mais sa capitaine avait aménagé les horaires spécialement pour lui pendant le mois de janvier, qui heureusement arrivait à son terme. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre son meilleur Poursuiveur. Finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. À part le matin suivant la blague, où ils avaient tous les quatre reçu une Beuglante. Ils avaient filé dans le couloir avant qu'elles explosent, mais ils ne s'étaient pas assez éloignés pour que les cris soient étouffés. Alors ils avaient écouté, impuissants, les voix de leurs parents hurler de concert, créant une cacophonie terrible dans tous les couloirs de l'école. Les élèves s'étaient moqués d'eux bien sûr, surtout les Serdaigle, mais cela était vite passé. Il y avait à chaque fois d'autres sujets plus intéressants que les précédents. James avait été récupérer la carte du Maraudeur dans le fameux couloir de la blague et l'avait caché dans son dortoir. Il ne l'avait pas ressortie depuis, même si cela le démangeait de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et où elle était. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas passer tout son temps dans son dortoir...

\- Pense à autre chose, chuchota-t-il, le nez sur son devoir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Patsy qui était face à lui.  
\- Comment tu écris un Régulose ?  
\- Comme tu l'entends : R-É-G-U-L-O-S-E. Tu vas bien James ?  
\- Ouais, c'est ce devoir qui me prend la tête, mentit-il.  
\- Je comprends, moi aussi il m'agace. Quand je pense que Sacha l'a déjà fini et qu'il ne veut même pas qu'on recopie sur lui, se plaignit d'une voix forte Patsy.  
\- C'est pour te faire travailler le cerveau. Sinon, il rouille et tu risques d'avoir des dommages sérieux, répondit l'intéressé en relevant les yeux de son magazine de sport.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins nous le faire lire, qu'on s'en inspire, tenta la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ce n'est même pas un magazine sorcier !  
\- C'est un magazine sur le rugby.  
\- Sur le quoi ?  
\- Le rugby ! C'est un sport très physique, où il faut marquer des essais avec un ballon ovale, répondit Sacha en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Un seul ballon ? Et ovale en plus ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre comme sport ? Ils peuvent se jeter des sorts au moins ?  
\- C'est un sport moldu, Patsy. Arrête, tu te ridiculises, soupira Fred en se penchant à nouveau sur son parchemin.  
La jeune fille se tut. Les trois amis planchaient depuis presque une heure sur ce fichu devoir de botanique et ils n'avaient toujours pas fini. Et surtout, bientôt, ils allaient devoir partir pour leur heure de colle. Chacun avec un professeur différent : sinon, ça n'aurait pas été une véritable punition.  
\- Bon, on devrait laisser ce devoir pour l'instant. Londubat est vraiment un sadique. Je le préfère quand il est invité à la maison, il est nettement plus cool. On a nos heures de colle qui nous attendent, déclara James en laissant tomber sa plume et en rangeant ses affaires. Ses amis firent de même et chacun partit dans une direction opposée.

James avait rendez-vous dans les cachots. Ce soir, il était avec madame Dunch. Il devrait sans doute nettoyer ses pots vides. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de viscosité et de trucs gluants. Mais ce fut pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait été à deux doigts de vomir durant tout le nettoyage. Il était devenu tellement vert que sa directrice de maison eut pitié de lui : elle le renvoya dans sa salle commune avait la fin de l'heure de colle. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, car il avait les intestins tout retournés. Épuisé comme après un entraînement de Quidditch, il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils moelleux devant la grande cheminée de la salle commune. Il n'y avait presque personne, il se faisait tard. Mais il attendit tout de même ses amis qui étaient toujours en colle. Alors, il sortit le cadeau qu'Albus et Lily lui avaient offert pour Noël. Il adorait ce cadeau. Il en avait été profondément ému lorsqu'il avait découvert que son petit frère et sa petite sœur s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir ce beau présent. Il tint dans sa main la petite boule à neige. Puis, il la retourna, faisant tomber une neige qui changeait de couleur doucement. La neige l'apaisait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. La regarder tomber, même comme ça, dans une petite boule de verre, le rendait plus calme. Le renard des neiges, qui était en dessous, se cacha sous un amas de poudreuse, avant de jaillir à nouveau, envoyant valser les flocons dans tous les sens. James aimait aussi les renards, Albus et Lily le savaient bien. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire plus beau cadeau. Il regarda, fasciné, le renard se débattre tandis que les derniers flocons tombaient sur le tapis gelé. Une fois que la neige eût fini de voleter, le renard se rendormit aussitôt. Il allait retourner à nouveau la boule de verre lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux. Elle était là. C'était elle.

\- Ambre...  
Elle ne dit rien, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle fichait là. James s'en voulut d'avoir pu un instant penser qu'elle allait s'excuser et qu'ils allaient faire la paix. Il avait promis par Merlin ! Il soupira et se leva d'un mouvement brusque. Elle recula instinctivement, comme s'il l'avait bousculée. Alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas touchée. La colère monta en lui. Il ne lui avait rien fait, ou presque. Oui, il lui avait jeté un sort à Pré-au-lard, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle devenait hystérique ! Il n'avait pas fait ça dans l'intention de lui nuire. Secouant la tête, il passa devant elle et voulut monter dans son dortoir.  
\- Non, attends. S'il te plaît.  
Elle grimaça, comme si cela lui était pénible de dire ça. Il haussa les sourcils, mais s'arrêta quand même. Il ne dit rien, attendit, car il avait peur de crier s'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle se tenait devant lui, l'air penaud et visiblement, elle semblait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner et de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais elle se jeta à l'eau :  
\- S'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle. Il faut... s'il te plaît. Je... je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Mais... s'il te plaît.  
Il la voyait bien se débattre pour lui parler, mais il ne voulait pas l'aider. Elle allait devoir faire mieux que ça pour qu'il consente à lui pardonner. Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir. Alors il resta planté devant elle, les bras croisés et la bouche close. Elle continua de bégayer :  
\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances et... la façon dont je t'ai traité. Ce n'était pas correct. Pas du tout. Je... Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît !  
Elle faisait vraiment de gros efforts, James s'en rendait bien compte. Il s'était promis de ne plus lui reparler, mais comment tenir cette promesse alors que deux grands yeux marron le fixaient d'un air désolé et triste ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il sentait qu'elle était sincère. Il avait envie de recommencer à la taquiner, à entendre sa voix et de passer du temps avec elle. Il voulait la découvrir et trouver tous ses secrets si bien cachés. Il avait pris sa décision. Mais avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, d'autres arrivants entrèrent dans la salle commune.

\- Ah James, te voilà ! On t'a attendu devant les cachots, mais... toi ? Fiche le camp tout de suite ! hurla Patsy en voyant Ambre.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... bafouilla la jeune fille.  
\- Tu lui as fait trop de mal ! Dégage ! On ne veut plus te voir ici ! continua la Gryffondor.  
\- Mais il...  
\- Il est bien trop poli pour te le dire lui-même, c'est tout ! Alors va-t-en tout de suite !  
Voyant qu'Ambre ne bougeait pas, Patsy se précipita en avant. Elle la bouscula et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à rouler à terre dans un concert de cris et de coups. Les garçons mirent quelques secondes à réagir, puis ils se mêlèrent à la bagarre. James retint Ambre qui avait la lèvre fendue tandis que les deux autres garçons essayaient de maintenir Patsy, qui avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir.  
\- On n'en a pas fini toi et moi, cracha Patsy.  
\- Je serais déçue qu'on en reste là, lui répondit Ambre de la même manière.  
\- Vous êtes malades les filles ! Arrêtez !  
Ambre se libéra de son emprise et monta directement dans son dortoir d'un pas digne tout en remettant sa robe en place. Patsy voulut la suivre, mais ses deux compagnons la retenaient toujours. Une fois que la nouvelle eût disparu dans le dortoir, les garçons la relâchèrent enfin.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? brailla-t-elle en les fusillant du regard.  
\- C'est la question que je voulais justement te poser, répliqua James d'un ton exagérément calme.  
\- Mais elle allait encore t'embrouiller le cerveau ! Elle sème la zizanie entre nous et tu la laisses faire ! Je croyais que c'était fini, que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle ! Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle t'a mis ? Réveille-toi un peu James ! Secoue-toi !  
\- Elle était en train de me faire des excuses au moment où tu es intervenue. Elle me faisait des excuses, par Dumbledore ! Elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de les faire, alors qu'elle n'adresse la parole à personne ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça lui coûte ? Et tu as pensé à moi ? Tu ne penses pas que je les mérite, tu ne penses pas que je voulais être de nouveau ami avec elle ? Et de quel droit tu oses me dire des choses pareilles ? Tu dépasses les bornes Patsy...  
\- Mais je... je voulais te protéger !  
\- Je sais très bien le faire tout seul, merci !

Puis, le jeune homme disparut dans son dortoir. Il entendit vaguement la Gryffondor parler. Il s'attendait même à ce qu'elle vienne dans son dortoir pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à continuer de se disputer avec elle. Il avait besoin de temps pour oublier tous les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Il avait été proche de redevenir ami avec Ambre. Une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était de la folie, qu'elle allait juste se servir de lui et le faire souffrir encore une fois, car c'était une âme torturée. Pourtant, une autre part de lui voulait l'aider, trouvait écho en elle. Toujours ce lien entre eux deux... James entendit des pas dans l'escalier, mais ce n'était pas Patsy. C'était ses amis, Sacha et Fred. Ils vinrent s'asseoir autour de lui. Au début, il n'y eut que le silence. De savoir qu'ils étaient là, c'était suffisant. Puis, ce fut Fred qui se lança :  
\- Elle a pleuré. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer, c'était bizarre.  
\- Tu penses que j'ai été trop dur avec elle ?  
\- Non, tu as eu raison de la remettre à sa place, elle n'avait pas à agresser Ambre, même si elle est très spéciale, répondit Sacha.  
Fred hocha la tête, validant les dires de ce dernier. Rassuré, James conclut :  
\- On recommencera demain comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'espère juste qu'elles ne sont pas en train de s'étriper dans le dortoir d'à côté.  
À cette image, les garçons éclatèrent de rire. James se détendit enfin après cette longue journée riche en rebondissements.


	14. Et si tout était possible ?

Ambre s'était aussitôt réfugiée sur son lit, derrière ses rideaux. Les autres filles du dortoir l'avaient regardé passer en fronçant les sourcils, mais sans dire un mot. Elles avaient sûrement entendu les hurlements de cette folle de Patsy. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi toute cette haine ? La jeune fille essuya le sang séché du coin de sa bouche avec un mouchoir tout en continuant de se poser des questions. Puis, elle entendit des bruits de pas, des sanglots et un autre rideau qu'on tira violemment. Les filles du dortoir ne dirent pas un mot, parce qu'approcher Patsy en temps normal, c'était déjà assez spécial, mais maintenant qu'elle pleurait, c'était carrément du suicide. Ambre regretta de n'avoir pas écouté leur conversation. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que la fière et courageuse Gryffondor se mette à pleurer ? Elle ne semblait pas être une pleurnicheuse pourtant. La jeune fille écouta les pleurs de sa colocataire forcée et attendit le moment où elle se ressaisirait pour lui sauter dessus. Mais rien ne vint. Les gémissements se tarirent et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à part les respirations plus ou moins bruyantes des filles endormies.

Couchée dans son lit, Ambre réfléchissait encore et encore. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne voulait pas dormir, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait l'homme. Toujours lui. Froid, distant et terrible. Dans ses cauchemars, la forme floue avait été remplacée par cet homme aperçu à Pré-au-lard. Il la traquait, lui faisait du mal ou la forçait à répandre la douleur. Des fois, elle était très contente de pouvoir le faire. Elle obéissait aveuglément et jubilait lorsque cette pauvre femme se tordait de souffrance devant elle. Et à d'autres moments, elle se rebellait et ne voulait pas commettre toutes ces atrocités. Alors, il lui faisait payer durement. Dans ces moments-là, elle se réveillait en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Et elle avait honte. Qui était-elle ? Était-elle au service du Mal ? Était-elle un danger pour les élèves, voire pour l'humanité ? Ou alors, était-elle une bonne personne ? Que devait-elle croire ? À force de cogiter, elle s'endormit et la nuit fut plus ou moins paisible pour les jeunes filles.

Le lendemain matin, Ambre fit bien attention de se lever en dernière. Une fois Patsy partie de la salle de bains, elle s'y précipita et fit une toilette rapide. Elle fit un passage éclair par la Grande Salle et mangea un croissant avant de repartir aussi vite. Si elle n'avait pas été obligée de se nourrir, elle se serait volontiers passée de ce rituel, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment arrêter de manger sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait croiser personne. Elle avait bien vu James à la table des Gryffondor. Il était assis à côté de sa petite sœur et de ses amis. Il était avec eux et Patsy. Ils s'étaient déjà réconciliés. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas venir lui parler, il avait donné raison à son amie. Elle avait été trop bête de croire qu'il accepterait de lui parler à nouveau. Elle ne s'était même pas excusée. Elle n'avait fait que bredouiller des mots sans suite. Mais elle était sûre que lui aussi l'avait vue ce matin. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer ce qu'elle y avait lu. Alors elle avait lâchement fui.

Elle n'était pas une vraie Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas passée sous le Choixpeau magique, alors comment savoir quelle maison lui convenait ? Elle était sûrement une Poufsouffle. Non, elle n'était même pas loyale ni amicale. Peut-être Serdaigle alors. Sans doute pas, elle n'était même pas intelligente ! Serpentard alors. Elle était peut-être rusée et elle avait un bon instinct de survie. Elle devait peut-être être avec eux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait marché au hasard des couloirs, se fondant parmi les élèves des différentes maisons qui partaient prendre leur petit déjeuner ou qui au contraire, faisaient une balade digestive avant d'aller en cours. Ambre ne savait pas où elle avait atterri. Un immense mur lui faisait face. Au vu de la faible luminosité, elle devait se trouver dans les sous-sols du château.

\- Que fais-tu là ?  
Ambre se retourna. Un garçon venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Blond et le teint pâle, il semblait parfaitement à sa place parmi l'obscurité qui régnait. Et d'après son écusson, il venait de Serpentard. Comme par hasard, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de penser qu'elle serait à sa place dans leur maison, elle en croisait un. Et devant la passivité de son interlocutrice, il reprit d'un ton flegmatique :  
\- Je ne te reconnais pas, tu n'es donc pas à Serpentard. Tiens, une Gryffondor. Tu es perdue ? Parce que tu es devant notre salle commune. Ce n'est pas vraiment à côté de la tienne.  
Ambre ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Ainsi, elle était devant l'antre des vert et argent. Était-ce vraiment une coïncidence si elle avait dérivé jusque-là ? Et comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre.  
\- Scorpius !  
\- James, répondit le Serpentard en tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.  
C'était bien lui qui venait d'apparaître, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Que faisait-il là ? L'avait-il suivie ?  
\- Tu embêtes les Gryffondor maintenant ? plaisanta James en se mettant à la hauteur du dénommé Scorpius.  
\- Non, c'est fini ça, on préfère s'en prendre aux Serdaigle maintenant. C'est juste cette charmante demoiselle qui a l'air d'être perdue. Et elle a sans doute perdu sa langue aussi, elle ne m'a pas décroché un mot.  
\- Même chez nous, on a du mal à la faire parler. Donc, ne t'indigne pas. Comment va mon cher frère d'ailleurs ? demanda James sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Il va bien ! On a su pour vos heures de colle, ça l'a beaucoup fait rire.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Bon, on va y aller, on a cours dans un quart d'heure. Tu viens Ambre ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et suivit James.  
\- Au revoir, Ambre. Si tu es encore perdue dans les parages, je me ferais un plaisir de te raccompagner, déclara Scorpius tandis que les deux Gryffondor s'éloignaient.  
La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle se sentait bizarre. Et très bête de n'avoir pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche. Était-elle si différente des autres ? Le Serpentard paraissait plus jeune qu'eux, mais il lui semblait avoir perçu quelque chose à son contact. James paraissait tendu à côté d'elle et il marchait en silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Ils firent un crochet par leur salle commune afin de récupérer leurs affaires, toujours sans un mot. Ambre s'était sans doute fait un film. Elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'il voudrait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, mais même pas. Il l'avait abandonnée au pied de son dortoir afin d'aller dans le sien. Alors, elle attrapa son sac en vitesse et était redescendue au galop afin de ne pas être en retard à son cours de Botanique.

\- Hey, attends-moi ! cria James tandis qu'elle allait sortir de leur salle commune.  
Elle s'arrêta, indécise. Il arriva au pas de course.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?  
\- Je... je ne savais pas...  
\- Il faut qu'on parle.  
Elle acquiesça. Ils se mirent en chemin jusqu'aux serres. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le parc, James se tourna vers elle et commença :  
\- Je suis désolé, pour Patsy. Elle n'aurait pas dû t'agresser. Je lui ai dit, une fois que tu es partie. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas attaquée encore une fois lorsque vous étiez toutes les deux dans votre dortoir.  
\- Non, ça va, elle n'a rien fait. À part pleurer. Et merci.  
\- Elle ne pleure jamais d'habitude, ça fait bizarre. Mais voilà, je tenais à m'excuser pour elle, parce qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Et le cours va commencer, on peut discuter tous les deux ce soir ?  
\- Eh bien... oui.  
\- Super ! À ce soir alors ! Dans la salle commune, après le dîner.  
\- J'y serai, murmura-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner vers ses amis.  
Patsy avait encore les marques de leur corps à corps de la veille. Son œil était très gonflé, mais elle ne regarda pas dans sa direction. Ambre préféra, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre encore une fois.

La journée passa lentement pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire ? Voulait-il lui dire que c'était fini, qu'elle ne devait plus du tout venir lui parler ? Qu'à cause d'elle, son amie avait pleuré pour la première fois de sa vie ? Que ce n'était pas bien ? Qu'elle ne lui attirait que des ennuis ? Pourtant, elle avait besoin de lui ! Il était le seul à savoir comment sortir de ce foutu château ! Elle devrait se montrer convaincante pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais avant tout ça, elle allait devoir aller encore une fois voir la directrice. Depuis quelque temps, cette dernière avait espacé les visites de la nouvelle, faute d'avancée majeure dans la quête de la mémoire, comme Ambre l'avait surnommée. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille avait omis de dire à McGonagall qu'elle avait eu un souvenir des plus traumatisants lors des vacances. Mais comment lui annoncer qu'elle avait déjà été au ministère de la Magie pour assister à une bataille ? Et puis, elle ne savait même pas comment sa crise s'était déclenchée ! Elle avait eu beau relire le passage en question, plus aucun autre flash ne s'était produit.

\- Entrez !  
Comme d'habitude, Ambre pénétra dans le bureau de la directrice tandis que ses camarades de Gryffondor allaient faire leurs cours optionnels. Elle savait désormais que James était en cours d'Arithmancie avec Sacha, à cette heure-là.  
\- Alors miss Silver, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un incident s'était produit hier soir, annonça la directrice de but en blanc.  
Patsy avait-elle cafté pour leur bagarre ? Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait commencé ! Ambre n'avait fait que répondre à l'agression. Cette fois, elle était la victime, pas l'attaquante. Elle reconnaissait avoir jeté un sortilège, même deux à James, mais elle n'était pas prête à prendre pour Patsy. Mais elle ne dit rien. Et voyant le visage fermé de son élève, McGonagall tenta de la rassurer :  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous punir, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne n'a rien dit, je veux juste vous prévenir que je sais ce qui se passe dans mon château. Vous vous êtes disputées avec miss Leegins pour qu'elle vous attaque ainsi ?  
\- Si vous savez ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi me posez-vous des questions, dans ce cas ? riposta Ambre avec insolence, qui se demanda alors si elle savait pour sa sortie illégale à Pré-au-lard.  
La directrice haussa un sourcil et reprit, sa voix claquant tel un fouet :  
\- Vous n'avez pas à être incorrecte avec moi, miss Silver, j'essaie de vous aider depuis le début. Mais vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche !  
Ambre resta de marbre sur sa chaise. Une petite voix en elle lui disait de se taire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refusait-elle qu'on l'aide ? L'orgueil ? La fierté ? Ou la peur ? La directrice soupira.  
\- Bon, si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je comprends. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que j'ai demandé à Grant Mayne de revenir. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, le sortilège de Magie Noire qui entoure votre mémoire s'est estompé et qu'il parviendra à le contourner. Votre cas l'a beaucoup intéressé, il m'a d'ailleurs dit avoir fait des recherches de son côté. Il sera là demain soir. Voulez-vous tenter un nouvel essai avec lui ?  
Quelqu'un, pour lui rendre la mémoire ? Bien sûr ! Elle accepta avec reconnaissance cette fois-ci et elle put retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Enfin, la journée se termina. Ambre avait rempli son estomac rapidement, comme toujours et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas filé directement dans son dortoir. Elle était restée assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Les Gryffondor la regardaient comme une bête curieuse et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait pas attendre longtemps, elle savait que Potter en avait pour un moment à manger. Il parlait, riait, mangeait un peu et recommençait à parler. Que pouvait-il bien dire tous les jours à ses amis ? Qu'avaient-ils d'important à s'échanger ainsi ? Ambre gigotait sur son fauteuil en sentant les regards de tous les élèves présents sur elle. Elle allait pour se lever lorsqu'elle vit James apparaître. Il embrassa la scène du regard et tous les regards se détournèrent vers les parchemins ou un autre endroit de la salle. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et elle fut surprise lorsqu'il formula :  
\- Merci d'être restée. Je sais combien ça a dû te coûter. Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs, dans un endroit plus discret, où on pourrait parler tranquillement sans être vus comme des bêtes de foire ?  
La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva d'un coup sec, pressée de s'en aller d'ici. James retrouva son sourire ravageur et déclara :  
\- J'ai l'endroit idéal pour ça !

Les deux adolescents délaissèrent leur salle commune. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves dans les couloirs, qui rentraient après avoir dîné. Elle le suivit jusque devant un immense tableau qui était très bizarre : il y avait un sorcier et des trolls qui semblaient être en train de danser gauchement. Puis, James se comporta de manière tout aussi étrange. Il faisait quelques pas dans un sens, puis revenait, puis repartait. Soudain, une porte apparut sur le mur auparavant lisse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ?  
\- Viens, c'est juste pour nous !  
\- Mais ?  
James ouvrit la porte et lui fit une courbette afin de la laisser entrer. La jeune fille trouva une petite salle avec une table ronde au milieu et deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air extrêmement moelleux autour. La pièce était éclairée par quelques lanternes, ce qui lui donnait un aspect de doux cocon et de sécurité. Ambre se sentit tout de suite bien ici et elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils en cuir. James lui expliqua :  
\- C'est ici que mon père a appris à des élèves à se battre contre Voldemort. Il m'a dit l'année dernière comment la trouver : passer trois fois devant ce mur en pensant très fort à ce que l'on veut.  
\- Ils se sont battus ici ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
\- Non, enfin si. En fait la salle change de forme pour s'adapter à tout ce qu'on désire. Je voulais juste un endroit tranquille pour qu'on discute tous les deux. Et voilà ce que ça donne !

Ambre était impressionnée. Ce château semblait avoir d'énormes secrets. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas près d'avoir encore tout découvert. James prit place en face d'elle et un long silence emplit la pièce tout à coup. Le garçon ne semblait pas plus qu'elle savoir par où commencer.  
\- Hum, bon, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me dire quelque chose hier, avant que nous soyons grossièrement interrompus par ma très chère amie.  
\- Je... oui. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... c'est dur.  
\- Je sais. Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce genre de truc. Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer.  
Ambre le regarda avec étonnement. Il paraissait tellement sérieux. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Il poursuivit :  
\- Voilà, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Tu as l'air d'avoir énormément de problèmes et un passé tout pourri, mais je suis curieux et j'aimerais sincèrement t'aider. Mais, me laisseras-tu t'aider ?  
La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il la regardait avec un sourire encourageant. Il enfonça le clou :  
\- Je sens qu'il y a un lien spécial entre nous. Je ne sais pas si je deviens fou ou si j'imagine des choses, mais je le sens. Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas me parler, me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Pour que ça fonctionne, il faut qu'on s'échange des informations, qu'on s'intéresse à l'autre, bref, que ça aille dans les deux sens. Mais maintenant, il est hors de question que je fasse ça tout seul. Si tu veux être amie avec moi, il va falloir donner un peu de ta personne.

Ambre ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchissait intensément. Il semblait comprendre, car il ne dit rien. Elle avait besoin de lui pour partir, donc son intérêt pour lui était calculé. Mais en même temps, est-ce que ce serait si difficile que ça de lui parler ? Est-ce que ce serait si difficile que ça de se soucier de lui ? De le laisser faire, qu'il aide et qu'il soit présent ? N'était-elle pas jalouse lorsqu'il riait avec ses amis ? N'était-elle pas envieuse qu'il ait une vie normale alors qu'elle se débattait comme une folle avec sa mémoire inexistante et ses pulsions malsaines ? Si, bien sûr. Alors, pourquoi hésiter ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle savait quoi faire.  
\- Je suis bizarre. Mais tu m'acceptes comme ça. Tu veux m'aider, alors que je ne le permets pas. Je ne dis pas que je te laisserai faire tout de suite ou que je pourrai changer en un claquement de doigts. Il va falloir m'accompagner, me guider. J'aimerais qu'on refasse un essai. Je ne suis pas douée pour les relations humaines, alors il va falloir m'apprendre.  
\- Je pourrais très bien être ton professeur, s'enthousiasma James.  
\- Tu t'embarques dans une mission bien difficile !  
\- Oh, de l'humour, déjà pour commencer !  
Ambre esquissa un demi-sourire. C'était déjà une belle avancée. Ils continuèrent de parler un peu, enfin surtout James, fixant des règles et des limites à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire, afin que leur amitié toute neuve se construise sur des bases saines. Ambre se sentait bien avec lui. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle aussi ressentait ce lien. Et de savoir que c'était réciproque était vraiment rassurant. Enfin, voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée, ils se décidèrent à quitter la Salle sur Demande comme l'avait appelée James. Mais avant de partir, Ambre se souvint d'une question qu'elle voulait lui poser :  
\- Au fait, c'était qui le blond de ce matin ?  
\- Scorpius Malefoy. C'est le fils de l'ennemi de mon père. Enfin, ancien ennemi.  
\- Voldemort ?  
\- Mais non, Voldemort n'a jamais eu d'enfant, fort heureusement ! Non, c'est le fils de Drago Malefoy. Il est devenu Mangemort alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore quitté Poudlard !

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, mais enregistra tout ça dans sa mémoire vide. Elle allait faire des recherches sur lui, on devait sûrement en parler dans quelques livres. Elle avait loupé tellement de choses ! Mais James s'était remis à parler. Il bavardait vraiment beaucoup pour elle !  
\- Maintenant, le plus dur, ça va être de revenir à la salle commune sans croiser personne. Nous ne sommes pas trop loin et au même étage, mais quand même. Heureusement, j'ai pris une petite précaution !  
Alors, James sortit un vieux parchemin tout miteux. En quoi ce truc tout décoloré allait-il pouvoir les aider à éviter les préfets qui faisaient leurs rondes ? Mais James sortit sa baguette, tapota la feuille jaunie en marmonnant une incantation. Elle devrait faire un peu plus attention, c'était tout de même utile à savoir des trucs pareils ! Mais encore une fois, elle passa à côté de l'information. Le plus surprenant fut de voir des traits se dessiner sur le parchemin, ainsi que des petits points bouger un peu partout.  
\- Nous sommes là, indiqua-t-il en montrant un point sur la carte, et heureusement, nous sommes seuls pour le moment. Viens !  
Effectivement, Ambre avait eu le temps de voir son nom apparaître à l'endroit désigné, ainsi que le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils coururent tout le long du couloir, puis tournèrent à droite. Afin d'éviter le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, ils descendirent un escalier et remontèrent par un autre côté. Ambre sentait l'excitation la gagner. Ils désobéissaient au règlement et elle adorait ça ! Elle se laissa prendre au jeu, se plaquant contre la pierre froide lorsque James lui faisait signe ou se mettant à courir à en perdre haleine lorsqu'il piquait un sprint. Lui aussi semblait beaucoup s'amuser, car un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune sans avoir été vus. Les poumons en feu, Ambre pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. James éclata de rire et fit un signe de victoire.  
\- On est trop forts ! Bon, il va peut-être falloir aller se coucher maintenant, sinon demain, on risque d'être en mode zombie ! On se voit en cours ? Ça te dit de te mettre à côté de moi ?  
\- Bah je...  
\- Pas à tous les cours, je sais que tu aimes ta solitude et moi, je veux aussi passer du temps avec mes amis. Mais pourquoi pas pendant le cours de Binns après-demain ? On se mettra au fond de la salle de classe et on s'amusera, tu verras !  
\- S'amuser ? En cours d'Histoire de la magie ?  
\- Ouais, tu verras ! Je te montrerai ! Et on peut se retrouver demain soir. J'ai eu ma dernière heure de colle ce soir. Enfin ! Parce que je me prenais pour une vraie femme de ménage.  
\- Je ne peux pas demain soir.  
\- Déjà ? Tu parles d'un effort ! Et pourquoi ça ? Y a-t-il au moins une bonne raison à ce désistement ?  
Le jeune homme avait perdu son sourire. La colère avait gagné ses yeux, qui lançaient des éclairs. Ambre lui déclara alors, sans perdre son calme :  
\- J'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice demain soir et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. C'est tout.  
\- Ah, d'accord, excuse-moi. Bon, alors on se voit pendant le cours de Binns ? Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagall !  
\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, le jeune homme lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Ambre resta quelques secondes, figée dans la salle commune déserte. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui venait d'arriver. Venait-elle réellement de se réconcilier avec James Potter ? À priori oui. Mais elle avait devoir jouer serrer. Il se méfiait d'elle, elle le sentait bien. Il avait peut-être raison d'ailleurs, mais elle avait besoin de lui et de son savoir de Poudlard qui paraissait immense.

Le lendemain, les cours parurent longs et ennuyeux à la jeune fille. James la salua pendant le déjeuner, devant tout le monde, comme si c'était normal. Elle ne lui cria pas dessus et tous les élèves parurent étonnés de ce revirement de situation. Même Patsy se conduisait de manière bizarre : elle ne parlait pas fort et elle ne lui balançait pas de regard meurtrier par-dessus son jus de citrouille. Mais Ambre n'avait qu'une chose en tête : son rendez-vous avec la directrice ce soir. Aussi, quand vint le moment d'y aller, elle se mit presque à courir dans les couloirs. C'était la première fois qu'elle était autant en avance pour son cours spécial. Elle balança le mot de passe, grimpa sur la première marche de l'escalier tournant et arriva devant la porte du bureau de la directrice. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle toqua sur le bois. Le professeur McGonagall lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. Un homme était avec elle.  
\- Bonsoir miss Silver. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié Grant Mayne, spécialiste Legilimens.  
\- Bonsoir madame et non, je n'ai pas oublié. Bonsoir monsieur, dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air poli.  
\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, répondit-il avec son sourire affable. Que diriez-vous de commencer sans plus tarder ? J'aimerais essayer quelques théories sur vous. Mais avant, j'aimerais que l'on retente l'expérience que j'avais faite la première fois.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Si ça n'a pas fonctionné la première fois, pourquoi cela fonctionnerait-il maintenant ?  
\- Avec le temps, les sorts évoluent, se font et se défont. La Magie Noire particulièrement peut être instable. Et même si cela ne donne rien, est-ce que cela ne vaut pas le coup d'essayer quand même ?  
\- Si, oui bien sûr.  
\- Parfait ! Asseyez-vous ici, fermez les yeux et faites le vide dans votre tête. Je me charge du reste.

Ambre s'assit sur la chaise et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle sentit les mains du sorcier autour de son crâne. Une pression très forte se fit sentir dans sa tête. La jeune fille se crispa. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite tandis que le Legilimens retira vivement ses mains. Il secoua la tête au moment où elle rouvrit les yeux. Navré, monsieur Mayne déclara :  
\- Le sortilège n'a pas bougé. Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac, si vous me permettez l'expression ! Minerva, ai-je votre feu vert ?  
\- Si miss Silver est d'accord, vous avez le mien, répondit la directrice.  
\- Mademoiselle ?  
\- Oui, bien entendu ! Je veux récupérer ma mémoire !  
\- Je m'en doutais, souffla-t-il, toujours avec le sourire.  
La jeune fille trouvait qu'il souriait vraiment beaucoup trop, c'était épuisant. Il sortit sa baguette, prononça des sorts extrêmement complexes dans sa direction, lui demandant de se souvenir ou de se vider la tête. Mais rien ne fonctionna comme il le souhaitait. Après presque deux heures d'essais infructueux, l'immense sourire du spécialiste s'était volatilisé. La directrice les avait même laissés seuls dans son bureau et était partie manger. Mais Ambre ne voulait pas abandonner !

\- Vous êtes un cas vraiment unique, mademoiselle ! Je vais essayer une dernière méthode. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, car ça peut être très dangereux pour vous, mais après tous ces échecs, je m'en voudrais de repartir sans même une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. C'est un procédé très délicat à expliquer pour une non-professionnelle, je vais donc me passer d'explication, mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance.  
Il sortit de son sac un cube en cristal étrange. Ce dernier émettait un bourdonnement ininterrompu. Intriguée, Ambre regardait le sorcier manipuler le cube avec précaution et le poser sur le bureau devant elle.  
\- Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de toucher le cube. Je ne peux pas vous aider, vous serez seule et c'est pour ça que c'est dangereux : c'est vous qui décidez. Et j'ai peur que vous ne sachiez pas vous contrôler. Et je vous comprends. Mais soyez raisonnable surtout. Il se peut que ce Cubopensé, comme il s'appelle, soit trop puissant pour votre cerveau. Si c'est le cas, retirez la main tout de suite. Vous me le jurez ? Si je ne vous sens pas assez sincère, je le saurais, n'oubliez pas ma spécialité !  
\- Je le jure !  
Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait été sincère, parce qu'elle voulait tellement récupérer ses souvenirs qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourtant, il la crut. Elle put toucher l'objet. Ce fut très douloureux. Son cerveau eut du mal à absorber l'impact. Elle se débattait dans le vide, dans une toile ou contre vents et marées. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle était perdue en mer. Ou alors ballottée par un ouragan. Soudain, une image s'incrusta dans sa tête. Une image choc : un homme au teint blafard et aux yeux rouges. Avec une horrible tête de serpent. Puis, la jeune fille s'évanouit.


	15. Surprises en série

Il avait cru que Patsy lui poserait des questions. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été avec eux, hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu ? Pourquoi avait-il salué et même souri à Ambre ? Mais non, rien. Elle semblait comme éteinte. Même en cours, elle ne levait plus la main pour plaisanter avec les professeurs ou donner une bonne réponse. Et James culpabilisait. Fred et Sacha ne lui posaient pas ce genre de questions : ils étaient chacun libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, avec qui ils voulaient. Mais une réunion de crise avait été décidée lorsque la jeune fille était montée se coucher juste après le repas du soir, laissant les garçons à leurs devoirs.  
\- Ça commence à devenir sérieux là, commença James, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller l'entrée de la salle commune. En effet, Ambre était avec la directrice en ce moment même, afin de travailler sur sa mémoire et il avait hâte qu'elle revienne pour lui raconter comment ça s'était passé. Il espérait tant une bonne nouvelle pour elle ! Mais en attendant, il allait devoir parler avec ses deux amis pour aider Patsy. Sacha se tortilla sur sa chaise et Fred regardait au plafond. Il y avait Strangulot sous roche. James demanda :  
\- Il y a un truc que vous ne me dites pas, c'est ça ?  
\- On ne t'a pas rejoint tout de suite, le soir où tu l'as remise à sa place, tu te souviens ? commença Sacha.  
\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Vous avez parlé ?  
\- Disons qu'on... en a rajouté une couche, compléta Fred. Elle devenait hystérique et incontrôlable. Et puis, elle avait de grands projets te concernant.  
\- Me concernant ? s'étonna le jeune Potter les yeux ronds.  
\- En revenant des vacances de Noël, c'était fini des histoires avec Ambre. Bon, nous, on s'en fiche que tu traînes avec elle, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre. Mais pas Patsy. Alors elle était contente que tu reviennes avec nous. Elle avait décidé de t'aider à sortir enfin avec Eulalia. Mais là, elle disait que ce n'était clairement pas possible.

James était bouche bée. En même temps, il n'y avait que Patsy pour vouloir l'aider du point de vue sentimental. Le jeune homme en fut très touché. Et sa culpabilité augmenta encore plus. Il joua un instant avec ses cheveux, les coiffant et les décoiffant de nouveau.  
\- Ok, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter avec Ambre. C'est une fille bien. Un peu bizarre et spéciale, mais au fond, c'est une fille bien, j'en suis persuadé.  
\- On te croit James, on te croit, le rassura Sacha.  
\- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, elle va accepter la chose. Tu connais Patsy, elle fonce tête baissée, elle est très impulsive. Mais au final, elle sait reconnaître ses erreurs. Et elle a le cœur sur la main, déclara Fred avec passion.  
James fut surpris de voir son ami parler ainsi. Ce dernier était le beau gosse de la bande. Il lui suffisait de battre des cils pour que toutes les filles se pâment devant lui. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles justement. Peut-être parce qu'une seule l'intéressait ? James rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau. Il se dit qu'il devrait essayer de les réunir eux, plutôt que lui et Eulalia, qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Mais sa priorité pour le moment ne franchissait toujours pas la porte. Ses amis durent s'apercevoir de son manège, car Sacha lui demanda :  
\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui, Ambre. Elle était avec la directrice ce soir, pour travailler sa mémoire. J'espère qu'elle aura de bonnes nouvelles !  
\- Tu crois qu'on pourra la rencontrer ? proposa Fred.  
\- Peut-être pas tout de suite. Elle est timide. Non, plutôt sauvage. On commence tout juste à se reparler.  
\- Pas tout de suite. Mais plus tard !  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Si elle ne m'a pas tué d'ici là !  
Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Les élèves autour d'eux se retiraient pour la nuit au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Et Ambre n'arrivait toujours pas. Fred et Sacha partirent se coucher, mais James resta dans un fauteuil. Il voulait avoir la réponse ! Il avait un bon pressentiment ce soir, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le Gryffondor finit par s'endormir devant la cheminée, le menton sur la poitrine. Il rêvait d'Ambre. Cette dernière tenait une baguette très puissante et elle voulait le tuer. Il n'y avait que des flammes vertes autour de lui. Il hurlait, il voulait fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il traversa les flammes et il se retrouva dans un cimetière. Il se cacha derrière une tombe. Il entendit son amie rire à gorge déployée. C'était un rire démoniaque, dépourvu d'âme. Elle lui dit de sortir, que ce n'était pas l'heure de jouer à cache-cache. Il devait combattre comme un homme, un vrai. Il voulut courir loin d'elle, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais elle apparut soudainement devant lui. Comme si elle avait transplané. Puis, elle tourna la baguette vers lui et prononça la formule meurtrière. Un éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet. James se réveilla en sursaut dans la salle commune. D'abord désorienté, il mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était tôt. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Ambre était rentrée tard hier soir. Et il y avait deux explications au fait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu le réveiller. La première, la plus sympathique : elle était rentrée à une heure tellement avancée dans la nuit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, pour qu'il soit en forme aujourd'hui. Ou alors, la deuxième solution, la moins amicale, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui parler, tout simplement. Mais c'était son amie désormais, il devait au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute !

Courbaturé d'avoir dormi assis, il se décida à prendre une douche ce matin. En plus, il avait le temps ! Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains et laissa le jet d'eau couler sur lui. Il sentit le stress et la tension quitter son corps tout doucement. Il se sentait renaître. Il se savonna avec vigueur. Il se sentit tellement bien qu'il commença à chanter sous la douche. Quel bonheur de n'avoir rien d'autre en tête que l'eau qui coule sur soi ! Pas de problème, pas de devoir et pas d'ami bizarre. Pas de question à se poser. Rien. Juste l'eau chaude et le savon qui exhalait une bonne odeur. Soudain, des coups se firent entendre contre la porte.  
\- Mais t'es pas bien ? On essaie de dormir ! T'as vu l'heure ? En plus, tu chantes comme une casserole !  
James arrêta immédiatement de chanter. Il venait de reconnaître la voix grincheuse de Sacha. Le jeune homme sortit de la douche et se sécha en silence. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, il fut attaqué par des oreillers lancés traîtreusement par ses meilleurs amis. S'ensuivit une bataille de polochons digne des plus grands combats. Après s'être bien défoulés, les garçons Gryffondor descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. James chercha Ambre parmi les élèves. Mais elle n'était pas là. Ce fut Patsy qui arriva et qui se laissa tomber à côté d'eux, leur décochant juste un bonjour du bout des lèvres. James n'osa pas lui poser de question sur Ambre et si elle l'avait vue dans le dortoir ce matin. Le bénéfice du doute. Innocente, tant qu'il n'avait pas prouvé le contraire.

Les cours commencèrent. Et Ambre n'était toujours pas là. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Pourtant, les professeurs ne semblaient pas inquiets par sa disparition. Peut-être était-elle à l'infirmerie ? James voulut en avoir le cœur net, aussi il s'y précipita à la récréation. Ce fut Olivier Galant qui l'accueillit :  
\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui, Ambre Silver ! Elle n'est pas venue en cours ce matin, je m'inquiétais pour elle ! Est-elle ici ? demanda James en criant à moitié.  
\- Ce n'est pas de chance, vous venez de la louper ! Elle est partie de l'infirmerie, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, répondit l'infirmier avec un grand sourire.  
\- D'accord, merci monsieur Galant !  
James tourna les talons aussi sec et se rendit dans la salle du cours suivant, là où il avait le plus de chance de la trouver. Hélas, au moment où il la vit enfin, il était temps pour eux d'aller en cours. Déçu, James lui fit signe. Heureusement, elle lui répondit par un timide geste de la main.

Le jeune homme fut assez distrait durant son cours de Métamorphose, aussi, il eut un mal fou à faire disparaître la tasse qui se trouvait devant lui. Il regardait sans cesse derrière lui, pour voir Ambre. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir été blessée, elle ne boitait pas, n'avait aucune ecchymose ou plaie visibles. Il avait tellement hâte d'en savoir plus ! Comme il était particulièrement mauvais et inattentif en cours, il se fit réprimander par son professeur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de détaler du cours dès que la sonnerie retentit. Avant d'aller manger, il coinça Ambre qui allait elle aussi à la Grande Salle.

\- Hey Ambre ! Tu étais à l'infirmerie ce matin ? Ça va ?  
\- Bonjour. Euh... oui oui, ça va. Il y a eu un petit souci hier soir et je ne me suis réveillée que tardivement ce matin. Monsieur Galant m'a gardée en observation un peu, mais j'ai pu rapidement sortir, déclara-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- J'en suis soulagé ! Alors, tu as réussi à retrouver la mémoire ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.  
\- Non, rien, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Oh, j'avais un bon pressentiment pourtant ! On se retrouve toujours pour le cours de Binns ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! lui dit-elle.  
Puis, elle s'enfuit de son côté. James ne lui en voulut pas. Il partit manger avec ses amis, déçu pour elle. Les garçons l'interrogèrent des yeux et il secoua la tête négativement et ils passèrent à autre chose, afin de ne pas faire de mal à Patsy qui était là. Elle semblait avoir repris un peu de poil de la bête, car elle consentait à sortir de son mutisme. Elle n'était pas encore pétillante de joie, mais elle était en bonne voie.

C'était la première fois que James attendait un cours d'Histoire de la magie avec autant d'impatience. Et quand il arriva enfin, il se mit au fond avec enthousiasme. Et il fut surpris lorsque sa nouvelle amie s'assit timidement à côté de lui. Il avait gagné ! Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur son visage, mais il prit soin de le cacher à Ambre, qui sortait parchemins et plumes. Enfin, le professeur passa au travers du tableau, comme à son habitude et commença à débiter son cours d'une voix morne. Les cinquième année ne prenaient même plus la peine de se cacher : deux ou trois prenaient des notes et les autres s'amusaient le plus silencieusement possible. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais les mêmes qui écrivaient. Ils faisaient cela à tour de rôle. Ainsi, ils se passaient leurs notes et ceux qui voulaient recopier le faisaient. Et heureusement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas au tour de James d'écouter le discours barbant du professeur fantôme. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans l'intention de prendre des notes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il à sa partenaire, qui visiblement écoutait de façon assidue le professeur Binns.  
\- On est en cours, je te signale, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Ouais, mais il ne dira rien, tant qu'on ne fait pas trop de bruit, lui répondit-il, toujours en chuchotant.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? On est coincés ici, alors autant en profiter !  
\- Allez, viens t'amuser avec moi. Au moins cette fois, chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Elle fit la moue, mais se décida à poser sa plume. Satisfait, il prit son parchemin et commença à tracer des traits sur sa feuille. Intriguée, elle le regarda faire sans poser de question. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et murmura une petite formule. Les traits se mirent à frissonner sur la feuille avant de redevenir stables.  
\- J'ai dessiné un labyrinthe. Tu commences au centre. Le but est d'en sortir le plus possible en traçant un trait avec ta plume. Mais attention : les murs se déplacent ! Tu veux essayer ? expliqua-t-il tout bas.  
\- Mais c'est trop facile ! répondit-elle.  
Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle se prit au jeu. Les murs semblaient prendre vie pour lui barrer le chemin dès qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie. Lui-même avait pris sa plume et il devait aller plus vite qu'elle. Mais, beau joueur, il la laissa gagner. Un léger sourire venait d'apparaître chez la jeune fille.  
\- Alors, c'était trop facile ?  
\- C'est très impressionnant. Tu connais d'autres tours comme ça ?  
Ils jouèrent à différents jeux, tel le pendu, mais version sorcier ou encore à des jeux de cartes. Ambre semblait avoir totalement oublié le cours. Elle semblait réellement s'amuser. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle pensait à autre chose, elle faisait moins de crises. Elle restait concentrée sur leur activité et ne partait pas dans des rêves abominables. Il espéra pour elle qu'elle pourrait bientôt découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et expliquer pourquoi elle avait tant d'horreurs dans le cerveau. Puis, la fin du cours sonna. Elle rangea ses notes qui n'avaient que deux lignes, mais elle se tourna vers James et lui dit simplement :  
\- Merci. J'ai passé un excellent moment.  
Puis, elle s'en alla.

Le mois de février se poursuivit ainsi. Les deux jeunes gens se voyaient pendant les cours d'Histoire de la magie, certains soirs ou pendant quelques récréations. Ils parlaient un peu, surtout James. Mais ce dernier voulait absolument faire découvrir les joies et les jeux à Ambre, qui semblait-il, n'avait jamais eu ce bonheur. Il lui fit découvrir les échecs façon sorcier. Pour cela, ils allèrent au club d'échecs du collège, où était déjà inscrite sa petite sœur Lily. Cette dernière apprit à Ambre les déplacements des pièces pendant que James bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé ce jeu et ne comprenait pas que Lily s'y intéressât à ce point. C'est alors que sa petite sœur lui révéla :  
\- En fait, j'aurais pu être envoyée à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau magique hésitait beaucoup. Il m'a dit que j'avais d'étonnantes capacités et un courage digne de Gryffondor. Alors on a parlé et je sais pas, ça a duré longtemps. Il est très gentil, il m'a rassurée et finalement, m'a envoyée à Gryffondor !  
C'était la première fois que sa sœur révélait ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Choixpeau. James en fut bouleversé, car c'était à Ambre que la petite s'était confiée. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très attentive à tout ce que Lily pouvait dire. Elle semblait apprendre vite et elle fut même en mesure de battre Lily, ce qui apparemment n'était pas une mince affaire.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'était très clair pour moi, la stratégie, je dois aimer ça, répondit-elle lorsqu'ils repartirent tous les deux vers la salle commune.  
\- Pourtant, Lily est connue comme un petit génie des échecs ! Elle s'est rapidement fait un nom dans le club. Donc, c'est d'autant plus fort que tu aies réussi à la battre.  
\- Elle m'a beaucoup aidée. Elle est très gentille, déclara Ambre.

Puis, une nouvelle sortie pour Pré-au-lard se présenta. Comme la Saint-Valentin tombait le samedi, les professeurs avaient décidé de leur accorder cette journée pour y aller. Les élèves étaient enchantés. Pourtant, aucune discussion dans ce sens ne se fit entre les deux amis. James n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour la laisser venir avec lui encore une fois. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille que retrouver cet homme imaginaire. Parce qu'il en était persuadé : elle avait dû avoir un flash en plein milieu de la rue et avait imaginé cette solution miracle d'un homme en train de la reconnaître. Sinon, pourquoi cet inconnu aurait fui ? C'était trop étrange comme explication. Mais heureusement Ambre ne lui en parla pas du tout et elle lui assura qu'elle resterait sagement au château pour avancer dans ses devoirs. James n'eut donc aucun scrupule à aller à Pré-au-lard avec ses amis. Le vendredi soir, veille de la sortie, Patsy vint d'ailleurs voir James dans la bibliothèque où il s'était exilé pour faire ses devoirs tranquillement et partir le samedi sans remords.

\- Tu vas avec Ambre demain ? commença-t-elle sans préambule.  
\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de faire mes devoirs ?  
\- Alors, tu réponds ? Réponds vite et je te laisserai seul encore plus vite.  
\- Non, je n'y vais pas avec elle, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.  
\- Super ! Rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu !  
\- Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda le jeune homme.  
\- Tu verras bien, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire où ses dents du bonheur se voyaient nettement.  
\- Tiens, te voilà de retour, maugréa-t-il avec bonne humeur.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit aussi vite. James se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire comme coup fourré, lorsqu'il se rappela les confidences des garçons à son sujet. Il aurait un rendez-vous avec Eulalia ! L'angoisse monta dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Patsy était réellement revenue parmi eux. Comme Sacha et Fred l'avaient prédit, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour accepter les choses, mais maintenant, elle allait mettre les bouchés doubles pour le faire sortir avec son amour de toujours. Il était dans le pétrin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il était bégayant et particulièrement nul lorsque la jeune Serpentard était dans la même pièce que lui. Il était tellement stressé qu'il dormit très mal et c'est extrêmement fatigué qu'il se présenta à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Il ne vit personne au début. Un couple lui passa devant et entra dans l'atmosphère tamisée du salon de thé. Cela devait être l'endroit des couples, surtout en ce jour si particulier. Combien de garçons s'étaient fait avoir comme lui ? Beaucoup apparemment, car la salle semblait être bondée. James avait les mains moites malgré la fraicheur. L'hiver était toujours présent et la température était encore bien basse, même si on pouvait voir par-ci par-là des arbres avec de jeunes pousses ou des fleurs en bouton. Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, les jours rallongeaient et le soleil était de plus en plus présent. James en était là dans ses divagations lorsqu'elle se présenta. Il sursauta et resta bouche bée un instant. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Son teint mat et sa chevelure noire et frisée la rendaient irrésistible aux yeux de James. Apparemment perdue, elle s'approcha de James en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'ai reçu un mot, comme quoi je devais me rendre ici à quatorze heures précises. Toi aussi on t'a dit de venir là ?  
\- Euh... oui, bafouilla piteusement le jeune homme.  
\- Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Tuveuxallerprendreunetassedethéouautrechoseavecmoi ? prononça James très rapidement. Aussi, il n'y eut qu'un gazouillis de sons indescriptibles et sans queue ni tête qui sortit de sa bouche. Eulalia commença à rire. Il avait l'air malin ! James rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Soudain, un élève arriva. Il portait une cape bizarrement fendue, genre ailes de chauve-souris qu'il agitait dans tous les sens comme pour voler et il portait un masque noir sur le visage.  
\- Laissez passer ! Je suis Batman et je viens sauver Gotham City ! Yiaaaah !  
James et Eulalia le suivirent des yeux, puis ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Le jeune Potter n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin calmés, il reprit d'un ton plus posé :  
\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir prendre un thé ou autre chose avec moi ?  
La Serpentard parut hésiter un instant, puis elle lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce surchargée d'odeurs et de personnes. La salle était décorée d'angelots qui voletaient partout, les murs étaient d'un rouge soutenu et des tables pour deux aux nappes blanches étaient disposées un peu partout. Eulalia choisit une table au milieu du salon et James la suivit. Elle commanda un Manlune avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.  
\- Hum... la même chose.  
Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur commande. Les deux élèves n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche, chacun regardant ce que les autres couples faisaient. Ils évitaient tout contact visuel. James se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu prendre. Il ne connaissait pas le Manlune et au nom, cela ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il renifla le liquide avec méfiance. Cela avait une forte odeur même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Eulalia lui sourit et but tranquillement sa boisson. Il se décida à poser la question :  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est au fait ?  
\- Je pensais que tu savais ! Excuse-moi ! C'est un mélange de lait de Veaudelune et de feuille de Mandragore. Ça pique un peu au début, quand on n'est pas habitué, mais c'est très bon !  
Le jeune homme essaya de boire une gorgée. Il sentit le liquide lui racler la gorge et il se mit à tousser. Il voulait boire un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût, mais évidemment, il n'y avait rien sur la table. Le Gryffondor demanda en urgence une carafe d'eau au serveur qui mit un temps infini pour lui apporter. Désespéré, James but deux grands verres d'eau coup sur coup. Et pendant tout ce temps, Eulalia n'avait fait que rire de ses malheurs. Elle allait sûrement le trouver très drôle après leur rendez-vous, mais sûrement pas très intelligent ou élégant. Et pas du tout classe. Ou charmant. Bref, tous les adjectifs qui pourraient le rendre séduisant à ses yeux. James ne riait absolument pas. Elle dut s'en rendre compte, car elle arrêta instantanément de rire.  
\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que tu avais une tête qui m'a fait beaucoup rire.  
\- Tant mieux si je t'ai fait rire, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête de honte.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et enchaîna naturellement :  
\- Bravo pour votre match. J'aurais préféré que notre équipe gagne, mais tu es un très bon Poursuiveur. Je t'ai remarqué pendant le match.  
Elle l'avait vu ! James était au paradis !  
\- Merci ! Votre équipe a vraiment très bien joué, vous avez été durs à battre. Mais ceux que j'aimerais battre, ce sont les Serdaigle !  
\- Oh oui ! Je n'ai pas apprécié les commentaires faits par la commentatrice. Pas du tout professionnelle, reprit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson infâme.  
Ils continuèrent à parler Quidditch. Elle semblait réellement passionnée. Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait passé les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard cette année, mais qu'elle n'avait pas été retenue.  
\- Mais je recommencerai l'année prochaine ! Et celle d'après aussi, déclara-t-elle joyeuse.  
Elle semblait pleine de vie et sympathique. Il était si agréable de faire la conversation avec elle. Rien à voir avec Ambre... pourquoi pensait-il à elle, tout à coup ? Il avait la chance incroyable de passer un moment avec Eulalia, la fille qu'il aimait depuis des années maintenant et il pensait à Ambre, une fille avec tout un tas de problèmes et qui l'avait fait souffrir. Et qu'il n'aimait même pas. Il en était sûr. Il devait se concentrer ! La discussion dériva naturellement sur les cours, les professeurs et les devoirs. C'était là des terrains familiers, il était facile pour eux de sortir des anecdotes et des méchancetés sur le dos des Serdaigle. L'après-midi se passa sans anicroche pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au château. Au moment de se séparer, James se demanda s'il devait l'embrasser. Trop intimidé pour le faire, il se contenta d'une bise sur chaque joue avant de lui demander si elle voulait le revoir.  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas, lui murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le jeune homme était sur un nuage ! Il dansait en revenait dans la salle commune. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire que le rendez-vous s'était bien passé, sa joie parlait pour lui.  
\- Je suis trop contente pour toi, s'exclama Patsy, toujours aussi démonstrative.  
\- Bien joué mon vieux, le félicita Sacha.  
James cherchait quelqu'un d'autre du regard. Une certaine Gryffondor aux yeux sombres et à l'air triste. Mais il ne la vit pas. Elle était sûrement déjà dans son dortoir. Tant mieux, au moins, elle n'avait pas vu son saut de cabri et sa mine réjouie. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il lui cacher ça ? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble à ce qu'il savait ! Ils étaient juste amis ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'empêcher de culpabiliser ?


	16. Cauchemar et réalité

Ambre n'avait rien dit. James s'était inquiété pour elle, il lui avait posé des questions sur sa séance avec le Legilimens et elle avait gardé le secret. Tout comme avec la directrice le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut à l'infirmerie. Elle leur avait menti. Elle n'avait rien vu, qu'elle avait déclaré à deux reprises. Ambre était une menteuse. Mais comment leur dire qu'elle ne voyait qu'un horrible visage à tête de serpent ? Parce qu'elle s'était documentée par la suite. Elle était certaine que cette tête appartenait au plus terrible des Mages Noirs : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort. La jeune fille avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs tous neufs, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un portrait de lui. Pourtant, c'était le genre de chose dont on se souvient, normalement. Un tel visage ne pouvait s'oublier. Alors elle avait lu, encore et encore. Elle savait à peu près tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur cette période sombre et les différentes prises de pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus avancée que ça. Car, à part ce visage, elle n'avait eu aucun autre flash du Cubopensé. Et la directrice, tout comme Grant Mayne, lui avaient interdit d'y retoucher. Pour son propre bien, avaient-ils dit. Alors elle leur avait obéi. Du moins, elle faisait semblant d'y obéir. Car si la moindre occasion se présentait à elle de le toucher à nouveau, elle le ferait.

Lorsque la sortie à Pré-au-lard s'était présentée, elle n'avait même pas essayé de persuader James de la laisser venir avec lui. Elle savait que c'était encore trop tôt pour leur amitié toute neuve. Il valait mieux être patiente et attendre son heure. Elle avançait ses pions avec stratégie et persévérance. Après avoir fini ses devoirs dans le calme de la salle commune presque vide, elle était partie au club d'échecs. Elle y avait retrouvé Lily, en première année et donc interdite d'aller à Pré-au-lard elle aussi. Elles avaient joué toutes les deux jusqu'au soir. Ambre aimait beaucoup la fillette qui avait une insouciance et une innocence qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle apprenait les coups les plus audacieux, grâce à la toute jeune Potter, et s'était révélée une excellente joueuse, malgré le fait qu'elle soit débutante. Ce qui avait beaucoup surpris les élèves qui fréquentaient le club. Mais comme elle leur avait à peine adressé un mot, ils arrêtèrent bien vite de l'embêter avec ça.

Pourtant, une surprise l'attendait le lendemain de cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle n'avait pas vu James la veille au soir, préférant se couper du monde extérieur et se confiner dans son dortoir après sa journée passée au club. Elle avait vu assez de monde comme ça, avait-elle songé. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir pour le petit déjeuner, le jeune homme vint tout de suite vers elle et lui tendit un petit paquet. Plus émue qu'elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner, ce cadeau spontané lui fit très plaisir.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans le prendre.  
\- Bah, on ne sait pas quand est ton anniversaire, c'est dur de l'attendre pour te faire un cadeau. Et puis, je ne t'ai rien donné à Noël.  
\- Moi non plus...  
\- Moi, c'est pas grave, j'ai ma famille qui m'a gâté. Mais toi, tu n'as personne. À part moi maintenant ! Donc c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi et de te gâter. Alors... joyeux anniversaire ou joyeux Noël, comme tu voudras !  
La jeune fille lui adressa un de ses rares sourires et, très gênée, prit la petite boîte. On entendait un léger bruissement à l'intérieur, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de vivant. Ambre vit d'ailleurs des petits trous aménagés sur les côtés. Quel animal James avait bien pu lui acheter ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit donc la boîte et se retrouva face à une petite créature de forme sphérique avec plein de poils mauve. La petite bête semblait heureuse de pouvoir sortir de sa cage, car elle essayait de sortir de celle-ci en poussant de petits cris aigus. Ambre était étonnée par cette créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.  
\- C'est un Boursouflet, déclara James. Tu verras, c'est affectueux et il est très facile de s'en occuper. Il mange les restes de ton repas ou des petits insectes qu'il trouve. D'après la vendeuse, c'est une femelle.  
La Gryffondor ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-elle partir en effusions et remercier James en lui sautant dans les bras ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Heureusement, il n'attendit rien, car il s'éloignait déjà, non sans un dernier sourire ironique pour elle. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. C'était perturbant et extrêmement gênant pour elle qu'il puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ambre resta là avec sa boîte, ébahie et complètement perdue. Alors, elle mit la main dans le carton et prit le Boursouflet dans sa main. Une espèce de ronronnement très aigu se fit entendre. La jeune fille était aux anges. Elle allait l'appeler Améthyste, à cause de la très belle couleur du Boursouflet. Et voilà qu'Ambre se transformait en une jeune fille sentimentale. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

Février passa, laissant doucement le mois de mars arriver. Ambre avait su pour le rendez-vous entre James et Eulalia. Elle était contente pour lui, il devenait son confident. Il revoyait de temps en temps la Serpentard, mais il lui disait souvent qu'ils avaient de longs silences gênés. Puis, Gryffondor affronta les Serdaigle au Quidditch. Ce fut un match épique et très disputé, pour ne pas dire violent. Ambre avait fait l'effort de venir voir le match, pour soutenir James, mais elle avait été très troublée par toutes les fautes commises par les équipes. Il y avait eu de véritables actes barbares commis sur le terrain, pour un simple sport. Cependant, ce fut les rouge et or qui gagnèrent, notamment grâce aux onze buts marqués par leur Poursuiveur vedette, James Potter. Les Serdaigle ayant perdu aussi leur premier match, ils étaient déjà évincés de la compétition, car bons derniers. Aussi, pour réparer les torts causés et surtout se venger, Lindsay Wolton campait littéralement devant la tour Gryffondor. Elle avait pris un duvet et n'hésitait à s'y installer pour la nuit. Dès qu'elle voyait un élève mettre un pied au mauvais endroit ou sortir des limites, elle lui enlevait dix ou vingt points comme une hystérique. Heureusement, Ambre pouvait compter sur James pour passer au travers des mailles du filet, grâce à sa célèbre carte du Maraudeur et de tous ses tours de passe-passe. Lassés par tous ces points perdus, les élèves portèrent plainte à la directrice, qui dut déloger la préfète de Serdaigle et lui interdire l'approche de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle dut même la menacer de la remplacer si elle continuait ainsi. Et les cours purent reprendre dans le calme et la sérénité.

Les jours passaient, se ressemblant en tout point. Ambre avait découvert qu'effectivement, il était simple de s'occuper d'Améthyste. Elle la laissait dans le dortoir en journée, lui apportait les quelques restes de son repas matin, midi et soir. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la caresser. Le Boursouflet avait une fourrure vraiment très douce, ce qui était très agréable à toucher. La jeune fille était sûre que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un animal de compagnie et elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier James pour ce cadeau. Si au début, elle voulait avant tout se servir de lui pour sortir de Poudlard, elle était vraiment devenue amie avec lui. Même si cela ne changeait pas du tout ses plans. Elle sortirait de là et elle traquerait cet homme, où qu'il soit. Et tant pis, elle ne reviendrait pas au château. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas ici qu'elle allait retrouver la mémoire.

Pourtant, une nuit, elle fit un étrange rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve normal. Au début, si, puisqu'elle rêvait qu'elle était poursuivie par une grosse paire de ciseaux dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait hurlé, personne ne venait l'aider, même pas James. Puis, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis qui se trouvait dans la salle commune et les ciseaux étaient sur le point de la découper en deux. Mais au moment où cela devait se produire, elle se retrouva propulsée sur une falaise. Elle pouvait voir l'eau en contrebas gifler la roche avec fureur. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mer, pourtant, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur salée dans les embruns et l'humidité environnante. Elle respira à fond, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui était encore affolé de sa course contre les ciseaux. Il y avait un soleil magnifique au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques nuages blancs se promenaient sur le ciel bleu, mais rien qui ne pouvait troubler la quiétude qui l'envahissait désormais. Puis, la jeune fille entendit un chant lointain. C'était comme une voix d'ange, sauf que celle-ci venait de la mer. C'était majestueux et terriblement tentateur. Une douce langueur s'empara d'elle, à cause de cette voix qui lui soufflait de se jeter dans le vide. Elle regardait l'écume se former sur les vagues qui battaient la mesure. Tout était calme. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'on lui disait ? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple de sauter dans l'eau maintenant, cela pourrait résoudre tous ses problèmes. Elle comprit alors qu'elle entendait une sirène. Elle avait étudié ces créatures marines deux semaines auparavant. Non, elle n'allait pas le faire, elle aimait vivre, même si la vie était dure avec elle. Elle allait se battre, encore et encore, longtemps s'il le fallait.

Lassé d'appeler, le chant mélodieux se tut. Ou peut-être que la sirène avait arrêtée pour une autre raison. Car le vent se leva d'un coup. Ambre resserra ses vêtements autour d'elle pour se préserver du froid mordant et soudain de gros nuages noirs s'élevèrent à l'horizon, annonçant de nouveaux malheurs. La jeune fille voulut faire demi-tour et s'éloigner de la mer. Sauf qu'un immense brouillard opaque se dressait désormais derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire deux pas que déjà elle ne voyait plus ses mains. Alors, elle recula, mais la falaise était abrupte et elle ne voulait pas tomber. C'est alors qu'elle vit un étroit sentier serpenter au travers de la falaise et qui descendait vers l'eau. Elle choisit de suivre son instinct et d'emprunter le petit chemin. Ce n'était qu'un rêve de toute façon, elle ne risquait rien. Du moins, le supposa-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha de la mer relativement vite. C'est alors que le soleil fut voilé. Un épais nuage noir venait de prendre place devant. Une fine pluie tomba sur le paysage idyllique qui se transformait petit à petit en cauchemar. Ambre claquait des dents, mais elle poursuivit son périple. Elle savait que si elle réussissait à atteindre le sable, elle serait en sécurité. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Mais les quelques gouttes de pluie se transformèrent en torrent. Trempée, la jeune fille glissa plusieurs fois et ne put se retenir que d'extrême justesse. Un vent de tous les diables faisait voler ses cheveux et soulevait ses vêtements. Elle continua bravement. Elle espérait se réveiller bientôt de ce cauchemar.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence tout près d'elle. Elle chercha des yeux une silhouette. Elle cria, espérant recevoir un peu d'aide. Hélas, ce n'était pas une âme bienveillante qui était là. C'était une présence maléfique et très noire. Ambre sentit qu'on prenait place en elle. Elle essaya de marcher, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Elle n'était plus que spectatrice maintenant. La pluie avait cessé brusquement. Elle était parvenue au pied des falaises. Elle voulait partir loin d'ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait suivre les mouvements d'une autre personne. D'une personne qui avait des projets très sombres ici. Elle baissa les yeux : il y avait un serpent à ses pieds ! Un serpent docile, qui suivait le mouvement avec nonchalance. Ne pouvant s'en débarrasser, ne pouvant faire un seul mouvement conscient, elle se contenta de crier mentalement. Puis, elle avança à l'intérieur d'une crevasse très grande, aux parois sombres et abruptes. Ambre pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter en elle, tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin dans cet univers effrayant. Elle traversa trois salles naturelles immenses. Elle venait d'atterrir près d'un lac à la surface lisse. Au milieu, on pouvait à peine distinguer un petit îlot de pierre. Puis, un petit bateau apparut à côté d'elle. La personne qui manipulait son corps prit la barque avec son serpent et traversa sans peine l'étendue d'eau grâce à sa baguette magique. Une fois sur la petite ile, l'être maléfique déposa un médaillon au fond d'un bassin de pierre. Puis, elle brandit sa baguette. Et des flammes s'élevèrent de toute part. Ambre voulait hurler, voulait fuir. Elle sentait que c'était mal, qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'horrible. Qu'elle devait arrêter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Une horrible sensation de brûlure se déversa en elle, comme si le feu était réel. Un éclat surnaturel lui vrilla les yeux. Elle crut perdre connaissance.

C'est alors que la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Les filles Gryffondor étaient à côté d'elle. Patsy lui tenait les mains, tandis qu'Esther était au sol, le nez en sang. Dana la fusillait du regard tout en aidant son amie.  
\- C'est bon, tu es réveillée ? demanda durement Patsy en lui lâchant doucement les mains.  
\- Viens Esther, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, proposa Dana.  
Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent doucement et sortirent du dortoir. Ambre regardait autour d'elle, hagarde. Elle voyait cette caverne avec tellement de détails, tellement de réalisme. Comme si ça s'était véritablement passé ! Patsy ne prit pas la fuite. Elle la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Ambre n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, mais elle n'avait pas la force de lui voler dans les plumes. Aussi, les deux Gyrffondor restèrent à se regarder pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Patsy se décide à retourner sur son lit. Puis, n'y tenant visiblement plus, elle demanda :  
\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
La jeune fille soupira. Les draps étaient défaits et son lit ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Et elle avait sûrement combattu une des filles du dortoir. Mais à part ça, elle faisait un magnifique rêve rempli de papillons ! Pourtant, elle se retint de lui hurler dessus, sa peur étant encore très tenace. Et les images si réelles...  
\- J'imagine que oui, vu comment tu te débattais. Qui est Siri au fait ?  
\- Siri ?  
\- Oui, tu parlais pendant que tu étais endormie. Et tu parlais à ce fameux Siri. Tu lui disais de te suivre, de monter avec toi. C'était flippant. Méga flippant.  
Maintenant, Ambre se souvenait d'avoir entendu ces mots. Elle avait parlé au serpent. Mais la jeune fille en face d'elle n'avait pas fini. Elle continua :  
\- C'était même pas le plus terrible. Ce qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'est quand tu as commencé à siffler. Comme un serpent.  
Ambre ne voulait pas savoir la suite. Pour avoir lu tout ce qui était possible dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle savait des choses. Mais elle les refusait. Elle secoua la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler. Pourtant Patsy poursuivit, impitoyable :  
\- On aurait dit que tu parlais Fourchelang.

Le mot était lâché. Ambre pouvait clairement voir la peur dans les yeux de Patsy assise en face d'elle. Car comme toutes les sorcières de cette époque, elle savait que le dernier mage noir à avoir parlé aux serpents était Voldemort. Ambre secoua la tête de plus belle. Elle refusait cette vérité. Elle devait se tromper. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Paralysée, Ambre ne put que sentir les sanglots monter dans sa poitrine. Les larmes étaient apparues sur ses joues blanches. Les rideaux rouges autour d'elle s'étaient transformés en une mare de sang bien rouge. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus rien. À part ce serpent à ses pieds et les sifflements dans ses oreilles. Car maintenant, elle pouvait s'entendre siffler, de ces sifflements si caractéristiques. Comme un serpent. Comme Voldemort. Quel lien avait-elle avec cet individu ? Elle ne pouvait pas être comme lui. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête, espiègle, lui rappela qu'elle attaquait les élèves sans raison. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être comme ce monstre ! Elle n'avait tué personne ! Et encore une fois, la petite voix cruelle continua de se faire entendre : peut-être ne s'en rappelait-elle pas, simplement pas ! Terrassée par toutes ses questions, la jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son lit défait et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara dans un état second. Son cerveau avait lâché : elle ne pensait plus à rien, car réfléchir signifiait voir revenir les questions de cette nuit. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Alors, elle conduisait en mode pilotage automatique. Elle prit son petit déjeuner. Elle vit qu'Esther était revenue de l'infirmerie, apparemment sans dommage. Mais un attroupement s'était formé autour d'elle. Elle devait sûrement dire à tout le monde qu'Ambre était dangereuse car elle l'avait à moitié assommée la nuit dernière. En effet, quelques personnes se tournèrent vers elle, dans l'espoir de peut-être voir une ombre psychopathe dans son regard. Mais Ambre ne leur réserva qu'une moue blasée et s'en alla avec célérité de la Grande Salle. Elle avait cours de Potions ce matin, cela n'allait pas l'aider à se détendre. Elle serait avec quelqu'un, il faudrait se concentrer pour ne pas faire exploser le chaudron et surtout, il y aurait madame Dunch. Cette dernière arrivait toujours derrière Ambre à l'improviste, la faisant sursauter jusqu'au plafond à chaque fois. À croire que cela la faisait rire.

Ambre arriva la première à ce cours. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe avec un soupir et sortit ses affaires. Elle commença à réviser en attendant le début du cours et surtout, pour éviter les regards des autres élèves. Car ils affluaient et comme Esther avait déballé toute l'histoire, nul doute que la rumeur s'était déjà répandue dans les quatre maisons à cette heure-ci. Alors Ambre faisait comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, elle avait le cerveau sur le point d'exploser. Elle était agitée et nerveuse. Elle espéra surtout que ce ne serait pas l'orgueilleuse Veronica qui serait obligée d'être à côté d'elle. C'était vraiment une plaie cette fille. Enfin, les derniers élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine de la sienne, mais Ambre ne releva même pas la tête. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout allait bien. Dans le meilleur des mondes. Le professeur arriva et la jeune fille se décida à affronter son voisin de table : James Potter. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui ! Il avait un regard curieux, mais aucune hostilité. Soulagée, Ambre poussa un soupir. Et tandis que leur professeur de potions commençait son cours, James chuchota :  
\- Il paraît que tu as encore fait des exploits cette nuit ?  
Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se tortilla sur sa chaise, mais n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle prenait des notes avec beaucoup d'application, espérant faire comprendre le message à James. Ce dernier dut le saisir, car il arrêta là. Mais quand la phase pratique du cours commença et que les élèves étaient un peu plus libres de faire du bruit, il revint à la charge :  
\- J'ai entendu Esther raconter sa version de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas très joli à écouter. À croire que vous avez fait un combat dans la boue.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je dormais, souffla Ambre, dépitée.  
\- Je sais, Patsy me l'a dit. Elle avait l'air d'être très inquiète pour toi ce matin lorsqu'elle nous a raconté l'histoire. Tu aurais fait un cauchemar vraiment affreux. Et je trouve que tu as une sale tête d'ailleurs.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ? demanda Ambre, effrayée qu'il sache pour le Fourchelang.  
\- Nous sommes amis elle et moi, donc je pense qu'elle m'a tout dit. Vous avez discuté après. Elle t'a dit pour le fait que tu as parlé...  
Il s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur elle. Ambre s'était arrêtée dans son geste. Elle avait le regard vague et ses mains tremblaient. Il savait. Il n'allait plus vouloir l'approcher. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? N'avait-elle pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec sa mémoire défaillante, il fallait en plus qu'elle parle Fourchelang ? Quelle chose horrible avait-elle pu faire avant pour être à ce point punie ?

Soudain, un chaudron explosa. Tous les élèves crièrent et Ambre revint au présent. James lui indiqua de se boucher le nez très rapidement. Et elle comprit pourquoi. Une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir très rapidement du chaudron qui avait explosé. Les élèves, dégoûtés, quittèrent la salle de classe sous les conseils de leur professeur, qui criait qu'elle saurait qui avait lancé cette Bombabouse. Au vu de la réactivité de James, Ambre savait déjà qui l'avait fait. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs. Ils avaient, du coup, quelques minutes d'avance pour le prochain cours, aussi James la prit à part.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, curieuse.  
\- Tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs, c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour te faire redescendre rapidement.  
\- En jetant une Bombabouse ?  
\- C'est toujours marrant ! répondit-il avec un large sourire. Bon, ne dévie pas la conversation. Je sens bien que cette histoire te perturbe.  
Elle baissa les yeux. La proximité avec lui, toute cette histoire, ce rêve... Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle haussa les épaules, espérant s'en tirer sans répondre. Mais à la place, James posa ses doigts sous son menton et lui releva doucement la tête. C'était un geste d'une extrême douceur. Ambre se laissa faire, pour la première fois. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et il lui dit très simplement, sans enlever sa main :  
\- Je vais te dire un truc qui va te remonter le moral. Mon père aussi parlait Fourchelang.  
\- C'est vrai ? Harry Potter ?  
\- Oui, le très célèbre Harry Potter parle Fourchelang. Ce n'est pas le genre de détail que tu verras dans les livres, mais c'est vrai. Il m'a dit que ça venait de sa connexion avec Voldemort. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est mauvais. Il y a sans doute une explication tout à fait logique à ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière. Tu ne dois pas angoisser pour ça. Lorsque ta mémoire reviendra, tu sauras. Je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien, souffla-t-il.  
Elle sentait qu'il était sincère. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait presque le croire. Elle voulait y croire. C'était là un message d'espoir. Mais si elle ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ?


	17. La perte des illusions

\- Et là, il lui dit qu'il n'a qu'à aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon avec elle !  
James écoutait la jeune fille et il se força à rire tandis qu'Eulalia partait dans un grand fou rire. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Le jeune homme laissa son regard dériver sur le lac. Malgré la fraîcheur de ce début de mois d'avril, ils avaient tenu à sortir dans le parc de Poudlard et ils s'étaient installés près d'un arbre, à côté du lac. Mais James n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer. Il trouvait toujours la Serpentard très jolie, mais elle n'avait aucun caractère. Elle paraissait lisse et superficielle et il avait beau gratter sous la surface, il n'y avait rien d'autre dessous. Aussi, il s'ennuyait ferme avec elle. Il tentait tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à elle, à ce qu'elle disait ou même, à ses loisirs. Elle parlait coiffure, shopping et vernis à ongles à longueur de temps, lui donnait tous les potins qu'elle entendait dans sa salle commune et elle essayait vainement de faire de l'humour. Comme maintenant. Il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces quelques rendez-vous qu'ils se donnaient depuis la Saint-Valentin. Surtout qu'il jonglait entre ses amis, Ambre et elle et il commençait à en avoir marre de tourner ainsi d'une personne à une autre. Mais James n'était pas méchant : il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal lorsqu'il allait rompre. Donc il hésitait, retardait le moment où il devrait lui dire que l'embryon de relation qu'ils avaient devait cesser tout de suite.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Le jeune homme était timide et elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet ou encore fait mine de le vouloir. Elle arrêta enfin de rire toute seule et elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Le silence s'étira entre eux, gênant pour James, qui se tordait les mains et regardait le ciel bleu. Comment lui dire ? Il avait beau tourner encore et encore son discours dans sa tête, les mots restaient obstinément coincés dans sa gorge. Pourtant, il devait le faire ! Tant pis si c'était douloureux pour elle, valait mieux qu'il lui dise maintenant. Plus il attendait et plus elle s'attachait à lui. Alors que lui, pas du tout. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la vérité. Il se jeta finalement à l'eau.  
\- Tu sais...  
\- Il faut que...  
Ils avaient essayé de parler en même temps et ils s'arrêtèrent aussi sec, étonnés d'avoir voulu rompre le silence en même temps. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, l'air ravi. Il lui proposa galamment de commencer. Ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.  
\- C'est drôle, on a voulu parler en même temps ! On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ! Je voulais te demander si tu savais ce qu'il se passait entre Albus Potter et la petite Cindy ? Elle est à Poufsouffle, mais on les voit souvent ensemble ! Et comme c'est ton frère, peut-être que tu as eu plus d'infos que moi ?

C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? James soupira intérieurement. Il ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout et il s'en voulait de casser ses jolis rêves. Si seulement Patsy s'était occupée de ses affaires... Non, il ne devait pas penser cela, après tout, elle lui avait seulement donné un coup de main. C'était une gentille fille qui faisait de gros efforts pour lui. Elle lui donnait même des nouvelles d'Ambre maintenant. Ainsi, il savait quand elle faisait des cauchemars et il s'adaptait en conséquence. Pourquoi faisait-il ça, il n'en savait rien, mais il le faisait. Il se tourna vers Eulalia qui attendait visiblement une réponse avec grand intérêt. Il commença doucement :  
\- Non, je ne sais rien. Albus n'est pas très loquace. Tu sais, je voulais te parler d'autre chose. De nous en fait.  
\- Oui ?  
Elle se rapprocha sensiblement de lui et tout à coup, elle se fit plus câline, plus tactile. Elle posa ses petites mains sur les siennes. James se retint de sauter en arrière. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait poursuivre.  
\- Voilà, je pense que...  
\- Oui, moi aussi, dit-elle en le coupant, on devrait passer à l'étape supérieure.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et ferma les yeux. Il la laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent là, sous l'arbre en fleur. C'était romantique à souhait, James devait bien en convenir. Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucun plaisir au baiser, laissant Eulalia faire ce qu'elle voulait. Heureusement, elle ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres, telle une brise légère. Puis, elle repartit en arrière, un immense sourire sur le visage. Apparemment, elle avait apprécié ! Quelle ironie qu'elle se lance maintenant alors qu'il voulait rompre ! Il se leva brusquement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? Tu as un problème ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.  
\- Quoi alors ?  
\- Tu es très gentille, mais je pense que nous n'avons rien en commun toi et moi.  
\- Attends que je saisisse. Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, laissant le silence répondre à la Serpentard. C'était lâche, mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire complètement. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le chagrin et les larmes qu'il avait tant craints qu'il vit dans ses yeux. C'était de la colère. Dure et froide. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé ces deux derniers mois. Elle poursuivit, d'un ton tranchant :  
\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour le grand Potter, c'est ça ? Tu préfères ta cinglée à Gryffondor ? J'ai essayé de ne pas écouter les ragots qui disent que vous passez le plus clair de votre temps ensemble. Mais c'était vrai en fait ! Pauvre type !  
Puis, elle se leva à son tour et repartit au pas de course vers le château. James resta pétrifié sur place quelques instants. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais il savait une chose : il venait de rompre avec Eulalia. Puis, le soulagement l'envahit. Au moins, elle ne paraissait pas triste. Qu'elle le maudisse, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il resta quelques instants debout devant le lac, calmant son cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était si difficile de rompre ! Puis il se décida à rentrer lui aussi. Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel.

Au moment où il pénétra dans la salle commune, il avisa une personne solitaire enfoncée dans le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. C'était son préféré, elle qui avait toujours froid. Même si actuellement, il n'y avait aucun feu ronflant pour la réchauffer. Mais au moment où il s'assit en face d'elle, son regard rêveur se fit plus lumineux. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ce genre d'effet et il se sentait flatté par cette exclusivité. La nouvelle Gryffondor caressait Améthyste distraitement et il lut la question muette dans son regard. C'était étrange, désormais, elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Elle était devenue, comme ses amis, une confidente. Aussi, il secoua la tête et déclara d'un coup :  
\- J'ai rompu avec elle. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut dire rompre vu qu'on n'était pas vraiment en couple, mais bon...  
\- Tu as quoi ? le coupa-t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, elle était barbante.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas vus beaucoup. Tu devrais lui laisser une seconde chance si elle le veut bien. Tu lui en as parlé avant de rompre d'un coup avec elle ? Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de te dire certaines choses de son côté aussi. Ce n'est pas facile une nouvelle relation, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié.

Venant d'Ambre, ces conseils plutôt avisés étonnèrent le jeune homme. Il lui promit d'y réfléchir et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. La jeune fille monta tout de suite dans son dortoir. Elle l'avait attendu, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait lui en demander. Mais il sentait qu'elle s'ouvrait, elle semblait plus détendue et le Boursouflet n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Il se félicita pour sa bonne idée et tourna les talons pour rejoindre une table occupée par trois Gryffondor.  
\- Alors Casanova, tout va bien ? demanda Sacha d'un ton mielleux.  
Le petit groupe le regarda d'un air bizarre.  
\- C'est qui ce Casanova ? demanda Patsy, qui venait d'une famille de Sang-Pur, comme James et Fred d'ailleurs.  
\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune culture, soupira le Gryffondor.  
Patsy haussa les épaules et se tourna vers James, l'œil pétillant. Quel changement ! James était heureux de voir qu'elle tolérait beaucoup mieux son amitié avec Ambre. Elle ne faisait plus du tout de remarque et semblait plus sereine, elle aussi. Il se laissa choir en soufflant bruyamment et leur annonça aussi la nouvelle. La jeune femme se redressa tout de suite et le réprimanda :  
\- Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur de lui faire parvenir ce message pour la Saint-Valentin ?  
\- Je sais Patsy et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Mais elle est tellement... plate.  
\- Bah, elle a de jolies formes tout de même, commenta Fred sous l'œil noir de Patsy.  
\- Pas physiquement ! répondit James en éclatant de rire.  
\- Ah ! Elle ne te plaît pas du coup ? interrogea Sacha.  
\- Non. Mais Ambre m'a dit que j'aurais dû plus lui parler avant de rompre, lui dire qu'on était partis sur de mauvaises bases et que je devrais lui laisser une seconde chance si c'est possible.  
\- Elle a dit ça ? C'est drôlement gentil de sa part ! s'extasia Patsy.  
James acquiesça, très fier de lui, comme si c'était son idée à lui.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi du coup ? demanda Fred, plus pragmatique.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, déclara James en haussant les épaules, elle semblait très en colère quand je lui ai annoncé ça.  
\- C'est compréhensible, marmonna Patsy.  
\- Tu devrais laisser passer un peu de temps avant d'aller lui parler à nouveau. Elle était en colère sur le coup, mais d'ici quelques jours, ça devrait aller mieux.

Suivant les bons conseils de tout le monde, James continua sa vie sans chercher à aller parler à Eulalia durant la semaine qui suivit. Patsy s'était mise en mode fouineuse et allait écouter les potins à droite et à gauche sur ce que la Serpentard pouvait dire sur James. Mais l'information la plus importante ne vint pas d'elle, elle vint de son frère Albus qui partageait la même salle commune. Le samedi midi, il s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, d'un air décontracté. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il venait ou que son frère partait à la table des vert et argent. D'ailleurs, bon nombre d'élèves avaient pris l'habitude de manger à droite et à gauche sans forcément respecter leur table d'origine. Aussi, personne ne fut étonné de voir Albus Potter manger à côté de son frère et de sa sœur. Au début, il aborda des sujets tout à fait classiques, comme les cours qu'il avait, les dernières nouvelles de leurs parents ou encore le fait qu'Hagrid fût tellement malade que lorsqu'il éternuait, les tuiles de sa petite maison sautaient.  
\- Il dit qu'il a développé une petite allergie avec le printemps qui est arrivé. Mais il a tellement éternué que pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, tout le monde s'est pris des postillons. J'ai été obligé de prendre une douche après !  
\- C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis bien content de n'avoir pas pris cette option, remarqua James en mangeant ses pâtes.  
\- Oui, il en était très déçu d'ailleurs. Il m'en parle souvent. Bref, j'ai une révélation à te faire frérot.  
\- Ah oui ? Sur qui ?  
\- Sur ton ancienne conquête.  
Patsy releva la tête et la bande d'amis se fit d'un coup plus silencieuse. James retint sa respiration. Il avait décidé d'aller lui parler cet après-midi, sa meilleure amie n'ayant rien appris de particulier. Il avait bien sûr mis son frère au courant de son projet de réconciliation et l'avait aussi envoyé en reconnaissance. Avec succès apparemment.  
\- C'est fou comme je capte l'attention subitement, déclara Albus en rigolant.  
\- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, répondit James soudain grave.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas revenir vers elle. Elle est vraiment très remontée.  
\- Toujours ? Mais ça peut se comprendre, je n'ai pas été très sympa ou très compréhensif, murmura James.  
\- Ce n'est pas le pire. Ce qui m'a mis le plus hors de moi, c'est qu'elle était vraiment très contente de sortir avec toi. Ça lui faisait une bonne publicité. Sortir avec un Potter, un des fils du Survivant, c'était la classe. Elle n'a pas arrêté de le dire à ses amies avant de t'injurier en disant que tu n'étais même pas digne de porter ce nom de famille.

Un lourd silence plana sur la petite bande. James soupira. Son nom de famille n'était pas des plus faciles à porter et il le savait. D'habitude, cela ne lui faisait rien, il vivait sans vraiment y penser. Mais parfois, comme dans ces moments-là, s'appeler Potter était un véritable handicap.  
\- Je suis désolé, laissa tomber Albus, surtout que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de la remettre à sa place.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, articula laborieusement James en affectant de se concentrer sur son assiette.  
\- Et tu as bien fait de lui rentrer dedans, l'encouragea Patsy, sinon j'aurais été le faire moi-même !  
Sacha et Fred approuvèrent. James leur sourit tout doucement, un peu sonné par ces révélations. Il aurait donné cher pour ne pas être le fils du Survivant. Mais il regarda son frère et sa sœur et pensa à ses parents. Ils étaient tellement gentils, ils formaient une véritable famille, unie. Puis il pensa à Ambre, seule et abandonnée. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Il avait la chance d'avoir des gens qui l'aimaient, une famille aimante et formidable. Tant pis pour Eulalia, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle manquait et voilà tout ! James se força à prendre cette attitude positive et profita du repas du mieux qu'il put. Et pas une fois, il ne se retourna pour regarder la table des Serpentard. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, essayant par tous les stratagèmes possibles de lui changer les idées et il leur en fut très reconnaissait. Heureusement, Lily ne paraissait pas affectée par la nouvelle. Elle était encore trop jeune pour en comprendre tout son sens. Il se promit de veiller sur elle plus encore et de la protéger de toutes ces méchancetés gratuites que leur nom leur apportait et apporterait encore. Puis, Albus remercia les Gryffondor pour leur accueil et repartit voir Scorpius, son meilleur ami, envoyant un dernier regard d'encouragement à son frère.

Le samedi fut bruyant et animé dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Il fallait dire qu'il pleuvait beaucoup dehors, aussi tous les élèves étaient rentrés se mettre à l'abri. L'humeur joyeuse de ses amis était contagieuse et James se révéla le plus sonore des Gryffondor. Il avait sorti une boîte venant de la boutique Farces pour sorciers facétieux et il amusait la galerie avec divers produits. Une fois qu'il eût envoyé trois de ses camarades à l'infirmerie pour indigestion de Berlingots de Fièvre, il commença à se calmer. Surtout qu'il venait de repérer Ambre qui descendait de son dortoir. Après s'être excusé auprès ses amis, il se dirigea droit vers elle. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Il lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu dans les couloirs du château, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. James avait envie d'un peu de calme après tout ce chahut. Il profita du silence reposant des couloirs en compagnie de la jeune fille. Elle n'engagea pas la parole, savourant tout comme lui, le calme apaisant de leur compagnie respective. Leurs pas les portèrent malgré eux vers le parc. James n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis son fameux rendez-vous de rupture. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit et la pluie avait cessé. Il faisait encore très humide dehors, aussi James hésita sur le seuil.  
\- On n'est pas obligés d'y aller, dit Ambre doucement, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.  
\- Juste un petit tour, se décida-t-il en empruntant résolument les marches.  
Ombre furtive, la jeune fille le suivit dans l'herbe mouillée. Ils profitèrent des dernières lueurs de la journée, sans ouvrir la bouche. James se sentait bien avec elle. Il n'y avait parfois pas besoin de mot. Une présence amie. L'ambiance extérieure était encore lourde d'humidité et le fond de l'air était particulièrement froid. Pourtant, les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie, comme pour se rattraper de n'avoir pas pu chanter de la journée. Le paysage était enchanteur, calme et féerique. James se laissa bercer par l'instant, qu'il trouvait particulièrement magique. Il se tourna vers Ambre qui semblait partager ce même sentiment, au même moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle. Il voyait son visage aux traits fins, peut-être légèrement trop maigres encore. Ses yeux semblaient encore hantés par trop de démons pour une fille de son âge. Il n'avait pas l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'elle physiquement, car elle avait pour habitude de reculer à chaque fois qu'il était trop près d'elle, comme si le moindre toucher était proscrit. Mais cette fois, elle ne bougea pas, son regard rivé au sien. La suite se passa comme dans un rêve. Il se sentait si léger. Comme s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Alors, il ne sut pas si c'était elle qui s'était avancée ou si c'était lui, mais au moment où il reprit ses esprits, il était en train de l'embrasser. Écarquillant les yeux, il recula subitement pour constater qu'elle avait sûrement le même visage surpris que lui. Rouge comme une mandragore en train de hurler, il se détourna en bredouillant des excuses et elle s'écarta de lui en faisant quelques pas de son côté en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Quel Billywig l'avait piqué ? Lui qui n'avait jamais osé embrasser une fille depuis son entrée à Poudlard, à cause, notamment, de son amour irrationnel pour Eulalia, voilà qu'il venait de le faire, deux fois de suite, avec deux filles différentes ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il tenta de s'expliquer :  
\- Ambre, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi... je ne voulais pas... enfin ce n'était pas désagréable non plus, mais je sais que tu... je...  
Il sentait bien qu'il s'enfonçait misérablement. La seule fille de Poudlard qu'il ne devait pas embrasser, la seule qui aurait pu lui lancer un sortilège rien que pour ça. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle d'ailleurs. Elle lui tournait le dos, la tête tournée vers l'horizon, aussi il ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais elle l'étonna une nouvelle fois : elle revint vers lui et lui déclara paisiblement :  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons qu'à dire qu'on n'en parle plus et voilà.  
Il acquiesça. Si elle préférait oublier, faire comme si de rien n'était, pas de problème. James pouvait gérer ça de son côté. Il pouvait très bien faire comme si ça ne comptait pas. Comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti durant ce court baiser. Il pouvait très bien faire avec. En tout cas, pour elle, il le ferait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se força à sourire et la voyant frissonner, il proposa de rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta.

Les jours suivants furent tout à fait normaux. Ni James ni elle ne remit ce baiser sur le tapis et ils firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais dans la tête du jeune homme, il y avait une ébullition. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Déjà Eulalia et ses propos désastreux sur lui et sa famille. Et maintenant Ambre qui semblait prendre une part de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il devenait moins bon au Quidditch, ce qui lui valut de sévères remontrances de la part de son Capitaine.  
\- Hey Potter ! Si tu continues de jouer comme ça, tu ne feras pas le prochain match ! Il est décisif alors je ne veux pas avoir une moitié de joueur ! Bref, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui te met dans cet état, mais règle-le vite ! lui asséna Alexandra Shiveley après leur entraînement.  
En effet, le match de samedi allait les opposer à Poufsouffle, la seule équipe qui pouvait encore prétendre au titre, avec eux. Autrement dit, cela promettait d'être un match serré et très disputé. James ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Il avait travaillé dur pour entrer dans l'équipe et ils avaient eu beaucoup de malchance les autres années, passant à côté de la Coupe à cause de quelques points de moins seulement. Depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe, Gryffondor n'avait plus gagné, comme s'il leur avait porté malchance. Felix Felicis ne les aimait peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'il s'effondre avant plutôt que pendant le match. Et qu'il serait remplacé et qu'ils pourraient enfin gagner. Sans lui. Ce fut donc un James très sombre qui prit son repas avec ses amis ce mercredi soir. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient quelle était la cause de cette tristesse, aussi l'attribuèrent-ils à Eulalia et son discours d'après rupture.  
\- Allez James, il faut tourner la page un peu, annonça gaiement Patsy, en s'efforçant de lui changer les idées.  
\- Et puis, c'est bientôt le match, renchérit Sacha, très enthousiaste.  
\- On va les battre à plate couture ! proclama Fred en levant son verre.  
James ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Ils ne savaient pas. Mais rien de ce qu'ils disaient ne pouvait le tirer de sa torpeur. Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient plus. Malgré des encouragements et des blagues à n'en plus finir, James partit se coucher sans leur dire un mot. Il était pitoyable, pensa-t-il en se couchant, des idées noires plein la tête.


	18. Prendre son courage à deux mains

Mais où était passé le James toujours de bonne humeur ? Où était passé le James souriant, toujours à l'affût de la moindre bêtise et qui parlait tout le temps ? Depuis quelques jours, Ambre ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle s'était pourtant habituée à sa verve et à sa joie, quelque peu contagieuse. Il s'était renfermé petit à petit, il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, à ses amis non plus. La jeune fille s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. Elle trouvait bizarre de penser cela, mais c'était vrai. Sauf, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le dérider. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse : elle était muette et il faisait tout pour la faire rire. Et ces derniers temps, ça marchait plutôt bien. Ambre soupira et continua à caresser son Boursouflet en réfléchissant. Pourtant, le lendemain samedi, c'était le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, autant dire que c'était important pour lui. Elle le savait, avant son mutisme, il en parlait presque tout le temps. Elle-même s'était prise au jeu et avait réussi à apprendre et comprendre toutes les règles qu'il lui avait patiemment expliquées. Elle avait cru comprendre que dans cet état, il ne jouerait même pas. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre les deux batteurs de Gryffondor, qui se lamentaient de voir James aussi apathique. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Bien sûr, il lui avait parlé d'Eulalia, de sa rupture et des mots blessants qu'elle lui avait, involontairement, dits. Pourtant, il n'avait pas semblé si touché par tout ça. Les dates ne coïncidaient pas.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? demanda-t-elle à Améthyste.  
Puis, elle secoua la tête.  
\- Comme si tu allais me répondre, petite boule de poils ! Mais pourquoi je continue de te parler moi ? Tu n'es qu'un animal, tu ne peux pas savoir !  
Pourtant, elle plongea dans le regard violacé de son Boursouflet, là où brillait un amour simple et sans condition, où toute la confiance du monde s'étalait. Le tout, seulement pour elle. Comment un petit être pouvait à ce point se faire comprendre ?  
\- Si, bien sûr que tu sais, souffla-t-elle en le câlinant de plus belle, à la plus grande joie de l'animal, qui se mit à ronronner.

Le soir venu, Ambre prit son repas à la grande table des Gryffondor comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit ses oreilles en grand. Si d'habitude, elle mangeait très vite en se fermant totalement au reste du monde, elle avait décidé d'écouter aux portes pour comprendre. Elle s'était installée pas trop loin de James ni trop loin d'Alexandra, la capitaine Gryffondor. Si elle n'apprit rien grâce au premier, bien trop déprimé pour même répondre à ses amis, elle fut plus éclairée par la seconde.  
\- On ne peut pas le garder, murmura Alexandra à un garçon qui devait être en dernière année.  
\- Mais c'est le meilleur ! Il a le talent de sa mère. Il va se ressaisir ! Tu dois lui laisser une chance, déclara-t-il.  
\- J'ai essayé de le faire bouger toute la semaine durant les entraînements. Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi !  
\- Il traverse une passe difficile, mais il va se remettre pour le match, je peux te le garantir.  
\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Ma décision est prise…  
Ambre devait faire quelque chose. Connaissant la passion de James pour ce sport, celui-ci risquait de très mal le vivre s'il était écarté pour un match aussi capital. Mais elle avait beau cogiter, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas. Elle avait même décidé de ne pas dormir, pour y réfléchir toute la nuit. Mais aucun éclair de génie ne la traversa. Dépitée, elle vit l'aube doucement se lever en ce samedi si particulier. Alors, Ambre se résolut à faire la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais James méritait qu'on se batte pour lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur ? Cela paraissait tellement plus simple lorsque c'était lui qui le faisait ! Ambre se retourna vers son Boursouflet qui la regardait d'un air doux. C'était un cadeau de James. Son premier et unique cadeau. Elle ne comptait pour personne d'autre que lui. Alors, elle devait agir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva aux aurores et se rendit vers le lit en face du sien. Un pas, deux pas et elle était déjà arrivée. C'était petit leur dortoir tout de même ! Elle regarda la Gryffondor dormir comme si c'était le calamar du lac de Poudlard. Ambre se secoua : ce n'était qu'une fille après tout. Aussi, elle se ressaisit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Patsy.

\- Quoi ?!  
Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, complètement perdue et en découvrant le visage d'Ambre près du sien, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait un cauchemar…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire à une fille qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, James, la première fois qu'il était venu lui parler ? Ambre ne sut que répondre et resta plantée là, espérant un peu que l'autre Gryffondor prenne les choses en main.  
\- Bon, écoute, il est tôt, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend, avec une tonne de devoirs en retard et un match de Quidditch à aller voir, alors t'es bien gentille, mais j'aimerais dormir…  
\- C'est de James dont j'aimerais te parler.  
Elle l'avait fait ! Ce n'était pas si difficile tout compte fait. Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle avait capté l'intérêt de son interlocutrice, car Patsy s'assit dans son lit. Ambre put voir son magnifique pyjama rose avec un gros chat dessiné dessus. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de la nouvelle Gryffondor et cela étonna Patsy, qui devait sûrement la voir sourire pour la première fois. Puis, elle comprit pourquoi elle souriait ainsi. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et expliqua très vite d'une voix paniquée :  
\- C'est ma petite sœur qui me l'a acheté pour Noël. Alors je lui fais plaisir en le mettant. En plus, j'en avais plus d'autres de propres et… bref ! Tu voulais me parler de James à la base !  
\- Chut Patsy, t'as vu l'heure un peu ? demanda Dana d'une voix endormie.  
\- Ouais, mets-la en veilleuse, renchérit Esther.  
Faisant un signe à Ambre, Patsy se leva, enfila une robe de chambre assortie sous l'œil amusé de sa nouvelle camarade et elle sortit du dortoir. Ambre la suivit tout aussi silencieusement. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer à deux extrémités d'un canapé de la Salle Commune, complètement vide à cette heure aussi matinale. Patsy semblait n'être réveillée qu'à moitié, mais Ambre sentait bien qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour James comme pour ses deux autres amis. Elle en éprouva un pincement de jalousie, car mis à part James, personne d'autre ne se souciait d'elle. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était invivable et qu'elle ne laissait personne approcher d'elle. Mais les choses avaient largement évolué depuis le temps qu'elle était au château.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir tiré du lit aussi tôt mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à James. Il va se faire virer de l'équipe de Quidditch pour le match d'aujourd'hui, déclara Ambre dans un souffle.  
Patsy ouvrit les yeux en grand encore une fois et laissa échapper un juron à voix basse. Puis, elle se rattrapa et fronça les sourcils. Elle lança, sans vraiment de méchanceté :  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Même James ne nous a rien dit.  
\- Je l'ai entendu de la part de la capitaine de Gryffondor hier soir, dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Alexandra… c'est pourtant elle qui lui a donné sa chance !  
\- Peut-être, mais je crois que James n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aussi sur le terrain et cela lui fait peur. Comme elle est en septième année, c'est sa dernière chance de gagner la coupe. Et d'après ce que je sais, Gryffondor n'a plus gagné depuis des années.  
Patsy hocha la tête

une solution pour le tirer de son apathie ?  
\- Oui ! C'est un véritable ami pour moi. Le seul en fait. Et j'aimerais sincèrement qu'il soit heureux. Et là, il ne l'est pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'ami parce que tu n'en veux pas, jeta Patsy en faisant la grimace.  
Ambre ne répondit rien. C'était inutile, parce que c'était vrai. Elle n'en voulait pas, avant. Maintenant, c'était différent. Elle se souciait de James. Et peu importait si pour cela elle devait recevoir de l'aide de Patsy. Alors, elle attendit. Mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.  
\- Ouais, t'as raison, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est comprendre pourquoi il est subitement devenu aussi distant et déprimé, énonça Patsy en se grattant les cheveux et en bâillant.  
Ambre lui en fut reconnaissante et chercha elle aussi.

\- On a toujours supposé que ça venait d'Eulalia, de sa rupture avec elle et les mots qu'elle avait osés balancer, se risqua Patsy.  
\- Les dates ne coïncident pas. Il semblait plutôt soulagé d'avoir rompu avec elle et il a continué d'être lui-même après avoir entendu son frère lui faire ses révélations. N'oublie pas le chahut qu'il a mis dans la salle commune juste après. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de commentaires, répondit Ambre doucement.  
Sa compagne du moment dut se rendre à l'évidence que ses arguments étaient parfaitement valables, car elle acquiesça. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées et en se rongeant les ongles, ce qui était fort peu féminin. Mais Ambre ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, elle était plutôt étonnée d'avoir une conversation aussi civilisée avec la pétillante et bruyante Patsy sur un sujet tout aussi délicat que James. Mais en même temps, elle se sentit particulièrement heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une facette d'elle qui avait été opprimée depuis longtemps et qui s'épanouissait petit à petit. Elle rejeta au loin les idées préconçues qu'elle avait de la Gryffondor en face d'elle et elle la découvrit sous un tout nouveau jour. La petite blonde, qui lui avait sauté dessus il n'y avait pas si longtemps, était en réalité fidèle en amitié et elle savait se poser quand il le fallait. Elle semblait perdue dans un rêve intérieur, mais Ambre savait qu'elle réfléchissait intensément pour sortir son ami de cette mauvaise passe. Soudain, elle se tourna vers la nouvelle Gryffondor et lui demanda :  
\- Ça te dérange si je demande de l'aide à Fred et Sacha ? J'ai toujours dit que quatre cerveaux valaient mieux que deux.  
\- Je… c'est que… bredouilla Ambre en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
Une personne étrangère, c'était déjà beaucoup, alors trois d'un coup ? Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à les affronter. Pourtant, étrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer non plus. Comme si elle avait peur de la réaction de Patsy. Cependant cette dernière semblait percevoir son trouble, car elle leva les mains et ajouta avec un sourire :  
\- Non, oui, t'inquiète, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment où je l'ai prononcée. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi d'être venue me voir, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.  
\- C'est du passé. N'en parlons plus. N'y pensons même plus ! affirma Ambre avec conviction.  
\- Merci, murmura Patsy, visiblement très touchée.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent et de timides sourires se répondirent. Alliées pour James, elles avaient un terrain d'entente provisoire. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient aperçues qu'elles n'étaient pas si différentes que cela. Le long travail de James pour sociabiliser la sauvage Ambre portait ses fruits ! Cette dernière commençait à s'ouvrir au monde.  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous n'avons guère avancé, grommela Patsy en s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux.  
\- A-t-il eu des mauvaises notes ou d'autres commentaires désobligeants ? Il me raconte beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas tout, suggéra Ambre.  
\- Non, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il a sombré tout doucement, comme si quelque chose le perturbait. Mais quoi ? Et crois-moi, on lui a posé la question pour savoir, mais quand il veut, il est très secret.  
\- Oui, j'ai bien essayé de lui soutirer quelques informations de mon côté, mais je ne suis pas très douée.  
\- Je trouve que tu t'en sors admirablement bien, pour une débutante, formula Patsy avec un clin d'œil.  
Voyant que la jeune fille ne se moquait pas d'elle et qu'elle semblait réellement admirative, Ambre ferma la bouche et sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter au visage. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter, essayant de recroiser leurs renseignements afin d'en tirer une conclusion. Bientôt, quelques élèves matinaux se levèrent et beaucoup furent étonnés de voir les deux Gryffondor en pyjama. Enfin, c'était surtout de voir Ambre et Patsy ensemble qui était le plus surprenant. Car à part James, la cinquième année nouvellement arrivée était connue pour être agressive et solitaire. Heureusement, sa nouvelle amie fit fuir les audacieux qui les regardaient avec trop d'insistance.  
\- Ils sont pénibles quand même, soupira Patsy alors qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de disperser les curieux.  
\- Je n'y fais plus trop attention, on me regarde toujours comme une bête de foire, dit Ambre en haussant les épaules.

Et soudain, ce fut au tour de James de descendre, l'air toujours aussi morose. Cependant, il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Son regard passa d'une fille à l'autre et il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Patsy se tourna vers Ambre, qui acquiesça silencieusement. Comme si elles se comprenaient soudainement. La Gryffondor sentit un sentiment puissant monter en elle, mais elle ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots dessus. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle découvre tout simplement l'amitié ?  
\- Allez viens James, lança Patsy en faisant de grands signes.  
Ce dernier sembla hésiter, mais il les rejoignit en traînant des pieds. Il s'installa avec lourdeur entre les deux filles. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et un masque d'impassibilité, remarqua Ambre avec angoisse. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait une alliée de poids avec elle. Elle était persuadée qu'à elles deux, elles pourraient réussir à tirer James de sa torpeur. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui commença :  
\- Il faut que j'arbitre un autre match entre vous ?  
\- Très drôle champion, mais non. Nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente ! Et devine ? C'est toi ! balança Patsy avec sa franchise habituelle.  
Sauf que cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, si elle avait voulu en avoir un. Le jeune homme se renfrogna de plus belle et s'avachit encore plus dans le canapé. Il se tourna vers Ambre, quêtant peut-être d'autres informations. Mais cette dernière secoua la tête et enfonça le clou :  
\- Je suis désolée James, mais c'est la vérité. Nous avons bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et crois-le ou non, mais cela nous inquiète. Toutes les deux.

Ambre voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts manifestes pour ne pas fuir et sûrement remonter dans son dortoir. Car connaissant Patsy, il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Et la jeune fille était plus que prête à l'assister.  
\- Parle-nous James. On veut savoir, pour t'aider, l'encouragea Patsy. Surtout qu'Alexandra veut te virer de l'équipe pour le match d'aujourd'hui !  
\- Ouais, je sais, elle me l'a annoncé hier, marmonna le jeune homme, l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude.  
Ambre vit les larmes monter aux yeux de son ami. Le Quidditch, c'était sa passion, il était doué pour ça normalement. Qu'il se fasse virer de l'équipe pour son incompétence devait profondément le toucher.  
\- Je suis désolée, tenta de le consoler la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
Ce qui parut ne pas lui plaire, car James se dégagea d'un geste brusque. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils : d'habitude, c'était lui le plus tactile des deux, même s'il respectait son intimité. Et là, elle s'était fait violence pour le faire et il la chassait ? Elle ne le comprenait plus. Elle n'osa plus rien dire et laissa Patsy faire la conversation. Cette dernière enchaînait question sur question et si James faisait l'effort d'y répondre, elles n'avançaient pas plus. Soudain, le jeune homme se leva et déclara :  
\- Il n'y a de toute façon plus rien à faire. Le capitaine a pris sa décision, je ne peux pas revenir dessus.  
\- On pourrait au moins savoir pourquoi tu es autant déprimé subitement, au point de ne même plus vouloir jouer au Quidditch, le jeu qui te passionne le plus au monde !  
\- Demande à Ambre, elle devrait savoir, jeta-t-il doucement, en tournant les talons et en sortant de la salle commune, sans réelle animosité.  
Patsy se tourna vers elle, surprise.  
\- Tu sais ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé de l'aide !  
\- Oui, ça me paraissait bizarre aussi… peut-être un truc que tu as fait ou dit, auquel tu n'accordes pas d'importance, mais qui en a pour lui ?

Et la solution frappa Ambre avec force : le baiser ! Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas totalement compris et elle n'avait pas cherché à analyser ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait occulté ce souvenir juste après le fameux baiser, allant presque jusqu'à nier les faits. C'était plus facile pour elle de se dire que ça n'était jamais arrivé plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait eu un instant de faiblesse. Des sentiments. En effet, devant l'air étonné de son ami ainsi que sa propre surprise, elle avait préféré oublier cet incident, de peur de voir leur amitié voler en éclat. Or, elle tenait à préserver cette amitié qu'elle avait, la seule. Mais maintenant, elle allait devoir faire face. Elle se replongea avec douceur dans ce souvenir. Elle qui en avait peu, c'était ironique de vouloir effacer ceux qu'elle avait ! La jeune fille se concentra sur le moment. Les éléments s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour faire un paysage calme et serein pour eux. Comme si le destin les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi pour une fois, elle s'était laissé porter par les évènements. C'était comme si elle avait eu une très forte attirance pour lui, subitement, sans raison apparente et lui aussi. Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Sans honte, ni gêne. Elle l'avait laissé faire car elle en avait autant envie que lui. C'était un instant simple, sans mémoire vide, sans question ni réponse. C'était juste une évidence. Ambre s'en souvenait fort bien désormais. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de nier la justesse de ce baiser ? Surtout qu'elle avait blessé James par son égoïsme. Ou peut-être avait-elle tout simplement peur de le perdre.

Devant le silence prolongé d'Ambre, Patsy dut se rendre compte de quelque chose, car elle lui dit :  
\- Tu sais de quoi il parle maintenant ?  
\- Oui, je crois que je sais. Je viens de me rappeler de…  
Mais devait-elle lui dire ? Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis ce matin uniquement et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles avaient beaucoup sympathisé même si Ambre la craignait, de ce fait, beaucoup moins. Mais de là à partager ce genre d'information, très intime, car c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon, tout de même, il y avait un fossé. Finalement, elle se leva et lâcha :  
\- Je dois avant tout aller en parler à James.  
Patsy ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa et hocha la tête sans poser de question. Ambre remonta avec célérité dans son dortoir et elle se changea tout aussi rapidement. Patsy ne l'avait pas suivie, elle semblait respecter son choix, ce qui la soulagea. Maintenant, elle devait à tout prix retrouver James au plus vite. Le match était dans l'après-midi, autrement dit dans quelques heures seulement. Et il faudrait faire changer d'avis la capitaine d'ici là. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Mais par où commencer ? C'était le matin, peut-être que James avait décidé d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout seul, c'était étrange, mais elle devait bien débuter quelque part. Elle traversa au pas de course la salle commune en sentant le regard de Patsy dans son dos. Elle allait devoir parler à nouveau elles deux, pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais avant tout, c'était James sa priorité. Elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle avec brusquerie au milieu des élèves qui parlaient et riaient avec nonchalance en ce samedi matin. Elle en bouscula quelques uns au passage, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, elle poussa la porte de la Grande Salle…


	19. De surprises en surprises

La Grande Salle était bruyante et très animée en ce matin de match. Les Poufsouffle lançaient bien quelques quolibets aux Gryffondor et inversement, mais le tout était fait dans un esprit amical et presque détendu. Les deux maisons s'entendaient fort bien. Il n'y avait que les Serdaigle pour tenter de déstabiliser les joueurs sans distinction, vexés d'être bons derniers de la compétition. En effet, ils avaient été battus par les Serpentard une semaine plus tôt. Mais pour James, ce vacarme était insupportable. Il était comme déconnecté de la liesse générale, comme s'il évoluait dans un autre monde. Tout lui paraissait terne et sans saveur. Il se demandait clairement pourquoi il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner : il n'avait même pas faim. Hélas, au moment où il se levait, il vit Ambre s'avancer vers lui d'un pas lent et mesuré. Elle savait, elle avait enfin fait le lien, James en était persuadé. Avait-il vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant ? Et surtout ici, devant tout le monde ? Elle s'arrêta et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne les remarque. Pour le reste du monde, cette journée était parfaitement normale. Mais James savait que ce qui allait suivre était très spécial. Sans se concerter encore une fois, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la Salle sur Demande, leur repère à tous les deux. Le couloir était désert à cette heure de la matinée et ils s'introduisirent dans la salle sobre de tout décor. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre dans la petite pièce qu'ils avaient créée. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil. Ambre le détailla du regard, James pouvait le sentir glisser sur lui. Mais il ne fit aucun effort. Il ne leva même pas les yeux. Le silence s'étira entre eux, de plus en plus lourd. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas un muscle, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle se décide. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, elle prit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- James, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ce qui s'est passé entre nous t'affecterait à ce point. Si j'ai dit ça, c'était pour sauvegarder notre amitié. Tu avais l'air si surpris ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment le faire, que c'était une erreur…  
\- Une erreur ? Comment on peut s'embrasser par erreur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Bien trop calme. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Mais il se força à respirer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas s'emballer et tout casser dans la salle. Elle sembla se ratiner sur son fauteuil, mais elle continua bravement :  
\- Tu t'es excusé, tu t'es détourné, comme si c'était mal. Comprends-moi, je n'y connais rien à tout ça, mais j'ai clairement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ce n'était pas normal. Dis-moi le contraire, ose me dire que ta réaction après était normale !  
James ne dit rien, mais ses paroles lui firent relever les yeux. Elle avait raison sur ce point, il devait bien le lui accorder. Il se détendit un peu et lança :  
\- Tu as bien ta place à Gryffondor…  
Elle sembla ne pas comprendre, car elle fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quel est le rapport avec… le reste ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue par la tournure que prenait la discussion.  
\- Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de dire tout ça, même aux personnes qu'ils aiment. L'honnêteté est une forme de bravoure. Et tu as raison. Je vais remédier à la situation.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, James se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il plaça les mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha vers elle. Ambre recula au maximum dans le fauteuil, mais sa tête heurta la surface moelleuse du dossier, ce qui permit à James de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et leur baiser fut plus long, plus intense et plus passionné que le premier. Au début, réticente, Ambre se détendit et accepta le baiser. Il poussa son avantage et laissa sa langue prendre véritablement possession d'elle. Réceptive, elle ouvrit la bouche avec délicatesse. Leur baiser fut troublant pour le jeune homme qui sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'enfin il recula un peu la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, il ne s'excusa pas. Il ne se détourna pas. Il assuma. Comme un homme.  
\- Je… euh… balbutia péniblement Ambre.  
\- Ose me dire que tu ne le voulais pas, déclara-t-il en répétant ses propres paroles, avec un début de sourire. Ne sachant que répondre, Ambre secoua doucement la tête sans perdre le contact visuel. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se regarder, comme s'ils s'apprivoisaient, qu'ils se domptaient l'un et l'autre. Et ce fut Ambre qui rompit le silence :  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit après notre premier baiser. Je ne veux plus oublier. Je ne veux plus l'oublier.  
Abasourdi, James ouvrit grand les yeux et cette fois, ce fut un sourire sincère et heureux qui étira ses lèvres. Il répondit tout simplement :  
\- Merci.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : Ambre glissa une main timide derrière sa nuque et l'attira à nouveau à elle. Il se laissa faire, profitant avec simplicité de ce doux moment. Elle était mal à l'aise et apparemment, elle ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle faisait, mais James apprécia ce contact bien plus qu'avec Eulalia, qui avait pourtant embrassé plusieurs Serpentard. Cette spontanéité, cette candeur et l'émotion qu'elle laissait filtrer au travers de ce chaste baiser l'émut au plus profond de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, il avait les jambes tremblantes et il repartit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux, Ambre ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle regardait de tous les côtés et elle avait les joues colorées. Elle venait de l'embrasser quand même ! Pour elle, c'était un énorme pas en avant. James devait se répéter sans cesse cela et essayer de la comprendre. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :  
\- Tu regrettes ce qui vient de se passer ?  
Elle arrêta alors de regarder à droite et à gauche pour river son regard sur lui. Elle secoua la tête et dit :  
\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je me demande où tout ça va nous mener… regarde-moi : sans mémoire, ni passé, avec des cauchemars et des pulsions étranges. Tu ne vas pas le supporter, ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Stop ! Ne décide pas pour moi. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux ou pas. Quant à la suite, on verra bien. Pour le moment, vivons l'instant présent. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Elle lui sourit, d'un de ses rares sourires pleins de joie et de légèreté. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.  
\- Et si nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant ? J'ai retrouvé mon appétit ! déclara-t-il avec entrain.  
\- Non, maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, il faut aller voir ton capitaine et te faire réintégrer dans l'équipe. Mais, est-ce que je peux te demander de garder cette relation secrète pour le moment ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde encore plus que d'habitude.  
\- Oui, je comprends. Pas de souci, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Nous verrons avec le temps, comment tout ça évolue, d'accord ?

Soulagée, elle acquiesça avec entrain, accepta de prendre la main de James et le suivit dans le couloir. Naturellement, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle : à cette heure matinale, c'était là-bas qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver l'équipe de Gryffondor et donc Alexandra. Et en effet, celle-ci était avec les Batteurs, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les deux jeunes gens prirent place en face d'elle. La capitaine de Quidditch soupira en les voyant faire.  
\- Je sais ce que tu veux James, mais ma décision est prise.  
\- Il faut que vous le laissiez jouer.  
C'était Ambre qui venait de prendre la parole. James était stupéfait : elle ne faisait que de le surprendre aujourd'hui ! Et il n'était pas le seul semble-t-il, car Alexandra la regarda avec les yeux ronds. C'était sans doute la première fois que le capitaine entendait la voix d'Ambre. Soupçonneuse, mais pas totalement stupide, Alexandra croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lâcha :  
\- D'accord, vous avez deux minutes pour me convaincre tous les deux. Allez-y.  
Le jeune homme regarda du côté de sa compagne : elle semblait au bout de sa résistance, car elle baissa la tête, comme si elle voulait aller se cacher sous la table. James prit alors le relai, ferme et décidé. Il voulait reprendre sa place dans l'équipe, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle s'était dépassée pour parler avec Patsy, elle lui avait présenté ses excuses et elle l'avait embrassé. À ce souvenir, le jeune homme se sentit plus léger. Il souriait encore bêtement lorsqu'il se lança :  
\- Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré lors des derniers entraînements. Pour tout te dire, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Mais Ambre y a mis bon ordre ! Grâce à elle, je sais à nouveau où sont mes objectifs. Et l'un d'eux est de jouer au Quidditch avec vous pour qu'on remporte enfin cette coupe qui nous fuit depuis si longtemps ! Je peux t'assurer que je serai aussi concentré et affuté que possible !  
Ambre se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il lui fit un sourire étincelant en retour. Il se sentait un peu bête à côté d'elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Finalement, Alexandra annonça :  
\- Ok Potter. Tu réintègres l'équipe. Mais si tu te foires pendant le match, tu as intérêt à courir vite et loin, parce que je passerai mes nerfs sur toi.  
\- Merci ! s'exclama Ambre pour eux deux.

Rasséréné, James jura à son capitaine de prendre rapidement son petit-déjeuner pour ne pas louper le briefing de l'équipe avant le match. Puis, il partit en direction de ses amis qu'il avait vus s'installer pas loin à la table des Gryffondor. Ambre resta assise, indécise. Il revint la chercher :  
\- Allez, tu as déjà discuté avec Patsy, elle ne t'a pas mangé. Sacha et Fred sont tout aussi sympas, tu verras !  
Elle se décida à le suivre et s'assit en silence à côté de James. Les trois amis, bien qu'étonnés de la voir avec eux, ne relevèrent pas, au grand soulagement de James. Il sentait Ambre sur le point de fuir très loin et il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas le faire. Patsy ne tenait plus en place : elle voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. James fit durer le suspense un peu, mais son grand sourire sur son visage le trahit presque tout de suite. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça qu'il souriait aussi naïvement. Mais ça, ses amis n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir tout de suite.  
\- C'est génial qu'elle t'ait laissé une autre chance, s'enthousiasma Patsy en levant les bras en l'air. Ils se dépêchèrent de manger. James se hâta, le match était pour bientôt. Il fila vers les vestiaires pour se changer tandis que ses amis, accompagnés d'une Ambre muette comme une tombe, allaient se trouver de bonnes places dans les tribunes.  
\- Ravi de te revoir parmi nous Potter, lança un des Batteurs.  
\- Ouais, on va gagner avec toi, renchérit une des Pousuiveuses. Apparemment, Alexandra leur avait déjà annoncé qu'il revenait dans l'équipe. Comme à son habitude, cette dernière leur fit un long laïus sur le pourquoi ils devaient absolument gagner et comment le faire. James était sur un nuage : il était avec Ambre et il était de nouveau dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'était parfait. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient gagner ce match, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Enfin, le capitaine arrêta de discourir et leur souhaita tout simplement bonne chance. Ils marchèrent en rang vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main sans animosité. Le jeune homme prévoyait un match sans réelle tension, ou en tout cas, juste assez pour avoir un beau match sans trop de fautes.

James s'envola dans le ciel pur de ce mois d'avril. Il laissa le vent ébouriffer encore plus ses cheveux et attendit que le Souaffle soit libéré. Enfin, le coup de sifflet retentit. Il s'élança plus rapidement que tous les autres Poursuiveurs. Il fonça sur le Souaffle, fit une passe magistrale à son capitaine et Poursuiveuse, qui lui redonna aussitôt avec fluidité. James louvoya entre les Poufsouffle, feinta le gardien et marqua les premiers points du match en un temps record. Le public rouge et or se leva dans un bel ensemble et hurla sa joie tandis que James faisait un looping pour manifester son allégresse.  
\- But pour Gryffondor ! On dirait que Potter est dans une forme olympique ce matin, cria la commentatrice dans son micro.  
Galvanisés, les joueurs de Gryffondor enchaînèrent les passes et ils parvinrent à marquer trois autres buts sans que les Poufsouffle puissent réagir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que leurs adversaires réussirent à les contrer et à mystifier le gardien de Gryffondor.  
\- Et voici les dix premiers points pour Poufsouffle ! On espère qu'ils vont enfin se réveiller !  
Un Cognard lancé par un Batteur fonça sur James, qui s'écarta avec grâce. Plein d'énergie, il se rua vers le Poursuiveur jaune et noir et il lui piqua le Souaffle sans faire de faute. Il entendait les encouragements de ses camarades de classe dans les tribunes. Et il imagina Ambre en train de le supporter tout particulièrement. Cette vision lui amena un sourire, mais il ne se déconcentra pas et fila marquer un nouveau but sous les sifflements des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Il serra le poing et échangea un regard complice avec son capitaine qui le félicita de loin. Mais les Poufsouffle étaient déjà repartis à l'assaut. James tenta d'intercepter le Souaffle tout en évitant un nouveau Cognard. C'était un beau match qui était en train de se jouer là ! Le jeune Gryffondor était aux anges.

Les Attrapeurs firent parler d'eux peu après le huitième but des rouges et or. Mais le Vif d'Or fut le plus malin, car il s'échappa, tandis que les deux joueurs se regardaient d'un air intrigué. Ils recommencèrent leur recherche. James, comme tous les Poursuiveurs, s'était arrêté de voler pour les regarder. Aussi, il fut le plus prompt à reprendre ses esprits et à mettre la main sur le Souaffle. Il esquiva un adversaire, fit une passe en aveugle à son collègue, fonça vers le but pour déstabiliser le gardien et vit son capitaine marquer un nouveau but. Gryffondor était devant avec quatre-vingt-dix points à trente ! C'était tellement facile que le jeune homme se permit de regarder dans la foule en délire. Il trouva Ambre, à côté de ses amis, qui sautillait de joie. Il lui fit un petit signe, auquel elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de la voir ainsi. Le match se poursuivit avec facilité pour les rouges et or. C'était comme si le retour du James vainqueur les avait électrisés. Malgré un but de Poufsouffle, ils en marquèrent quatre de plus avant de voir à nouveau les Attrapeurs en train de filer vers le Vif d'Or. Et cette fois, l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor réussit à s'en emparer, faisant exploser de joie les tribunes rouge et or. Fous, les joueurs se posèrent sur le terrain afin de profiter de la foule qui venait de l'envahir. Tous les Gryffondor sautaient partout, se serraient dans leurs bras et hurlaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales. James se précipita vers ses amis et les enlaça tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il respecta Ambre, repoussant l'envie de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde et partager son bonheur avec elle. À la place, il la regarda longuement, essayant de lui dire à travers ses yeux ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Elle était restée dans la foule, malgré son agoraphobie manifeste, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Patsy eut moins de délicatesse, car elle entraîna Ambre dans une danse de la joie effrénée et la serra fort dans ses bras. Comme une amie. Si la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, elle se laissa faire malgré tout, sous le rire de James.

La directrice appela les joueurs afin de leur décerner la coupe. Elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir la remettre à nouveau à Gryffondor, car elle avait les yeux humides. Les joueurs ne se firent pas prier et dans un bel ensemble, soulevèrent la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Pour James, c'était comme s'ils venaient de gagner la coupe du monde ! Sur un nuage, il descendit parmi ses camarades de Gryffondor et ces derniers partirent vers leur Salle Commune. Tout l'après-midi, ils firent du bruit, se congratulèrent et ils dansèrent en une fête improvisée. On partagea des bonbons de chez Honeyduke, des gâteaux et des boissons chapardés dans les cuisines. James était particulièrement au centre de l'attention des rouges et or, car il avait marqué presque tous les buts de son équipe. Son capitaine était venu le voir pour le féliciter personnellement et le remercier de l'avoir fait changer d'avis juste avant le match.  
\- Tu diras aussi merci à ta copine. Sans elle, je crois que je n'aurais pas cédé. Mais rien que de l'entendre parler, c'était déjà un exploit ! lui dit-elle avant de partir vers son groupe d'amis de septième année. Le jeune homme aurait aimé le faire, mais Ambre avait filé discrètement presque depuis le début des festivités. Il supposa qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir, au calme. Elle n'avait jamais été très attirée par les explosions de joie. Et puis, elle avait aussi eu beaucoup à encaisser ces derniers temps. James devait la laisser respirer.

Les Gryffondor restèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Avec ce qu'ils avaient grignoté tout l'après-midi, presque aucun n'était descendu dans la Grande Salle. Et avec toute l'énergie dépensée, le calme revenait progressivement dans la Salle Commune. James et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés dans un coin de la pièce. Patsy déclara :  
\- Ce fut un beau match. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui s'est passé avant.  
Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Avec sa curiosité légendaire, Patsy ne pouvait se contenter que d'une réponse vague. James allait devoir broder une vérité, sans dévoiler son nouveau secret. Il sentait bien que Fred et Sacha étaient eux aussi tout à l'écoute. Il n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur eux pour le sortir de là. Il opta pour une semi-vérité.  
\- Ambre a fait des miracles, tout simplement. Elle m'a rappelé ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi.  
\- Elle est bizarre, mais elle a l'air loyale. Quand je pense qu'elle est venue me demander de l'aide !  
\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu lui aies parlé, s'extasia Sacha.  
\- J'espère qu'on aura la chance de faire sa connaissance, elle a vraiment l'air gentille finalement, renchérit Fred.  
Heureusement pour James, le groupe avait fait dévier le sujet sur Ambre, ce qui lui évita d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions gênantes.

Le jour suivant, les garçons se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était le dimanche matin et les Gryffondor étaient toujours sur leur petit nuage d'avoir gagné la veille. Les Poufsouffle, beaux joueurs, les avaient félicités avec de vigoureuses claques dans le dos. James avait d'ailleurs atterri le nez dans son jus de citrouille après les congratulations un peu brusques du gardien jaune et noir, qui avait reconnu sa défaite face à lui. Les Serpentard avaient été discrets, mais quelques-uns, comme Albus, le frère de James, avaient chaudement félicité les vainqueurs. Il n'y avait que les Serdaigle pour faire grise mine ce matin-là. Le trio attablé craignait que leurs grands ennemis, Lindsay Wolton, Jeremy Parker et Shaun Halley, qui s'étaient calmés depuis peu, ne reviennent leurs chercher des noises.

Mais avant tout, les garçons s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir arriver Patsy. Il était déjà tard, pourtant la jeune fille n'était toujours pas descendue. Et ce que James ne voulait pas dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu non plus Ambre. Et d'après la carte du Maraudeurs qu'il avait consultée avant de descendre, les deux filles étaient toujours dans leur dortoir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ? marmonna-t-il en craignant le pire. Peut-être avaient-elles trouvé que leur entente n'avait que trop duré et qu'elles avaient recommencé à se battre pendant la nuit. Pourtant, James regarda Esther et Dana, le duo inséparable qui partageait le dortoir avec Patsy, mais ces dernières n'avaient aucune trace de lutte. C'était déjà un bon point. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois Gryffondor lorsqu'ils virent les deux absentes arrivées ensemble à la table. Bien évidemment, Patsy était devant en faisant de grands gestes et Ambre suivait, la tête basse et visiblement contrainte.  
\- Ah, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à la convaincre de venir ! Allez, assieds-toi là, déclara Patsy en désignant la place vacante à côté de James. Bon, quoi de neuf les gars ?

Les trois garçons observaient la scène avec stupeur. Ambre s'était effectivement assise à l'endroit désigné, mais faisait vraiment tout pour prendre le moins de place possible, surtout à côté de l'exubérante Patsy. Sacha lui rapporta leurs soupçons sur les Serdaigle et la Gryffondor hocha la tête tout en mangeant ses œufs. James devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas poser de questions à Ambre. Il savait que s'il faisait ça, la jeune fille pourrait repartir sans demander son reste. Il s'interrogeait : qu'avait bien pu dire Patsy pour qu'Ambre vienne avec elle ? Elle venait sans nul doute de réaliser un exploit ! Mais comment allait se passer la suite ? Le jeune Potter avait hâte de pouvoir parler en tête-à-tête avec elle pour comprendre. Et surtout, il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais par respect pour elle, il se retint de le faire devant ses amis. Pourvu que le petit-déjeuner finisse vite !


	20. Renforcement des sentiments

Pourvu que le petit-déjeuner finisse vite ! C'étaient les pensées d'Ambre à cet instant en voyant la petite bande parler de tout et de rien comme si tout cela était normal. Comme si elle faisait elle aussi partie du groupe. Mais, il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit et trop de bavardages. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Et si on lui parlait ? Et si quelqu'un voulait lui poser une question ? Si quelqu'un avait découvert sa relation très étrange avec James ? La jeune femme mangeait du bout des lèvres, quelque peu angoissée. Pourtant, le petit déjeuner se passa bien. Personne ne lui avait adressé directement la parole et en se détendant, elle avait écouté avec intérêt ce que James et ses amis se racontaient. Ils étaient en train de refaire le match de la veille. Elle observa James, qui était tout simplement heureux et qui s'extasiait sur cette victoire dont il était l'un des principaux acteurs. Après un long petit-déjeuner, et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'Ambre restait à table aussi longtemps, le groupe repartit vers leur Salle Commune. La nouvelle Gryffondor se surprit à suivre le rythme et elle vit James sourire de plus belle. Elle était contente de pouvoir lui faire plaisir, même si elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

Une fois installé à une table, le groupe étala des parchemins devant eux, comme s'ils allaient faire leur devoir de Métamorphose prévu pour lundi, soit le lendemain. Devoir qu'Ambre avait déjà rédigé depuis un moment, bien entendu. Mais au lieu de travailler, le groupe se remit à discuter de plus belle. Le Quidditch était bien sûr au centre de l'attention, mais parfois, d'autres sujets venaient s'introduire dans leur conversation. Et la jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle prenait plaisir à les écouter discourir de tout et de rien. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait ennuyé, aussi elle avait progressivement pu se détendre et profiter de l'instant. Il n'y avait que James qui lui parlait, mais sans la brusquer. Ambre devait le reconnaître : elle passait un agréable moment. Elle était presque en confiance. C'est pour cela qu'elle se permit de dire tout doucement lors d'un silence :  
\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas vos devoirs au fait ?

Étonné de la voir parler alors qu'elle n'avait presque rien dit de toute la matinée, le groupe se regarda, surpris en constatant que leur devoir était effectivement vide. James fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille se ratatina dans son siège : pourquoi elle avait ouvert la bouche ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle et pourtant, elle venait de le faire ! Ils allaient sans doute l'envoyer balader ou même lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. Pourtant, Patsy fit un immense sourire, les deux autres garçons haussèrent les épaules en pouffant et James répondit :  
\- Mais tu as raison ! On dit depuis tout à l'heure qu'on devrait le finir avant d'aller déjeuner et résultat : on n'a même pas écrit une ligne ! Et si on s'y mettait les gars ?  
\- Et les filles, riposta Patsy en prenant sa plume.  
C'est alors qu'un silence studieux, interrompu seulement par les premiers grattements sur les parchemins, s'abattit sur le groupe. Puis, au fur et à mesure des recherches, certains posaient des questions tandis que leurs camarades y répondaient. Mais cette fois, ils restèrent bien concentrés sur leur tâche. Ambre était étonnée de leur habitude à travailler ensemble, partager leur découverte et leur questionnement. Pour eux, faire un devoir était synonyme de camaraderie et en aucun cas, c'était du travail. Ils pouvaient s'amuser d'un rien, d'un mot ou d'une blague lancée entre deux silences sérieux. La jeune femme ne cessait d'être étonnée avec eux.  
\- Mince, il me manque encore cinq centimètres de parchemin, déclara Frédéric en grimaçant.  
\- C'est normal, tu écris tout petit ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tes pattes de mouche ne te servaient pas, répondit Patsy d'un air docte.  
\- As-tu parlé de la troisième loi qui s'applique sur le sujet ? demanda Ambre.

Encore une fois, tout le groupe se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux. Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle en se morigénant intérieurement. Elle devait se taire et écouter, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se faire remarquer. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher encore une fois : elle les avait écoutés parler de leur devoir et à aucun moment, ils n'avaient mentionné cette fameuse loi de la métamorphose alors qu'elle était essentielle dans ce qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier.  
\- Ha, mais oui ! Merci Ambre, répondit tout simplement Frédéric en recommençant à gratter son parchemin de plus belle. Les autres l'imitèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. Il l'avait remercié. Elle ne s'était pas fait disputer pour avoir parlé. Elle avait même dit quelque chose d'intelligent apparemment. Reprenant un peu confiance en elle, Ambre regarda James s'appliquer sur son devoir lorsqu'enfin, il rangea sa plume, déclarant avoir terminé. Il se tourna vers elle et souriant, il lui dit :  
\- Merci pour le coup de main, grâce à toi, j'ai pu ajouter quelques lignes à ce devoir. Je pense que je vais avoir une bonne note cette fois !

Les jours suivants furent identiques à celui-ci. Ambre était invitée les matins par Patsy et elle mettait de moins en moins de temps pour venir à la table des Gryffondor avec eux. Elle partageait les repas avec eux quatre ou parfois juste avec James. Elle était tout de même beaucoup plus détendue avec juste lui et leur conversation était plus déliée, plus vive. Mais elle avait pris goût à cette petite bande, les écouter parler de tout et de rien, du beau temps et de la pluie, des cours ou de leur vie personnelle. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur eux et de ce fait, elle avait aussi beaucoup appris sur elle. Ambre évoluait plus rapidement avec eux que toute seule et si elle s'en étonna au début, elle en avait tiré le meilleur parti. De temps en temps, James l'emmenait dans la Salle sur Demande. Il faisait là-bas leur devoir ou ils conversaient tout simplement. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de nouveau depuis cette fameuse matinée avant le match de Quidditch. Ambre ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le faisait pas et elle était bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il en avait envie. Elle surprenait ses regards qui en disaient longs. Ses regards qui parlaient pour lui. Ses regards où elle voyait toute la confiance et l'émotion qui l'habitait et l'agitait.

Le mois d'avril fila à toute vitesse, amenant le soleil du mois de mai. Le groupe avait pris l'habitude d'aller réviser dehors dès qu'il le pouvait. Ambre se sentait bien sous le timide soleil du printemps. Elle se sentait plus libre, plus légère sans les murs autour d'elle. Les soirs, elle montait se coucher en même temps que Patsy. Elle sentait qu'un lien étrange les unissait. Elles étaient pourtant si différentes l'une de l'autre. Et pourtant, elles s'appréciaient vraiment. Les deux Gryffondor avaient trouvé un équilibre et les deux filles aimaient à se retrouver toutes les deux dans leur dortoir. Si Ambre était en retrait dans le groupe, avec elle, elle était un peu plus libre. Pas autant qu'avec James, qu'elle connaissait depuis des mois maintenant, mais elles bavardaient gaiement ensemble, débattant d'un sujet ou d'un autre ou encore en parlant de l'avenir. Patsy lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le monde magique, qu'elle ignorait encore à cause de son amnésie qui ne voulait toujours pas s'effacer. Et les terribles flash-back qu'elle avait dernièrement ne l'encourageaient pas à poursuivre dans cette voie. Elle était bien ainsi. Pourquoi vouloir changer les choses ?

Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars maintenant. Ils étaient moins fréquents et moins violents. Comme si avoir trouvé la paix lorsqu'elle était éveillée l'avait aidée à mieux dormir. Ambre ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Mais elle commençait à angoisser de voir arriver les grandes vacances. Chaque membre du groupe, comme chaque élève de l'école avait une maison, un foyer et des parents qui l'attendaient. Ils avaient chacun, un endroit où aller, où dormir, en sécurité. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien, ni personne. Où irait-elle ? Resterait-elle à Poudlard ? Mais l'école serait totalement vide, même les professeurs s'en allaient pendant les vacances. Elle deviendrait folle toute seule ici. Tant de questions sans réponse, qui la faisaient angoisser. Elle s'en ouvrit à James lors d'une discussion dans la Salle sur Demande. Il leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe. Pour lui, c'était une évidence :  
\- Bah, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi ! J'ai déjà parlé de toi à mes parents, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient d'accord pour que tu viennes.  
\- Tu as parlé de moi à tes parents ?  
\- Oui, pas comme ma petite amie bien sûr, mais dès le début, je leur ai dit qu'une nouvelle sans mémoire avait débarqué dans notre promotion. C'était très intrigant. Et avec mon père qui est Auror, je me suis dit qu'il aurait eu vent s'il y avait une disparition d'adolescente. Mais il m'a dit très vite qu'aucune disparition n'avait été signalée, donc je n'ai rien voulu te dire.

Ambre haussa les épaules. Elle commençait à s'y faire de n'être personne et de ne pas avoir de passé. Elle ne voulait pas trop y penser d'ailleurs. Elle revint au sujet qui l'intéressait :  
\- Mais je ne peux pas venir comme ça. Je veux dire, ça vous fera une personne de plus à nourrir et…  
\- Mes parents gagnent très bien leur vie. Ce n'est pas ça qui va leur faire peur, crois-moi ! Et puis, nous sommes déjà trois, alors une de plus ou de moins.  
\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer, riposta-t-elle, gênée.  
\- Tu ne t'imposes pas, c'est moi qui t'invite !  
\- Mais quand même… des gens que je ne connais pas.  
\- Tu ne me connaissais pas non plus avant. Ni Patsy, ou Sacha ou Fred. Pourtant, tu es devenue amie avec nous, non ?

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, Ambre ferma la bouche. Effectivement, elle était devenue plus ou moins amie avec le quatuor. Elle était rarement seule désormais. Si elle connaissait moins les deux autres garçons de la bande, elle n'avait plus peur de leur adresser la parole. Ils étaient gentils aussi. Sacha semblait très maladroit, mais il avait un cœur en or. Il avait toujours la bonne parole au bon moment pour elle, comme pour les autres. Effacé lui aussi, ils n'avaient souvent pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre tous les deux. Quant à Fred, il paraissait flegmatique et coureur de jupon, mais en réalité, il était sérieux. Et surtout, Ambre l'avait bien vu, il avait le béguin pour Patsy. Elle hésitait encore à le dire à James. Parce qu'elle était persuadée que la volcanique Gryffondor avait elle aussi des sentiments pour le flegmatique Fred. La jeune fille aurait trouvé ça bien de les aider à se reprocher, après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Ils l'avaient acceptée dans leur groupe, malgré des débuts chaotiques. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à la brusquer. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que James était derrière tout ça, qu'il avait dû leur dire d'y aller en douceur avec elle, mais la jeune fille leur était reconnaissante de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir su la mettre en confiance.

\- Et là, je vais devoir répéter ce que je dis parce que tu ne m'as pas écoutée. J'ai raison ? déclara James en lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure.  
\- Mais ça va pas ! Si je ne t'écoute pas, c'est sûrement parce que c'était inintéressant ! répondit-elle au tac au tac en lui renvoyant le coussin de toutes ses forces.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? C'est pas bien musclé tout ça, plaisanta-t-il en fanfaronnant. Alors, la Gryffondor prit un nouveau coussin et ils se livrèrent à une immense bataille de polochon, ponctuée de cris et de rires. Elle était bien et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que cela change. Ambre était dans sa petite bulle de bonheur. Après s'être épuisés à se taper dessus avec les oreillers, James et elle s'effondrèrent par terre, encore souriant de leur bêtise. Des plumes voletaient un peu partout et la Salle sur Demande ne ressemblait plus à rien. Soudain, James se fit plus grave. Il la regardait intensément. Elle sentait bien qu'il voulait le faire. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Et brusquement, elle comprit ce que c'était : le respect. Il avait du respect pour elle. Et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'il n'irait pas contre sa volonté ou qu'il ne ferait rien sans son consentement. Alors, elle hocha doucement la tête, espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

Et apparemment, il le comprit très bien. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle se laissa faire et elle se mit debout elle aussi. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle avec tendresse et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça avec précaution et l'embrassa délicatement, comme lorsqu'un souffle d'air lui caressait le visage. Ambre se laissa faire, choyant le moment, l'imprimant dans son esprit pour ne jamais oublier cette félicité qu'elle ressentait. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux, tout en la tenant toujours. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa aller contre lui. C'était comme s'il partageait son fardeau avec elle. La Gryffondor se sentit comprise et, de ce fait, plus légère. Comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, alors qu'ils étaient deux. Elle se sentait aussi plus forte. Elle pouvait affronter tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Il lui frôla les cheveux de sa main, caressant sa tête avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Ambre se sentait enfin en sécurité. Aucun mot ne fut échangé : il n'y en avait pas besoin. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins : elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle les comprenne, mais elle sentait que quelque chose changeait en elle.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard qu'elle le comprit, lorsqu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée avant les examens, pour permettre aux élèves de décompresser une dernière fois. Le petit groupe avait décidé d'y passer l'après-midi, loin des révisions et du stress avant de se mettre à vraiment travailler. Ambre avait bien sûr été invitée et si elle avait objecté qu'elle serait de trop, Patsy avait rapidement mis un terme aux arguments de la petite brune :  
\- Tu viens, un point c'est tout.  
Que répondre à ça, c'était dit Ambre en fermant la bouche et en leur souriant avec plaisir. Bien sûr, cela allait obliger James et elle de faire le tour par le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne, mais qu'importe. Le trio irait les attendre chez Honeyduke, là où le passage débouchait.

Et ce c'est qu'ils firent le jour venu. Ambre suivit James dans le passage secret et après une course effrénée, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils retrouvèrent sans peine les autres et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ville en riant du bon tour qu'ils venaient de jouer aux professeurs. Ambre n'avait plus aucune envie de fuir. Elle suivait les Gryffondor, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle. Juste au cas où. Mais elle ne vit personne de suspect. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas casser le fragile équilibre qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver. Elle les suivit dans la boutique Derviche et Bang puis dans le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, afin de refaire leur stock de plumes. Ambre fit même une folie en s'achetant une plume de paon qu'elle trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Ensuite, le groupe fit un passage obligé par les Trois Balais. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, pour être sûrs qu'Ambre ne soit pas vue par des élèves trop curieux ou des professeurs. Après que Fred soit revenu avec les Bièraubeurre, les Gryffondor se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur après-midi.

\- Et si on passait chez Zonko ? On devrait refaire notre stock de farces et attrapes pour la prochaine attaque de Wolton et sa bande, commença Patsy.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas aller directement chez les Weasley ? demanda James.  
\- Tu dis ça parce qu'ils font partie de ta famille ! lança Sacha en rigolant.  
\- Mais non, mais pas du tout ! Ils ont de meilleurs articles, c'est tout, se défendit James avec un grand sourire.  
\- J'aime beaucoup leur magasin, murmura Ambre.  
\- Très bien, nous irons donc chez eux ! trancha Patsy en souriant à la deuxième fille du groupe.  
\- J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas aller à la Cabane Hurlante avant ? Ambre ne l'a jamais vu ! ajouta James.  
\- Tu n'as jamais vu la Cabane Hurlante ? Mais c'est la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne !  
\- Non, du monde ajouta Fred hilare.

Le groupe paya ses consommations et se dirigea donc vers la fameuse Cabane Hurlante. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous les quatre au courant de l'histoire de celle-ci, Harry ayant raconté à son fils les exploits des Maraudeurs. Et bien entendu, il partagea son savoir avec Ambre, espérant sans doute l'impressionner. La jeune fille secoua la tête, peinant à imaginer qu'un élève ait étudié à Poudlard tout en étant un loup-garou. C'était une histoire aussi incroyable que la sienne, au moins ! Elle se sentit soudain moins seule, comme si elle était proche de ce fameux Remus, mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Puis, alors que le groupe allait revenir dans le village pour faire un tour chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux, la jeune fille entendit comme un sifflement sur sa droite. Elle tourna vivement la tête. Ils étaient devant la maison où elle avait aperçu l'homme de ses cauchemars. Elle avait reconnu l'endroit. James aussi, car il avait suivi son regard. Il vint tout de suite vers elle.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et fit le tour du bâtiment. Le groupe la suivit au pas de course. C'était plus fort qu'elle, comme une sorte d'attraction magnétique. Elle savait qu'elle allait au-devant de problèmes en cherchant des réponses, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre cette pulsion. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Ce que James fit remarquer tout de suite, afin de l'éloigner d'ici :  
\- Tu es rassurée ? Allez, viens, il n'y a personne.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça James ? demanda Patsy, toujours aussi curieuse.  
\- Parce que la dernière fois que nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard, Ambre était persuadée qu'un homme la regardait ici. Un homme qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars. Mais on était loin, ça pouvait être n'importe qui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda agressivement Patsy.  
\- Non… parce qu'il n'y avait rien, décréta-t-il.  
\- Tu ne sais pas, puisque tu n'as rien vu, tu viens de le dire, répondit Patsy, toujours aussi sèche. Ambre comprit que la jeune fille prenait sa défense, ce dont elle lui était très reconnaissante. Puis, la jeune fille buta sur un objet. Elle se pencha et fouilla parmi les hautes herbes. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose à ses pieds.

Ambre prit l'objet en question. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Un lien avec son passé. C'était tellement évident. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment une vieille chaussure pourrait l'aider. Elle la retourna dans tous les sens, pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. James s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui prendre des mains, mais Ambre ne le laissa pas faire.  
\- Non, je dois savoir !  
\- Arrête, ce n'est qu'une chaussure. Sale et moche en plus.  
\- Mais elle a peut-être appartenu à l'homme qui s'était tenu là quelques mois plus tôt. L'homme qui m'a reconnue.  
\- Il n'y avait personne Ambre, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois.  
\- Il y a un truc là, déclara Patsy en pointant un point de la chaussure.

Le groupe se rapprocha. Si Ambre n'aimait pas avoir autant de monde autour d'elle, cette fois-ci, elle n'y faisait même plus attention.  
À la place, elle regarda précipitamment l'endroit indiqué. Effectivement, il y avait un mot d'écrit sur la chaussure. Un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Voulant le montrer à James, elle dit :  
\- Hey, ça veut dire quoi Portoloin ?  
Puis, le temps se ralentit. Elle se sentit brusquement attirée par la chaussure, comme si un crochet venait de l'attraper par le nombril pour la projeter dans toutes les directions. James avait crié au moment où elle avait dit le mot et toute la bande avait suivi sans se poser de questions. Ils avaient chacun posé un doigt sur cette chaussure toute sale. Ils devaient savoir ce que c'était, mais Ambre ne pouvait pas leur poser la question tant elle était comprimée dans tous les sens. Ils étaient là, tous les cinq à tournoyer dans les airs, avec au centre, la chaussure. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir mal, pourtant, le tout ne dura pas plus quelques secondes. Ils atterrirent brusquement le nez contre le sol. Le choc avait été rude pour les cinq adolescents. Ambre sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Mais elle la releva très vite, consciente qu'ils n'étaient plus dehors, à Pré-au-Lard, mais à l'intérieur d'une maison. Et face à elle, elle avait un sol de marbre blanc veiné de gris. Comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Malgré la douleur, elle lança des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Des sensations lui revenaient : brutalité, souffrance, violence. Comme dans ses visions de malheurs. Ses visions qu'elle pensait avoir écartées de sa vie. Quelle naïveté pensa-t-elle, amère.

Elle gémit tout en voulant se relever. Ses amis à côté d'elle en faisaient autant.  
\- Tout le monde va bien ? murmura James en se massant le crâne, assis par terre.  
\- Je crois que je me suis fait mal à la cheville, grogna Sacha.  
\- J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit Patsy.  
\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Fred, qui était bien plus préoccupé par ce qui leur était arrivé que pour leurs petits bobos.  
\- Dans mes cauchemars, répondit Ambre.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce lieu… je le vois dans mes cauchemars.  
Et soudain, l'homme qu'elle avait vu à Pré-au-Lard, l'homme de ses cauchemars descendit les escaliers qui leur faisaient face. Il écarta les bras et sourit d'un air mauvais.

\- Ah, je savais que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur le petit groupe et les cinq jeunes sorciers s'effondrèrent par terre. Ambre eu juste le temps de s'inquiéter pour James qu'elle sentit déjà le néant l'appeler. Elle était déjà inconsciente lorsqu'elle tomba à terre une nouvelle fois.


	21. Révélations

Il était allongé sur un sol froid et dur. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Pas même à ouvrir un œil. James voulait se réveiller, se lever et combattre l'homme qui venait d'arriver, mais pas un de ses muscles ne bougea. Il respirait. Il avait mal partout. Le jeune homme sut tout de même qu'il était encore en vie, ce qui n'était pas si mal. L'homme les avait pris par surprise et les avait assommés par un sortilège informulé. Il semblait très fort. James se souvint du Portoloin. Il avait tout de suite compris, voyant Ambre disparaître légèrement avec la caractéristique magique du Portoloin, il avait crié et tous ses amis avaient répondu présents. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous en danger par sa faute. C'est pourquoi, il devait se lever et se battre ! Comme son père avant lui, comme son grand-père dont il portait si fièrement le nom. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à ouvrir un œil. Pourtant, il faisait toujours aussi noir. James se secoua et essaya de bien regarder. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il pouvait percevoir les murs d'une petite pièce, une porte à un endroit et trois corps à côté de lui. Pourvu que ce soit ses amis et qu'ils soient toujours vivants !

Après un temps affreusement long, il parvint à s'assoir, non sans gémir. À quatre pattes, il se rua sur la personne qui était allongée le plus proche de lui. Il reconnut les longs cheveux de Patsy. Il la secoua sans ménagement, en lui intimant l'ordre de ses réveiller. Heureusement, elle était toujours vivante et elle réagit un peu, laissant échapper une plainte entre ses lèvres.

\- Allez Patsy, il faut que tu te secoues. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut le faire !

James se sentait un peu mieux, le fait de se mettre en mouvement avait fait une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Si les douleurs étaient encore présentes, il arrivait maintenant à se mettre debout. Il en profita pour aller voir le deuxième corps, qui était Sacha. Lui aussi vivait même s'il fut plus long à s'éveiller que la jeune fille. Enfin, lorsque James se tourna vers la tache sombre qui devait être Fred, ce dernier était déjà en train de s'agiter. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau au sol, exténué.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en pièces détachées, murmura Patsy, assise à côté de lui.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville tout à l'heure, parce que je n'arrive pas à la bouger, geignit Sacha non loin.

\- Ça va, répondit Fred.

Mais au son de sa voix, James savait que ça n'allait pas. Ils étaient vraisemblablement enfermés, ils ne savaient pas où et personne ne les avait vus disparaître. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Et surtout, où était passé Ambre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec eux ? Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé lui faisait ? À cette idée, il se crispa de colère. Il se leva à nouveau et se laissa tomber contre la porte. Comme il avait deviné, elle était fermée. Il avait beau tourner la poignée dans tous les sens, frapper la porte, du poing, du pied, de l'épaule, il s'épuisait pour rien. Il chercha sa baguette, il l'avait bien sûr emporté, comme ses amis à Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne trouva rien. Évidemment. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, plein d'espoir :

\- Personne n'a sa baguette sur lui ?

\- Non, il a dû nous les prendre pendant qu'on était inconscient, lui répondit Patsy avec tristesse.

\- Viens James, gardes tes forces. On va en avoir besoin pour plus tard, lui conseilla Fred.

Une longue attente débuta alors. Avec, tout un tas de questions sans réponse, de pensées moroses et noires comme les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Les quatre amis, d'habitude si joyeux, étaient silencieux et la peur leur comprimait les entrailles. Étaient-ils seulement toujours en Écosse ? Comment allait-on les retrouver ? James se recroquevilla dans un coin, frustré de ne pas savoir. Cette attente était vraiment insupportable ! Et ce silence ! Il n'y avait que Sacha pour gémir sur sa cheville blessée. Mais James ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : ça faisait très mal une cheville foulée, il le savait. Le jeune homme essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour rester concentré. Et surtout, ne pas penser à des choses trop sombres. Comme…

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ?

Comme cette question qui ne cessait de le hanter. Patsy venait de dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait. Oui, qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver maintenant ? Allaient-ils mourir de faim ici ? Viendrait-on les chercher avant et les tuer d'un coup de baguette magique ? Reverrait-il Ambre avant de mourir ? Car James en était sûr : il allait mourir ici. Sans revoir ses parents. Son frère et sa sœur. Albus, qu'il avait vu ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Il lui avait fait un salut de loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, cela lui semblait si lointain désormais. Ou sa petite sœur, Lily. Elle était venue le voir juste avant qu'il ne parte pour Pré-au-Lard. Elle voulait venir avec lui. Mais c'était impossible, elle était en première année. Alors, il lui avait promis de revenir avec une poignée de bonbons rien que pour elle. Hélas, il ne reviendrait pas avec les bonbons tant espéré. Personne ne répondit à Patsy. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Rien, que le vide et le noir.

Après ce qu'ils leur semblaient des heures, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une lumière vive. Les quatre prisonniers clignèrent des yeux, un peu abrutis pour le brusque changement. Un homme, celui qui les avait accueillis, était dans l'encadrement. James le dévisagea, afin de marquer ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il semblait avoir la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, la mâchoire carrée et les yeux très sombres. Il était pâle comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu le jour depuis très longtemps. Grand et très mince, il avait malgré tout une prestance et un port altier. Il tenait sa baguette dans la main droite. Désarmé, impuissant, James ne put que bouillir sur place tandis que l'inconnu les dévisageait gravement, un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur lui. Espérant ne pas trop souffrir avant de mourir, James fut étonné de voir qu'en fait, l'homme voulait juste être suivi. Le garçon se releva avec difficulté et sortit de la petite pièce sombre, laissant ses amis seuls. James eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Suis-moi, laissa tomber l'homme.

Sûr de sa victoire, celui-ci marchait devant, la tête haute, sa longue cape noire trainant derrière lui. James essayait d'échafauder toute sorte de plans dans sa tête pour s'enfuir de là. Hélas, ils ne firent que quelques pas dans un couloir éclairé par quelques torches. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle très luxueuse. Il put voir que la nuit était déjà tombée. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Quelqu'un allait-il se lancer à leurs recherches ? Si oui, quand ? Laissant là son questionnement, il détailla la nouvelle salle. Une grande table trônait en plein milieu, entourée de nombreuses chaises. Une cheminée, si grande qu'un cochon aurait pu rôtir dedans, était encastrée dans le mur en face de lui. Un énorme feu ronflait à l'intérieur. James tourna la tête pour constater qu'il n'y avait que des matériaux nobles : du bois de qualité, du marbre et quelques pierres précieuses incrustées çà et là. Un elfe de maison passa avec célérité. Et surtout il y avait…

\- Ambre !

C'était bien elle. Elle se tenait bien droite devant lui, à côté de la table. Elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de sévices. En fait, elle paraissait en pleine forme. Mais elle avait le visage fermé et elle avait sa baguette à la main. James ne comprenait plus. L'homme ricana :

\- Ambre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom ridicule ?

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ne tressaillit même pas. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à sa question. De son côté, la jeune fille ne cessait de fixer James d'un œil vide. Puis, l'inconnu fit un signe de la main. Son amie leva sa baguette et la pointa sur James. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle pas leur ravisseur ? Il leva les mains en un geste de protection dérisoire.

\- Endoloris ! proclama-t-elle.

Il s'effondra sous le choc, hurlant de douleur tout en se tordant sur le sol. C'était comme si ses os se liquéfiaient sur place, que sa peau se tordait jusqu'à l'infini. Il cria, encore et encore, même s'il n'avait plus conscience de le faire. La torture dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, James n'aurait pas su le dire. Pourtant, au-delà de la douleur physique, une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : pourquoi Ambre faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… enfin, le maléfice cessa aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Le garçon se mit en position fœtale, espérant faire disparaître la douleur. Il était brisé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce qu'il venait de se produire. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Il releva avec peine sa tête. Il put voir qu'un sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'homme en noir.

\- Parfait, dit-il, vraiment parfait. Te voilà enfin de retour, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Ambre… pourquoi ? balbutia James, sans écouter l'individu qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Ce fut pourtant lui, qui répondit :

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle est la digne héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

James mit quelques secondes à encaisser le choc. Mais avant de pouvoir saisir toute la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire, il fut remis debout brutalement d'un coup de baguette magique. Cette fois, c'était l'homme qui le maintenait en l'air, tel un pantin désarticulé. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut propulsé dans la petite pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Atterrissant le nez dans la poussière, il dû perdre connaissance quelques instants, car lorsqu'il revint à lui, il avait la tête sur les jambes de Patsy.

\- Ah, il se réveille, murmura-t-elle.

\- On a bien cru que tu étais mort… tu criais tellement fort, souffla Sacha.

Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Pourtant, James n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Ambre… la fille de Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas concevable. Elle était gentille. Il était amoureux d'elle ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un tel… monstre ! James ferma à nouveau les yeux, plongé dans la tourmente. Il aurait voulu disparaître, s'envelopper dans une couverture chaude et dormir. Longtemps, sans se réveiller. Longtemps, pour oublier.

\- James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fred.

Il ne voulait pas parler. Il s'enferma dans le silence. Il s'éloigna de ses amis. Ceux-ci durent comprendre qu'il venait de vivre une épreuve terrible, car ils respectèrent son besoin de silence et de solitude. Il devait faire le point. Ses idées étaient trop embrouillées. Comment avait-il pu se tromper de la sorte ? Avait-elle joué avec lui ? L'avait-elle manipulé ? Son amnésie était-elle feinte ? Véridique ? Où était le mensonge ? Où commençait la vérité ? Le jeune homme se recroquevilla dans un coin avec difficulté. Le sortilège Doloris l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Il releva les genoux devant lui et posa sa tête dessus, épuisé par tant d'émotion.

Lorsque James se réveilla, il était couché dans un lit douillet. Il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le soleil entrait à flots par les grandes fenêtres du château, l'inondant de lumière. Il avait chaud, il était reposé et il n'avait plus mal. En bref, il se sentait bien. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui murmurait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il avait atterri à l'infirmerie. S'était-il blessé au Quidditch ? Cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé, c'était assez récurrent qu'un joueur chute et soit conduit à l'infirmerie. Sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'un match ou d'un entraînement dernièrement. Peut-être s'était-il pris un mauvais sort ou une mauvaise farce de la part des Serdaigle. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Olivier Galant, l'infirmier, pourquoi il était là et si l'amnésie serait juste passagère.

Amnésie… ce mot était associé à une autre personne en temps normal. À un de ses amis ? Non. James avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Il lui semblait qu'une chose importante lui avait arraché subitement et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il n'aurait même pas su dire quel jour c'était. Ou même le mois. Il commençait à paniquer. Il savait qui il était, il savait où il était, mais le reste n'était qu'un magma informe. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient et plus il essayait de les agripper, plus ils le fuyaient. Mais non, il était certain que l'amnésie n'était pas à lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était amnésique. Mais qui ? James voulait se lever, chercher des réponses, trouver ses amis pour qu'ils l'aident dans sa quête de la mémoire. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger ! C'était comme s'il était cloué au lit ! Il se démena de plus belle, mais rien à faire : il ne pouvait même pas bouger les bras. Il ne pouvait que tourner la tête dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il hurla, espérant voir l'infirmier arriver. Il appela à l'aide, écoutant si quelqu'un arrivait. Mais il resta seul avec son angoisse.

Puis, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. C'était la directrice McGonagall. Enfin, quelqu'un allait pouvoir l'aider ! Rassuré de voir un adulte, James ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une élève la suivait. Mais dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, James eut comme un choc électrique. Tout lui revint d'un coup : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le Portoloin et surtout, la torture. Par elle ! Il hurla comme un dément :

\- Non, pas elle !

La directrice fronça dans sourcils, sûrement agacé par le ton du jeune Potter. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui déclara très calmement :

\- Mademoiselle Silver ici présente a quelque chose à vous dire. Miss ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal ? C'est une blague ? s'écria-t-il en colère. Professeur, c'est la fille de Voldemort ! Elle m'a torturée et… je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, mais je n'arrive pas à me lever, il faut que vous m'aidiez et il faut l'arrêter, elle…

Mais la directrice n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Elle le coupa net dans son discours et répondit, satisfaite :

\- Bien, monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour faire passer le mot à tout le monde. Vous n'avez plus de grief envers miss Silver ! Parfait ! Miss Silver, je vous attends donc demain soir pour votre première retenue. Monsieur Potter, rétablissez-vous bien, je ne tolérerai pas de retard dans mes salles de cours, même par quelqu'un sortant de l'infirmerie.

Puis, la directrice tourna les talons, laissant là les deux adolescents. James reconnu la scène pour l'avoir déjà vécu au tout début de l'année, lorsqu'Ambre l'avait assommé pendant un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut pris au dépourvu par les évènements. Ça ne collait pas ! C'était il y a des mois ! Il voulut se débattre, crier et se battre contre celle qu'il pensait être son amie. Elle était là, à attendre à côté du lit, sans rien faire. Enfin, Minerva McGonagall sortit de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était. Ambre s'anima soudainement. Un méchant sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui. James, mal à l'aise, voulait reculer, mais encore une fois, il n'y parvint pas. Il entendit son ancienne amie persifler :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas désolée ! Je voulais te faire mal. Parce que j'aime ça, faire mal aux gens. Mais surtout à toi. Fils Potter ! Ha, fier Potter ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ?

Puis, elle leva sa baguette. Elle n'allait pas recommencer ! Pas ici ! James hurla avant même que le sortilège ne l'atteigne. Elle éclata de rire. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle se pencha vers lui proclama triomphalement :

\- Tu as peur on dirait ! C'est bien. Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Je t'ai manipulé, comme une vulgaire marionnette. C'était tellement facile ! Saint Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tendre la main à une pauvre et innocente amnésique. Et maintenant, tu vas souffrir, tu vas payer pour ce que ton père a fait.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout ça est complètement illogique, cria-t-il au bord du désespoir.

Ambre tourna sa baguette vers lui et…

\- Non !

James venait de se réveiller en sursaut en hurlant. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid. Il était en sueur et il était perclus de douleurs. Mais surtout, il était toujours dans cette petite pièce sombre, prisonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Patsy avec inquiétude.

James mit quelques secondes à remettre de l'ordre de ce qu'il venait de vivre. C'était un rêve. L'infirmerie, McGonagall et Ambre qui lui parlaient, tout ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Mais le Doloris infligé par la Gryffondor, lui, n'avait pas été imaginé. Il avait mal dans tout son corps. Ambre était bien la fille de Voldemort. Il devait le dire à ses amis. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. Il se mit en position assise. Dans la pénombre, il distingua trois corps en face de lui, tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Il lui semblait voir la tête de Patsy sur l'épaule de Fred et Sacha à côté, non loin d'eux. Ils faisaient bloc, afin de se soutenir moralement.

\- On aurait dit que tu faisais un cauchemar, tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir dans ton sommeil. On a bien essayé de te réveiller, mais on n'a pas réussi, soupira Fred.

Le silence s'étira alors entre eux. James ne savait pas comment leur annoncer que la fille qu'il avait fait entrer dans leur bande, la fille qui se disait amnésique et surtout, la fille qu'il aimait était leur ennemie. Lui-même avait encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait garder ce secret. Surtout si le fou qui l'accompagnait revenait et prenait quelqu'un d'autre pour le torturer. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient au courant pour Ambre, que l'effet de surprise soit passé.

Il se décida à prendre la parole d'une toute petite voix :

\- Il faut que je vous dise. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a torturé. C'est Ambre.

\- Quoi ? hurla Patsy, surprise.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Sacha.

\- Je vous dis que c'était elle, s'énerva James. Elle m'a jeté le sortilège Doloris, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle avait ça toute sa vie !

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est moquée de nous ? Qu'elle a fait semblant pendant toute l'année pour nous amener ici ? Ce n'est pas un peu tordu par les cheveux ? questionna Fred, plus pragmatique.

James se retint de hurler. Il n'était pas fou, il savait ce qu'il avait vu tout de même ! Et surtout, il ne leur avait pas tout annoncé. Patsy sursauta et annonça :

\- Mais oui ! Elle devait être sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ! Elle n'a jamais été enfermée avec nous, qui sait ce qu'il lui fait subir ! Ça ne peut être que ça !

\- Non, l'homme qui nous a assommés ne lui a jamais d'ordre, il n'a fait que de lui faire un signe de la main. Or, nous savons tous les trois qu'il faut un ordre oral pour que le sortilège de l'Imperium fonctionne.

\- Peut-être qu'il lui avait donné l'ordre avant, en lui disant qu'au signe, elle devrait faire ça, s'entêta Patsy, certaine d'avoir une explication.

Mais James savait que la vérité était tout autre. Il se résolut et laissa tomber :

\- Non, je sais qu'elle a agi de son propre chef pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le quatuor. James retint à grand-peine ses larmes. De l'avoir dit à haute voix avait rendu la chose plus concrète, plus difficile à supporter. Il avait embrassé, il avait aimé la fille du plus grand meurtrier que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu. La fille de celui qui avait fait régner la terreur et déclenché non pas une, mais deux guerres. Le mage noir qui avait essayé de tuer son père à plusieurs reprises. Après avoir été tué, Voldemort revenait à nouveau les hanter grâce à sa fille. Et elle avait commencé par lui, afin de se venger de son plus grand ennemi : Harry Potter.

\- Peut-être qu'il ment ! Ce n'est pas possible ! déclara Patsy, visiblement au bord des larmes elle aussi. Le groupe ne voulait pas y croire, James ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Mais ils le verraient bien. Car il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas à une séance de torture. Et sûrement que l'homme à ses côtés était un ancien Mangemort, et que lui aussi allait sûrement s'amuser un peu avec eux avant de les tuer froidement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La lumière du soleil cette fois, les aveugla un court instant. Cette fois, il y avait deux hommes, celui qu'ils avaient déjà vu et un nouveau, qui avait le même air que lui. En bref, sûrement deux Mangemorts, songea James avec pessimisme.

\- Vous quatre, venez ! lança le nouveau venu.

Bien obligés de faire ce qu'on leur disait, les adolescents se levèrent avec peine et suivirent les deux adultes dans le couloir que James avait déjà emprunté. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger. Qu'allait-il leur arriver cette fois ?


	22. De l'autre côté de la mémoire

Souffrance. Violence. Douleur. Mort. Tous ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans la tête de la jeune femme. Destruction. Chaos. Angoisse. Tout se mélangeait. Tout se cognait en elle. Sur elle. Autour d'elle. Châtiment. Chagrin. Désespoir. Elle avait beau se débattre. Elle avait beau aspirer à autre chose, elle était sans cesse agrippée par cette ombre qui la suivait et qui lui dévorait l'âme. Aussi, elle suivait les ordres qu'on lui donnait, sans se rebeller. Elle n'avait jamais connu que ça de toute manière. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait appris qu'obéir était bien plus utile que l'inverse. L'homme en noir vint la chercher dans sa chambre. Il s'appelait Steven Norbury et il lui menait la vie dure depuis quatorze ans maintenant. C'était un Mangemort, un adepte de Lord Voldemort. Sois grande, sois forte, car tu es sa digne héritière, ne cessait-il de lui dire. N'aie aucune pitié, aucune compassion et tue, voilà ce qu'il lui répétait à longueur de journée. Si au début, elle avait écouté les préceptes du Mangemort, ayant même trouvé une certaine satisfaction à faire du mal, elle avait cependant rapidement déchanté. Lorsque son mentor lui avait demandé de tuer pour la première fois, elle s'était rebellée. Une part d'elle-même s'était refusée à une telle extrémité. Alors, elle avait été châtiée, sévèrement. Par la suite, elle avait perdu cette satisfaction de faire du mal, répugnant de plus en plus à infliger la douleur aux autres. Mais sans cesse, elle était reprise et les Mangemorts s'acharnaient sur elle. Aussi, elle avait recommencé à obéir, mais elle ne le faisait plus que par devoir. Enfin, elle s'était lassée de suivre ses ordres meurtriers, mais les Doloris et autres formes de tortures l'avaient rattrapée à nouveau et l'avait ramenée à l'ordre très rapidement. Du moins, le pensait-elle.

Car elle avait comme une drôle de sensation, comme si un pan de sa vie venait de lui être arraché. Les derniers jours étaient flous dans sa mémoire, elle ne se rappelait plus tellement ce qui s'était passé. Puis, elle s'était réveillée hier, avec cette même impression qu'elle a toujours eue : elle devait obéir et faire du mal. Alors, elle l'avait fait : elle avait fait subir un sortilège Impardonnable à un garçon. Il devait avoir son âge. Il avait eu l'air surpris de la voir. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à voir une adolescente comme elle le menacer et le torturer. Mais ce mot : Ambre. Un prénom ? Pour elle ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu, Norbury n'ayant jamais trouvé utile de lui en fournir un. Elle était l'Héritière, point à la ligne. Et surtout, ce jeune homme avait l'air de la connaître. Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais quitté cette bâtisse. À moins qu'ils aient discuté avant, durant son trou de mémoire. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait été capturé, ni comment d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose au final : elle était entraînée pour faire du mal, pour dominer et pour prendre la place du grand Mage Noir, dont on ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles.

Elle arriva enfin dans la grande salle à manger. Norbury l'invita à prendre place au bout de la table, face aux grandes portes. Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce : tout était trop fastueux et clinquant, c'était écœurant. Mais rien n'est trop beau pour toi, répondaient les Mangemorts lorsqu'elle demandait pourquoi ils habitaient dans ce grand manoir luxueux. Son mentor était entouré par quatre autres Mangemorts : les rescapés de la dernière Grande Guerre. Ils avaient tous réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet des Aurors. Trop discrets pour être soupçonnés ou trop bien cachés pour être capturés, ils s'en vantaient souvent entre eux. Ils avaient, certes, échappé pendant quelques années aux Aurors du Ministère, mais depuis quelques temps, ils se terraient tous ici, dans ce manoir abandonné et surtout, protégé par les plus grands sortilèges de défense possibles. Ainsi, leur repère était Incartable et sous sortilège de Fidelitas. Les Mangemorts ne prenaient plus beaucoup de risque et la jeune fille les avait avec elle à longueur de journée. Cette fois, ils s'étaient tous les quatre installés dans les canapés à côté de l'immense table où elle était assise. Elle faisait comme si elle ne les voyait pas : moins elle parlait et mieux elle se portait.

Tout à coup, Norbury arriva avec quatre adolescents. Une fille et trois garçons. Elle reconnut d'ailleurs celui qu'elle avait torturé cette nuit dans le groupe. Il la regardait méchamment. Étant habituée à ce genre de comportement envers elle, elle ne releva pas et resta impassible. Pourtant, la jeune adolescente, qui était dans les bras d'un des garçons, la surprit en hurlant :

\- Ambre !

Encore une fois ? C'était une manie chez eux ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant les quelques jours occultés de sa mémoire ? Elle devrait en parler avec son mentor. Hélas, elle en avait aussi très peur : poser des questions idiotes ou sans intérêt ne lui plaisait pas et Norbury aimait lui faire du mal lorsqu'elle se risquait à ce genre d'exercice. Encore des questions sans réponse. Pour se focaliser sur autre chose, elle observa plutôt le groupe. Un des garçons claudiquait, appuyé sur le petit brun qu'elle avait déjà vu, tandis que l'autre duo était formé par la fille et le dernier garçon. Ils semblaient en piteux état.

Norbury leur indiqua de prendre une place autour de la table, tout comme elle. N'ayant pas trop le choix, les adolescents le firent. Deux de chaque côté de la table, le boiteux toujours aidé par son ami. Mais, c'était surtout la fille qui l'intriguait : deux grosses traces de larmes sèches s'étalaient sur ses joues. Celle-ci ne cessait de l'observer, comme si elle guettait une réaction de sa part. Pourtant la jeune fille ne la connaissait pas ! Un lourd silence régna alors dans la pièce, seulement rompu par les sanglots de la nouvelle venue. Norbury s'installa lui aussi à la table, en bout de table de l'autre côté. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Elle le soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui brisa le silence et commença :

\- Je fais un piètre hôte, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je suis Steven Norbury, Mangemort de mon état. Mes collègues là-bas le sont tout autant. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Si vous répondez, vous aurez peut-être à manger. Donc, Ambre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom ? C'est elle qui l'a choisi ou c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a fait pour elle ?

Elle ne comprit pas sa question. Un prénom ? Mais quand ? Pourquoi ? La jeune fille avait fouillé dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui vint. Cependant, elle se retint de le questionner : elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Eux quatre étaient prisonniers, certes, mais elle aussi. Elle avait le droit de se promener dans le manoir, mais c'est tout. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur. Elle avait envie de parcourir le vaste monde, mais Norbury ne voulait pas. C'est bien trop dangereux, lui disait-il, quand il daignait lui donner une explication. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas.

\- Alors ? Répondez, sinon, vous risquez de le regretter, tonna Norbury en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. Les quatre prisonniers sursautèrent et ils se regardèrent indécis. Finalement, après une rapide concertation du regard, ce fut le brun qu'elle avait déjà vu qui répondit avec un air insolent :

\- C'est elle qui l'a choisi. Mais Ambre n'est qu'un surnom. Son vrai prénom est Ambroisine. Ambroisine Silver.

Il éclata de rire, suivi de près par les autres Mangemorts. Norbury commenta :

\- Ambroisine ? Oui, je trouve que ça lui colle bien en faite ! Comme quoi, les racines sont importantes ! Vous êtes tous enchaînés à vos parents et à vos ancêtres, à ce qu'ils ont fait. Votre passé vous suit et vous portez le poids de leurs actions, quelles qu'elles puissent être. C'est pathétique.

Si la jeune fille ne comprit pas la référence à Ambroisine, ni la suite des paroles pleines de sous-entendus de son mentor, en revanche, à la mention du prénom Ambroisine, une image venait d'éclairer son cerveau. Elle voyait une femme, la chevelure bleue électrique en train de sautiller au milieu de livres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça venait faire là, mais une petite étincelle s'était allumée dans sa mémoire. Comment avait-elle pu rencontrer cette femme si étrange ? Cette image provenait-elle des jours effacés de sa mémoire ? Si oui, était-elle sortie d'ici ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi les quatre adolescents en face d'elle avaient l'air de la connaître. À moins que cette image ne soit issue de son autre mémoire…

\- Bien, je voulais savoir, dans quelle maison a-t-elle été répartie ?

Encore une fois, les amis se regardèrent. La jeune fille envia leur amitié : sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, ils pouvaient se comprendre. En effet, cette fois, ce fut le garçon à côté de la fille en pleurs qui répondit d'un ton presque flegmatique :

\- Elle n'a pas été répartie. La directrice l'a placée à Gryffondor sans passer par le Choixpeau Magique.

\- Gryffondor ? Et pas à Serpentard ? C'est une plaisanterie ? s'emporta Norbury en hurlant.

Les prisonniers se ratatinèrent sur leurs sièges. Elle avait presque envie de faire comme eux. Quand le Mangemort se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son passage. Même si cette fois, elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère.

\- Elle devait sans doute vouloir la surveiller de plus près, avança un des Mangemorts assis tranquillement sur le canapé.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, Weston. Et puis, ça nous a finalement servi, elle a ramené le fils Potter avec elle. Rien que ça ! s'enthousiasma Norbury en regardant le petit brun.

Ses sautes d'humeur étaient parfois difficiles à suivre, même pour elle qui y était habituée. Mais elle avait bien retenu. Ainsi, celui qu'elle avait torturé s'appelait Potter. Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier ? Vraiment très familier ? Comme si ce nom la suivait depuis des années. Oui, voilà, Harry Potter était l'ennemi de Voldemort. C'est même lui qui l'avait tué, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans. Et voilà qu'ils détenaient son fils. Grâce à elle ? La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Qu'est-ce que Norbury lui cachait ?

Après ses banalités échangées, Norbury eut pitié d'eux et leur donna un peu de nourriture. Juste assez pour les faire tenir. Il ne voulait pas les affamer, il devait sans doute avoir d'autres projets pour eux. Des projets bien plus douloureux. Pendant ce temps, elle fut priée de regagner sa chambre sous l'œil mauvais des autres adolescents. Que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Qu'elle regrettait ? Qu'elle ne les connaissait pas ? Ou plus ? La jeune fille eut la mauvaise impression que Norbury devait avoir joué avec sa mémoire, car il lui semblait qu'il en savait bien plus qu'elle. Et toute cette histoire l'agitait. Une fois dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, elle tourna en rond, essayant de faire des recoupements entre ce qu'elle avait vu et entraperçu, ce qui avait été dit et l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Elle ne leur était pas inconnue, ces quatre adolescents la regardaient comme si elle les avait trahis. Était-elle leur amie ? Sa mémoire avait sûrement été effacée sur plus longtemps que quelques jours, sinon, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais combien de temps lui avait-on arraché ? Et surtout, comment le récupérer ?

Après bon nombre de questions, elle rechercha Norbury. Les prisonniers avaient été reconduits dans leur petite cellule. Aussi, elle le trouva seul dans ce qui lui servait de bureau. Une immense table lui servait à écrire, mais nul doute que ce n'était pas sa fonction première. Elle trouvait cela ridicule. Tout ce faste, cette opulence, c'était vraiment ridicule. Mais elle n'était pas là pour se battre à propos du mobilier. Elle voulait des réponses. Quitte à en souffrir.

\- Oui, chère Ambroisine ? se moqua-t-il en la voyant arriver.

\- Il me faut des réponses, commença-t-elle, intransigeante.

\- Il te faut ? répondit-il du tac au tac, en perdant sa bonne humeur.

La jeune fille savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui donne des ordres ou même qu'elle lui demande quelque chose. Aussi, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva la tête. Elle devait faire semblant d'être confiante, d'avoir de l'assurance pour peut-être réussir à le déstabiliser. Elle reprit d'un ton ferme et cinglant :

\- Oui ! Si je suis effectivement l'Héritière, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'ils me connaissent ? Tu me caches quelque chose !

\- Tu as le droit de savoir ? Tu n'as le droit de rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Héritière que tu dois me donner des ordres ! N'oublie pas qui t'a créé ! Tu me dois le respect !

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être une marionnette entre tes mains ! Je veux…

\- Tu ne veux rien du tout, coupa-t-il en levant sa baguette vers elle. Endoloris !

Elle tomba à terre. Elle connaissait cette douleur, pourtant, c'était à chaque fois plus dur, plus épuisant et plus insupportable. Elle hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Mais il n'arrêtait pas le supplice. Il la regardait se tordre de douleur avec une joie malsaine. Il marmonnait :

\- Du respect, il me faut le respect… le Maître serait d'accord avec moi, elle se doit d'être mâtée, elle est trop faible encore.

Enfin, le calvaire prit fin. Elle trembla. Mais elle resta prostrée sur le sol. Elle l'entendit marcher et claquer la porte derrière lui. Elle se retrouvait seule sur le parquet lustré du bureau, avec toujours autant de doutes et de questions en tête. Pour le moment, elle ne risquait plus rien, donc elle se permit de se détendre et s'endormit à même le sol.

Elle rêvait qu'elle volait. Tous ses soucis étaient restés au sol, sur la terre ferme tandis qu'elle, elle volait parmi les nuages. Les formes cotonneuses se mouvaient avec grâce autour d'elle tandis qu'elle savourait l'instant présent. Pas de passé abject. Pas d'avenir incertain. Juste cet instant de grâce et de plénitude. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir déjà effleuré cette sensation avant ? C'était comme un écho lointain, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tant pis. Elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Ici, elle était bien et c'était là sa seule préoccupation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester ici, pour toujours ? Elle rêverait à l'infini, s'envolerait sans que personne ne lui dicte sa conduite ou ne la fasse souffrir. Les nuages se parèrent de mille couleurs. C'était tellement beau ! Bien plus beau que le luxe tapageur de ce manoir infect. C'était la pureté. C'était juste. C'était l'évidence même. Chaque couleur se mariait avec délicatesse à ses voisines, parant les nuages d'un éclat nouveau. L'harmonie qui s'en dégageait la ravissait. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour vivre ça au quotidien ? Hélas, le réel la rattrapa bien vite et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait mal au cou d'avoir dormi par terre dans une position très inconfortable. Ses muscles, tétanisés et encore fourbus de leur mauvais traitement, protestèrent vigoureusement lorsqu'elle essaya de se mettre debout.

Elle avait pris une décision. Et pour l'appliquer, elle devait se lever. Alors elle rassembla son courage et ignora la douleur qui la submergeait. Une vague de nausée la pétrifia un instant, mais elle se força à respirer lentement et en douceur pour la faire refluer. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, le sol tangua un peu sous ses pieds. Mais elle réussit à se stabiliser bien vite. Elle sortit rapidement du bureau et chercha la chambre de Norbury. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur. Mais si elle voulait trouver des réponses, il lui fallait commencer par les endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais explorés. C'était logique. Après de longs couloirs et passant devant des tonnes de pièces désaffectées ou des chambres inhabitées, elle arriva devant celle qui occupait ses pensées. Intimidée, elle resta devant un moment. Combien de fois avait-elle vu son mentor disparaître à l'intérieur et lui en refuser l'accès ? Elle n'avait toujours vu qu'un tout petit bout de cette pièce. Mais cette fois, cela allait changer. Si elle en avait le courage. Elle colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Elle ne perçut aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Espérant de tout cœur qu'il était ailleurs, elle posa la main sur la poignée.

Au moment de tourner la porte, la jeune fille était presque sûre qu'elle allait recevoir un violent sortilège. Pourtant, rien ne vint. La pièce n'avait aucun occupant. Surprise, mais vaguement soulagée, elle entra avec célérité pour ne pas être vue en train de pénétrer dans un lieu interdit. La chambre de Norbury était sans contexte la plus spacieuse et la plus clinquante du manoir. Il ne se refusait rien : grande cheminée en marbre sur tout un pan de mur, immense lit à baldaquin non loin et de grands meubles en bois précieux. Elle se dirigea vers le premier d'entre eux. Elle trouva des dossiers, des parchemins et des plumes. Beaucoup de notes et cela l'intrigua. Que pouvait-il noter là-dedans ? Elle farfouilla un peu, mais trouva surtout des symboles, comme des runes ou encore des listes d'ingrédients pour faire des potions. Elle n'y comprenait strictement rien, alors plutôt que de perdre son temps avec tout ça, elle remit tout en ordre aussi vite que possible et passa au suivant. Dans celui-ci, elle trouva tout l'attirail du parfait potionniste : des chaudrons de différentes tailles et de différentes compositions ainsi que les fameux ingrédients des listes. Elle reconnut sans peine des crins de licornes ou des ailes de fées, mais le reste lui était étranger. Elle n'avait jamais fait de potion, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'aller à l'école. Et Norbury lui disait que c'était inutile. Avec tous les sortilèges qu'il lui apprenait, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de potions.

Elle referma donc les portes sans rien déranger. Autant ne pas l'informer que quelqu'un était entré dans son repaire. Surtout si elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse l'aider. Elle continua la fouille méthodique de la chambre, allant jusqu'à regarder sous l'énorme lit. Rien. Dépitée, elle s'assit par terre. Au-dessus d'elle flottaient les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Ils étaient rouges comme le sang. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette couleur, elle l'avait trop vu couler. Cependant, elle était fascinée par les replis qu'ils formaient. Un flash inonda sa mémoire…

 _Elle était dans un lit une place. Des rideaux rouges l'encadraient. Elle avait bien chaud, elle était couchée sous des draps tout doux et la nuit était tombée. Elle allait bientôt s'endormir. Elle venait d'avoir une journée bien remplie, encore une fois. Mais elle était parfaitement heureuse. Elle se sentait à sa place. Ne plus savoir qui elle était l'angoissait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Soudain, elle entendit une petite voix non loin d'elle, qui chuchotait :_

 _\- Hey Ambre, tu dors ?_

 _Elle répondit sur le même mode :_

 _\- Non, pas encore !_

 _\- T'as vu la tête de Londubat quand tu as répondu à sa question, pour la première fois de l'année ? gloussa la voix._

 _\- Oui, ça valait le détour ! Merci de m'y avoir poussée, se surprit-elle à répondre._

 _\- C'est dommage que je n'aie pas pu le prendre en photo, je suis sûre que le père de James aurait adoré la voir ! Tu savais qu'ils avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble ?_

 _\- Non, je ne savais pas ! C'est pour ça que James est favorisé en fait !_

 _\- C'est exactement ce qu'on lui dit depuis le début, mais James ne nous croit pas ! s'écria la voix, toute excitée._

 _\- Chut ! Vous ne pouvez pas dormir, comme tout le monde à cette heure ? On a cours demain je vous rappelle ! gronda une nouvelle voix féminine._

 _Le silence reprit ses droits dans le dortoir. La jeune fille s'endormit doucement, en pensant combien elle était bien ici et que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu partir…_

Alors que la sensation de bien-être se diffusa dans tout son corps, un nouveau souvenir s'imposa, bien plus brutalement à son esprit que le premier.

 _Cette fois, elle était couchée dans un lit plus froid, avec des rideaux verts à son lit. Elle se tournait sans cesse entre ses draps, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Quelque chose la tourmentait. Elle ne voulait pas que l'école ferme, c'était évident. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait trouvé un foyer dans cette école. L'orphelinat n'avait jamais été assez bien pour elle. Là-bas, elle n'était pas admirée à sa juste valeur. Ici, au moins, elle avait trouvé un groupe qui l'idolâtrait. Il n'y avait que ce fou de professeur en Métamorphose qui se méfiait d'elle. Sinon, même les professeurs l'encensaient. Mais le meurtre de cette fille dans les toilettes du deuxième étage avait tout bouleversé. Il lui fallait un plan et vite. Car elle ne tenait pas à finir sa vie dans cet orphelinat de Moldus._

Elle émergea de ce nouveau souvenir avec une terrible migraine. Elle se tint la tête tellement elle avait mal. Pourtant, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait glissé au sol et était de nouveau allongée parterre. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais il fallait qu'elle déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite. Norbury pouvait revenir à tout moment et elle ne tenait pas à être là lorsqu'il reviendrait. Elle se leva, ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et fila au plus vite dans ses quartiers. Surtout, elle avait un début de réponse à ses interrogations. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour tirer ça au clair. En effet, les deux souvenirs ne pouvaient pas être de la même époque, car les deux endroits étaient clairement différents. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas eu le même mode de pensée pendant les deux souvenirs. Le second devait appartenir à son ancienne mémoire. Quant au premier, il devait se situer dans le laps de temps qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle voulait retrouver. Mais pour faire revenir le reste, il lui fallait se concentrer. Aussi, elle se coucha, sur son lit cette fois et ferma les yeux. Elle s'accrocha à un mot. Un mot qui avait fait naître l'espoir en elle.

Poudlard.


	23. La fuite

Il faisait très sombre, pourtant James pouvait discerner les contours du corps de ses amis. Patsy s'était tout de suite rapprochée de Fred et ne le quittait plus. Elle ne sanglotait plus, mais elle s'était plongée dans un mutisme qui faisait encore plus de mal à James. Fred faisait le fort : il frottait les épaules de son amie et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, lui assurant qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de là, que tous les Aurors du ministère devaient être à leur recherche. Quant à Sacha, il se tenait toujours la cheville, mais il ne gémissait plus. Et ce fut lui qui brisa le silence, d'une voix sèche :  
\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup Ambre, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle nous a bien bernés.  
\- Non, je n'y crois pas, murmura Patsy, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à tout ce qu'on vient de voir.  
\- Tu veux quoi comme explication ? C'est la fille de Voldemort bon sang ! Tu sais qui est Voldemort quand même ! s'énerva Sacha.  
\- Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est comme lui, s'entêta la jeune fille.  
\- Non bien sûr, elle, elle cueille des pâquerettes et chante avec les oiseaux, ça se voit ! pesta encore une fois le blessé.  
\- Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Une donnée nous échappe. Ça ne colle pas, bouda Patsy.  
\- C'est bon, arrêtez tous les deux, déclara James en sentant que Sacha allait répliquer.  
Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce, chacun retournant ses quelques mots dans leurs têtes. James tout particulièrement, ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et se faire manipuler à ce point ? Pourtant, plusieurs points clochaient, Patsy avait raison, il pouvait le voir à présent : tout d'abord, sa perte de mémoire. Même la directrice s'était laissé abuser. Ou alors, Ambre et ses Mangemorts étaient tellement doués en magie noire qu'ils avaient réussi à faire croire à une amnésie.

\- Ils vont faire quoi de nous ? demanda Fred après quelques instants de silence, faisant brusquement sursauter le jeune homme. James haussa les épaules. Il ne sut si quelqu'un l'avait vu et il s'en moquait. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait pu observer pendant presque un an chez Ambre. Cette souffrance qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, les cauchemars racontés par Patsy et cette joie, sincère, qu'il avait su éveiller en elle par ses baisers. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. Sauf si elle faisait semblant depuis le début pour l'amener ici. Mais alors, pourquoi faire semblant de ne pas les reconnaître ? Pourquoi aucun triomphalisme ? N'était-elle pas la fille du célèbre Voldemort ? Son père lui avait déjà raconté son histoire, son combat et sa victoire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aimait le grand spectacle, les démonstrations et savourer sa victoire. Et ça ne collait pas avec Ambre. Comme s'il y avait une ombre quelque part sur le tableau. Mais il ne savait pas où. Et surtout, comment lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle ne s'était pas opposée à le torturer tout de même ! Les Doloris étaient encore vivaces dans son esprit. Rien que d'y repenser, il frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. C'était à cause d'elle s'il était enfermé ici, dans le noir, dans le froid. Avec ses amis ! James s'en voulait de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire. Qu'il avait été naïf !

Il ne savait dire combien de temps dura cet emprisonnement. Des heures ? Il s'endormit quelques instants, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il avait somnolé quelques minutes ou seulement quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucune lumière extérieure pour connaître le déroulement du temps. Fred s'était tu depuis longtemps, laissant planer un lourd silence, presque oppressant. James devait dire quelque chose pour les réconforter, leur dire qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous. Il devait réfléchir à un plan, pour leur épargner cette douleur qu'il avait connue. Ils devaient s'en sortir ! Leur histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter aussi jeune, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, à vivre. James repensa à sa famille. Tout d'abord, il pensa à son père, qui devait le chercher partout avec une brigade d'Aurors. Puis, à sa mère, qui devait être folle d'inquiétude et peut-être même qui participait aux recherches. Elle avait toujours été très aventureuse. Son esprit dériva ensuite vers son petit frère Albus, qui avait déjà bien grandi. Il ne le reconnaissait plus ! Mais ils s'appréciaient vraiment, comme deux frères peuvent s'aimer et se détester. Enfin, il revit sa petite sœur, qui venait tout juste de faire sa première année à Poudlard. Il voulait les voir, continuer à les aimer et à faire partie de leur vie.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, tout proche de la porte. Le jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Sans doute Norbury qui revenait pour une nouvelle séance de torture. Il espéra de tout cœur être pris, pour éviter cette terrible douleur à ses amis. Aussi, il se leva, prêt à faire le fier et les protéger. Fred dut avoir la même idée, car il fit de même. Pourtant, le son cessa. Soulagé, James soupira. Puis, le grattement dans la serrure reprit. C'était étrange, comme si quelqu'un voulait forcer la serrure, à la façon des Moldus. Puis, le déclic se fit entendre et la porte tourna lentement sur elle-même, sans grincement. C'était irréaliste. Une légère luminosité se faufila par l'ouverture, éblouissant les quatre amis. James mit quelques secondes à faire le point, mais ce qu'il vit le glaça : c'était Ambre. Elle tenait une baguette dans sa main droite. Qu'allait-elle leur faire ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-elle forcé la serrure ? N'avait-elle pas la clé ? C'était bizarre. James faillit se jeter sur elle pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais la baguette le retint in extremis. À la place, il la regarda avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'oubliait pas et qu'il lui en voulait. Patsy s'étrangla et se leva elle aussi. Elle voulut aller vers la jeune fille qui leur faisait face, mais Fred la retint. La jeune fille s'arrêta non sans grogner.

Ambre regardait sans cesse derrière elle avant de revenir à eux. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, restant à la porte, ni vraiment à l'intérieur, ni vraiment à l'extérieur. James ne comprenait pas. Il lui posa directement la question, d'un ton acide :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Vous aider, répondit-elle avec douceur.  
\- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu veux nous aider, après m'avoir torturé ?  
\- Moins fort, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas si Norbury ou les autres Mangemorts dorment vraiment.  
\- S'il te plait, voilà que tu deviens polie maintenant ! répliqua James, plus faiblement cependant. Il avait dans l'idée de la faire parler, lui prendre son arme et fuir le plus vite possible d'ici, sans son aide. Aussi, il ne fallait pas que les adultes soient sur son chemin. Il se tourna vers Sacha, qui s'était approché d'eux, sentant bien que c'était une occasion unique pour fuir. Ils étaient vraiment tous les quatre sur la même longueur d'onde. James sentait encore mieux ce lien qui les unissait et qui s'était encore approfondi avec cette terrible aventure. Il toisa Ambre tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, comme si elle avait honte d'elle. Il ne la comprenait plus du tout !  
\- Je sais bien, je vous dois beaucoup d'explications. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le moment ! Il vous faudra me faire confiance ! Et pour ça, je ne vois qu'un moyen, dit-elle rapidement.

James ne saisit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui tendait tout simplement sa baguette magique.  
\- Prends-la ! Comme ça, tu es armé et pas moi. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer les vôtres, je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il hésitait. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avança lentement la main, pensant à juste titre, qu'il y avait un piège. N'avait-elle pas prouvé sa fourberie depuis des mois ? Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Il s'empara de la baguette, sous le regard ahuri de ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ambre qui avait fait demi-tour et qui regardait à droite et à gauche.  
\- C'est bon, vous pouvez venir il y a personne.  
\- Tu es sûre ? persifla James, qui se demandait clairement où elle allait les emmener.  
\- Viens voir par toi-même, répondit-elle, sans animosité.  
Elle semblait tellement différente de l'Ambre qui l'avait torturé ! Comme s'il avait à nouveau affaire à celle qu'il connaissait avant. Il lança un regard vers ses amis, leur intimant silencieusement de rester en retrait et il alla jeter un œil à la porte. Effectivement, les alentours paraissaient déserts. Il n'y avait rien ni personne en vue. Il hocha la tête et il retourna aider Sacha à marcher. Ce dernier s'appuya lourdement sur lui. Ambre fit mine de venir l'aider, mais James la retint d'un regard. Il préférait la garder à l'œil. Elle parut comprendre, car elle se ravisa et leur ouvrit le chemin. Elle rasait les murs, aussi légère qu'une plume et silencieuse qu'une ombre. Elle tourna une première fois à droite, puis continua sur un long couloir, tout aussi luxueux que le reste. Elle paraissait savoir exactement où aller, car pas une fois, elle n'hésita sur le chemin à suivre. Elle poursuivit sa route, s'assurant qu'ils la suivaient bien de temps en temps.

Patsy s'était calmée. Elle courait main dans la main avec Fred. Mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de James, elle lui chuchota :  
\- Je lui fais confiance. Mon instinct me le souffle. Tu devrais faire pareil.  
Évidemment, elle n'avait pas été torturée, elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser le Gryffondor, amer. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé faire confiance à celle qu'il aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Et pourtant, il sentait bien son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine d'un espoir sourd. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une explication sensée derrière tout cet imbroglio ! Hélas, James ne pouvait contrôler les élans de son cœur. De la voir si proche de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle les aidait vraiment et qu'elle ne les conduisait pas dans un nouveau piège vicieux. Car leur faire croire qu'elle était à nouveau de leur côté et de se retourner à nouveau contre eux serait particulièrement cruel. En particulier pour lui, qui n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser à nouveau, la serrer contre lui et l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement, par Merlin !

Enfin, James vit se dessiner le grand escalier de marbre et le hall d'entrée, celui-là même où ils avaient atterri la veille ou l'avant-veille. Car il ne savait pas bien combien de temps avait duré leur emprisonnement. Ambre descendit les marches avec souplesse et se dirigea avec célérité vers la porte. Mais celle-ci était fermée.  
\- Je m'en doutais ! ne put s'empêcher de triompher James.  
\- Essaie un Alohomora, déclara tout simplement Ambre, qui ne semblait même pas troublée par les commentaires acerbes de James. Elle gardait un calme olympien, sans doute consciente qu'au moindre écart, elle risquait un sortilège. James souffla, exaspéré, mais s'exécuta. Hélas, le sortilège n'eut pas l'effet escompté : la porte demeurait obstinément close.  
\- Oui, cela aurait trop facile, murmura Ambre, presque plus pour elle-même. Elle paraissait absorbée dans ses pensées. James la rabroua sèchement :  
\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, madame la maîtresse des lieux ?  
\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas fuir comme je l'avais fait la première fois : c'était Norbury qui m'avait ouvert, pour me montrer un sortilège dehors. J'ai échappé à sa surveillance, uniquement par chance. Je n'avais rien prémédité. Toutes mes autres tentatives pour fuir d'ici se sont toutes soldées par des échecs, soupira Ambre.  
\- À nous cinq, on devrait y arriver ! s'enthousiasma Patsy.

\- Quelqu'un connait d'autres sortilèges pour ouvrir une porte ? demanda James, incertain.  
\- Oui, il y a Portaberto, qui explose la serrure, indiqua Patsy, excitée comme une puce. Elle lui expliqua la démarche à suivre pour lancer le sortilège, mais ce dernier rebondit sur la serrure dans un énorme fracas. James serra les dents. Que de bruit ! Ils devaient fuir rapidement pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Norbury ou les autres Mangemorts leur feraient subir.  
\- On a de la chance que le manoir soit vaste et que les chambres soient de l'autre côté, signala Ambre, nerveuse malgré tout.  
\- Autre chose ? questionna James encore une fois.  
\- Oui, on peut essayer Open Sesame, qui devrait arracher la porte de ses gonds, leur enseigna Fred. Mais j'ai peur que cela fasse autant de bruit que le dernier sortilège.  
\- On peut toujours essayer, maintenant qu'on est lancés, formula Sacha d'une petite voix.  
\- Tu as raison, approuvèrent Ambre et Patsy, d'une même voix.  
James haussa les épaules, mais lança tout de même le sort. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Le sort parut absorbé par la porte et une fine lueur se fit voir au centre de celle-ci. Les adolescents se regardèrent, interloqués. Puis, la lumière parut grossir. Patsy fit la grimace et déclara :  
\- Ne restons pas ici, je crains un peu pour la suite !

Ils fuirent tous, Sacha clopin-clopant, toujours à moitié appuyé contre James. Au moment de tourner dans un couloir, une onde de choc balaya l'air en produisant un bruit effroyable. Cette fois, plus de doute : tous les Mangemorts devaient être au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Paniqués, les cinq Gryffondor détalèrent un peu au hasard des couloirs. Ambre tourna à droite au croisement. Mais James ne voulut rien savoir : il préférait avoir un semblant de contrôle parmi ce chaos qu'était devenue sa vie. Baguette en avant pour avoir un peu de lumière, il monta de trois étages, courut dans un long couloir un peu sombre, s'élança dans un nouveau couloir sans croiser âme qui vive. Ils descendirent de deux étages un peu plus loin, avant de faire demi-tour. Ambre le rattrapa et lui asséna :  
\- Tu es en train de te perdre ! Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je connais bien ce manoir !  
\- Mais tu ne sais même pas comment sortir de là ! lui rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.  
\- Et par les fenêtres, tu as déjà essayé ? lança Fred, qui avait eu le temps de réfléchir un peu.  
\- Oui, elles sont aussi verrouillées, répondit Ambre avec une grimace.  
\- Mais tu as essayé le sortilège de déverrouillage dessus ? demanda Sacha, essoufflé.  
\- Non, j'avoue que j'ai juste essayé de les ouvrir manuellement. On peut essayer !  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche et James lança à nouveau Alohomora et cette fois, la fenêtre daigna s'ouvrir. Abasourdis d'être aussi proches de la liberté, ils se penchèrent en avant pour comprendre qu'ils étaient au premier étage.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien haut, hasarda Patsy.  
\- Et Sacha ? questionna James, inquiet.  
\- Redescendons d'un étage et recommençons le sortilège sur une fenêtre du bas, ça devrait être pareil, expliqua posément Fred.

Hélas, un bruit de pas non loin d'eux retentit. À nouveau paniqués, les cinq adolescents ne se firent pas prier : Fred escalada le premier le rebord et sauta d'un bond souple et silencieux dans le jardin. Il se réceptionna sans bruit et fit un signe aux autres que la voie était libre. Sacha passa ensuite : il était maintenu par James et Patsy par les bras et Fred le réceptionna en bas. Il réussit à sauter sans trop de blessures en plus pour sa cheville. Patsy passa ensuite, non sans un regard pour les deux derniers. James ne savait plus quoi faire : devait-il permettre à Ambre de venir avec eux ? N'allait-elle pas encore une fois, jouer avec leurs sentiments ? Enfin, surtout avec ses sentiments ? Il leva sa baguette afin de regarder ses yeux : il pouvait y voir briller des larmes contenues.  
\- Je t'ai fait du mal James. Je suis tellement désolée. Vas-y, ils arrivent ! Je les retiendrai pour que vous puissiez fuir.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle s'était approchée sur lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut rapide et furtif, comme une aile de papillon. Décontenancé, le jeune homme bafouilla, mais ses amis en bas le coupèrent net dans son élan. Ambre s'était élancée vers le bruit de pas. Sans baguette. Sans rien. James était hébété.  
\- James, Ambre ! Allez, venez ! cria Patsy en bas.  
Que faire ? Il devait se décider et vite. Le jeune homme ne réfléchissait plus et agit à l'instinct : il s'élança à la poursuite de la fille de Voldemort. Il entendait ses amis crier en bas, pour les enjoindre de venir. Même le prénom d'Ambre était braillé par les garçons. Mais le jeune homme s'éloignait de son seul accès vers la liberté. Il suivait son cœur qui lui hurlait de la sauver, de la protéger d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait la laisser tomber. Malgré tout, il voulait croire qu'il y avait une explication derrière ses changements de comportement. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. Ce n'était pas possible. Il la rattrapa rapidement au détour d'un couloir, mais avant de pouvoir lui dire un mot, Norbury arriva. Ambre lui lança un regard affolé et voulut le dérober à la vue du Mangemort. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire. James menaça Norbury avec la baguette d'Ambre. Il savait que c'était dérisoire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le Mangemort éclata d'un rire tonitruant.  
\- Alors petit, tu veux t'enfuir ? Tu veux me faire du mal ? Crois-moi, ta petite séance de torture n'était rien ! Demande donc à celle que tu appelles Ambre ! Elle connait bien ce genre de traitement.  
James se tourna vers elle, horrifié. Elle haussa les épaules. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas très envie de s'épancher sur cette partie de sa vie.

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, James avait été désarmé par Norbury qui avait dégainé sa baguette et avait lancé un sortilège informulé lors de son mouvement de tête. James se maudit intérieurement de cette négligence et d'être à la merci de cet infâme personnage. Deux autres Mangemorts arrivèrent, baguette à la main.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le plus maigre des deux.  
\- Notre chère Ambre ici présente a fait sortir ses nouveaux amis de leur cellule. Fouillez tout le manoir, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin ! Ils n'ont pas dû réussir à sortir, pas avec toutes les protections que nous avons mises en place. Allez, remuez-vous ! Je me charge de ces deux-là, leur intima Norbury d'un ton sec.  
Les deux Mangemorts filèrent sans un mot de plus. Le silence se fit au fur et à mesure que les pas s'éloignaient. Norbury souriait d'un air cruel sans les lâcher du regard. James sentait la peur l'envahir pourtant, pas un instant il ne douta de son choix. Il était là où il le devait. Quitte à en payer le prix.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir quelques explications, il y a quelques petites choses qui me chiffonnent. Nous allons parler un peu tous les trois le temps que vos amis soient retrouvés. Vous allez me suivre bien gentiment et il ne vous arrivera rien. Du moins, pour l'instant.  
Norbury leur fit un signe de tête et les deux Gryffondor firent demi-tour. Heureusement, ils ne passèrent pas devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, ils tournèrent avant. James espéra de toutes ses forces que ses amis étaient loin et à l'abri. Et même mieux, qu'ils enverraient du secours. Il n'avait qu'à gagner du temps. Et s'ils avaient des explications, c'était encore mieux. Après quelques couloirs, ils retournèrent dans le vaste salon où ils avaient eu leur maigre repas. Cette fois-ci, le Mangemort les fit asseoir dans un des grands canapés. Ce dernier prit place en face d'eux, dans un grand fauteuil d'un autre âge. Il avait toujours la baguette pointée sur eux, les tenant en joue avec un sourire macabre. James déglutit. Il croisa les doigts mentalement et rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Ambre, bien droite et fière. Qu'allait-il apprendre ?


	24. Explications

\- Alors comme ça, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Toute ta mémoire ? demanda Norbury, sur le ton de la conversation. Comme si c'était normal, qu'ils ne les menaçaient pas elle et James de sa baguette magique. Ambre hocha lentement la tête, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Et elle était décidée à protéger cet idiot qui l'avait suivie. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'en rendait compte bien trop tard, elle regrettait désormais amèrement de ne lui avoir pas laissé une chance lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais elle l'aimait. Quoi que Norbury ait fait pour l'amener vers les Forces du Mal, elle avait résisté de tout son être. Le Mangemort reprit, impitoyable :

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu devais sauver leurs misérables vies ?

\- Oui, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que tu ne comprends pas, répondit-elle.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- L'amitié, la loyauté… l'amour, souffla-t-elle, plus pour James que pour Norbury.

Le jeune homme tressaillit à côté d'elle. Il devait avoir du mal à la croire, après la torture qu'elle lui avait infligée. À cette idée, elle frissonna de dégoût. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, alors comment pourrait-il le faire ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Elle aimerait tellement lui expliquer toute l'histoire, tout lui raconter, qu'au moins il comprenne !

\- L'amour ? Un sentiment pour les faibles ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ainsi, tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus ! Tu as été corrompu par ce Potter ! éructa Norbury, fou furieux.

Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main, Ambre pouvait voir sa veine saillir à son cou. C'était le signe qu'il allait bientôt lancer un sortilège, un terrible sortilège. Ambre se déplaça légèrement sur le canapé, comme pour se mettre devant James, mais ce dernier ne parut pas vouloir être sauvé, car il se décala lui aussi. Elle comprenait : être protégé par une fille, ça devait être la honte. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point Norbury pouvait être sadique. Pourtant, ce dernier se calma un peu et reprit son sourire cruel. Apparemment, il était sûr de sa victoire, sûr de lui et de maîtriser la situation. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les amis de James étaient dehors, en train de fuir. Ambre devait leur laisser un maximum de temps pour leur permettre de se sauver tout en protégeant James. Position délicate. Heureusement, Norbury avait l'air de vouloir parler. Sans doute voulait-il comprendre pourquoi sa création n'était pas comme il l'espérait.

\- Je n'ai pas été corrompue, j'ai toujours eu ces sentiments en moi. Tu as juste essayé de les étouffer. Et tu as réussi au début, mais lorsque j'ai été loin de toi, j'ai pu me remettre de ton traitement et mes émotions se sont développées, expliqua la jeune fille avec rage.

\- Ah oui ? Tu les cachais bien pourtant. Et je pensais qu'avec mon premier sortilège amnésique, tu étais redevenu comme avant, mais je vois que non. Tu n'es pas du tout comme je l'espérais, laissa tomber Norbury avec un air condescendant.

\- Eh non, je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu espérais ! rétorqua Ambre.

Norbury se leva de son fauteuil, visiblement en colère. Il envoya un sortilège qui fracassa une chaise. Celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux. Les deux collégiens sursautèrent. Le prochain coup viserait qui ? Lui ou elle ? Ambre avait peur qu'il ne le torture juste pour qu'elle souffre. Ce qui serait le cas. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle se tourna vers James. Celui-ci avait compris le message apparemment. Et il lui faisait comprendre par ce signe qu'il était avec elle. Son cœur débordant d'amour, elle eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi vivante. Entière. Enfin, elle connaissait l'amour partagé. L'amour, le vrai, l'unique. C'était une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans son ancienne vie et dont elle avait été privée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le temps était suspendu. Elle grava dans sa mémoire l'éclat de ses yeux, les contours parfaits de son visage ou les épis rebelles de ses cheveux. Elle aimait tout chez lui. Sans réserve.

\- Bien, puisque tu n'es pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne mets d'aucune utilité ! Je peux très bien recommencer mes expériences plus tard !

La voix froide et sadique du Mangemort les ramenèrent à la dure réalité. Ambre se détourna de James et se leva.

\- Non ! cria celui-ci en se levant à son tour.

\- Comme c'est touchant ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, j'ai bien d'autres projets pour toi. Mais avant tout…

Il pointa sa baguette sur Ambre. James la poussa pour prendre sa place, mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire. Il se battait pour savoir qui prendrait le sort sans doute mortel.

\- C'est d'une guimauve à me faire vomir. Arrêtez donc de vous battre, c'est pitoyable. Lashlabask !

Les deux jeunes gens furent envoyés contre le mur derrière eux avec violence. Ambre sentit sa tête heurter la surface dure avec violence. Ses dents claquèrent et elle retomba telle une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau bouger, mais dès qu'elle le put, elle regarda dans la direction de James. Celui-ci était par terre, sonné. Il ne bougeait pas. Inquiète, elle essaya de se lever pour aller voir s'il allait bien. Mais dès qu'elle se fut debout, elle fut arrêtée par Norbury. Celui-ci pointait sa baguette sur son cœur.

\- Tu m'as demandé tellement d'années d'étude… tellement d'années d'éducation. Je suis tellement déçu que tu ne sois pas le Mage Noir que j'attendais. Non, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie. Je dois te supprimer. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution. Et tout recommencer.

Il semblait essayer de se raisonner, de se convaincre lui-même. Ambre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. James en revanche, commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, une grande explosion se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Des secours ? En tout cas, il y avait du grabuge. Ambre profita du fait que Norbury avait été déconcentré par le bruit pour essayer de lui prendre sa baguette. Ils luttèrent un bref instant pour le contrôle de la baguette magique. Hélas, il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Il finit par triompher. Et, sans réfléchir, il lui lança un sortilège :

\- Toxicum corporem !

Ambre s'effondra aussitôt.

James réussit à revenir à lui. Il avait entendu l'explosion, des pas, un bruit de lutte. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la lueur bleutée et le corps d'Ambre s'affaisser sur lui-même. Le Mangemort ne demanda pas son reste. Il s'enfuit aussitôt. En effet, des personnes arrivaient. Et au vu des voix, elles étaient nombreuses et furieuses. Pourtant, James n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : rejoindre Ambre. Avec difficulté, il se remit debout et arriva rapidement vers elle. Il essaya de la secouer. Elle respirait toujours, mais c'était superficiel. Angoissé, James la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ambre ? Ambre, allez réveille-toi ?

\- James ! Tu es là !

Ce dernier leva la tête. Il avait reconnu la voix. C'était son père. Harry regarda les environs d'un œil expert d'Auror. D'autres sorciers étaient là avec lui. Ils continuèrent leur inspection tandis qu'Harry baissa sa baguette. James vit tout de suite qu'il était soulagé. Mais lui, pas du tout. Les larmes aux yeux, il berça lentement son amie. Sa chérie. Il ne savait même pas comment l'appeler. Son père s'approcha lentement et tâta son pouls.

\- Elle est très faible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est une amie à toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis, d'autres personnes arrivèrent. C'était ses amis. Patsy fonça sur eux, telle une tornade. Heureusement que son père calma ses ardeurs et pu la freiner à tant. Elle posa tout un tas de questions, mais James était paralysé, incapable de répondre. Il fixait Ambre, comme si son simple regard allait pouvoir la sauver. Fred et Sacha arrivèrent aussi. Ce dernier avait dû recevoir des soins médicaux, car il se déplaçait normalement. Ils expliquèrent la situation à Harry. Comment ils avaient atterri ici, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manoir et comment ils avaient réussi à s'évader. D'après ce que James entendit et réussit à comprendre, les Aurors n'étaient pas loin de les avoir trouvés lorsqu'ils croisèrent les fuyards. Ils avaient alors indiqué la position de manoir aux Aurors qui avaient foncé.

\- James, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je peux peut-être la sauver, déclara Harry avec angoisse, une fois que ses amis eurent terminé leur histoire.

\- Il a dit… toxicum corporem. Je crois que c'est mortel, balbutia le jeune homme, qui ne lâchait pas le corps d'Ambre.

Harry devait le savoir aussi, car il soupira et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, comme un soutien. Puis, sans signe annonciateur, Ambre ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ambre ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Pas maintenant qu'on s'est trouvé.

\- Je suis… tellement… désolée, réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Je sais, moi aussi je suis désolé, répondit le Gryffondor.

\- Je t'aime, James Potter. Ne… l'oublie jamais.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ambre.

Elle semblait n'attendre que ses mots pour se laisser aller. Une fois son corps devenu lourd et inerte entre ses bras, James mit son front contre le sien. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Son père et ses amis respectèrent son silence. Personne ne bougea ni ne parla durant un long moment. Certains Aurors revinrent faire leur rapport à Harry, qui s'éloigna du groupe. James se fichait de tout. Puis, il sentit des mains sur son dos, ses épaules. Il sentit leur force, leur amitié.

\- Elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle n'était juste pas née au bon endroit.

\- Nous le savons James, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Fred, approuvé par les deux autres. Enfin, après un long moment, il se détacha d'Ambre. Il l'observa de loin, imprimant dans sa mémoire tous les souvenirs, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, les bons comme les moins bons. Ce fut trop court, mais intense. Puis, ils furent raccompagnés chez eux par Harry et deux Aurors.

Quelques jours plus tard, les quatre amis étaient chez les Potter. James était encore dans un état proche de la léthargie, mais il reprenait le dessus petit à petit. L'amour inconditionnel de ses parents et de son frère et de sa sœur l'aidaient beaucoup. Mais maintenant, il voulait des réponses. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi tout ça était arrivé. Et Harry lui avait promis qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il pourrait dès que l'enquête aurait suffisamment progressé.

\- Tu sais, il n'y aura peut-être rien à trouver, déclara posément Sacha.

Ils étaient tous les quatre installés sur le canapé du salon, devant un jus de citrouille apporté par Ginny. Ils attendaient Harry, qui devait leur raconter leurs découvertes.

\- C'était un immense manoir. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait des livres ou des notes quelque part, rétorqua Patsy avec mordant.

Elle essayait par tous les moyens d'être positive pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie pour le moment. Heureusement que ses amis comprenaient. Ils avaient alors pris le relais, faisant la conversation, tout en l'incluant, mais sans lui demander de trop. Il avait des amis en or. Et lorsqu'il leur avait fait savoir que son père lui parlerait aujourd'hui, ils avaient répondu présents sans sourciller. Maintenant que les cours étaient terminés, ils avaient tout le temps libre nécessaire. La directrice de Poudlard avait, bien entendu, était mise au courant de toute l'histoire et avait décidé de leur laisser les deux mois de vacances pour se remettre et réviser. Car juste avant la rentrée, ils passeraient leurs BUSEs, comme tout le monde. Mais tout ça était loin encore. Il y avait un point final à mettre sur cette histoire avant.

-Bonjour jeunes gens ! Merci d'être venus, je crois que vous devez savoir ce que nous avons découvert, même si je tiens à dire que tout ce que je vais vous raconter est strictement confidentiel. Donc, je fais confiance à mon fils, qui vous fait confiance, mais n'allez pas crier sur tous les toits ce que je vais dire, commença Harry en s'asseyant face au groupe.

\- Bien sûr monsieur Potter, répondit Fred, qui se voulait rassurant.

Harry hocha la tête et commença par une question :

\- Peut-être que tu as des questions avant ? Veux-tu que je commence par un point précis ?

\- Non, démarre par le début s'il te plaît, répondit James faiblement.

\- Très bien. Après vous avoir trouvé, deux Aurors sont partis à la recherche des Mangemorts présents. D'après votre compte, nous les avons tous eus. Trois ont résisté et sont morts suite à la bataille. Quant au chef du groupe, Steven Norbury, son corps a été découvert le lendemain. Il était mort.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Patsy, visiblement impatiente.

\- D'après un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste, il sera mort d'empoisonnement.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. C'était exactement ainsi qu'Ambre était décédée. Rien que d'y penser, James fut pris de tremblement. C'était encore extrêmement douloureux de penser à elle. À son corps immobile. Ses yeux clos pour l'éternité.

\- Il semblerait que le sort qu'il a lancé à Ambre se soit propagé jusqu'à lui, ce qui, d'après ce que nous avons découvert, pourrait se justifier.

James ne comprenait rien à ce discours décousu. Et d'après les froncements de sourcils des autres Gryffondor, il en était de même pour eux. Heureusement, Harry reprit rapidement.

\- Nous avons découvert des notes disséminées un peu partout dans le manoir. En recoupant les informations, nous avons appris ce que ce Norbury avait fait. Après de longues recherches, il avait réussi à retrouver le corps de son maître Voldemort.

Les collégiens furent dégoûtés. James imagina sans mal un cadavre décharné et putride recouvert de mouches et de larves.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, même moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils en avaient fait après la bataille de Poudlard. Peu importe. Il s'est servi des os ainsi retrouvés pour concocter une potion, en adaptant une vieille magie pour faire renaître Voldemort de ses cendres. C'était difficile, il a fait beaucoup d'expériences et il a eu beaucoup d'échecs. Mais il y est finalement parvenu. Il devait juste trouver une sorcière suffisamment forte pour donner naissance à sa création. Vous ne vous en souvenez sans doute pas, mais il y a seize ans, une grande sorcière a disparu sans laisser de trace : Léane Rowley. C'est la mère porteuse que Norbury sélectionna. Elle était en passe de devenir une grande Médicomage. Hélas, nous avons retrouvé son corps il y a peu de temps grâce aux indications laissées par Norbury.

\- Où ça ? interrompit une nouvelle fois Patsy.

Harry ne s'en offusqua pas et continua, imperturbable :

\- Dans le taudis qui servait de maison au Gaunt. Elle était abandonnée là après avoir mis au monde la création de Norbury.

\- Ambre était une personne, une sorcière très douée, ne put s'empêcher de dire James avec ressentiment.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolée. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de parents. Je ne sais pas comment appréhender ce genre de chose. Nous ne voyons pas ce genre de pratique souvent, fort heureusement. Ambre était une sorte de nouvelle vie à Voldemort. Alors pourquoi elle était une fille et pourquoi elle n'était pas comme lui, ce n'est pas indiqué dans les recherches de Norbury. Mais les Aurors qui travaillent sur l'affaire ont une théorie pour expliquer cela.

Les quatre amis étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Harry. James commençait à comprendre certaines choses par lui-même, mais il voulait avoir toutes les informations pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Le fait d'avoir été porté par une grande sorcière, médicomage et pleine de bonnes intentions a bousculé les plans du Mangemort. En effet, malgré le fait qu'Ambre ait été conçue par une potion et un sortilège, il lui fallait un capital génétique. Et c'est là qu'intervient Léane Rowley. Elle a transmis une part d'elle-même aussi. Du coup, Ambre s'est retrouvé avec d'un côté, la gentillesse et l'abnégation de Léane et de l'autre, par les souvenirs et la folie destructrice de Voldemort. Comme elle a été éduquée dans ce sens, son côté vicieux et méchant est ressorti. Mais son côté lumineux devait être là, pas loin, pour vouloir sortir. Elle devait sans cesse être tiraillée par deux camps, deux perceptions du monde totalement opposé.

James hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait mieux ainsi pourquoi elle agissait bizarrement des fois. Il comprenait aussi ses cauchemars, l'impression de voir toujours de la souffrance dans ses yeux. Patsy posa une main consolatrice sur sa jambe. Ses amis étaient là. Ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Harry leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions sur ce qu'il venait de leur dire. James avait effectivement plusieurs questions.

\- Pourquoi Norbury est-il mort de la même manière qu'Ambre ?

\- Ah oui, du coup, j'ai oublié de vous dire ça. Nous pensons, encore une fois, c'est une supposition, qu'il s'était servi de son propre sang dans la potion. De ce fait, lorsqu'il a tué Ambre, il s'est tué lui aussi. Elle était aussi comme une extension de lui.

\- Elle était tiraillée de tous les côtés alors, souffla Patsy, effrayée par toutes ses découvertes.

\- Et, vous avez fait quoi de son corps ? demanda James.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout le monde savait de qui il parlait. Harry lui répondit d'un ton paternel :

\- Nous l'avons fait enterrer à côté de mes parents.

James se retint de fondre en larmes. Le geste de son père, qui ne connaissait même pas Ambre, le touchait profondément. Il n'avait pas assisté à son enterrement, mais il se jura d'aller la voir dès que possible. C'était vraiment une histoire horrible. Surtout pour Ambre, qui avait dû souffrir bien plus qu'une enfant n'aurait pu le supporter. L'Auror les laissa. James était tout retourné. Ses amis commentèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, essayant de mettre bout à bout tout ce qu'ils savaient pour vraiment tout comprendre. James ne les écoutait pas. Peu importe qu'Ambre ait été une création du mal, que Voldemort vivait à travers elle. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait aimé. Et il l'avait aimé en retour. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


	25. Epilogue

James se tenait devant la tombe d'Ambre, Améthyste dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle avait appris une bonne partie de l'histoire et le décès d'Ambre, elle lui avait proposé le Boursouflet, cadeau de James et souvenir d'Ambre. Il avait amené aussi un bouquet de fleurs. Il n'aimait pas parler à voix haute face à une tombe. Il trouvait ça trop bête. Il préférait parler dans sa tête. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle lui répondait comme ça. Il pensa alors :

\- Salut Ambre ! Voilà un peu plus d'un an que nous avons été séparés. Je continue de penser à toi, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Certes, je suis avec une autre fille depuis peu. C'est Patsy qui m'a forcée. Et je la remercie pour ça. Et je sais au fond de moi que tu aurais voulu que je continue à vivre. Elle est vraiment très bien. Elle s'appelle Mélanie. Je pense que tu l'aimerais. Elle te ressemble, elle est discrète et mystérieuse. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, en parlant de couple, mais Fred et Patsy sont ensemble depuis peu ! Ils sont très heureux. Bon, Sacha et moi y sommes un peu pour quelque chose. Si tu avais pu être là…

James fit une pause. Son cœur saignait encore lorsqu'il repensait à Ambre. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il était seul, aussi il n'avait pas honte d'étaler ses sentiments. Il n'y avait qu'Ambre pour le regarder de là-haut. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua, toujours en pensées :

\- J'ai réussi mes examens de fin d'année. Mieux que mes BUSEs d'ailleurs. Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de m'y remettre aussi rapidement. Mais mes parents sont très fiers de moi, comme d'Albus et de Lily. Ils ont réussi eux aussi. Surtout Lily ! Elle est vraiment une petite fille pleine de ressource. Cette histoire m'a fait comprendre combien je les aimais et combien il était important pour moi de leur dire et de leur montrer.

James inspira l'air frais. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Il déposa les fleurs. Cette fois, à voix haute, il déclara

\- Je t'aimerais toujours.

Puis, il sortit du cimetière en caressant la petite boule de poil pour se donner du courage. Ses amis, ainsi que Mélanie l'attendaient. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine. Tous les mots du monde ne pouvaient guérir une telle blessure. Seul le temps le pouvait. James commençait toujours à se remettre de cette épreuve. Il lui faudrait encore du temps. Mais il se promit une nouvelle fois qu'il reviendrait tous les ans sur sa tombe et lui dire combien il l'aimait et que malgré tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir, il ne l'oublierait jamais.


End file.
